One Light In The Dark
by kiky will
Summary: .:: Fichas Fechadas ::.. Luz VS escuridão. A unica esperança do mundo, nas costas de uma unica pessoa. UA.
1. 1ª post

One Light In the Dark

**One Light In the Dark.**

_**História**__**.**_

_Aquelas crianças estavam brincando com a bola no começo da tarde. A medida que foi escurecendo. Os pais preocupados começaram a chamar seus filhos de volta pra casa. Não os culpo. Eles sabem os riscos, e não estão dispostos a correr nenhum._

_**Mãe: **__Filha, Está quase anoitecendo. Venha pra casa. _

_**Filha:**__ JÁ VOU MÃE!!_

_Era a única criança que permanecia ali, jogando sozinha. Ela sabe que não deve ser desobediente. Assim como sabe que não devia chutar a bola tão forte, Ela sabia que se a bola caísse no meio da floresta, ela não iria poder ir pegar._

_**Menina:**__ Hinata-sama! A minha bola caiu na floresta._

_**Hinata:**__ Lamento dizer... Criança, você sabia que não podia chutar forte. A essa hora, é melhor não arriscar. Pegaremos amanhã._

_**Menina:**__ Mas, eu quero hoje Hinata-Sama!!_

_**Hinata:**__ Amanhã pequena. Amanhã._

_Mas, crianças não gostam de esperar. E sempre querem fazer tudo sozinhas._

_- começa a anoitecer –_

_**-¹ AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH ¹-**_

_Ela sabia dos riscos que corria indo pra floresta sozinha. Mas, ela estava disposta a correr qualquer risco._

_E apostou sua vida nisso._

_É ridículo, mas, quando você aposta com a escuridão. Você quase sempre perde._

_Quase sempre._

_Mas, nem sempre foi assim._

_Ouve uma época onde havia um equilíbrio._

_Mas, isso foi há muito tempo._

_Naquela época, Haviam dois detentores supremos de poder. A poder da luz, Estava inteiro em uma única mulher. E o poder da escuridão, Estava Inteiro em um único homem. E assim, o equilíbrio estava feito. Sem que nenhum dos dois, jamais se encontrassem._

_Mas, o que acontece quando a luz se apaixona pela escuridão, e a escuridão se apaixona pela luz?_

_Era um amor totalmente proibido. Mas, isso não importava a nenhum dos detentores do poder. Eles se amavam. E aquilo era puro. Não tinha como afetar o equilíbrio._

_Mas, haviam pessoas que achavam que aquilo iria destroçar o equilíbrio. Julgaram e condenaram os amantes. Sem ter uma noção real dos acontecimentos que eles estavam provocando._

_Separando os dois amantes. O Detentor da escuridão se revoltou, e jurou morte a todos no mundo Shinobi. Todos acharam que era apenas momentâneo, mas, não muito tempo depois, ele voltou. Com demônios da escuridão, Fazendo uma carnificina jamais vista._

_Muitos tentaram resistir, mas, Todos sucumbiram diante da escuridão. Os exércitos de demônio só aumentavam, e havia humanos que passavam pro lado de lá. A destruição do mundo era iminente. Era inevitável._

_A Guardiã da luz sabia que não poderia lutar contra aquele que amava. Sabia que não teria forçar. Então dividiu o seu poder. Com o que hoje conhecemos como Light Lady. E confiou à Lady da Luz seu maior segredo. Após isso, foi sozinho lutar quanto os exércitos da escuridão._

_Foi morta. Mas, não pelo senhor da escuridão. Quando ele ficou sabendo desistiu da sua "vingança", mas seu ódio não morreu. Deu seu poder pra alguém que conhecemos como Dark Lord. E foi para o outro mundo atrás de sua amada._

_A Light lady, sabendo que a carnificina não pararia. Dividiu o poder da luz com 4 mulheres, que foram chamadas de "iluminadas". Elas eram, Haruno Sakura. Yamanaka Ino, Ten Ten e Hyuuga Hinata. (É eu sou uma Iluminada.)_

_Talvez esse tenha sido o seu pior erro. Duas dessas 'iluminadas' Traíram a luz. Haruno Sakura e Yamanaka Ino, Se aliaram a escuridão._

_Com o poder da luz desfalcado. Nos tínhamos apenas uma única esperança. Usar o segredo da Luz. _

_A Ex-Detentor do poder da escuridão nunca soube. Do amor da Luz com a Escuridão, nasceu uma criança. E nessa criança, Estava o poder pra restabelecer o equilíbrio. Mas, aquilo fazia muito tempo, e não era penas mais uma pessoa. Era um clã descendente da luz e da escuridão._

_O Clã Uchiha._

_Pretendíamos achar alguém o mais próximo da primeira linhagem possível. _

_Mas, a escuridão se antecipou. E Dizimou todo o Clã Uchiha._

_Eu não sei se por sorte, ou por destino. Mas, ouve apenas um sobrevivente._

_Um único sobrevivente, que a vida toda se manteve puro. _

_Que a vida toda foi 'uma luz na escuridão'._

_Todas as esperanças do mundo depositadas nos ombros de uma única pessoa._

_Nele, a Chave pro Retorno do equilíbrio._

_Uchiha Sasuke_. 

**Light.**

**Light Lady:** Tsunade,

**Iluminadas:** Hyuuga Hinata, Tenten.

**Light Guardian:** (lista mais abaixo)

**Light Girls:** (vaga 1), (vaga 2).

**Dark.**

**Dark Lord:** Orochimaru.

**Ex-Iluminadas**: Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura.

**Dark Guardian:** Os Akatsuki (lista mais abaixo)

**Dark Girls:** (vaga 3), (vaga 4).

**N/A: Essa é uma fic de fichas. O personagem principal é Uchiha Sasuke. E só tem 4 vagas. Pra Garotas da luz, e Garotas da escuridão. Duas pra cada. Cada garota da luz foi treinada por uma das iluminadas (Hinata ou Tenten). E cada garota da escuridão, foi treinada por uma Ex-iluminada. (Sakura ou Ino). E tem parte do poder da luz/escuridão. **

**Ficha (light)**

**Nome:** (ordem japonesa Sobrenome/nome).

**Apelido:**

**Idade:** (entre 14 e 17 anos).

**Personalidade:** (Criatividade gente).

**Aparência:** (criatividade também).

**Roupa:** (cores: Branco azul bebe, rosa claro, laranja, verde claro. Cores quentes)

**Historia:**

**Por que quer que a luz prevaleça:**

**Por quem foi treinada:** (Hinata/Tenten)

**Poderes (ninpou):** (Alem da luz, (obrigatório). Pode ser fogo (katon), Água (suiton), Ar (fuuton) e Etc.

**Arma:** (Kanata, kunai, Shuriken, Fuuma shuriken ou outra não ninja).

**Kuchiose:** - Gato, - Falcão, - Puma, - Cachorro, - Dragão, - Felix. (Que cor ele é etc.)

**O que ele faz de especial:** (Fala? Luta? Como?)

**Par: **(Light Guardian, lista mais abaixo)

**O que gosta/detesta nele?:**

**O que ele gosta/detesta em você?:**

**Posso alterar algo, se necessitar?:**

**Ficha (Dark)**

**Nome:** (ordem japonesa Sobrenome/nome).

**Apelido:**

**Idade:** (entre 16 e 20 anos).

**Personalidade:** (Criatividade gente).

**Aparência:** (criatividade também).

**Roupa:** (cores: Preto. Azul escuro, roxo, verde escuro. Cores frias).

**Historia:**

**Por que quer que a escuridão prevaleça:**

**Por quem foi treinada:** (Ino/Sakura)

**Poderes (ninpou):** (Alem da escuridão, (obrigatório). Pode ser fogo (katon), Água (suiton), Ar (fuuton) e Etc.

**Arma:** (Kanata, kunai, Shuriken, Fuuma shuriken ou outra não ninja).

**Kuchiose:** - Lobo, - Corvo, - Tigre, - Cobra, - Demônios da escuridão (Que cor ele é etc.).

**O que ele faz de especial:** (Fala? Luta? Como?)

**Par: **(Dark Guardian, lista mais abaixo)

**O que gosta/detesta nele?:**

**O que ele gosta/detesta em você?:**

**Posso alterar algo, se necessitar?:**

**Light Guardian**

**Neji –**

**Gaara –**

**Kiba –**

**Naruto –**

**Shino –**

**Lee –**

**Sai –**

**Kakashi –**

**Yamato –**

**Dark Guardian**

**Itachi –**

**Tobi –**

**Deidara –**

**Sasori –**

**Pein –**

**Kisame –**

**N/A: Tava fim de fazer uma fic de fichas... Espero que eu consiga!! XD mas, são só 4 vagas... T.T mas, é o suficiente. E eu sei que pelos meninos, o lado negro da força é mais atraente (O Itachi, Tobi, Sasori...), mas, tem ótimos caras no lado 'iluminado' também. XD Até mais. Caprichem nas fichas. Lembrando que o Uchiha Sasuke é meu ta? ;)**


	2. 2ª post

-fala-

**One Light In the Dark.**

_A esperança de um mundo perdido..._

_O Equilíbrio..._

_Tudo minha responsabilidade._

_Eu sou Uchiha Sasuke._

_Não Sasuke._

_Apenas Uchiha._

_O Uchiha._

_O Único que pode restabelecer o equilíbrio._

_Uchiha..._

_Meu nome, Uchiha._

_Eu deveria me orgulhar dele._

_E me orgulho._

_Mas, não gosto de ser Uchiha._

_Como assim é tudo responsabilidade minha?_

_Eu só tenho 16 anos._

_Sou só um adolescente._

_Mas, isso não muda nada._

_Isso não importa._

_Eu sou um Uchiha. _

_Eu sou __**O**__ Uchiha._

_É meu dever. _

_É meu dever ser forte pra esse mundo._

_É meu dever restabelecer o equilíbrio._

_Mas, não me interessa o equilíbrio._

_Não me interessa o mundo._

_Tudo o que eu quero é ele._

_Meu irmão._

_Uchiha Itachi._

_Não Uchiha._

_Apenas o Itachi._

_Só quero o meu irmão de volta pra mim._

_**- Fash Back Of Sasuke –**_

_Eu estava atrasado, não costumava me atrasar. Ainda mas, estando de noite. E a escuridão não era segura pra ninguém._

_Eu entrei no clã correndo, mamãe deveria estar uma fera. Mas, logo me ocorreu que o clã estava muito quieto, muito escuro. Não era hora de dormir. Eu não estava tão atrasado._

_Corri pra casa, não achei ninguém. Corri pro dojo. Estava com medo, mas estava preocupado. Algo me dizia que tinha algo errado._

_**Sasuke:**__ - entrando no dojo – Kaa-san? Tou-san?_

_Então eu os vi, caídos no chão. Cheios de sangue. Mortos._

_**Sasuke:**__ KAA-SAN!! TOU-SAN!!_

_Então alguém tapou minha boca. Minhas pernas começaram a tremer, e eu virei pra trás. Era ele, Itachi. Meu medo passou por uns instantes pra depois voltar pior._

_**Sasuke:**__ - tira a mão de Itachi da boca dele – Nii-san! A Kaa-san... O Tou-san… - começa a chorar –_

_**Itachi:**__ Não faça barulho Sasuke. – carrega Sasuke –_

_Ele me pos no ombro dele e saiu em levando. Fomos pro centro de reuniões do clã. Tinha uma passagem secreta debaixo do sétimo tatame contando da direita pra esquerda. Entramos lá, Ele me pos atrás de uma mesa com uns pergaminhos._

_**Sasuke:**__ Nii-san, O que está, snif… __A Kaa-san… snif…_

_**Itachi:**__ Otoutou quero que me prometa que não ira sair daqui até amanhacer._

_**Sasuke:**__ Nii... Snif... Nii-san... __A Kaa-san…_

_**Itachi:**__ Eu sei Sasuke! Ela está morta. Assim como todo o clã._

_**Sasuke:**__ OO T-todo o clã?! – abraça Itachi – Nii-san! Só sobrou agente?!_

_**Itachi:**__ Não, Sasuke. Só sobrou você._

_**Sasuke:**__ Nii-san?_

_**Itachi:**__ - afasta Sasuke – Os demônios da escuridão atacaram nosso clã por um motivo._

_**Sasuke:**__ Um motivo? Nii-san?_

_**Itachi:**__ Otoutou, Sabe essa guerra de luz Vs escuridão? Ela nem sempre existiu. Você lembra da historia da luz e da Escuridão que a mamãe contava para você dormir?_

_**Sasuke:**__ Eles... snif... Eles tiveram um filho... Que isso importa?_

_**Itachi:**__ Esse filho era Madara. Uchiha Madara._

_**Sasuke:**__ Um Uchiha?_

_**Itachi:**__ Dentro de todos Uchiha, todos. Tem ambos os poderes, luz e escuridão. E esse poder se reflete em nossos olhos. O Sharingan. _

_**Sasuke:**__ O Sharingan?_

_**Itachi:**__ Ninguém além de nos pode controla luz e escuridão. Sasuke, Nosso olhos controlam Demônios da escuridão e Mensageiros da luz. Nos somos os únicos que temos o Equilíbrio._

_**Sasuke:**__ Eu não estou entendo Nii-san, se controlamos, por que todos estão mortos?_

_**Itachi:**__ Por que ninguém sabia disso. Ninguém sabia da origem do Clã Uchiha. Era a nossa segurança. Sasuke nos fomos mortos por que podemos trazer o equilibro de volta._

_**Sasuke:**__ Hã?_

_**Itachi:**__ Sasuke, o poder fica mais forte em quem tem a linhagem original mais próxima do Madara._

_**Sasuke:**__ E ai?_

_**Itachi:**__ E ai que você acha que nos somos da família principal por quê? Nos temos a linhagem principal mais próxima._

_**Sasuke:**__ E ai?_

_**Itachi:**__ Sasuke, eu vou parar os demônios lá fora. Vou levá-los embora. Mas, eu vou com eles._

_**Sasuke:**__ - agarra na blusa de Itachi – Não, Nii-san! Eu estou com medo._

_**Itachi:**__ - abraça Sasuke – Irmãozinho tolo. Você tem que ficar vivo. Por que você tem que restabelecer o equilíbrio._

_**Sasuke:**__ Mas, o nii-san também pode restabelecer esse equilíbrio. O nii-san á mais forte que eu! – começa a chorar –_

_**Itachi:**__ Sasuke, Eu vou pra proteger você. Eu vou dizer que matei todos. E vou te proteger de lá. Vou fazer você ficar "invisível" aos olhos deles._

_**Sasuke:**__ Nii-san! Pode fazer isso comigo junto? Eu quero ir com você!_

_**Itachi:**__ Não posso Sasuke. Você não pode. É seu destino isso._

_**Sasuke:**__ Nii-san! Eu não quero ficar sem você._

_**Itachi:**__ Sasuke, Quando o equilíbrio for restabelecido. Eu poderei voltar pra você. Não antes disso. – solta Sasuke – Vá para Light City, e aprenda a dominar luz lá. Depois Quando você puder sobreviver na escuridão. Vá até o Dark Lord. vocêvai parender a dominar escuridão com ele. E eu estarei lá._

_**Sasuke:**__ Eu não posso ir até o Dark Lord agora com você nii-san?_

_**Itachi:**__ - peteleco na testa de Sasuke - Foi mal Sasuke, mas hoje não dá._

_**- End Flash Back –**_

_O Itachi me deu essa missão._

_Ele foi embora para que eu pudesse viver._

_Ele foi pra escuridão pra que eu pudesse ver a luz._

_Ele._

_Ele fez tudo isso pro mim._

_E eu não vou decepcioná-lo._

_Eu vou restabelecer o equilíbrio._

_Mas, não por que me importo com o mundo._

_Vou fazer isso pelo meu irmão._

_Então, Eu sou Uchiha Sasuke._

_Não Sasuke._

_Apenas Uchiha._

_O Uchiha._

_O Uchiha que vai restabelecer o equilíbrio._

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**N/A: Ai, ai, ai... Eu num sei nem o que dizer... Eu ia escolher quatro fichas... Somente.**

**Mas, ai vocês inventam de fazer umas fichas melhores que a outra... E eu acabei escolhendo todas! ¬¬ Ta ta, Eu num presto pra fazer fic de fichas. Eu sempre gosto de todas as fichas. Mas, a culpa é inteiramente de vocês que inventam personagens legais.**

**Mas, bem...**

**Vamos lá. Em todo caso eu dividi entre os "principais E secundários", os principais são as 4 que eu ia escolher mesmo e as outras são secundarias ta? E por favor 'Santorino Luchia' Olhar mais lá em baixo ta? Ai vai a lista.**

**Principal:**

Uchiha Sasuke.

**Protagonistas:**

Miyazaki Kia. (Light)

Noyake Myuuke (Dark)

Kougami Haruka (Light)

Yuki Nyuu (Dark)

**Secundarias:**

Koori Hana. (light)

Kamuyamato no Amaterasu. (dark)

Yang Hykari. (light)

Nomura Naomi (light)

**Pares: Light Guardian**

**Neji – **Kougami Haruka

**Gaara –**Miyazaki Kia

**Naruto –** Yang Hykari

**Kakashi – **Koori Hana.

**Kiba –**Nomura Naomi

**Pares: ****Dark Guardian**

**Itachi –**Yuki Nyuu

**Tobi – **(reservado ¬¬)

**Sasori – **Noyake Myuuke

**Kisame –** Kamuyamato no Amaterasu.

**Treinadoras:**

**Hinata: **Kougami Haruka, Yang Hykari

**Tenten: **Miyazaki Kia, Koori Hana e Nomura Naomi

**Sakura: **Noyake Myuuke

**Ino: **Kamuyamato no Amaterasu.

**-**

_**Recadinho pra Santorino Luchia (Sakusasuke):**_ Você é homem num é? Tipo, em toda fic de ficha você se inscreve como homem e nessa se inscreveu como mulher por que era só mulher que eu aceitava né? Feh. Então. Inscreva-se como homem, com ficha Dark e escolha entre a Sakura e a Ino pra ser seu par. n.n (suas fichas são melhores como homem /) xD.

-

**N/A: Bem, como eu não estou nem um pouco a fim de ficar dando muita ênfase pra minha personagem. Nesse lance de historia a não ser quando for realmente necessário. Eu vou postar a minha ficha aqui ta? Eu costumo ler as fichas de quem a minha personagem contracena. Caso vocês achem necessário, leiam**.

**Nome:** Tsukyino Kiky.

**Apelido: **Kiky-chan.

**Idade:** 15 anos.

**Personalidade:** Ela é bem 'zen'. Respeita todo mundo. É bem fiel ao seu 'senpai'. Sempre obedece ao que lhe mandam fazer, mesmo que saiba que é errado. E se alguma coisa der errada, ela dá o jeito dela mais concerta. Morreria por qualquer um, assim como mataria qualquer um (exceto seu 'senpai'). Ela tem um nível alto de paciência, mas, quando o ultrapassam sai de baixo, nem seu mestre se salva. Fora isso ela sorri sempre, a maioria das vezes é falso (tipo o Sai) Mas tem vezes que é verdadeiro. É muito boba em certas coisas, Tipo as pessoas falam as coisas com duplo sentido pra ela e ela não entende, por que ninguém nunca ensinou a ela nada sobre isso (um dia ela arranja um professor). Fica vermelha com certa facilidade, é tímida e quieta.

**Aparência:** Ela é branca (Vide: Hinata) Tem cabelos lisos e pretos cortados esfaqueados com meia franja, como ela corta na kunai. Ele fica desigual, com as pontas viradas pra dentro perto do rosto e o resto virado pra fora, do pescoço até o começo das costas. Tem olhos azul-turquesa sempre delineados por lápis preto, lábios finos/médios Rosa-avermelhados. Alta (1,68) Magra. Pra uma garota de 15 anos ela tem um corpor bem feito, seios fartos (pra sua idade) Cintura fina e delgada, quadris Largos e belas pernas.

**Roupa:** Dentro de Light City Ela só usa branco e sempre Ki mono. Fora ela usa uma blusa de botão branca de gola alta e dois botões abertos, uma blusa de alça preta e colada por baixo. Uma saia de prega preta (1 palmo e 4 dedos) E um mini short por baixo, um coturno preto até o joelho.

**Historia: **Nenhuma. Ela perdeu a memória. Tudo o que lembra é de lobos e demônios a atacando em uma floresta. Ela correndo no escuro e caindo, rastejando até uma arvore e virando de frente para morrer com o mínimo de dignidade. Ouvir o 'arfar' do 'ser' que ia matá-la, ele parecia sentir prazer em captar o medo dela. Não quis fechar os olhos, queria ver a expressão do 'ser'. Saber como se sentia tirando a vida de alguém. Então, Alguém disse algo "Chi-algumacoisa" e o brilho azul celeste lhe cegou. Ainda com o brilho a voz masculina de seu salvador soou pra ela dizendo "A escuridão não é segura." E depois ela apagou.

Quando acordou, estava em light city. Não lembrava de nada alem disso, e tudo o que tinha era um Ki mono com o cheiro de quem salvou ela. Depois começou uma nova vida, tentou dominar luz. Não conseguiu. Então começou a treinar com armas. Era treinada pelas duas iluminadas de Light City, Hinata e Tenten. Mas, ela treinava a noite e escondida dos outros. Por que Hinata E Tenten eram as únicas que sabiam o seu segredo.

**Por que quer que a luz prevaleça: **Ela só faz o que acha certo. Sem um motivo especial.

**Por quem foi treinada:** Hinata e Tenten.

**Poderes (ninpou):** Não consegue controlar luz. Chackra e fogo(Katon).

**Arma:** Duas espadas do tamanho de seus antebraços, tipo aquelas espadas de Rpg (vide: Kratos God of war) toda bem trabalhada com um formato diferente do normal, e bem afiada. Essas espadas podem atacar de perto e de longe, haja vista que ela usa o próprio chackra pra fazer uma linha que prendem as espadas aos pulsos dela. E tipo ela joga a espada e a espada volta (Vide: Arte com marionete). E quando ela está lutando A lamina dessas espadas pegam fogo. Ela carrega essas espadas nas costas, fazendo um 'x' é meio pesado mais ela dá conta. Normalmente usa apenas essas espadas, mas também tem mais uma (que ela leva no meio do 'x', que as outras duas formam) Ela chama a espada de Gyn-Ryuu (Dragão de prata) é uma espada normal, mas quando ela usa a espada se transforma e fica enorme (bem maior que ela Vide: espada do Dante do Devil may cry.) ela só usa a Gyn-ryuu em ultimo caso.

**Kuchiose:** Dragão, ele é de chackra. Azul com os olhos vermelhos (aquele tipo de dragão meio serpente)

**O que ele faz de especial:** Fala, E é muito leal a ela. Ele é quase um escudo. Num deixa que nada a toque. E tem uns ataques de chackra que matam. Ou ele suga todo o seu chackra ou ele sobrecarrega seu corpo de chackra e você acaba explodindo. Ela quase nunca o invoca. Só quando ela vai usar a Gyn-Ryuu, espada que o dragão deu pra ela e que ela e que leva o nome do dragão.

**Par: **Uchiha Sasuke.

**O que gosta/detesta nele?: Gosta: **Ele é Calmo, forte e Determinado. Ela admira muito ele.

**Detesta: **Saber que ele é seu superior e que nunca vai gostar dela.

**O que ele gosta/detesta em você?: Gosta: **No começo, gosta do empenho dela em tentar se igualar a quem consegue controlar a luz. Depois ele passa o olhá-la mais a fundo e gostar dela não só como pessoa, mas, como garota.

**Detesta: **O fato de ela o chamar de "senpai" e não pelo seu nome. E o fato de ela sempre achar que eles não podem ficar juntos por que ele é muito importante e ela não.

**N/a: Até a próxima! n.n**


	3. The Uchiha’s Return

One Light In The Dark

**One Light In The Dark**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, e eu não faço questão dele. Mas, os Uchiha Ninguém me tira. Ò.Ó

**N/a: O que dizer... 1º cap. Deveria dizer algo legal né pra começar... Bah, todo mundo apareceu. Mas, não teve nenhum casal ainda (uma exceção só). Talvez eu tenha demorado a postar, mas... Afew, sabe eu odeio arranjar desculpas pras coisas. Acho que agente sempre aumenta os fatos pra ter um desconto maior... Por isso não vou falar o por que do atraso apenas me atrasei e desculpem por isso. :P Bem agora vamos as legendas. E Boa leitura.**

**Fala: **_- ação –_# pensamento # (¨ Tradução ¨)

**- Lugar e hora –**

**-¹ Barulho ¹-**

**- Fhash Back –**

(**N/a:** Meus comentários)

**Cap.1**

**The Uchiha's Return.**

As roupas que ele usava representavam exatamente o que ele era.

A blusa branca, Luz.

A calça preta, Escuridão.

O símbolo enorme bordado nas costas da parte superior do Ki mono aberto, Uchiha.

Ele fitou os portões. Depois de tanto tempo ele voltara para Light City. Só que desta vez mais forte, Mais determinado. E com uma responsabilidade maior.

Entrou de cabeça baixa. Não queria chamar atenção. Mas, usava preto. E em light city, essa cor era proibida. Assim como tudo que lembrasse a escuridão.

**Pessoa1:** É ele!

**Pessoa2:** O Uchiha!

**Pessoa3:** Ele está de volta!!

**Pessoa4:** _- gritando pros 4 ventos –_ O UCHIHA ESTÁ DE VOLTA!!

**Sasuke:** # Uchiha... Será que eu sou só Uchiha? Não sou Sasuke também? Ou será que você não sabe o meu primeiro nome?...É provável que não. Por que o Sasuke, não é ninguém. Já o Uchiha... #

Ele não deu atenção. Entrou em uma casa de chá. Lembrava que. Antes de ir embora, aquela casa fazia o melhor chá de toda Light City. Talvez ainda fizesse.

A moça indicou a melhor mesa pra ele. Ele optou por sentar na varanda do segundo andar. Pra talvez não ser incomodado. Sentou-se e olhou a cidade.

Não havia mudado muito. Light City. Cidade da Luz. A Única grande cidade ainda não dominada pelas trevas. Protegida pela Light Lady em pessoa e suas iluminadas.

Ele soltou um suspiro e riu. Tsunade iria querer matá-lo. Passar tanto tempo na escuridão, sem mandar noticias. Mesmo que fosse pra aprender a dominar o Escuro, não era justificável. Ela iria dar um sermão daqueles, talvez ele ficasse pra ouvir.

O chá chegou, ele bebeu um pouco. Chegou a sentir falta daquele gosto enquanto estava com o Dark Lord, lá apesar de ele comer do bom e do melhor, não tinha esse chá. Orochimaru nunca gostou de chá.

Nesse instante, Ele olhou pra baixo. Pode ver um amontoado de garotas o olhando. Todas vermelhas e sorrindo. Algumas davam gritinhos e acenavam pra ele.

**Sasuke:** ¬¬... A conta, por favor.

**Atendente:** É cortesia da casa para o Uchiha.

**Sasuke:** Eu faço questão de pagar.

**Atendente:** Assim você vai ofender a dona do chá. _– põe mais chá pra ele –_ Beba mais.

**Sasuke:** _- bebendo chá, tentado esfriar a cabeça –_

**Atendente:** _- Senta na cadeira vazia ao lado dele –_ Você era bonito antes, mas agora... Está irresistível.

Então ela começou a se insinuar pra ele. Se oferecer como uma mercadoria que ninguém quer comprar, e tem que ser vendida por um preço mais barato.

**Sasuke:** # Ser Uchiha é uma droga ¬¬ # _- levanta –_ Eu não to nem ai se a dona vai se ofender. _– põe dinheiro na mesa_ – Eu vou pagar. _– sai andando –_

Ele passou pelas meninas na porta, não falou nada. Mas, não foi preciso. Elas lhe arrancaram a parte de cima do ki mono. E ficaram brigando pelo "Ki mono do Uchiha-kun". Esqueceram-se dele por tempo o suficiente pra ele ir embora sem precisar correr.

**- Light Castle –**

Ele tinha um quarto lá, aqueles quartos de Elite. Enormes. Ele nunca ocupou nem metade do espaço. Nunca usou nem um terço do guarda roupa. Mas, o Uchiha não poderia ter menos que aquilo.

Jogou a mochila em cima da enorme cama. Queria um banho, relaxar e depois ir ouvir o Sermão de Tsunade.

Começou a se despir, jogou a espada em cima da mesa, em seguida a corda roxa que prendia a espada e um pano cinza escuro no seu quadril. O pano caiu e ele só o chutou.

Ia tirar o resto, mas sentiu um chackra conhecido. Chegou até a dar um sorriso discreto a sentir o Chackra se aproximar da porta.

**Voz:** Então, você voltou mesmo?

**Sasuke:** Algum dia eu teria que voltar não é, Neji?

Neji era uma das pessoas que ele podia chamar de amigo. Conheciam-se desde antes do massacre Uchiha. Sempre confiaram muito um no outro. Claro que sempre tinham umas briguinhas bestas sobre o Byakugan e o Sharingan, Que um era melhor ou o contrario. Nada que afetasse a amizade.

**Neji:** Como você fugiu do Dark Lord?

**Sasuke:** O Orochimaru não pos uma guarda descente na minha cola.

**Neji:** Não pode falar o nome dele aqui. Você matou a guarda dele?

**Sasuke:** _- vira pra Neji –_ Ta brincando? Eu ainda sou puro. Nunca matei ninguém. Meu irmão me ajudou a fugir.

**Neji:** Mas, o Itachi não está do Lado do Dark lord?

**Sasuke:** _- senta em uma cadeira –_ O Itachi sempre foi leal à luz, mas, ninguém nunca acreditou. Nem mesmo você.

**Neji:** Há de convir que é meio difícil acreditar nessa sua historia que o seu irmão foi pra escuridão pra te salvar.

**Sasuke:** É a verdade.

**Neji:** Bem... A Light lady esta esperando pro você. No almoço.

**Sasuke:** A Tsunade vai me dar um sermão né? _– desvia do ataque –_

**Neji:** _- quebra a cadeira com um Junken –_ Desde quando você é bom em esquiva?

**Sasuke:** _- senta na mesa –_ Eu melhorei. Não vai mais me pegar desprevenindo Neji.

**Neji:** _- ativa Byakugan –_ Não mesmo? _- tenta acertar os pontos de chackra dele –_

**Sasuke:** _- ativa Sharingan –_ Verdade, eu melhorei. – _começa a desviar –_

**Neji:** _- tentando acertar –_ Eu não estou nem ai se você é Uchiha, Sasuke. Não pode chamar a Light lady de Tsunade. Você vai levar uns cascudos dela. E você sabe que um cascudo dela...

**Sasuke:** _– desviando –_ Sei, sei, Mas Eu também não estou nem ai se ela é a Light lady, o Nome dela é Tsunade e pronto.

**Neji:** _- acerta em cheio o peito dele – _

**Sasuke:** _- Segura Neji pelo pescoço e começa a fazer Chidori Nagashi –_

**Sasuke and** **Neji:** HAUHAUAHUAHHUAHUA.

**Neji:** _- Se matando de rir –_ Parece que agente ainda empata Sasuke!!

**Sasuke:** - _idem Neji –_ Depois de tanto tempo... Ahuahuah!

**Neji:** _- se recompondo -_ Peça pra Tsunade te curar do ataque. Eu sei que machuca.

**Sasuke:** _- se recompondo –_ Nem. Já viu isso aqui? _– aponta pro ombro –_

**Neji:** Desde quando você é tatuado?

**Sasuke:** É um Selo Amaldiçoado do Orochimaru.

**Neji:** E o que isso faz? Mal?

**Sasuke:** Eu nem sei. Eu sei que eu crio asas, meu chackra da escuridão fica no Maximo e Eu me curo muito rápido. Então a partir do momento que você bateu no meu coração, ele já estava se regenerando.

**Neji:** Nossa, me dá um desses?

**Sasuke:** Eu num sei como faz, mas, Dói pacas.

**Neji:** Então esquece. Lembre-se almoço com a Light lady. É provável que o Gaara Também esteja lá.

**Sasuke:** Faz um tempo que eu num vejo o Gaara. Vai ser legal.

**Neji:** Ele também deve estar com Saudades de você Sasukemo.

**Sasuke:** Valeu Neji-biba! _– vê Neji sair –_

Gaara, também era um dos seus poucos amigos de infância. Talvez por que os dois fossem tão excluídos, Sasuke por ser admirado demais e Gaara por ser temido demais.

Enfim, eram amigos. Por mais estranho que aquilo pudesse parecer.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Dojo de treinamento das Iluminadas – **

Estavam todas as meninas sentadas. Esperando começar o duelo. Era sempre assim. Punham umas pra lutar contra as outras por esporte, apenas para testar habilidades. Nada que devesse ser realmente levado a serio.

Agora, o Duelo era entre as duas melhores de cada Iluminada.

A Melhor da turma Tenten, Miyazaki Kia. 16 anos, uma menina de pele corada, um corpo bem definido, de cabelos roxos de franja desigual e olhos azuis. Tinha uns 1,68 de altura. E levava sempre a serio essas lutas.

E a Melhor da Turma Hinata, Kougami Haruka. 16 anos, uma menina de pele meio bronzeada, Corpo normal pra idade. O cabelo Castanho-claro puxando pro laranja repicado desigualmente e com franja que é a única coisa uniforme no cabelo Olhos acinzentados. Sempre tentava levar a serio aquelas lutas, mas, quase nunca conseguia.

**Hinata:** Prontas?

**Tenten:** Podem começar.

**Kia:** _- pula pra trás, faz selos –_ Katon: Goukakkyo no jutsu.

A bola de fogo de tamanho considerável foi em direção a Haruka. Haruka usou laminas de vento pra abrir a bola no meio, e se livrar do ataque, mas, Já teve que ir se desviando dos chutes e socos de Kia.

**Tenten:** Muito bom Kia, Sua agilidade está melhorando.

**Hinata:** Haru-chan, concentre-se.

Kia acertou um chute em Haruka, e a mesma "voou" e caiu no chão em seguida. Kia não perdia tempo, correu pra cima da outra sem vontade de dar tempo pra que ela se recuperasse. Deu de cara com uma parede de ar.

**Haruka:** _- fechando a mão_ – Você tá bem apressada hoje, Ki-chan.

O ar começou a pressionar Kia, ela começou a ficar com dificuldades pra respirar.

**Kia:** # Ela tá, tirando meu oxigênio... Então ela deve estar mandando pra algum lugar. Provavelmente pra... # _- faz faísca –_

Essa faísca incendiou uma linha exata até Haruka, que teve que soltar a técnica pra não ser queimada.

**Kia:** - _respirando com dificuldade –_ Deixa eu te dizer... Oxigênio é quase um combustível pro fogo. Ele só queima se tiver Oxigênio. Você fez sua própria armadilha.

**Hinata:** Procure levar mais a sério Haruka-chan.

**Kia:** - _faz selos -_ Katon, Rousenka no Jutsu.

As fênix de fogo foram na direção de Haruka, que deu uma rajada de vento em cima delas. A Fazendo voltar poucos centímetros e aumentarem de tamanho.

**Kia:** E mais, Vento só propaga as chamas.

**Haruka:** Vamos ver isso já! ò.ó

**Tenten:** Acho que já está bom por hoje. Vocês já tocaram na arena. Alguém por favor.

Uma menina fez um jutsu de água e apagou o fogo.

Kia e Haruka Se cumprimentaram e se retiraram da arena.

**Hinata:** Bem, quem seriam as próximas? Da minha turma?

16 anos. Uma menina branca e corada. De olhos roxos e cabelos castanho-claro liso e enrolado nas pontas, levantou e se ofereceu pra ser a próxima.

**Hinata:** Yang Hykari. Venha até aqui.

**Tenten:** Da minha turma?

17 anos. Uma menina de morena, de cabelos castanho-escuro liso e médio. Olhos verde-claros. 1,67 e com um corpo muito bem feito (**N/a:** Gostosa? Foi isso que eu quis escrever).

**Tenten:** Koori Hana. Venha.

As duas ficaram de frente uma pra outra. Cumprimentaram-se. E Tenten deu o sinal para começarem. Elas sorriram, tiraram impar par pra ver quem começava. Coisa de amigas. Hykari ganhou.

**Hykari:** _- faz selos –_ Suiton.

E Hykari "cuspiu" A sua água. (**N/a: **Meu desculpe, mas, o Kisame cospe a água dele, e ele é super fodastico com água). Tirou sua katana da bainha, revelando a lamina dourada. E mexeu com ela, fazendo a água ira pra cima da outra.

A água cobriu Hana até o pescoço. E Em seguida Hykari soprou e congelou a água, deixando Hana presa.

Hana olhou. E deu um sorriso. Passou um tempinho pensando e sentindo seu corpo gelar. Depois disse apenas "fuuton", e puxou o ar forte. Em seguida soltou. O ar passou cortante sobre o gelo e o partiu. Ela saiu do gelo.

**Hana:** Muito bom, Kari-chan. n.n'

**Tenten:** Vocês não devem levar tão em conta a amizade de vocês assim. Levem a serio a batalha no momento.

**Hinata:** A Tenten está certa. Não terão tempo para conversar no campo de batalha.

**Hana and Kari:** Hai!

Nesse momento a porta abriu com tudo. E Hyuuga Neji entrou por ela, com uma expressão estranha, quase feliz.

**Neji:** Ele voltou!

**Hinata:** Quem?!

**Neji:** O Sasuke!

**Tenten:** Quem?!

**Neji:** O Uchiha!!

**Todas:** ºoº

Uma multidão se amontoou em volta de Neji. As meninas começaram a lhe encher de perguntas.

**Hykari:** Talvez... O Naruto gostaria de saber Disso.

**Hana:** Tá brincando?! O Naruto fala demais desse Uchiha. E o Kakashi também iria adorar, afinal essa Uchiha foi aluno dele não foi?

**Hykari:** Talvez a Naomi possa avisá-los. Ela é bem rápida.

**Hana:** _- puxa menina –_

Nomura Naomi. 16 anos. Branca, 1,55. Magra, cabelos até os ombros e duas franjas também até o ombro (**N/a:** Tá eu num entendi essa parte da ficha e pus igual como ela pos) e olhos roxos. Amiga das duas.

**Hykari:** Você é a mais rápida de nos. Vai e conta pro Naruto E pro Kakashi!

**Naomi:** Hã... Mas...

**Hana:** Vai logo menina!!

**Naomi:** Tá, tá. ¬¬ _- vai –_

**Hykari:** Nossa, ela é rápida mesmo...!

**Hana:** Uhum!

Elas logo se juntaram a multidão em volta de Neji, para enche-lo de perguntas. Mas, essa multidão foi separada, por duas paredes de areia.

**Gaara:** _- passando entre as paredes –_ Como é que é Neji?

**Neji:** O Sasuke voltou.

**Gaara:** Aquele babaca. Depois de passar 4 anos na escuridão o idiota lembrou que tem amigos é?

**Neji:** Ele vai almoçar com a Light Lady. Hinata-sama, Ten-chan(**N/a:** Intimo com a Tenten, né? Neji, Neji...) vocês tem que estar lá. E Eu e o Gaara também.

**Gaara:** Eu vou fazer o Sasuke se arrepender de ter passado tanto tempo sem dar noticias.

E Gaara saiu, parecia estressado. Na medida da sua seriedade, ele estava um pouco alterado.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Salão de jantar – **

Ele entrou. E deu de cara com o Ruivo, de olhos verdes e braços cruzados.

**Gaara:** Você não pode entrar de preto aqui! ¬¬

**Sasuke:** _- olha pra própria calça –_ Posso sim.

**Gaara:** Sasuke, você vai comer com a Light Lady. Ela Mesma proibiu o uso desta cor.

**Sasuke:** Que é isso a Tsunade não vai me expulsar só por que eu estou de preto.

**Gaara:** ¬¬ Vai sim.

**Sasuke:** Meu, você num mudou nada. O mesmo olhar de peixe morto. ¬¬

**Gaara:** Onde você esteve todo esse tempo sem dar noticias?

**Sasuke:** 4 anos é muito tempo?

**Gaara:** Cê ta me tirando? É obvio que é muito tempo. ¬¬ Tem gente aqui que se preocupa com você. ¬¬

**Sasuke:** Eu sei que você me ama Gaara.

**Gaara:** Vai te ferrar Sasuke.

**Sasuke:** Ai, ai... Por que agente não vai logo pra esse Almoço?

**Gaara:** Por que a Hinata-chan tem que nos chamar.

**Sasuke:** "Hinata-chan" Que intimidade é essa? Cê tá pegando a Hinata?

**Gaara:** Deixa de ser idiota, ela é Casada.

**Sasuke:** Serio? Com quem?

**Gaara:** Com o Shino. (**N/a:** Não gosto do casal ¬¬' Mas, eu não podia fazer a Hinata ser uma encalhada! E como todos os pretendentes viáveis dela (Sasuke/Naruto/Kiba) estão ocupados vai o Shino mesmo).

**Sasuke:** Nossa, quatro anos é tempo pra caramba mesmo.

**Hinata:** _- abra a porta –_ Sasuke-san! _– abraça ele –_ Seja bem vindo! Tsunade-sama o espera.

As Iluminadas podiam chamar a Light Lady pelo nome, Mas, só elas.

Sasuke entrou no enorme salão. Tinha uma mesa enorme, com uma bela toalha branca. Em uma ponta, estava sentada Tsunade. Sua cara não era muito amigável. A sua direita sentou-se Hinata e a esquerda Tenten.

Ele sentou-se na ponta oposta a de Tsunade, com Neji a sua direita e Gaara a sua esquerda.

**Tsunade:** Ora, quem é vivo sempre aparece não é Uchiha?

**Sasuke:** Feh...

**Tsunade:** Explique-me a sua falta de consideração em não mandar noticias. Cheguei a achar que tinha morrido.

**Sasuke:** Bah...

**Tsunade:** Você é a esperança desse mundo. Deveria entender a sua importância!

**Sasuke:** Eu to vivo num to?

**Neji:** _- Chuta Sasuke –_ Ele não quis dizer isso Light Lady.

**Tsunade:** E como foi na escuridão?

**Sasuke:** Interessante. O Orochimaru é um bom professor. _– leva chute –_

Dessa vez o chute foi de Gaara. Sasuke procurou não ligar.

**Sasuke:** Só que o Orochimaru é muito estranho. Sei lá. Ele é meio egocêntrico e fanático.

Sasuke viu uma veia crescer na testa de Tsunade, a medida que ele usava o nome do Dark Lord.

**Sasuke:** O Orochimaru--

**Tsunade:** _- soco na mesa, mesa parte_ – Chega!!

**Sasuke:** _- cara de sempre –_

**Tsunade:** _- corre pra cima dele –_ UCHIHAAAAAA!!

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Na frente do Light Castle – **

**Kakashi:** _- segurando Naruto –_ Para com isso Naruto!

**Naruto:** _- correndo sem sair do lugar –_ Eu vou ver o Sasuke, Dattebayo!!

**Naomi:** Eu acho--

**Naruto:** SASUKEEEEE!! APARECA SEU COVARDE SEM CONSIDERAÇÃO, DATTEBAYO!!

**Naomi:** ¬¬ não tem jeito.

**-¹ CRAS ¹-**

Eles viram a janela do segundo andar do castelo da Light Lady estilhaçar. Sasuke caiu em pé na frente deles.

**Naruto:** Sasuke?

**Sasuke:** To sem tempo pra você dobe! _– sai correndo –_

**Naruto:** TEEEEMEEEEEE, NÃO ME IGNORE DATTEBAYO!!

Em seguida Tsunade caiu no mesmo local que Sasuke. Ela tinha uma expressão psicopata, veias na testa. Lembrava um Pitbull com fome.

**Tsunade:** Onde está?!

**Naruto:** Tsunade ooba-chan?

**Tsunade:** UCHIHAAAAAAA!! _– sai correndo atrás do Sasuke –_

**Naomi:** Parece que o Uchiha se ferrou.

**Kakashi:** Aquela é a direção da arena de batalha. Eles vão lutar.

**Neji:** _- caindo no mesmo canto –_ Isso não é bom.

**Gaara:** _- idem Neji –_ Eles vão se matar!

**Tenten:** _- idem Gaara –_ Alguém tem que parar a Tsunade-sama!

**Hinata:** _- idem Tenten –_ Deixa de conversa, e vamos até lá!

**- Arena de batalha –**

Ele parou de correr e esperou. Tsunade não demorou a chegar. Agora a expressão dela tinha mudado. De cão raivoso pra Touro brabo. Ele sorriu.

As pessoas começaram a entrar e ocupar as arquibancadas, como se aquele fosse ser a Luta do Século. Neji, Gaara, Kakashi, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten e Naomi. Sentaram bem na frente.

**Tsunade:** Esteja preparado Uchiha!

**Sasuke:** Manda ver, Tsunade.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Dark City, Dark Castle, Sala de Treinamento –**

Antes, ele era treinado pelo Dark Lord.

Mas, isso foi antes do Uchiha vir pra escuridão, há 4 anos atrás. Uchiha Sasuke praticamente tomou seu lugar como 'filho' do Dark Lord. Uchiha Sasuke passou a ser o preferido, E ele foi deixado de lado.

Mas, ainda queria ser um general do Dark Lord. Ou melhor, ele queria tomar a frente de todo o exercito de demônios do Dark Lord. Por isso aceitou ter seu treinamento Supervisionado por Sakura.

Quem? Miyazaki Kyoshiro. 19 anos. Filho adotivo do Dark Lord. 1,80 de altura. Cabelos castanhos repicados e curtos. Olhos castanhos no formato de amêndoas. Magro. Moreno. Pircings na orelha em formato de argola.

**Sakura:** Chega de descanso Kyo! Vamos voltar com o treinamento!

**Kyo:** _- levanta –_ Hai.

**Sakura:** Tente comandá-los como fez antes.

Sakura se afastou e abriu o portão. Os demônios da escuridão foram na direção de Kyo.

Não era assim qualquer um que comandava os demônios da Escuridão. Raras, Raríssimas pessoas alem dos Uchiha o Faziam. Kyo era uma dessas pessoas Raras. Talvez por isso o Dark Lord o tivesse adotado.

Kyo fez alguns movimentos com as mãos. E os demônios da escuridão pararam. Kyo se concentrou, não era fácil controlar demônios. Abaixou as mãos fazendo os demônios se curvarem. Sorrio.

**Kyo:** Parece que eu estou melhorando.

**Sakura:** Mantenha-se concentrado. Mande-os de volta pras jaulas. E terá melhorado.

**Kyo:** Vai ser moleza.

Ele ergueu as mãos, os demônios demoraram, mas, obedeceram. Porem, controlar demônios requeria mesmo muita concentração. Que Kyo não tinha muito. E num momento de besteira, ele se desconcentrou e soltou os demônios involuntariamente.

Demônios devem ser preso por que, as únicas pessoas que não atacam é o Dark Lord e Os Uchiha. Fora eles, TUDO e TODOS são presas.

Sakura se meteu na frente de Kyo, e "brilhou". Usou um Jutsu de luz, Bem eficiente na sua "vida passada" e fez os demônios da escuridão recuar de volta pras jaulas, que fecharam automaticamente. (**N/a:** Como automaticamente não me pergunte.).

Porem, Jutsus de luz. Usados no centro da escuridão. Gastavam mais que apenas Chackra. Desgastavam também o corpo do Usuário. Por esse motivo Sakura quase desmaiou. Antes de cair no chão, Kyo a segurou preocupado.

**Kyo:** Sakura! Você está bem?!

**Sakura:** _- abrindo os olhos lentamente_ – Ky-o...

**-¹ Clap, Clap, Clap, Clap. ¹-**

Eles olharam pro lado e viram uma garota os aplaudindo. Era Kurai.

Nakano Kurai. 16 anos. Cabelo negro com mechas brancas, na altura dos ombros, Franja meio-emo. Olhos inexpressivos cor grafite delineados por um forte lápis preto. Branca, altura mediana. Piercing na sobrancelha esquerda. Corpo bem definido e belas pernas. Era a primogênita do Dark lord. Adotada também, e mais nova que Kyo. Mas, como ela foi adotada antes que Kyo ela era a "primogênita". Aluna de Ino.

**Kurai:** _- cínica –_ Isso foi impressionante Kyozinho! Você conseguiu... Falhar de novo!

**Sakura:** _- levanta rápida –_ Era só um treinamento Kurai-san!

'Kurai-san'. Havia uma diferença enorme entre os planos do Dark Lord pra Kyo, e pra Kurai. Kyo iria ser general de um exércitos de demônio. E Kurai, Kurai seria a herdeira do Trono do Dark Lord. Todos tinham que a respeitar, a obedecer, a temer. Até as iluminadas tinham que ter respeito por ela. Principalmente Haruno Sakura.

**Kurai:** Eu falei com você ô rosinha? Não? Então fique caladinha O.K.?

**Kyo:** Eu não falhei, eu só perdi a concentração.

**Kurai:** Fa-Lhou! É por isso que o papai te pos de lado quando o Uchiha estava aqui! Ele não falha!

**Kyo:** CALA A BOCA KURAI!! EU SOU MELHOR QUE MUITO UCHIHA!!

**Kurai:** _- sorriso –_ Ei, pirulito ambulante.

Ela se referia a Tobi. (**N/a:** a mascara dele lembra os pirulitos que tinha no chaves) Tobi sempre a acompanhava. Era como seu criado pessoal.

**Tobi:** Haaaaaiiiii!

**Kurai:** O Itachi-kun não chega de missão hoje?

**Tobi:** Hai, hai!

**Kurai:** Ele já chegou?

**Tobi:** O Itachi-san já voltou! \o/

**Kurai:** Mande chama-lo! Parece que o Kyo o desafiou.

**Kyo:** Manda-o vir preparado pra perder!

**Kurai:** Você ouviu Tobi! O Kyo quer lutar com o Itachi-kun! Mande-o vir! Que seja feita a vontade do meu "irmãozinho".

**Sakura:** _- cochichando –_ Kyo, o que você está fazendo o Itachi é--

**Kyo:** Forte? Relaxa, eu posso com ele.

Não demorou muito e Tobi voltou todo animado acompanhado de Kisame e uma garota.

**Kisame:** O Tobi falou que o Kyo Desafiou o Itachi! _– sorriso –_ Essa eu quero ver! Trouxe a Amaterasu comigo podia?

Kamuyamato no Amaterasu. 19 anos. Cabelos preto brilhantes e repicados. Pele pálida e olhos cinza escuros. 1,56 de altura e corpo esguio. (**N/a:** Sendo que ela é par do Kisame e o Kisame tem 1,95...) também aluna de Ino.

**Kurai:** Claro! Subam _– aponta –_ Isso vai ser deveras interessante.

(**N/a:** Comparem essa sala com a sala onde foram realizados as preliminares do exame Chuunin. Eles subiram pra assistir as lutas, não? assim como o Kisame e a Amaterasu fizeram. Só que no lugar daquela estatua escrota ponham um trono tipo Kage. E a continuação daquela parapeito. Eles foram pro lado do trono.)

Itachi entrou na sala. Calmo. Seguido de uma menina.

Yuki Nyuu. 18 anos. Cabelos negros com mechas cor de bronze, longos e lisos até a cintura, olhos roxos, dentes brancos. Estatura mediana, seios não muito fartos, magra demais e tem orelhas pontudas. É a acompanhante de Itachi nas missões. Aluna de Sakura.

**Nyuu:** O Itachi acabou de voltar de uma missão! Ele está cansado! Não pode ficar perdendo tempo com você Kyo.

**Kurai:** Fui eu quem pedi.

**Nyuu:** Kurai-san... O Itachi...

**Kurai:** Está tão cansado que não pode lutar com o idiota do meu irmão? Ah, por favor Itachi!! Eu tow pedindo!!

Uchiha Itachi. Havia uma simples condição. Para ter o equilíbrio dentro de si você tinha que se manter puro. E a partir do momento que você suja sua alma com o sangue de alguém, você não é mais puro. Então, Uchiha Itachi não representava perigo ao Dark Lord. Porem era uma 'Carta de considerável poder'. Era mais do respeitado. Ele era quase um senhor do escuro, até o Dark Lord tinha cuidado com o que dizia a ele.

**Nyuu:** Desculpe Kurai-san o Itachi está muito can--

**Itachi:** Tudo bem Nyuu. Eu não preciso usar o Sharingan com ele.

**Kyo:** Você é que pensa! Se não levar isso aqui a serio. Eu te mato!

Itachi olhou pra ele por baixo da fitas brancas do chapéu (**N/a:** Aquele chapeuzinho estranho que o povo da AKA usa.). Que tipo de Idiota o desafiaria e ainda pediria pra ele usar o Sharingan?

**Itachi:** O.K. então...

**Kurai:** Ah, Obrigado Itachi-kun.

Ela se 'curvou' um pouco agradecendo e subiu para junto dos outros. Sentando-se no trono. Chamou Nyuu pra junto deles, para que não atrapalhasse.

**Nyuu:** Itachi... O Kyo está pedindo pra você usar o Sharingan, por que é uma armadilha.

**Itachi:** ...?

**Nyuu:** Ele não tem treinado apenas controlar demônios, ele tem treinado controlar o fogo negro, o Amaterasu. (**N/a**: É o nome de uma menina e o nome do ataque dele, fazer o que?).

**Itachi:** Olha, já é um absurdo ele controlar demônios. Agora vem com essa de controlar o Amaterasu? Isso é coisa que só a minha Kekkei Gentai permite.

**Nyuu:** Sim, sim. Ele não pode criar o fogo. Só controla-lo. Por isso ele precisa que você use o Sharingan.

**Itachi:** Isso é ridículo.

**Nyuu:** Apenas tome cuidado.

Nyuu subiu junto com Sakura. Sakura sentou-se ao lado do trono de kurai. Parecia bem apreensiva.

**Kurai:** Está preocupada Sakura rosinha?

**Sakura:** Com o que?

**Kurai:** Não sei... Com o que?

Sakura odiava aquilo. Kurai sempre sabia cutucar a ferida aberta das pessoas a sua volta.

**Sakura:** Apenas assista Kurai-san!

**- na arena –**

A intenção de Kyo era simples. Vencer. Se vencesse Itachi. Isso chegaria nos ouvidos do Dark Lord. E a atenção dele seria voltada novamente pro seu "segundo filho".

O plano de Kyo era simples. Itachi iria usar o amaterasu em alguma hora. E ele apenas devolveria a técnica. De forma simples. E enquanto Itachi se distraia com seu próprio fogo. Ele mandava demônios pra cima dele. Simples.

**Itachi:** Vamos começar?

**Kyo:** A-Go-Ra!

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Light City, Arena de batalha –**

**-¹ BROWWW ¹-**

Outro soco de Tsunade destruiu o que restava de chão na arena. Apesar da Arena destruída, Uchiha Sasuke ainda estava intacto. Ele ficava longe dela o suficiente pra saber para onde iam os ataques sem precisar usar o Sharingan. Se mantivesse distancia, ele poderia ficar fugindo de forma bem sucedida.

**-¹ BROWWW ¹-**

Certo que Tsunade era rápida. Mas, Ele parecia um raio e essa era a sua velocidade normal.

**-¹ BROWWW ¹-**

Claro que ele já tinha se arranhado nas pedras que subiam, ou que voavam em sua direção. Era difícil desviar de tudo sem o Sharingan. Mas, ele se regenerava rápido demais pra considerar aquilo um dano.

**-¹ BROWWW ¹-**

Porem, as kunais que ele acertava em Tsunade quando ela abria demais a defesa estavam longe de ser consideradas danos também, haja vista que ela se regenerava tão rápida quanto ele.

**Kakashi:** O Sasuke está confiante demais. Que tipo de idiota luta com a Light Lady sem Sharingan?!

**Naruto:** # Mas, ele está mais rápido Kakashi sensei! # SASUKE TEME DATTEBAYOOOO!! VOCÊ ESTÁ MUITO LENTOOOO!!(**N/a:** Moleque retardado, pensa uma coisa e fala outra).

**Naomi:** Não o distraia!

Mas, ela falou muito tarde. Sasuke já tinha olhado pro Dobe gritante da platéia e se distraído de Tsunade. Levou um soco bem no meio da barriga. Foi lançado até o outro lado da arena pelo mesmo, e saiu arrastando a cara no chão.

**Naruto:** O.O TEEEEMEEEE, NÃO CAIA!!

**Tsunade:** Uchiha? O que foi? É demais pra você?

Sasuke se levantou. E virou-se pra ela. O rosto todo ralado ia regenerando, os danos do ataque ficaram forte apenas internamente. Ele abriu os olhos vermelhos. Tsunade estava perdida.

_Ela viu tudo ficar escuro. E demônios da escuridão começaram a aparecer. Ela tentava bater neles, mas, nada adiantava. Até que ele apareceu. O Dark Lord, seu sorriso desdenhoso e sua espada. Ela começou a se debater pra fugir, mas não movia um dedo se quer. O Dark Lord empunhou a espada e fez menção de atingi-la._

**Sasuke:** _- dedo na testa de Tsunade –_

**Tsunade:** Hã?

**Sasuke:** _- tira o dedo da testa dela –_ Parece que você caiu no meu genjutsu. Ficou bastante tempo caída, ou seja, Perdeu.

**Tsunade:** _- Soco super sônico nele –_ Uchiha desgraçado!

**Sasuke:** _- voa longe -_

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Dark Castle, Arena –**

Só o que se ouvia era a espada de kyo batendo com a kunai de Itachi. Estavam assim faz um tempo.

**Kyo:** _- forçando a espada contra kunai –_ Você está meio lento hoje Itachi.

**Itachi:** _- verdadeiro e atrás dele –_ E você ainda assim não consegue me pegar?

**Kyo:** _- Tenta bater nele –_ E que você é muito escorregadio.

**Itachi:** - _atrás dele, dá rasteira –_ Você é muito devagar, e baixa a guarda demais!

Ele viu Kyo cair com sua rasteira. Ficou olhando. Pensou seriamente se deveria continuar com aquilo. Chegava a ser ridículo. Kyo não estava dando tudo de si, e ele menos.

**Itachi:** Chega, eu nunca precisarei usar o meu Sharingan com você. _– vira de costas pra ir embora –_

**Kyo:** Se você não quer usar... _– se concentra –_ Eu te forço.

Demônios da escuridão se soltaram, e, a comando de Kyo tentaram atacar Itachi. Mas, Hesitaram. E Hesitaram por que ele era Uchiha.

**Itachi:** _- Vira pra ele, Sharingan ativado –_ Você controla muito mal esses demônios. Demorado. Mas, agora eu já ativei o Sharingan. Vamos ver se você se garante tanto assim.

Kyo fez a menção de usar Katon, mas Itachi podia ler os seus movimentos agora, antecipa-los. Acertou uns 5 chutes em Kyo antes de ele fazer o primeiro selo.

Kyo foi ao chão. Olhou pra Itachi e viu seu Sharingan mudar. Ele ia usar.

**Itachi:** _- Mangekyou Sharingan, Chorando lagrimas de sangue –_ Amaterasu.

O fogo negro foi na direção de Kyo. E Kyo estava pronto pra ele. Com um movimento de mãos fez o fogo voltar pra Itachi. Se concentrou nos demônios, E quando tentou mexer as mãos para comanda-los constatou que estava preso. Olhos pros lados e viu que os demônios o prendiam.

**Kyo:** O que?!

Ele viu o fogo negro apagar antes de chegar a Itachi. E Itachi olha pra ele com um ar levemente superior.

**Itachi:** Entre obedecer a um qualquer, e obedecer a um Uchiha. Os demônios escolhem obedecer ao Uchiha. Sempre.

Kyo sabia que nada tinha dado certo. Itachi tinha desvendado todo o plano dele de alguma forma, e ele havia perdido de novo. Não, não. Itachi tinha usado seu próprio plano contra ele, Enquanto ele se distraia com o Amaterasu, os demônios o prendiam.

**Kyo:** Eu admito. Você me venceu no meu próprio jogo.

**Kurai:** _- lá de cima –_ Ora, não se gabe!

Ela desceu com um pulo, e foi até o irmão que estava preso de joelhos ela se abaixou para olhar nos olhos dele.

**Kurai:** Jamais foi se quer um jogador.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Light City, 06:50 –**

O toque de recolher já havia sido dado. Os portões da Cidade da luz estavam fechando. E a guarda inteira estava indo pra fronteira. Não tinha como um demônio da escuridão sequer chegar perto daqueles portões iluminados. E com a Guarda da cidade inteira vigiando os portões não havia quem passasse. Light City era um lugar seguro.

**- Naruto's house – **

**Naruto:** TEEEEMEEEE QUANTO TEMPO VOCÊ VAI FICAR DORMINDO?!

**Gaara:** _- tapa a boca dele –_ Meu, deixa o cara dormir.

**Neji:** Ele não tá dormindo, ele tá desmaiado. Levar um soco daqueles da Tsunade...

**- Neji Flash ****Back**** –**

**Tsunade:** _- Soco super sônico nele –_ Uchiha desgraçado!

**Sasuke:** _- voa longe, quebra a parede da arena e vai cair na floresta –_

**- ****Flash****Back**** Neji ****off**** –**

**Neji:** Se não fosse essa tatuagem... Ele tava morto.

**Naruto:** Que tatuagem escrota do caramba é essa?

**Gaara:** Meu, você só fala merda.

**Neji:** É alguma coisa do Dark Lord, que regenera os ferimentos a partir do momento que eles são feitos.

**Naruto:** A minha Kyuubi faz isso.

Kyuubi No Yoku, Um dos 9 demônios da escuridão. Eram antigos servos da escuridão, e eram comandados apenas pelo Detentor Original da escuridão. Ao todo são nove demônios com números diferentes de caldas. Kyuubi é o nono com 9 caldas. (**N/a:** Ninguém sabia disso né? ¬¬).

**Gaara:** O Shukaku não... Ele não me dá energia o suficiente pra agüentar ficar sem dormir... Até por que ele não me deixa dormir...

Shukaku ou Ichibi, demônio do Gaara. Controla areia, e tem uma sede por sangue enorme.

**Neji:** Vocês acham que o Dark Lord selou um Bijuu nele?

**Sasuke:** Nem ferrando.

**Naruto:** TEME!

**Sasuke:** Olá Dobe. E não é um Bijuu, é só um selo. Nada mais.

**Gaara:** Você tá legal? Sem danos colaterais?

**Sasuke:** Normal... Aquela vaca da Tsunade me fez desmaiar com um soco. Mas, agora eu to legal...

**Naruto:** Teme, Não xingue a Tsunade obaa-chan Dattebayo.

**Sasuke:** _- vestindo a blusa –_ Dobe, você grita demais. Eu tow indo que to varado de fome.

**Naruto:** Vamos pro Icharaku Ramen Dattebayo! (**N/a:** Não é esse o nome né? É algo assim).

**Sasuke:** Finalmente saiu alguma coisa que preste dessa sua cabeça Dobe, Naruto.

**Gaara And** **Neji:** ¬¬9

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Dark Castle, Quarto Myuuke. –**

Noyake Myuuke, olhos amedrontadores e perversos com pupilas finas como as de um gato em um tom vermelho sangue delineados pro um contorno negro forte. Cabelos na cor púrpura cacheado com franja repicada. Labios finos e coloridos por um batom vermelho. Seios fartos, cintura fina. 1,70.

Ela estava sentada na cama, despida. Vendo Sasori vestir suas roupas.

Não era a primeira vez que Sasori ia fazer-lhe aquele tipo de visitas intimas. E não era primeira vez que acabava o seu "serviço", ou melhor, a sua 'diversão' e ia embora sem o mínimo de consideração.

**Myu:** Você é muito insensível. Nem se despede de forma descente.

**Sasori:** É inútil. Eu vou voltar. E você sabe.

**Myu:** Uh, você fala como se eu fosse esperar você voltar.

**Sasori:** Você vai.

**Myu:** Você se julga muito gostoso né Sasori? Acha mesmo que é assim tão bom de cama a ponto de eu não desejar outra pessoa?

**Sasori:** ...

Ela sempre tentava atingi-lo de alguma forma. Talvez por que não gostasse da forma sem consideração que ele deixava ela toda vez. Mas, sempre que via que não conseguia, ela jogava sujo.

**Myu:** Qualquer dia desses, você vai me ver agarrada com um cara que seja melhor que você.

Não que ela não gostasse do 'estilo' dele. Apenas sabia que aquilo o ofendia. E queria ofendê-lo.

Ele olhou pra ela, com a mesma expressão maquinal de sempre. Não se podia ler sentimento nenhum através dos olhos vermelhos dele. Ele largou a blusa e caminhou ate a cama. Empurrou-a e deitou-se sobre ela. Encaixando seu quadril no dela.

Ela olhou pra ele e sorriu ao sentir algo 'duro' lhe encostar.

**Sasori:** Não é o suficiente pra você?

Ela não respondeu. Ele não precisou da resposta. Ele sabia que era. Arrancou-lhe um beijo, no estilo 'Sasori' quente e sem compromisso. Depois saiu de cima dela. E voltou a se vestir.

Ela não voltou a perturbá-lo. O viu abrir a janela, e dizer:

**Sasori:** Eu não posso ficar.

**Myu:** Você, pelo menos, vai voltar?

**Sasori:** Eu não posso te prometer nada.

E em seguida pulou a janela.

**Myu:** _- se joga na cama –_ Droga! Cara chato! FEEEEHHHH! Se não fosse tão gostoso...

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Caminho do Light Castle, 22:56 –**

**Sasuke:** Cara, o Ramen daquela banquinha daquele tiozinho que o Naruto gosta é muito bom.

**Neji:** De acordo com Naruto o melhor do mundo.

**Gaara:** Pelo menos em alguma coisa o Naruto tá certo.

**Sasuke:** É, parece que eu já matei minhas saudades daqui...

**Neji:** ...

**Sasuke:** - _pensando alto -_ E eu vou ter bastante tempo pra sentir mais.

**Gaara:** Como é que é?! (**N/a:** ºOº O Gaara exclamou alguma coisa! É o fim do mundo!)

**Sasuke:** Shiii.

**Gaara:** Que 'shiii' nada! Como assim--

**Sasuke:** Shiii. Eu tow ouvindo alguma coisa.

**Neji:** Seria o Gaara falando?

**Sasuke:** ¬¬ Não, é barulho de espada. Tem alguém lutando. _– sai correndo –_

**Gaara:** ...?

**Neji:** Provavelmente ele vai ajudar.

**- Dojo abandonado de Light City –**

Uma menina branca. Devia ter 1,68 de altura. Olhos azul Turquesa delineados por um contorno preto. Cabelos lisos e pretos, cortado estaqueado e com meia franja. Usava uma blusa de botão branca com 2 botões abertos e outra preta pro dentro. Uma capri azul escura e uma bota de cano curto preta. Nas costas tinha duas espadas que se cruzavam formando um 'x'.

**Sasuke:** _- parando atrás da arvore -_ # Só um garota? Usando uma cor escura? Algo estranho... #

Ele não pode concluir seu pensamento. Hinata e Tenten apareceram do nada e atacaram a menina. Tenten jogou Kunais bem miradas e Hinata com seu Byakugan Tentou acerta-lhes ponto vitais de chackra. Hinata e as Kunais a atingiram juntas. E menina se desfez.

**Sasuke:** # Kawarini? Mas, que tipo de 'coisa' ela usou pra fazer esse Kawarini? #

A menina chamou a atenção das duas Iluminadas, Estava acima de suas cabeças, e descia lentamente. Tirou as espadas das costas. Tinham um formato diferente das espadas normais. Era estranha.

**Sasuke:** # Quem faz esse tipo estranho de espadas? #

Ela caiu no chão, abaixada, e lançou as espadas nas pernas das iluminadas, que pularam do ataque. As espadas podiam ter apenas 'ido embora' mas voltaram pras mãos dela como mágica. E ela voltou a lutar com as iluminadas.

**Sasuke:** # Chega. Se isso é algum tipo de invasão, acaba aqui. # _- levanta, e faz menção de correr –._

Ele até deu uns passos pra frente, mas voltou pra trás com tudo e caiu sentado. Olhou pra trás e viu Neji segurando sua camisa.

**Neji:** Não atrapalhe. É só um treino.

Sasuke voltou a olhar. A habilidade da garota com as espada era praticamente perfeita, alguns erros no jogo de pés, nada que não pudesse ser corrigido com um pouco mais de empenho.

**Sasuke:** Treino?

**Neji:** Ela é Tsukyino Kiky. Ela é treinada pela Hinata-sama e a Ten-chan.

**Gaara:** Esse horário?

**Neji:** É por que ela não conseguiu entrar na Turma oficial delas.

**Sasuke:** Ela é muito boa... Como não conseguiu entrar?

**Neji:** Ela não tem o principal requisito. Ela não domina luz. Em compensação ela é muito boa com a espada e nos outros elementos.

**Sasuke:** Outros elementos?

**Neji:** Ela é uma ladra... Uma ladra de chackra. Seu elemento pode ser qualquer um, é só ela roubar um pouco de chackra.

**Gaara:** Qualquer um?

**Neji:** Isso. Mas, claro que o efeito é temporário. Porem, ela pode roubar o seu chackra com um único toque.

**Sasuke:** Ela consegue ir pau a pau contra a Hinata e a Tenten juntas. Ela devia ser da turma oficial, deveriam abrir uma exceção.

**Neji:** Isso é só um treino Sasuke. Eu treinava com ela também, ela realmente é muito boa com aquelas espadas, mas, sem dominar luz não pode entrar.

**Gaara:** Que tipo de espadas é aquelas?

**Neji:** A Ten-chan as guardava. Não são muito comuns né? São espadas especiais... Pode chamá-las de 'The Blade of Chaos' (¨A lamina do caos ¨).

**Gaara:** 'The Blade of Chaos'? Eu achei que essa lamina fosse um mito.

**Sasuke:** Lamina do caos?

**Gaara:** Bem, eu tinha um livro que dizia que essa espada foi forjada pelos 9 demônios de calda da escuridão, no inferno.

**Neji:** Isso ai. Não me pergunte como a Ten-chan conseguiu. Mas, pra ela dar essa espada pra menina ela tem que ser Digna.

**Sasuke:** Espadas lendárias? Como a minha Kusanagi?

**Gaara:** Kusanagi? Você tem a Kusanagi? A Espada da lamina negra? (**N/a:** No anime a lamina é normal, mas, no mangá a lamina é negra.)

**Sasuke:** Yes.

**Neji:** E verdade que 'Não há nada que a Kusanagi não possa cortar'?

**Sasuke:** Bem, até hoje... Eu não achei nada que ela não pudesse cortar.

**Gaara:** Como você conseguiu?

**Sasuke:** Orochimaru. _– olha pra treino –_

Ele viu a fina linha de chackra que ela usava pra prender as espadas aos pulsos. Era por isso que as espadas sempre voltavam pra ela. Ele viu a kunai de tenten cortar as linhas e Hinata derrubar a menina no chão.

**Neji:** Ela caiu...

**Gaara:** E já levantou.

**Sasuke:** Vamos embora?

**Neji:** Falow.

**Gaara:** Achei que num ia chamar.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Light Castle, Sala qualquer, outro dia, 08:38 Am –**

A sala era bem bonita, algo como um salão de estar. O chão todo de ladrilhos, as janelas de vidros coloridos, até uma fonte pequena de água na parede.

Estavam Tsunade, sentada na sua cadeira ornamentada. Hinata a sua direita e Tenten a esquerda. E Sasuke, de frente pra Tsunade, Neji a sua direita e Gaara a esquerda.

**Tsunade:** Achei que você fosse dormir mais um pouco depois daquele soco Uchiha.

**Sasuke:** Eu estou bem, E não tenho tempo a perder.

**Tsunade:** Se está com tanta pressa. Diga o que quer.

**Sasuke:** Eu quero o Neji e o Gaara, para serem meus acompanhantes.

**Tsunade:** Tudo bem, Mas, eu achei que você conhecesse bem Light City.

**Sasuke:** Conheço.

**Tsunade:** Então pra que--?

**Sasuke:** Quem disse que eu vou ficar em Light City?

**Tsunade:** Hã?

**Sasuke:** Eu só estou de passagem.

**Tsunade:** O que?!

**Sasuke:** Eu estou indo embora.

**- Fim do 1º cap. –**

**Próximo capitulo: **'A Súcubo de chackra'.

**N/a: Bem... Originalmente essa fanfic não era pra ter tanta luta, tipo quantas batalhas tiveram só em um cap? Eu num contei mais foram muitas! Mas, quando agente põe no papel (força de expressão) sempre sai diferente... **

**Acho que ficou legal... Normalmente eu costumo escrever coisas cômicas. Gosto de fazer as pessoas rirem... Acho que em um capitulo tão cheio de luta num dá pra fazer isso...**

**Eu ainda estou pensando como responder os Reviews, se por E-mail ou por aqui mesmo. Que tal vocês escolherem? Por que no final a Resposta é pra ****vocês**** né?**

**Bem, A Kurai ali em cima... Vocês num vão achar a ficha dela, por que é e minha prima. A Ficha dela tá no meu computador... Também estou pensando se eu posto. **

**Sobre os personagens, eu procurei fazer alguns laços de amizades. Tipo Hykari e Hana, Haruka e Kia. E o mais louco: Sasuke, Neji e Gaara. Esse trio sendo 'amigos' é meio inimaginável. Tentei faze-los ficar mais "soltos" perto um do outros, tipo mais como amigos mesmo.**

**E Cara, Kyo desafiando Itachi. Ô eu espero que o dono da ficha do Kyo não fique com raiva, mas, sei lá quando as pessoas caem, elas costumam voltar mais forte. Espera que você também não esteja odiando tanto a Kurai, Sua irmã adotiva. Era pra ela ser assim mesmo, e ela tinha decidido ser filha do 'Tio Oro biba' antes de ler a sua ficha tá? (pra você num dizer que é plagio).**

**E eu alterei algumas coisas na ficha de vocês mesmo... Algumas eu pus pra serem treinadas pela Tenten, já que a Hinata tinha aluna demais. E do Kyo eu alterei o nome dá irmã dele na historia, Tipo já tem uma 'Kia'. Eu pus '****Will****' tá?(eu acho um nome bonito).**

**Bem, sobre esse lance de Principal e Secundário. Não tem nada a ver com as fichas que eu gostei mais ou menos, tem a ver com os pares que vocês ficaram. Neji e Gaara já iam ser principais logo os pares deles também. Itachi também. Então as que ficaram secundarias não achem que eu num gostei da ficha de vocês (se eu num tivesse gostado, vocês não tinham entrado né?) É que os principais originais já estavam decididos.**

**E por fim, Gostaram? Não? Tem uma caixinha roxinha ali em baixo com a palavra 'go' é só apertar e me dizer sua opinião. Sou totalmente aberta pra Criticas, Adoro criticas!! Obrigada por ler. n.n e até a próxima.**

**bjxxx**


	4. A Súcubo de chackra

One Light In The Dark

**One Light In The Dark**

**N/a: Perai, perai! É um sonho! Eu postei dois capítulos em uma mesma semana! Agora eu acredito em Deus!! XD Zuera! Mas, eu não costumo postar dois cap's em uma mesma semana. Então isso foi estranho. Bem, se tiver algum erro de português... Desculpem, mas eu não tive tempo de bettar. E a Sammy (Kurai) Não fez isso pra mim, isso é que dar ser rápida. Boa leitura! n.n**

**Fala: **_- ação –_# pensamento # (¨ Tradução ¨)

**- Lugar e hora –**

**-¹ Barulho ¹-**

**- Fhash Back –**

(**N/a:** Meus comentários)

**No capitulo passado:**

"**Pessoa4:** _- gritando pros 4 ventos –_ O UCHIHA ESTÁ DE VOLTA!!"

"**Neji:** Ela é Tsukyino Kiky. ... Ela é uma ladra... Uma ladra de chackra."

"**Sasuke: **Eu quero o Neji e o Gaara, para serem meus acompanhantes."

"**Sasuke: **Eu estou indo embora."

**Cap.2 **

**A Súcubo de chackra.**

O silencio estava mortal. Nem os pássaros lá fora cantavam, Estavam todos pasmos com as ultimas palavras do Uchiha.

**Tsunade:** Eu acho que eu não ouvi direito...

**Sasuke: **Você ouviu perfeitamente bem. Eu vou embora, e vou levar o Neji e o Gaara comigo.

**Tsunade:** Vai pra onde?

**Sasuke: **Pra onde eu vou, ou deixo de ir não é da sua conta. Eu apenas vou e pronto.

**Tsunade:** Mas, Você deveria ficar aqui, e se manter puro.

**Sasuke: **Eu vou me manter puro, não vou matar ninguém. Se for necessário, Gaara e Neji o farão.

**Tsunade:** Mas--

**Sasuke: **Desista, essa é uma decisão já tomada. Nada do que você diga pode mudá-la.

**Hinata:** Eu já esperava.

**Tenten:** Isso ai por isso agente já se precaveu.

**Hinata:** _- indo até a porta –_ Entrem.

Duas meninas entraram.

**Hinata:** _- aponta –_ Essa é Kougami Haruka, a melhor novata da minha turma.

**Tenten:** E essa é Miyazaki Kia a melhor novata da minha turma.

**Hinata:** Elas estão bem preparadas e dispostas a tudo, para proteger o Uchiha.

**Tenten:** Levem-nas com vocês.

**Neji:** Nem pensar, elas nunca saíram de Light City, apesar de serem ótimas com a luz, é muito perigoso.

**Kia:** _- joga espada prata cravejada de rubis na frente de Sasuke –_ A minha arma é sua. (**N/a:** antigamente dizer isso era um sinal puro de lealdade.)

**Haruka:** _- joga Sais na frente dele –_ E a minha. (**N/a:** 'sai' é o nome daquela adaga egípcia.).

**Gaara: **Loucura, Light Lady Faça alguma coisa.

**Tsunade:** Se elas dominam luz, eu não posso impedi-las de ir.

**Kia:** Obrigado por aceitar nossa lealdade, Uchiha. _– pega espada de volta -_

**Haruka:** _- Pegando sai de volta –_ A decisão não cabe a nenhum de vocês. Mas, ao Uchiha.

**Sasuke: **O meu nome é Sasuke. E tudo bem, pode vir. Mas, eu quero poder escolher uma pessoa pra eu levar.

**Tenten:** Quem?

**-¹ Poft ¹-**

Uma menina foi jogada no chão por 'dois Sasukes', que se desfizeram em cobras depois.

**Sasuke: **_- verdadeiro –_ Eu já ia pedir pra levá-la mesmo.

A menina levantou os olhos azuis turquesa pra ele, e olhou em volta. Fingiu muito bem que não conhecia Tenten e Hinata. E as iluminadas fingiram que não a conhecia. Sasuke olhou direito, a menina estava vestida como uma pessoa normal. Blusa branca faixas na barriga e nos cotovelos, um short azul claro, e uma bota azul clara.

**Sasuke: **# Essas roupas e essa expressão de desentendida não ajudam em nada #

**Tsunade:** O que significa isso?

**Tenten:** Ele não pode levar uma civil.

**Sasuke: **Não é uma civil.

**Hinata:** É obvio que é uma civil, Tsunade-sama! Isso é inaceitável.

**Sasuke: **Qual é você quer proteger a sua aluna é?

**Tenten:** Não fale besteiras Uchiha, Deixe-a ir embora.

**Gaara: **Light Lady, Essa garota é Tsukyino Kiky. Nos a vimos treinar ontem com a Tenten e a Hinata.

**Neji:** Ela tem uma ótima habilidade com espada, mas, não controla luz.

**Hinata:** Não fale besteira Neji, pra lutar com espadas, essa menina teria que freqüentar a Light School. (**N/a:** Quase Hight School o.o)

**Sasuke: **Tudo bem, se vocês não admitem... Nos provamos na marra.

Gaara lançou areia contra a menina caída no chão, Mas, antes que a areia pudesse chegar perto foi atingida por uma clava de metal.

**Tenten:** _- com clava na mão, encarando Gaara –_ Não vai encostar um dedo em uma civil.

**Gaara: **Veremos. _– lasca areia em cima da Tenten –_

**Neji:** _- Ativa Byakugan –_ Juunken. _– vai pra cima da menina –_

**Hinata:** _- bate na mão de Neji –_ Desculpe Neji-nii. Mas, não posso deixar.

**Neji:** Desculpe Hinata-sama, mas eu estou com o Sasuke.

Então, Os Hyuugas começaram uma batalha.

**Sasuke: **Feh, só sobrou eu.

**Kia:** E agente.

**Sasuke: **Achei que fossem leais a mim.

**Haruka:** E somos, mas as nossas Senseis estão acima de você.

**Sasuke: **¬¬...

Ele passou pelas duas rápido como um raio, E acertou dois pontos no pescoço de cada uma. Elas caíram no chão imobilizadas.

**Sasuke: **Só por que eu não tenho um Byakugan não quer dizer que eu não conheça o corpo Humano. Mas,o efeito é temporário, como eu bati devagar Vocês vão ficar assim uns 10 minutos. É mais que o suficiente.

Ele virou pra Kiky, ela ainda estava no chão. Ela a levantou e a segurou pelos pulsos.

**Sasuke: **Por que você não mostra a sua habilidade com espada pra Tsunade?

Ela não respondeu, Apenas fechou as mãos. E seus braços pegaram fogo. Ele foi obrigado a soltar. E assim que ele a soltou, ela correu.

**Sasuke: **_- regenerando as queimaduras da mão –_ Esperai ai merda.

Ela virou pra ele enquanto corria, com fogo nas mãos e lascou em cima dele. Ele desviou e chegou mais perto. Ela parou por um instante, parou a mão no ar e em seguida lascou uma parede de fuuton em cima dele.

Ele tirou a Kusanagi da bainha e cortou a parede invisível. Olhou e a menina já estava com as mãos no chão. Ele não entendeu, só a viu levantar e lançar as mãos pra frente, fechar e abri-las rápido. E As cerâmicas do chão voaram pra cima dele.

**Sasuke: **Chidori Nagashi.

As cerâmicas bateram na eletricidade a sua volta e se desfizeram. Olhou a menina de novo, e ela estava de pé na fonte de água que tinha na sala. Dois movimento de mão e a água voou pra cima dele.

**Sasuke: **Katon, Goukkakyo no Jutsu.

A agua evaporou. Mas, ele não teve tempo demais para pensar, a menina já estava o enchendo de Socos e ponta pés. Ele ficou desviando. E olhando pros pés delas, e quando ele viu o mesmo erro no jogo de pés da noite passada, ele a derrubou.

**Sasuke: **Seu jogo de pés tem um erro muito básico. Acho que é por causa do salto.

Ele mal acabou a frase e já teve que pular de duas paredes de cerâmica que se fecharam no lugar onde ele estava.

**Sasuke: **# Quase. #

Ele caiu no chão leve, e olhou pra ela. Viu-a quebrar o vidro da janela e pular.

**Sasuke: **Merda _– solta selo amaldiçoado –_

Ela estava caindo rápido, ai cair de pé e ia fugir. Mas, sentiu sua mão segura por alguma coisa. Olhou pra cima e viu uma 'corda' de eletricidade presa ao seu pulso. Fechou a mão sobre a corda e olhou pra quem estava segurando.

**Sasuke: **_- cinza, com asas e uma 'cruz' no nariz, voando –_ Te peguei.

Ele puxou a corda com tudo e a lançou pra cima.

**Sasuke: **GAARA! _– solta a corda –_

Gaara estava ocupado com Tenten, tão ocupado que nem viu Kia chegar por trás dele e lhe dar uma rasteira. Ele foi ao chão. Olhou pra cima quando ouviu a voz de Sasuke. Viu Kiky passar pra dentro da janela. Ele fechou a mão e a prendeu em uma bola de areia.

Neji estava atento em 4 coisas ao mesmo tempo. Em Hinata, Sasuke, Gaara E Kiky. E a 5ª coisa que era justamente Haruka, Ele não prestou atenção e acabou sendo derrubado por uma rajada de vento.

**Haruka:** _- Adaga no pescoço de Neji_ – Quieto.

**Kia:** _- Espada no pescoço de Gaara –_ Isso ai, Quieto.

**Sasuke: **Vocês é que sabem.

Elas olharam pra ele, ele tinha dois dedos erguidos (**N/a:** Tipo uma arminha de brincadeira que agente faz com a mão) E pro esses dois dedos a eletricidade passava agitada.

**Sasuke: **Si se mexerem, Vocês vão levar o pior choque da vida de vocês. Soltem eles, a menina já foi pega.

Assim que ele terminou a frase a bola de areia que prendia Kiky estourou, e Ele a viu com uma imitação aparentemente perfeita do seu Chidori Nagashi. Ela fechou a mão e voou em cima dele lha acertando dois socos estilo Tsunade.

**Sasuke: **_- caindo -_ # Ela roubou meu chackra quando segurou a corda... Realmente, ela é uma Ótima Súcubo de Chackra. # _- cai de pé, regenerando a cara –_

**Tsunade:** Chega!

A vos de Tsunade soou tão autoritária que todos pararam até de respirar. Neji e Gaara levantaram num pulo, E todos exceto Sasuke se puseram em posição de 'sentido' (**N/a:** Quartel mermão...).

**Tsunade:** Uchiha, o que significa isso? Atacando uma civil? E Hinata e Tenten, Vocês treinavam essa garota? O estilo dela mescla o de vocês duas. Neji e Gaara, atacando as iluminadas? Kia e Haruka, atacando seus superiores? Que tipo de pessoas são vocês?

Até Sasuke ficou calado. Agora analisando melhor, partir pra porrada não tinha sido uma idéia tão boa quanto parecia na hora.

**Tsunade:** 1º Uchiha, pra que quer uma menina que não controla luz?

**Sasuke: **Pra que eu quero uma menina que controla luz? Eu controlo luz. Essas duas que você me ofereceu controlam luz. Mas, ninguém aqui tem a mesma habilidade com espadas que ela.

**Tsunade:** Entenda uma coisa. Se ela não controla luz, é suicídio sair de Light City--

**Sasuke: **Eu assumo todas as responsabilidades pela vida dela.

**Tsunade:** confio em você Uchiha, Mas, se ela não controla luz, apesar de lutar ela é uma civil. Não posso forçar um civil a ir com você. É escolha dela.

**Neji:** Então, Kiky...

**Gaara: **Quer nos acompanhar?

Todo mundo virou pra ela. Ela olhou pra cara de cada um, Virou de costas se encaminhou pra saída da sala.

**Kiky: **Não. _– sai da sala -_

**Todos:** OO

**Sasuke: **Ferrou-se.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Dark Castle, Quarto de Kyo –**

**Kyo:** _- se joga na cama –_ Merda! Merda! MERDA!! Odeio a Kurai, Odeio a Kurai!

"Ora não se gabe. Jamais foi se quer um jogador".

**Kyo:** _- arremedando ridiculamente a Kurai –_ "jamais foi se quer um jogador" QUEM AQUELA VACA PENSA QUE É?! Ela nem se quer controla demônios! Eu controlo, EU!! Ela só é a preferida!! Por que a preferida?! Vaca! Vaca!

**Kurai:** Se me "adora" tanto, Cale-me com ações irmãozinho!

Ele olhou, Kurai estava na porta do seu quarto. Lembrou que tinha trancado a porta do quarto, olhou a maçaneta, Estava derretida.

**Kyo:** Sua vaca! Não tem permissão pra entrar no meu quarto.

**Kurai:** E desde quando eu preciso da sua permissão pra entrar algum lugar do MEU castelo? Ou você esqueceu que EU sou a HERDEIRA do TRONO?

**Kyo:** Mas, o Trono ainda não é sei. Logo, não é seu Castelo e do NOSSO pai.

**Kurai:** NOSSO pai?! Ah, dá licença. MEU pai quer um filho digno, não um perdedor.

**Kyo:** EU perdedor?! Eu pelo menos represento alguma dificuldade pro Itachi. E você por que nunca desafiou a Konan? Ou a Karin? Tá com medo de perder?

**Kurai:** Sabe por que nunca desafiei? Por que não faz diferença se eu perder ou ganhar. Eu vou ser a Herdeira do trono, quer isso te agrade ou não. E mais, Eu nunca precisei provar nada ao meu pai.

**Kyo:** NOSSO pai!

**Kurai:** Ah, me poupe das sua ceninha Kyo. E você queria o que?! Ganhar do Itachi treinando com a Sakura rosinha?

**Kyo:** ...

**Kurai:** Todo mundo sabe que ela é uma fracassada.

**Kyo:** Cala a boca.

**Kurai:** Qual é Kyo? Eu tenho notado que você tem se preocupado muito com ela ultimamente.

**Kyo:** Cala essa sua boca!

**Kurai:** _- cínica -_ Por acaso... Você está interessado na mulher do "Nosso" pai?

**Kyo:** - _Voa em cima de Kurai com os punhos fechados –_ CALA ESSA SUA BOCA!!

Ele não conseguiu alcança-la. Apenas deu de cara com a mascara laranja de Tobi e sentiu Tobi segurar os seus pulsos.

**Tobi:** _- Sacode a cabeça negativamente –_ Não.

**Kyo:** Isso Kurai!! Se esconde atrás dos seus Criados!!

**Kurai:** Kyo, Você não acha que ter apanhado do Itachi já foi mal o suficiente? Quer apanhar de mim e do Tobi agora? Eu não vim aqui pra briga com você. Eu vim aqui trazer um recado.

**Kyo:** O que? De quem?

**Kurai:** Do "Nosso" pai. Ele quer que você compareça a sala dele.

**Kyo:** _- apreensivo -_ Por quê?

**Kurai:** Algo sobre a sua derrota ridícula pro Itachi!

**Kyo:** SUA VADIA, DEDO DURO!!

**Kurai:** Dá licença Kyo, eu tenho mais o que fazer da minha vida do que ir fofocar pro meu pai sobre você. Eu não perderia meu tempo com você nem que fosse pra te ferrar. Você não merece que eu perca meu tempo. Eu só estou aqui, te agraciando com a minha presença, por que o papai mandou.

**Kyo:** Se não foi você, quem foi?

**Kurai:** _- indo embora –_ A Sakura.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Light Castle, quarto de Sasuke -**

**Neji:** Se o grupo que o Sasuke pretende levar é de 6 pessoas. Nos só somos 5, Ele, Gaara, Eu, Kia e Haruka.

**Gaara: **Agente precisa de mais alguém.

**Sasuke: **Você são cegos ou o que? A nossa ultima componente foi embora.

**Neji:** E daí? Agente tem que arranjar outra. Você não tem presa?

**Sasuke: **Demais.

**Gaara: **Agente podia botar um anuncio pra civis. Podia avaliar, as alunas da Tenten e da Hinata também...

**Neji:** A turma da Hinata agente conhece. Não tem ninguém que seja assim 'fodastica' com espada.

**Gaara: **Restam os Civis.

**Neji:** Vamos por essa anuncio e avaliar.

**Gaara: **Isso. Vamos lá Sasuke.

**Neji:** Não, Ele é o Uchiha.

**Gaara: **Mas, o grupo é dele, ele tem que aprovar.

**Neji:** Você por acaso acha que vai vir pouca menina? Ele é o UCHIHA! Acorda ele num pode se expor dessa maneira. Agente escolhe só as melhores, e depois apresenta pra ele.

**Sasuke: **Que se dane, duvido que dê certo.

**Gaara: **Sempre otimista... ¬¬

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Dark Castle, Sala do Orochimaru –**

**Kurai:** _- entrando -_ Pai... _– se curva -_ Eu trouxe o Kyo.

Ela levantou o olhar E viu seu pai, sentado no trono. E Sakura parada ao seu lado. Não tinha palavra melhor que ódio pra definir o que Kurai sentia ao ver Sakura perto de seu pai.

**Kyo:** _- se curva –_ Dark Lord.

Kurai e Tobi forma pro fundo da sala, e ficaram olhando.

**Orochimaru:** Kyo... Fiquei sabendo que você desafiou o Itachi pra um duelo.

**Kyo:** Nos, estávamos apenas 'brincando'.

**Orochimaru:** E mesmo brincando, você não conseguiu ganhar dele?

**Kyo:** _- engole seco –_ Eu... Não estava lutando serio.

**Orochimaru:** Fiquei sabendo que seus progressos em controlar demônios também não foram grandes.

**Kyo:** _- fecha o punho –_ Com todo o respeito, foram grandes sim pai. _– olha pra Orochimaru -_ A sakura pode dizer isso pro senho--

Os olhos de Kyo cruzaram com uma cena que ele podia passar sem ter visto. Sakura sentava do colo do Dark Lord, e o Dark Lord passando a língua no rosto dela.

**Kyo:** OO _- aperta mais o punho –_

Fazia algum tempo, 4 anos. Quando As iluminadas vieram pra escuridão e trouxeram o Uchiha com elas. A primeira coisa que Haruno Sakura fez ao chegar foi entregar-se para o Dark Lord. Se oferecer para ser sua mulher. Kyo lembrava que Kurai havia sido contra, Mas Orochimaru não estava nem ai. Ele corrompeu Sakura e até hoje a usa ao seu bel prazer.

**Kurai:** _– pigarreando –_ Pai, o senhor está se esquecendo do Kyo.

**Orochimaru:** _- lambendo o pescoço de Sakura –_ Como você pretende ser meu general desta forma?

**Kyo:** _- desvia o olhar –_ ...

**Sakura:** Deixe-o ir Dark Lord. Ele está nos atrapalhando.

Orochimaru mexeu a mão indicando a porta e se concentrou em beijar a Ex-iluminada.

Kyo saiu com Kurai e Tobi. Tinha que concordar coma sua 'irmã' presenciar aquilo era traumático.

**Kyo:** Isso é ridículo.

**Kurai:** Ridículo?! É nojento. Aquela vadia rosada não deveria estará ali. A Desgraçada usa o nosso pai.

**Kyo:** Usa o nosso pai?! O nossa pai a usa.

**Kurai:** _- pisando duro e indo embora –_ Foda-se. Ela não vai ficar ali por muito tempo. Nem que eu mesma tenha que dar cabo dela, mas com o meu pai ela não fica.

À medida que Kurai passada pelas tochas que iluminavam o castelo escuro as chamas aumentavam. Prova mais que concreta do ódio que sentia.

**Kyo:** ...

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Dojo de treinamento das iluminadas –**

Após terem botado o anuncio. Neji e Gaara viram o MUNDO de pessoas se candidatarem, até quem não sabia mexer com Porrx nenhuma. Então, tiveram que dividir em etapas, a 1ª era avaliada por Naruto, Kakashi e Kiba (que se candidatou). E a segunda por eles. E a terceira pro Sasuke.

Como as iluminadas não poderiam comparecer nas eliminações para avaliarem, elas mandaram algumas alunas pra ajudarem na 1ª etapa. E na 2ª ficaram as duas já integrantes do Grupo que iria, ela iram ver se a pessoa se encaixava no perfil do grupo e tal.

**Naruto:** PROOOOXIMA!!

Estavam na mesa (Da esquerda pra direita) Naruto, Hykari, Kakashi, Hana, Kiba e Naomi. Todos com a mesma cara de tédio. Viram a menina da fila se candidatar.

**Hykari:** Nome.

**Menina:** Kimi.

**Kakashi:** Idade:

**Kimi:** 16.

**Hana:** Quer entrar no Grupo por que?

**Kimi:** O Uchiha-kun é lindo!!

**Kiba:** ¬¬... E você luta?

**Kimi:** Pelo Uchiha-kun? Sempre!!

**Naomi:** Usa espada?

**Kimi:** O que estiver na frente! Ele é meu e ninguém tasca.

**Naruto:** ¬¬ Próxima!

**- Quatro horas depois –**

**Naruto:** CHEGAAAA DATTEBAYO!!

**Hykari:** NINGUEM AQUI É SURDO MOLEQUE! _– bate nele -_

Se conheciam há umas seis horas, mas Naruto já tinha perdido as contas de quantas porradas já havia levado de Hykari. Ele chegava a ficar com medo dela as vezes, ela se estressava muito.

**Kiba:** Eu não agüento mais ouvir "O Uchiha-kun é um Pecado" Mermão o Garoto tão gostoso assim?

**Naomi:** Eu não acho.

**Kiba:** Não?!

**Naomi:** ... Na verdade acho sim.

**Kiba:** AAAAHHHH! Até você?!

**Naomi:** Brincadeira. Não faz o meu tipo n.n9

**Kiba:** _- estufa o peito –_ Agora diz que eu faço o seu tipo. Eu faço o tipo de todas.

**Naomi:** _- O espanca –_ NÃO!!

**Kakashi:** _- para Hana –_ Você também vai me bater?

**Hana:** Hã?

**Kakashi:** Tá todas as suas amigas estão batendo nos pobres coitados.

**Hana:** Não, eu não vou te bater! n.n

**Kakashi:** _- aliviado –_ Obrigado. _– abre livrinho Ero pra ler –_

**Hana:** Você acha que agente vai conseguir arranjar alguém? Por que até agora não achamos ninguém no perfil.

_- silencio –_

**Hana:** Acha?

_- silencio – _

**Hana:** Kakashi?

_- silencio –_

**Hana:** _- chuta cabeça dele –_ EU TO FALANDO COM VOCÊ!!

**Kakashi:** _- caído no chão -_ Hã? Você falou comigo?

**Hana:** Ò.ó

**Neji:** _- entrando –_ Então, não acharam ninguém?

**Naruto:** NINGUEM Dattebayo!!

**Gaara: **Isso não é bom. O Sasuke com certeza não vai gostar.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Dark ****Castle****, Uchiha's ****Bedroom**** –**

**Nyuu:** _- abrindo a porta –_ Itachi? Eu posso entrar?

**Itachi:** _- sentado na janela enorme –_ Entre.

**Nyuu:** _- Indo até a janela -_ Você está bem?

**Itachi:** Estou.

**Nyuu:** Dormiu bem?

**Itachi:** Eu não dormi.

**Nyuu:** Você deveria ter dormido. A Luta com o Kyo não deve ter sido fácil.

**Itachi:** Foi fácil. Ele não se esforçou nem um pouco. Apenas na hora de controlar demônios, mas ainda é muito lendo pra isso.

**Nyuu:** Mas, ele controla. E isso já é um grande feito.

**Itachi:** ...

O silencio tomou conta do lugar. Pra Itachi era normal, ele gostava do silencio. Mas, pra Nyuu era incomodo. Era vazio. Era sem sentido. Era como ela não gostava de lembrar de si mesma.

Mas, pra Itachi Incomodo era o barulho. Era lotado de palavras e sons inúteis. Era sem sentido. Era como ele odiava, Era como a guerra. A guerra que ele odiava. Mas, que fazia parte. E fazia parte apenas por causa do seu irmão.

**Nyuu:** Está com saudade dele?

**Itachi:** De quem?

**Nyuu:** Do seu irmão.

**Itachi:** ...

**Nyuu:** Tudo bem, ele é seu irmão mais novo. Acho que se eu tivesse um irmão mais novo, também ia sentir saudades. Isso é, se eu tivesse.

Ele olhou-a de canto de olho. A cara continuava indiferente. Ele não precisava do Sharingan para ler o olhar dela. Ele sabia que aquilo era só um mascara. Assim como a sua própria indiferença era uma mascara.

Ele sempre parecia não se importar se tinha ou não deixado Sasuke sozinho. Mas, se sentia culpado pelo jeito que o irmão havia crescido. Passou bastante tempo longe dele, esperava que ele ainda fosse uma Criança feliz. Mas, quando viu seu irmão entrar pelos portões do Dark Castle, Tudo que viu foi um garoto frio e com uma responsabilidade enorme nas costas.

# Aquilo não devia ser responsabilidade dele # Foi o único pensamento de Itachi quando viu a vida sem sentido que seu irmão levava.

Então, Itachi se Resumia a Culpa, um sentimento torturante e vazio.

E Nyuu Se resumia a silêncio, silencio torturante e vazio.

Ele tinha ciência que eram parecidos. Ela talvez não. Mas, de fato. Ele não queria que houvesse outra existência igual à dele. Não queria outra existência igual à de Sasuke. E isso o levou a quebrar o silencio.

**Itachi:** Está anoitecendo...

**Nyuu:** Está...

**Itachi:** Vamos? Temos que levar os demônios pra comer.

Como Apenas Itachi Controlava demônios Tão bem. Ele levava os demônios pra se alimentar. Demônios da escuridão se alimentam de sangue. Eles iriam saquear qualquer cidade, deixar que os demônios se alimentassem. Faziam isso uma vez a cada duas semanas.

Eles saíram, Itachi foi vestindo seu Ki mono da Akatsuki. Com o pensamento Longe.

# Fique bem Sasuke! # Era tudo o que ele desejava no momento.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Light City, Floresta ao redor do Light Castle –**

Estava andando por lá, um Sasuke muito impaciente.

Ele havia conseguido perder um dia inteiro. E não tinha tempo a perder.

Então, uma menina loira chegou correndo e parou na frente dele. Vermelha e sorrindo.

**(N/a:** Descrição dela, quase um líder de torcida.).

**Sasuke: **Não, você não me ama. Não, eu não vou me casar com você. E não, você não vai me fazer mudar de opinião.

**Loira:** Nossa... É claro que eu te amo. E casar? Isso agente vê depois. E é obvio que você vai mudar de opinião.

**Sasuke: **Feh... Olha--

**Neji:** _- com olheiras enormes -_ Sasuke! (**N/a:** Virou a noite procurando uma menina)

**Gaara: **Vei, onde você se escondeu?

**Sasuke: **Em canto nenhum, tanto que vocês me acharam.

**Neji:** Tudo bem tudo bem! Escute. Nos encontramos a garota, perfeita.

**Sasuke: **Quem?

**Gaara: **Ela! _– aponta pra loira – _

**Loira:** _- Sorriso de orelha a orelha – _

**Sasuke: **Como é que é?

**Neji:** Ela é bonita, ela é legal, e ela luta com espada!

**Sasuke: **Na-ni? (¨ O-que? ¨)

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Dark Castle, Myu's Bedroom –**

**Myu:** Saco! Saco! Saco!

Ela odiava admitir. Mas, Sasori fazia falta. Nunca pensou que sentiria falta daquele cara tão indiferente. Que as poucas vezes que falava era pra dizer que ia matar alguém e adicionar na coleção de marionetes.

**Myu:** Hum dá mais atenção àqueles bonecos estúpidos do que a mim.

Odiava se sentir idiota daquele jeito. Bah, como assim ela estava trancada no quarto se martirizando de saudades?

Saudades?! Que absurdo! Ela não estava com Saudades. Dane-se se Sasori tinha ido pra uma missão com Deidara. Ela não ia deixar de viver por isso! Não mesmo! Levantou-se e se vestiu. Ia sair.

Socar a cara de alguém, talvez fosse bom. Ou seduzir alguns caras, Sasori não era o único cara bom de cama no mundo.

Por que teria que se manter fiel a ele? A resposta era simples. Não tinha!

Sasori e Ela, não eram nada um pro outro. O Fato de eles transarem as vezes não significava nada. Não fazia diferença alguma.

Ela não ia ficar sentada na cama esperando a boa vontade dele de voltar.

**Myu:** Eu sei que ele deve estar pegando todas por ai! Então Sasori, Eu não sou sua!

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Light Castle, Sala qualquer – **

**Sasuke: **_- se joga no sofá enorme –_ Pode começar. _– enterra cara na almofada –_

**Neji:** Mas, você tem que ver ela lutar.

**Sasuke: **_- olha a pra Neji –_ Luta logo merda – _enterra cara na almofada –_

**Loira:** Ele é tão fofo?

**Sasuke: **_- sem paciência –_ Eu estou esperando.

**Gaara: **_- areia saindo do jarro –_ Vamos lá. _– ataca menina –_

A habilidade da menina com a espada era realmente muito boa. Neji estava até meio orgulhoso. Fora ele quem escolheu a menina. Mas, todo o seu orgulho foi por água a baixo quando viu que Sasuke não estava nem olhando.

Sasuke não estava nem um pouco ai pra olhar. Ele ouvia, Ouvia os pés da menina batendo no chão suficientemente alto pra saber que o jogo de pés dela tinha um erro pior de o de Kiky. E que Gaara estava facilitando demais pra ela.

**Sasuke: **_- Senta no sofá –_ Ei você, Loirinha.

**Loira:** _- parando de lutar, sorriso –_ Sim, Uchiha-kun?

**Sasuke: **Me mostre essa sua espada.

A loira todo feliz jogou a espada pra ele. Era uma espada prateada e com a lamina mais grossa que uma katana normal. Ele, com a mesma cara de sempre, Tirou a Kusanagi da bainha e Num gesto rápido Cortou a espada da garota em duas laminas. (**N/a:** viraram duas espadas de meio cabo).

**Neji:** O que você fez seu retardado?

**Sasuke: **É um pré-requisito, não tem que ser só uma espada. Tem que ser duas.

**Loira:** _- meio assustada –_ Tá bem. _– pega 'as espadas' –_

A loira voltou a lutar, só que com duas espadas ela não tinha uma agilidade tão boa. Seu desempenho diminuiu em peso.

**Sasuke: **Acho que você já tem a minha resposta, Neji. _– deita no sofá –_ Fora daqui garota. Você não serve.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Dark castle, Varanda qualquer – **

**Kisame:** Aquela é a Myu?

**Ama:** _- olha desinteressada –_ É...

(**N/a:** Acabo de resumir o nome dela! Meu, A-MA-TE-RA-SU, é muito grande pra eu escrever na frente de tantas falas (futuras) então vai ficar 'Ama' tá?)

**Kisame:** Pra onde será que ela vai?

**Ama:** _- olhando pro nada –_ Sei lá...

**Kisame:** Hum, Isso aqui tá um saco!

**Ama:** Sempre tá um saco...

**Kisame:** Hoje tá pior. Ontem ainda teve uma briguinha. n.n

**Ama:** É, teve...

**Kisame:** E como o Deidara e o Sasori saíram em missão... Não tem como os ver discutindo por arte.

**Ama:** Hm...

**Kisame:** Sei lá, onde tá o Tobi... Ou o Itachi...

**Ama:** ... É...

**Kisame:** Resumo: Tédio.

**Ama:** É...

**Kisame:** Caraca meu! Você é muito chata.

**Ama:** _- nem olha pra ele –_

**Kisame:** Você é muito desinteressada!

**Ama:** _- olha pra ele –_

**Kisame:** Seja mais ativa Ama-chan!

**Ama:** _- Vira de costas e vai embora –_

**Kisame:** E NÃO ME DEIXA FALANDO SOZINHO!!

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Light City, de noite, Quarto do Sasuke –**

**Sasuke: **_- pula da cama –_ Chega.

**Neji:** _- sentado na cadeira, caindo de sono –_ Chega de que?

**Sasuke: **De ficar perdendo meu tempo. Eu tenho pressa.

**Gaara: **Por que tem pressa? Pressa pra que?

**Sasuke: **Ou aquela menina vai com agente ou agente vai sem ela?

**Neji:** Aquela loira?

**Gaara: **Eu falei com você. Pressa pra que?

**Sasuke: **Que mane loira? A Kiky, Ela vai com agente.

**Neji:** Me poupe, Ela deu um 'não' na nossa fuça.

**Gaara: **Eu tow falando com você Sasuke.

**Sasuke: **Eu sei que ela deu um não, Mas, ela vai dizer sim. Neji Avisa ou outras duas que agente vai partir amanhã cedo. Bem cedo. Eu realmente tenho pressa

**Gaara: **SASUKE PORRA EU TOW FALANDO COM VOCÊ!! VOCÊ TÁ COM PRESSA PRA QUE?! PRA IR PRA ONDE?! QUAL O FUTURO DESSA--

E Gaara se tocou que Sasuke não estava mais no quarto. Nem Neji.

**Gaara: **O-de-io Ser ignorado.

**- Apartamento de Kiky, cerca de 23:00pm –**

Sasuke (**N/a:** Depois de ter rodado Light City inteira, achou a casa) Tinha acabado de chegar. Estava sentado na janela. Era um quarto até que organizado. Não tinha fotos, nem figura nenhuma. Nenhuma cor que definisse algo. Era Simples.

**Kiky: **O que você está fazendo aqui?

**Sasuke: **_- sorriso mais que forçado – _Oi.

**Kiky: **_- fogo nas mãos –_ Se veio brigar--

**Sasuke: **Não, não... Eu--

**Kiky: **Não me interessa. Fora daqui. _– mexe a mão -_

E a janela fechou sozinha, Fazendo um Sasuke quase cair.

**Sasuke: **_- fazendo milagre pra se segurar na janela –_ Olha, _- engole orgulho –_ Eu sei que eu não devia ter de atacado do nada ontem. _– Deixa sair o pouco de dignidade que tem –_ Desculpe. Mas, eu preciso de você tá legal? O Neji e o Gaara tentaram, Tentaram mesmo achar alguém tão boa na espada. Mas, eles não conseguiram. Eu realmente preciso de você pra completar o grupo, então...

Ele realmente nunca achou que fosse dizer aquilo pra uma garota. Mas, a ocasião pedia.

**Sasuke: **Por favor, Vem comigo.

_- silencio – _

**Sasuke: **Serio, eu tow _– vê a janela abrir –_

Ele viu a menina com um sorriso sarcástico. Ela tinha um ferro na mão.

**Kiky: **Fora da minha janela _– bate na mão dele –_

**Sasuke: **_- cai -_

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Outro dia, bem cedo, Portão de Light City –**

Sasuke estava normal, com só o Ki mono era de zíper agora. (**N/a:** O figurino dele é baseado no mangá, que no Hidden ele trocou 3 vezes de roupa, e no Shippuden também. Somando 6, e, o Naruto só trocou 2 vezes no Shippuden e do Hidden. ¬¬ Depois dizem que ele é o personagem principal.).

Neji usava um ki mono (**N/a:** Ki mono, o certo seria Kimono né? Mas, o meu computador diz que tá errado ¬¬) branco a parte de cima, e uma calça preta em baixo, algo parecido com Sasuke.

Gaara usava a roupa no Neo (**N/a:** Matrix. Nem vem, parece sim.) só que vermelha, e a calça preta.

Kia usava uma blusa de manga azul bebe colada e uma capri jeans preta cheia de bolsos.

Haruka usava Um top laranja berrante e liso, uma camisa branca semitransparente com as mangas dobradas até o ante-braço com os botões abertos, uma calça folgada que arrasta a barra no chão com diversos bolsos, preta. Um laço verde no pescoço e um crucifixo de prata preso por uma linha quase invisível no pulso esquerdo.

**Tsunade:** Bem, Eu desejo boa sorte na jornada de vocês. Espero que esse Uchiha arrogante consiga o que ele quer.

**Sasuke: **Eu vou conseguir sim.

**Gaara: **Embora agente não saiba o que é né Sasuke?

**Neji:** E verdade Sasuke, qual o futuro dessa jornada?

**Sasuke: **...

**Hinata:** Haruka, Boa sorte O.k.? Lembre-se de sempre treinar sua concentração, O.k?

**Haruka:** Não se preocupe Hinata. Eu estou pronta!

**Tenten:** Kia Tente manter seu ódio pelos seres da escuridão sobre controle. É o Sasuke que dá as ordens, mate apenas se ele mandar matar.

**Kia:** Hai! Eu também estou pronta!

**Sasuke: **Eu não tenho muito tempo a perder. Vamos logo.

E todo mundo se despediu. Menos ele é claro. E quando terminaram, ele se postou pra ir embora.

**Sasuke: **Vamos. Nos temos que andar muito ainda e--

**Voz:** Se-en-pa-i! (**N/a:** Seria 'senpai' mais separando fica assim)

Eles viraram pra trás. E viram uma menina de olhos azul turquesa brilhantes. Com uma blusa branca de botão com dois botões abertos mostrando um pouco da blusa preta por baixo. Uma saia de prega preta, e Um coturno preto até o joelho.

**Hinata:** Kiky?!

**Tenten:** Não, não você não pode--

**Kiky: **Uchiha, ontem você disse que precisava de mim não foi?

**Sasuke: **É.

**Kiky: **Ainda precisa?

**Sasuke: **É.

**Kiky: **_- se curva, e joga 3 espadas. As laminas do caso e mais uma –_ Minhas espadas são suas, senpai.

**Tsunade:** Você tem certeza disso Kiky? Você não controla luz...

**Kiky: **Por isso mesmo. Quem não domina luz, não é nada nessa cidade. Mas, Eu sou boa na espada. E com certeza posso ser útil indo com eles.

**Sasuke: **Como eu já disse. Eu me responsabilizo pela vida dela.

**Tenten:**... Se você não se cuidar Sasuke, ela se responsabilizara pela sua.

**Hinata:** Nossas alunas são as melhores!

**Tenten:** Isso ai!

**Kiky: **_- levantando e pegando as espadas –_ Hai. Eu vou me esforçar.

**Sasuke: **Então, Agora que o grupo está completo. É hora de irmos. A nossa jornada começa aqui e não tem prazo pra terminar. Espero realmente que possa contar com vocês. # Por que eu vou precisar #.

**- Fim do 2º cap. –**

**Próximo capitulo:** 'O time sem nome.'

**N/a: Eu juro que eu terminei esse capitulo, olhei pra tela do computador e disse "Que merda foi essa que eu escrevi?" Achei bem inútil. Tipo, teve uma hora que eu parei e pensei "onde estará o Sasuke agora?" por que comparado ao que ele pareceu no cap. Passado ele num apareceu quase nada nesse. Neji e Gaara idem.**

**Mas, ainda assim eu alcancei os meus objetivos nesse cap. (alcancei?!) Bem, eu dei uma iniciação dos casais secundários (Esse era um objetivo não era?) E falei alguma coisa sobre a Sakura. (Nada que eu tenha gostado de falar).**

**Bem, Nessa fanfic. No review do Kyon(Kyo) eu fui pela primeira vez ameaçada de morte via internet. Mas, depois de ler essa cap. ele vai deixar uma bomba na porta da minha casa.**

**Eu diminui a quantidades de lutas. Mas, acabei decidindo que essa fanfic num presta sem luta! Na próxima luta eu prometo Lutas Fodasticas pro Time Sasuke! **_– nice guy pose –_

**Bem tenho um desafio. Huhuhu! Quem descobrir o porquê de o Sasuke ta indo embora de Light City Ganha um especial, no final do cap. 3! Alguém ai tem um palpite?**

**Ah, A palavra **_**súcubo**_**. O significado: **_**Súcubo**_** é um demônio feminino responsável pelos pesadelos. Ela costumava roubar as coisas boas da sua mente e você ficava só com as ruins. Definição básica: Ladra.**

**Well****, Os ****Reviews**** vão ser respondidos por E-mail. (decisão de vocês) a resposta sai sábado. E obrigado por terem deixado ****Reviews****!! n.n**

**- momento ****Merchandise**** -**

**Sabe, uma coisa que não machuca e pode fazer vocês rirem? Ir no meu profille e clicar na minha fic ****O Melhor amigo.**** Ela é Sasuke e Itachi. **_**Não**_** é yaoi. E é bem engraçada! E mais, faria uma autora feliz! n.n9 **

**- Fim do momento ****Merchandise**** -**

**Bem, obrigada por lerem! n.n Então odiaram mais que o cap. anterior? OU gostaram mais? Eu decai né? Podem dizer! A caixinha roxinha continua ali em baixo apenas esperando alguém clicar nela e deixar sua opinião. **

**Até a próxima!**

**Bjaum.**


	5. O Time sem nome, parte 1

**One Light In The Dark**

**N/a: Tudo bem, cá estou eu com outro Capitulo. Tentei eu mesma bettar... Mas, parece que eu fico meio cega na frente do PC. Então, se tiver algum erro, me perdoem. MUITO OBRIGADA POR ME DEIXAREM REVIEWS!! Mesmo eu não merecendo. n.n. Boa leitura!!**

**Fala: **_- ação –_# pensamento # (¨ Tradução ¨)

**- Lugar e hora –**

**-¹ Barulho ¹-**

**- Fhash Back –**

(**N/a:** Meus comentários)

**Nos capitulos passados:**

"**Sasuke: **...Eu vou embora, e vou levar o Neji e o Gaara comigo."

"**Hinata:** _- aponta –_ Essa é Kougami Haruka"

"**Tenten:** E essa é Miyazaki Kia ...Levem-nas com vocês."

"**Kiky: **_- se curva, e joga 3 espadas. As laminas do caso e mais uma –_ Minhas espadas são suas, senpai. "

"**Kisame:** ... o Deidara e o Sasori saíram em missão..."

**O time sem nome. 1ª parte.**

Eles estavam andando a dois dias, direto. Sem pausas. Sem pausas mesmo. Sasuke ia na frente, apenas as vezes ele não corria, como agora. Estavam apenas caminhando. Até que ele parou em uma encruzilhada, olhando uma placa.

**Sasuke:** Pessoal, vocês estão cansados?

**Gaara:** Por mim agente pode continuar.

**Sasuke:** E o pelo resto?... Dá pra responder? _– vira –_ OO

A cena chegava a ser deprimente. Gaara com os braços cruzados, com a mesma cara de sempre, normal. Neji estava meio corcunda, Com olheiras enormes, cansaço aparente. Haruka estava encostada no ombro dele, quase dormindo. Kia estava caída no chão, aparentemente desmaiada. E Kiky estava encostada em uma arvore, se segurando pra não cair.

Até Megumi, puma de Haruka, que estava encarregado de carregar as malas. Parecia cansado.

**Sasuke:** Meu, por que vocês não me disseram que estavam cansados?

**Gaara:** Por que não estamos, né pessoal? _– vira –_ Esquece, estamos sim.

**Kia:** _- levanta com tudo –_ Nos não estamos não! Vamos continuaarrr _– desmaia –_

Kia caiu em um montinho fofo de areia que Gaara criou.

**Gaara:** Apagou.

**Sasuke:** Neji, você consegue andar?

**Neji:** Hein? Claro. Mas, não muito. Foi mal cara, eu não tenho nenhum Bijuu que me dá energia ou um selo amaldiçoado que supre todas as minhas necessidades. Mas, a Haruka já está dormindo aqui.

Sasuke parou pra pensar por um momento. Estavam andando sem pausa a dois dias. Fazia dois dias que ele ignorava o ronco do seu estomago. Fazia dois dias que ele ignorava a vontade de tomar banho. Fazia dois dias que ele ignorava os pedidos do seu corpo por descanso. Se não fosse o seu selo. Ele estaria desmaiado.

**Sasuke:** Desculpe, eu não estou acostumado a andar com pessoas, esqueço que elas tem necessidades. Kiky, você consegue andar?

**Kiky:** _- Cambaleante –_ Claro, senpai!

**Sasuke:** Neji carregue a Haruka, por favor. Nos vamos fazer uma parada nessa cidade. Gaara se encarregue da Kia.

Eles foram pra cidade. Sasuke estava meio se sentindo mal. Que tipo de lidar não dá a mínima pro seu grupo daquela maneira. Mas, ele não tinha por que se culpar. Alguém que sempre fez tudo sozinho, ligar pra alguém alem dele mesmo é difícil. Não tinha por que se culpar, mas fazia questão disso.

No momento ele ainda tinha bastante dinheiro consigo. Mas, ia acabar, e ele teria que arranjar uma forma de conseguir mais. Agora que eles eram muitos ele iria precisar de dinheiro. Claro, que ele sempre teve, afinal O clã Uchiha era rico. E ele nunca precisou gastar o dinheiro do clã depois do massacre. Mas, ele aprendeu a deixar dinheiro pra trás. Só trazer consigo o suficiente pra ele. Já que ele não gostava de se aproveitar do nome Uchiha.

Ele olhou pra frente. Gaara andava normalmente, e Kia vinha sobre um monte de areia suspenso. Neji tinha passos incertos e tortos, carregava Haruka nas costas. Kiky andava na frete dele, com passos piores que o de Neji.

**Kiky:** _- tropeça –_ Ugh.

Ela cairia sem dificuldade alguma. Mas, algo se enrolou nos seus braços e a segurou. Ela olhou com atenção e viu duas cobras enroscadas no seus braços. Quando ela pensou em gritar a voz de Sasuke a acalmou.

**Sasuke:** Tudo bem, são minhas. Não vão machucar você.

Ela carregava as suas três espadas presas por algo que lembrava suspensórios na frente, e nas costas era um recipiente pras espadas. Ele tirou isso dela.

**Sasuke:** Isso é bem pesado, não cansa carregar?

**Kiky:** Não, senpai.

**Sasuke:** _- morde o dedo –_ Você mente mal sabia? _– encosta a mão no chão –_

Uma cobra, bem grandinha, apareceu na frente deles. Ele não fez nada. Só empurrou a menina em cima da cobra.

**Sasuke:** Durma.

Ela não apresentou objeção alguma quanto àquela ordem. Estava caindo de sono mesmo.

Sasuke nunca gostou muito dos luxos que sua vida de 'O Uchiha' lhe proporcionava, achava inútil, mas seus grupo merecia aquilo nem que fosse como uma pedidos de desculpas indireto.

Entraram na maior pousada que tinha lá, ele foi direto pro balcão.

**Sasuke:** Um chalé, ou sei lá. Que você tiver com dois quartos, e três camas em cada um. E pelo menos uma sala.

**Moça:** Animais não são permitidos aqui senhor. _– aponta pra cobra –_

**Sasuke:** Tá, tá. Arranja logo o quarto. _– dispensa cobra e pega Kiky no colo –_

**Moça:** _- Entrega chave pra Gaara –_ É o chalé numero 5.

**- Chalé nº. 5, Quarto das meninas. –**

**Neji:** _- põe Haruka na cama –_ Eu não sei o que eu tenho mais, se é sono ou fome.

**Gaara:** _- põe Kia na cama –_ Eu não tenho sono.

**Sasuke:** _- deita Kiky na cama –_ Você nunca tem sono. Neji, serio, desculpa pedir isso de você. Mas, vamos comigo no supermercado? Sei lá, eu num sou muito bom em comprar comida.

**Neji:** Tá, depois eu durmo.

**Gaara:** O que eu faço?

**Neji:** Sei lá, Repara elas.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Dark Castle, Sala de treinamento – **

Kyo não tinha muito o que fazer enquanto Sakura, sua atual sensei "dormia" (**N/a:** Garanto que dormir é tudo que eles não fazem) com seu pai. Então, ele ficava treinando com os demônios da escuridão. Os mandando sentar, levantar e fazer certas acrobacias dentro das selas. Nada de mais.

**Sakura:** Kyo?

**Kyo:** _- nem olha pra ela –_ Que é?

**Sakura:** Imaginei que você estivesse aqui.

**Kyo:** O que você quer?

**Sakura:** Só... Falar com você.

**Kyo:** Vá falar com o meu pai. Na cama dele.

**Sakura:** O que você tem a ver com isso?

**Kyo:** _- vira pra ela –_ O QUE EU TENHO A VER COM ISSO?! NADA!! DURMA COM ELE, SÓ NÃO SAIA CONTANDO PRA ELE TUDO QUE ACONTECE COMIGO!!

**Sakura:** Está se referindo ao que eu disse pra ele sobre a sua derrota com o Itachi?

**Kyo:** E o que mais você falou pra ele?

**Sakura:** Kyo, você viu o que o seu pai fez ao saber da sua derrota? Ele lhe chamou na sala dele. O que ele não faz há 4 anos, desde que o... Que o Uchiha veio pra escuridão.

Kyo analisou por um segundo. Realmente, fazia 4 anos que seu pai não lhe dava a mínima. Mal lhe dirigia a palavra, QUANDO dirigia.

**Kyo:** E o que isso tem a ver com--

**Sakura:** _- indo embora –_ Foi só pra mostrar, que seu pai se importa com você.

Ele ficou sozinho na área de treinamento.

Aquela foi a primeira vez, em quatro anos, que seu pai se preocupava com ele. Aquilo o fez se sentir um pouco mais importante. Importante o suficiente pra ir devolver na mesma moeda algumas coisinhas que estavam engasgadas na sua garganta.

**- Alguma das muitas varandas do Dark castle –**

**Kyo:** Kurai-vaca!

**Kurai:** _- sentada no parapeito –_ O que é energúmeno?

**Kyo:** O MEU pai se importa comigo.

**Kurai:** Parabéns.

**Kyo:** E eu tenho mais utilidade pra ele do que você.

**Kurai:** Parabéns.

**Kyo:** Sabe por que?

**Kurai:** Não estou interessada.

**Kyo:** Dane-se! É por que eu controlo demônios! E Você NÃO!

**Kurai:** Quer um terceiro parabéns? Parabéns.

**Kyo:** Eu vou ser muito mais importante do que você jamais foi!

**Kurai:** Kyo, Quantos anos você tem?

**Kyo:** 19.

**Kurai:** Não acha que já tá na hora de crescer um pouquinho mentalmente?

**Kyo:** Como assim?

**Kurai:** Você parece um irmão mais novo chato! Eu sou a mais nova e não te encho o saco com as minhas habilidades!

**Kyo:** E por que você não me passa!

**Kurai:** Você se quer me alcança.

**Kyo:** Eu sou melhor que você.

**Kurai:** Então, vai brincar de cão e dono com os demônios vai Kyo. E ME DEIXA EM PAZ!!

Ele se irritou, foi o mais agressivo que conseguiu e não a atingiu. Ela parecia calma. Parecia que ele não tinha importância. Ele tentou ver o que ela olhava lá fora, não conseguiu. Então ele parou e em um 'momento lezeira' se perguntou # Qual a cor dos olhos dela mesmo? #

**Kyo:** Por que eu nunca te vejo treinar?

**Kurai:** Por que você está ocupado demais com a sua vida patética.

**Kyo:** Se você não treinar, você não vai chegar aos meus pés nunca.

**Kurai:** _- encara ele -_ Olha, eu sou diferente de você tá? Eu não tenho motivo nenhum pra ficar treinando como uma idiota. Não tenho motivo nenhum pra querer mais força, ou poder.

Olhos cor Grafite.

Os olhos grafite dela eram frios. Não traspassavam sentimento nenhum. E, pela primeira vez, Kyo se interessou em olhá-los. Ficou um tempo perdido neles. Mas, depois lembrou quem era a dona dos olhos, Era sua irmã. A irmã que ele detestava.

**Kyo:** Isso é por que você nunca teve família.

Então, pela primeira vez ele viu nos olhos dela que a atingiu. Ela pela primeira vez não o encarou com o olhar de superioridade. Pela primeira vez, desviou o olhar.

_- silencio –_

Ela se levantou, ficando em pé no parapeito, andou sobre ele e pulou pra dentro do castelo. E rápida como um demônio que foge da luz, ela desapareceu. Deixou apenas uma coisa pra trás, um cheiro. Cheiro de lagrimas.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Supermercado –**

O loiro não estava muito a fim de fazer compras. Mas, uma ordem expressa de Sasori. Deidara não podia ignorar. E estava, fazendo as drogas das compras.

Passando pela saída de um corredor, ele bateu em um rapaz que parecia uma garota, tinha cabelos castanho escuro soltos, os olhos perolados, e uma cara de sono horrível.

**Neji:** Foi mal ai.

**Deidara:** Olha por onde anda moça.

(**N/a:** Francamente, quem é o Deidara pra dizer que o Neji parece uma mulher? Logo, o Deidara que é uma Loira em pessoa!)

**Neji:** Eu não sou uma moça.

**Deidara:** Não?

**Neji:** Não, mas eu estou com sono demais pra discutir isso. – vai embora –

Deidara olhou o Rapaz se afastar. Foi ai que ele viu, de relance, rapidamente. Mas, ele reconheceu, reconheceria em qualquer lugar. Aquele símbolo na costa daquele outro garoto. Era o símbolo Uchiha.

**- Apartamento – **

**Sasori:** Deidara! Você me fez esperar mais de meia hora! Sabe que eu odeio esperar.

**Deidara:** Uh, Você nem sabe o que eu achei, Sasori-donno.

**Sasori:** Dane-se o que você achou. Cadê a comida? Sua loira desgraçada! Onde está a comida?

**Deidara:** Eu não comprei, Uh.

Sasori não era marionete. Mas, havia varias delas espalhadas pela sala. Ele fez seus fios de chackra controlarem o braço de uma marionete qualquer e bater em 'uma certa loira' presente.

**Sasori:** Como não comprou?

**Deidara:** Eu achei algo mais interessante.

**Sasori:** Me fez esperar meia hora--

**Deidara:** Eu achei O Uchiha, uh.

**Sasori:** Pra nem trazer a porra da comid-- O Que? O Uchiha?

**Deidara:** Uhum.

**Sasori:** Vamos avisar o Dark Lord imediatamente.

**Deidara:** NÃÃÃÃOOOO!! Vamos dar cabo dele, nos mesmo.

**Sasori:** Hein?

**Deidara:** Afinal... Nos sabemos o ponto fraco dele não?

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

- **Território da escuridão, arena de batalhas pagas –**

**Apresentador:** Invicta até agora. Miss Darkness! _– levanta a mão dela –_

Myu fez 'A Pose Phodastica' quando o apresentador levantou sua mão. É ela estava invicta. Lutando com homens e pondo eles pra fora do ring numa velocidade incrível.

**Apresentador:** Alguém se habilitaria a desafiar a Nossa 'Deusa da escuridão'?!

Foi uma gritaria infernal. Todos gritando coisas sem Nexo mas, ninguém se candidatava. Até que um corajoso. O Cara era grande. Tipo um Kisame mais musculoso. Mas, ela não estava nem ai. Quanto maior o cara, maior o tombo.

**Cara:** Eu não gosto de bater em mulheres.

**Myu:** pois eu gosto de bater em babacas feito você.

**Cara:** Gostosa e agressiva! Gosto de mulheres como você?

**Myu:** Quem perguntou ô idiota?

**Cara:** Eu não estou vendo nenhum anel no seu dedo "Miss Darkness".

**Myu:** _- acerta soco no olho dele –_ É por que não tem. Mas, depois desse soco nem eu tivesse você iria ver.

Depois desse, vários socos mais se seguiram. Assim como chutes. Era impressionante como ninguém ali podia se quer cansa-la. Ela o derrubou, Tinha ganhado De novo.

Muitos caras vieram depois, mas, não importava o quão concentrada ela pudesse estar. Sasori sempre lhe vinha à mente.

Ela bateu, bateu, bateu. Bateu até que seus punhos doessem. E mesmo assim. Só conseguia pensar em Sasori.

Saiu de lá.

Pensou em ir pra uma boate. Achar um cara com quem ela pudesse passar a noite.

Foi.

Arranjou um cara bonito e sóbrio, não queria ficar ouvindo papo de bêbado.

Ela mesma pagou o motel.

Mas, na hora do 'pega pra capar' (**N/a:** Que expressão feia ò.ó) Ela não viu o cara, viu Sasori.

Desistiu.

Foi embora, e deixou o cara.

Não importava o que ela fizesse, sempre tinha Sasori em mente.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Chalé –**

Ele já tinha tomado banho, já tinha comido. Só faltava dormir. Mas, estava sem sono.

Gaara estava no banheiro. Neji dormindo um sono merecido.

As garotas também dormiam como anjos.

Então ele não viu problema. Saiu. Foi dar um volta. Espairecer.

**- Floresta - **

Quando estava começando a ter alguma idéias de como cumprir seus objetivos, um chackra forte lhe trouxe de volta a realidade. O Chackra não estava longe. Ou pior, Estava perto demais.

Então, do nada, ele sentiu algo rastejando sobre seu braço. Olhou, era uma aranha branca. Mas, não existia aranha branca.

Num ato rápido ele jogou a aranha longe, e ela explode no ar.

**Deidara:** _- em cima de passado de argila explosiva –_ Uh, ele é esperto!

**Sasuke:** # Esse ki mono, preto com nuvens vermelhas. # Deidara.

**Deidara:** Lembra de mim?! Que emoção!

**Sasuke:** O que você quer?

**Deidara:** Não se faça de bobo Sasuke-kun. Eu quero matá-lo.

**Sasuke:**... # Travar um batalha com alguém da Akatsuki, eu sei que eu posso. Mas, eu não posso matá-lo. Eu não posso matar ninguém. Eu tenho que fugir. #

Ele deu um passo pra trás e Deidara o alertou.

**Deidara:** Nem um passo Sasuke-kun. Tem explosivos no solo. Um passo em falso e BOOM! Art is a Bang! (**N/a:** Frase clássica do loiro explosivo.)

**Sasuke:** # Merda! Eu preciso do Neji e do Gaara. Se não eu vou ser obrigado a matar-- #

**Deidara:** Esqueça! Os seus amigos não vêm te salvar. Eu mandei o Sasori-donno cuidar deles.

**Sasuke:** # Fudeu. Eu preciso ajudá-los. #

**Deidara:** Uh, deixe me ver... Você quer ir ajudá-los? Ah, não me ofenda. Eu não basto pra servi de diversão pra você? Ou você está com medo de mim?

**Sasuke:** # Não tem jeito... # _– Ativa Sharingan -_ # Neji, Gaara agüentem ai até eu chegar. #

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Quarto de Kurai –**

Ela estava inquieta. Controlava as lagrimas. Forçava-se a segurá-las. E bolava na cama.

Por mais que tentasse esquecer, ela não conseguia. As palavras de Kyo ficavam martelando a sua cabeça.

"Isso é por que você nunca teve família."

Ela realmente nunca teve família? Não que Orochimaru não fosse um pai pra ela, mas aquilo a que Kyo se referia, eram laços de sangue. Ela nunca soube se eram fortes, ou bons. Por que nunca teve.

Por mais que tentasse lembrar, tudo que conseguia lembrar era acordar com no abraço de Orochimaru. Lembrava de entrar no Dark castle, e ver os Akatsuki. Todos eles, ela tinha laço com todos eles. Como se fossem realmente uma família. Mas, apesar de ela não lembrar, aqueles laços não pareciam ser iguais ao que você tem com família.

Então, como ela tinha vindo parar ali? Sua mãe a Havia dado de bom grado ao Dark Lord? Ou ele a Teria roubado? Talvez a tivesse encontrado em uma lata de lixo qualquer. Ela não sabia, e queria saber.

**Voz:** Kurai?

A voz soou. Ela reconheceu, era Tobi o único pra quem ela tinha dado permissão pra chamá-la apenas pelo nome.

**Tobi:** Kurai? _– chega perto da cama –_ Você está--

Ele não terminou a frase. Ela o abraçou, ela sentada na cama apertando o ki mono preto com nuvens vermelhas dele e chorando horrores.

Ele não falou nada, não demonstrou nada. (**N/a:** Ele usa mascara, como saber se ele demonstrou ou não?) Ele apenas a abraçou também.

**Kurai:** Tobi...

**Tobi:** Fizeram alguma coisa com você?

Ela não respondeu só chorou mais. Ele ficou calado um tempo, voltou a repetir a pergunta, e ela só o apertou mais.

**Tobi:** Quem? Quem fez alguma coisa com você?

**Kurai:** Ninguém... O problema é comigo...

Ele afastou um pouco e sentou na cama, praticamente dando o ombro pra ele chorar o rio que ela quisesse.

**Tobi:** _- a abraça –_ O que houve?

Não, esse não era o Tobi idiota em quem ela mandava. Esse era outro. O outro Tobi. O que tinha por trás da mascara fria. O Tobi verdadeiro? Ela não sabia. E não estava nem um pouco interessada em saber, no momento.

**Kurai:** Eu não consigo... Lembrar da minha família.

**Tobi:** Família? Sua família é o Orochimaru (**N/a:** Esse Tobi por detrás da mascara não tem noção do perigo é?) e o Kyo.

**Kurai:** Não _– abraça mais ele –_ A minha família de verdade.

Ele afagou os cabelos negros mechado de brando dela, de forma até que carinhosa.

**Tobi:** Você está satisfeita? Aqui?

**Kurai:** Hein?

**Tobi:** Aqui, com o Orochimaru o Kyo e os Akatsuki. É onde você se sente completa?

**Kurai:** Tirando o Kyo, acho que sim.

**Tobi:** Então essa lembrança não importa. Foda-se a sua antiga família. Eles são sua família agora. Esqueça o passado, e viva o agora.

Ela refletiu uns dois segundos sobre o que ele disse. Então se tocou. Aquele não era o Pein nem o Itachi, era o Tobi. E o Tobi não dizia coisas inteligentes como aquelas.

**Kurai:** Tobi?!

**Tobi:** ...

**Kurai:** Tobi!!

**Tobi:** Haaai senpai!!

**Kurai: **??

**Tobi:** Tobi só veio ver se a Kurai-san estava precisando de alguma coisa. Mas, parece que a Kurai-san está ótima! – enxuga as lagrimas dela e levanta – Então, Tobi já pode ir.

**Kurai:** _- sem entender porra nenhuma -_... Tá...

Ele abriu a porta, pos seu corpo pra fora e antes de fechar a porta fez uma pergunta, com um tom diferente, quase sinistro.

**Tobi:** Quem fez você chorar foi o Kyo?

Ela chegou a sentir medo dele, a pergunta dele vinha com uma mensagem subliminar, uma ordem de ser respondida. E foi tudo que ela conseguiu fazer.

**Kurai:** H-hai.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

- **Chalé, Quarto masculino –**

**Gaara:** Neji! Neji! NEJI CARALHO ACORDA!!

**Neji:** _- pula da cama –_ Tá mãe eu já-- ¬¬ o que você quer?

**Gaara:** Acha o Sasuke pra mim.

**Neji:** A vai te catar Gaara. Acha você.

**Gaara:** Meu, eu já procurei. Mas, você tem Byakugan!

**Neji:** Depois cê me deixa dormir?

Gaara confirmou com a cabeça. Neji ativou seu Byakugan. Sua visão ficou diferente, como se fosse tudo em negativo. Ele olhou a cidade. Não achou. Então olhou a floresta, E achou. Sasuke e mais com um ki mono branco com nuvens azuis (**N/a:** preto com nuvens vermelhas, é que em negativo fica assim.)

**Neji:** Ele tá sendo atacado. Na floresta. Vamos ajudar? _– sai correndo –_

**- Floresta –**

**Gaara:** _- correndo -_ Falta muito?

**Neji:** _- correndo –_ Mais ou menos. Vamos apressar o passo.

**Sasori:** Por que?

Eles viram a figura estranha aparecer na frente deles. (**N/a:** Aquela marionete com a qual o Sasori vai pra suna. A que tem um 'rabo').

**Gaara:** O que diabos é você?

**Neji:** Tem um cara dentro! Tem um cara dentro! É um boneco.

**Sasori:** Byakugan é? Hehehe, você não vão passar daqui!

**Neji:** Gaara, Agente tem que passar por esse cara! E ir ajudar o Sasuke.

**Gaara:** Falou! # Agüenta ai Sasuke, Agente tá indo! #

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Dark castle, Quarto de Kyo – **

Ele saiu do banho, com uma toalha amarrada na cintura e enxugando os cabelos, distraído com qualquer coisa.

**-¹ BLAM ¹-**

A porta abriu e demônios da escuridão entraram por ela. Ele não teve nem tempo de pensar, os demônios prenderam suas mãos e o encostaram na parede, enquanto outro apertou seu pescoço.

**Kyo:** # Os demônios estão agindo muito rápidos, só quem os comanda dessa forma é... O Itachi! Mas, pra que me atacar? #

Ele viu a figura entrar pela porta e parar não muito longe. Tudo que ele podia distinguir era o Ki mono da Akatsuki. E os olhos vermelhos sangue que brilhavam no escuro. O Sharingan.

**Kyo:** O que você quer?

O demônio apertou mais seu pescoço, o fazendo ficar sem ar.

**Pessoa:** É só um aviso. Machuque a Kurai novamente, e eu mato você.

**Kyo:** Co--varde...

**Pessoa:** E mais, Mato a Kia também.

**Kyo:** Co-- Como você--?

**Pessoa:** Faça a Kurai chorar de novo. E você vai ver, o quanto eu sei e POSSO fazer.

**Kyo:** Mas, eu na--

**Pessoa:** Eu vou te deixar com uma lembrança.

Os demônios fincaram as garras em Kyo e cortaram seus braços inúmeras vezes.

**Kyo:** AAAAAAAAARRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!

O demônio que segurava seu pescoço deixou a marca das suas garras na face de Kyo, e depois o largou.

**Pessoa:** Acho que isso basta, por enquanto, eu estou pegando leve. Pense no que eu vou fazer com a sua irmã.

**Kyo:** _- caído no chão, todo sujo de sangue –_ Aaaarrrrgh!

**Pessoa:** Espero que eu tenha sido claro. Estamos entendidos Kyo?

A pessoa obteve um grito de dor como resposta.

**Pessoa:** Que bom que sim. _– sai do quarto –_

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Chalé, cozinha –**

**Haruka:** _- cortando legumes –_ O que você acha Megumi?

Ela tinha acordado a pouco tempo, e agora falava com o seu Puma de estimação.

**Megumi:** Eu não sei. Duvido que o Sasuke concorde em dar um nome ao grupo.

**Haruka:** Aaah, mas nos precisamos de um nome!

**Kia:** _- trazendo peixe_ – Hm, até que pode ser. Um nome seria legal.

**Haruka:** Hm, Que tal?! "Sasuke's Group"

**Kia:** Acho que não... Ninguém sabe que é Sasuke na verdade.

**Haruka:** Então "Time Uchiha". Tem o nome dele não tem?

**Kia:** Tremenda apelação. _– cortando peixe –_

**Haruka:** Hm... Sei lá... "O time do equilíbrio"?

**Kia:** Se só ele tem o equilíbrio, não pode ser o "time".

**Haruka:** A qual é!? T.T Nos não podemos ficar sendo "o time sem nome".

**Megumi:** Esse é um nome legal!

**Kia:** Nada disso! Deveria ser algo, impactante. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, comum.

**Haruka:** Deixa eu ver...

**-¹ AAAAHHHH ¹-**

As duas correram pro quarto já fazendo os selos dos seus ataques. Chegaram lá e tudo que viram foi um Kiky sentada na cama com uma cara horrível e toda suada.

**Kia:** O que houve?

**Haruka:** Você tá bem menina?

**Kiky:** _- sacode a cabeça afirmando –_

**Kia:** O que aconteceu? Por que você gritou?

**Haruka:** FALA MENINA!!

**Kiky:** P-pesadelo.

Kia lembrou que seu irmão costumava abraça-la quando ela tinha pesadelos. Ela quase que maquinalmente fé z mesma coisa com Kiky.

"Está tudo bem Kia, foi só um pesadelo bobo."

**Kia:** _- abraça Kiky –_ Está tudo bem, Foi só um pesadelo bobo.

Haruka olhou estranhando, Aquilo parecia uma cena tão "mãe e filha".

**Haruka:** Acontece sempre?

**Kiky:** Não... Voltou a acontecer tem um tempo. Desde o dia que... Os meninos me atacaram pra me forçar a mostrar as minhas habilidades.

**Haruka:** _- Falando sozinha –_ Talvez aquela experiência tenha sido Traumática pra ela. Isso, que agora está voltando na forma de pesadelos. _– Vira pra Kiky –_ Que pesadelo é esse?

**Kiky:** Nada demais. Eu só estou correndo de um demônio na floresta.

**Haruka:** Talvez, você tenha associado os meninos à agressividade deles a um demônio.

**Kiky:** Esse pesadelo ao é de agora. Ele sempre esteve aqui. Só que, tinha um tempo que eu não sonhava ele.

**Kia:** Hm, era assim freqüente?

**Kiky:** Isso foi a única coisa que eu sonhei desde que eu cheguei a Light city. Sempre o mesmo pesadelo.

**Haruka:** Hm, talvez então seja alguma experiência traumática querendo voltar.

**Kiky:** Está certa. E a única coisa que eu me lembro. De antes de chegar em Light City.

**Haruka:** Você perdeu a memória?

**Kiky:** Hai.

**Haruka:** Então talvez se você tentar lembrar enquanto sonha talvez você consiga.

**Kiky:** Eu... Não quero lembrar. Se eu esqueci, é por que não era bom.

**Haruka:** MAS AGORA VOCÊ ME DEIXOU CURIOSA!!

**Kia:** Deixa disso Kia. Isso deve ser falta de cálcio e de proteínas, faz dois dias que ela não come.

**Haruka:** Credo você falou que nem a minha mãe agora.

**Kia:** ¬¬

**Megumi:** Não querendo atrapalhar. Mas, vocês não acham que o Neji, Gaara E Sasuke estão demorando demais não?

**Kiky:** O Sasuke saiu?

**Kia:** Ele o Neji e o Gaara.

**Kiky:** Pra onde?

**Kia:** Sei lá! Quando agente acordou, já não estavam mais aqui. Por quê?

**Kiky:** Eu... Estou sentindo uns chackras muito fortes vindo da floresta.

**Kia:** Talvez sejam eles.

**Kiky:** Mas, é alem dos deles.

**Haruka, Megumi e** **Kia:** ºº

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Território da escuridão, Cidade qualquer –**

Ele olhou para as próprias mãos. Estavam sujas de sangue. Sangue de inocentes. Que não tinham nada a ver com aquela guerra. Nada.

O Sangue foi sendo levado pela pouca água que caia da torneira de uma casa sem dono agora. Mas, não importava o quanto ele lavasse as mãos. Não importava, o cheiro de sangue permanecia impregnado nele. Impregnado na sua alma.

**Nyuu:** Itachi?

Ele passou água no rosto, Ignorando a voz dela. Ela deveria saber que se começasse a falar ele ouviria. Não era necessário chamar sua atenção.

**Nyuu:** Itachi?

Ele se irritou, será que era difícil falar logo? Só por que ele não a olhava. Não queria dizer que não a ouvia.

Arrancou do corpo o Ki mono antes preto e agora vermelho de sangue e jogou no chão. Aquela porcaria de cheiro estava lhe dando náuseas.

**Nyuu:** Itachi?

**Itachi:** Fala.

A voz dele soou sem a calma de sempre. Ela se encolheu.

Era sempre assim. Todas as vezes que ele levava os demônios pra se alimentar. Ele acabava estressado. Quebrava algumas coisas as vezes. E o pior, a enchia de medo. Por que, o estresse dele se refletia nos demônios.

**Nyuu:** Você está bem?

**Itachi:** Pareço bem?

A aspereza nas palavras dele a assustou mais ainda. Eram tão poucos os momentos em que ele demonstrava seus sentimentos, que chegava a assustar as pessoas ver ele tão alterado.

**Nyuu:** Não houve sobreviventes.

**Itachi:** E isso é bom?

Ele sentou no chão, encostando-se na parede. Tapou os ouvidos. Era ridículo, os gritos já haviam parado, continuavam apenas na cabeça deles.

A culpa, continuava apenas na cabeça dele. Era apenas fruto de uma mente perturbada. Uma mente que sentia falta de algo. De alguém. Sentia falta de luz.

Ela sentou do lado dele. Tentando não demonstrar medo. Posou cautelosamente a mão nos ombros dele.

**Nyuu:** Tudo bem, Acabou.

Ele não a olhou. Sabia que ela não se importava se ele cheirava a sangue ou não, mas, Ele não queria olhar ninguém no momento.

Então, por um segundo seus olhos ficaram vermelhos e voltaram ao normal. Seu Sharingan tinha se ativado totalmente involuntariamente.

**Itachi:** Tem alguma coisa errada... Com o Sasuke...

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Floresta –**

A marionete abriu a boca novamente, E varias agulhas envenenadas saíram de lá. Mas, não importava a quantidade, elas sempre eram barradas pela areia de Gaara, ou pela defesa absoluta de Neji.

Mas, Sasori estava cumprindo o objetivo principal que era atrasar os dois.

**Neji:** Merda, Gaara! Agente tá perdendo tempo aqui. O Sasuke precisa da gente.

**Gaara:** Eu sei, mas esse cara não é fácil também.

**Neji:** Aquele "Rabo" não deixa agente se aproximar.

**Gaara:** Mas, aquele 'rabo' é só um! Nós somos dois.

**Neji:** Você está sugerindo que ataquemos juntos?

**Gaara:** É.

**Neji:** Você vai pela direita e eu vou pela esquerda. O ponto vulnerável é o meio, acerte o meio bem em cheio.

**Gaara:** Falou!

Os dois correram em direções separadas. Viram que Sasori não atacou. Então correram pra cima dele.

Sasori resolveu dividir a atenção, Direcionou suas agulhas envenenadas para Gaara e o 'rabo' pra Neji.

Mas, quando ele fez isso os dois já estavam próximos demais.

**Neji:** JUNKEN!! _- acerta o 'tapa' (__**N/a:**__ Um tapa do Neji...) no ponto vulnerável. -_

**Gaara:** _- acerta braço de areia no ponto vulnerável. –_

**-¹ Crec ¹-**

Eles ouviram madeira partir. Se empolgaram tanto com o som, que esqueceram do 'rabo' e das agulhas. O 'rabo' bateu no braço de Neji, e o jogou longe, assim como quebrou o braço de areia de Gaara. E o Jogou longe também.

A marionete quebrou logo em seguida, e um cara vestido de preto pulou de lá de dentro, mantendo certa distancia dos dois.

Gaara olhou o cara se levantar, Era ruivo e assim como ele, Mas tinha uma expressão tão maquinal no rosto. Pior que a 'não-expressão' dele. Então, Gaara sentiu seus joelhos fraquejarem e sua visão ficar turva.

**Gaara:** _- Cai de joelho –_

**Sasori:** Parece que o veneno está fazendo efeito.

**Gaara:** # Impossível, não me acertou #

Então a dor em seu ombro se destacou. Ele olhou e viu uma agulha envenenada fincada lá. A empolgação tinha sido tanta que ele não tinha nem sentido.

**Gaara:** _- tira agulha e joga fora –_ Neji, você tá muito calado. Está bem?

Neji olhou pra ele com uma cara estranha, parecia preocupado.

**Gaara:** O que foi?

**Neji:** Eu quebrei o braço.

**Gaara:** OO

**Sasori:** Não me deixem esperando. Me ataquem logo.

Os dois direcionaram seus olhos pra Sasori. Ele tinha outra marionete agora.

**Gaara:** A-- Aquele é o Terceiro Kazekage!

**Neji:** Da época em que Suna existia?

**Gaara:** É!

A areia de ferro começou a sair da marionete.

**Neji:** Agora agente está em apuros.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Floresta –**

**Deidara:** _– joga um bando de aranhas de argila explosiva em cima dele –_

**Sasuke:** # Agulhas de chidori # _- cospe agulha – _

Uma agulha pra cada aranha. E ele não errou nenhuma.

**Deidara:** # São aqueles olhos. Os mesmos olhos do Itachi. O Sharingan. O único perigo pra escuridão. Mas, hoje ou esse moleque morre, ou ele mancha suas mãos de sangue. E deixa de ser perigoso. # Ugh!

Deidara quase caiu do pássaro com o ataque. Olhou o braço que sangrava, mas não sangrava muito. Olhou pra Sasuke, este segurava uma espada de chidori.

**Deidara:** Acho que você errou!

Sasuke não mudou sua expressão nem um pouco. E Deidara entendeu. Ele não tinha errado, Ele apenas na podia acertar os pontos vitais.

Deidara subiu mais com o pássaro. Apesar de aquela dominação de chackra de trovão ser inédita pra ele, ele sabia que aquilo deveria ter um alcance.

Jogou novamente as suas bombas. Viu Sasuke pular e lançar a espada de chackra novamente.

Ele chegou a pensar que seria pego novamente, mas a espada não alcançou. Então, ele estava muito fora do alcance da espada.

**Deidara:** Háhá! Você vai cair em cima das minas, uh.

Sasuke não respondeu, apenas deixou a parte superior do seu Ki mono deslizar pra baixo. E asas saíram de suas costas. E voando Sasuke acertou com agulhas as bombas mais próximas a ele.

**Deidara:** # Ele consegue fazer a transformação por partes? # KATSU!!

Algumas bombas explodiram. Mas, não afetaram Sasuke. Ele chegou a dar um sorriso de superioridade. Que sumiu no momento seguinte.

As bombas explodiram algo diferente. Não foi a luz laranjada de fogo de uma bomba normal. Foi Escuridão. As bombas explodiram escuridão.

A escuridão tinha vida. Avançou rapidamente pra cima de Sasuke.

**Deidara:** O que vai fazer agora, uh? Já que **você não controla escuridão**?!

**- Continua... -**

**N/a: GOMEN NASAI!! GOMEN, GOMEN!! Desculpa não botar todo mundo na primeira parte!! Foi mal!! GOMEEEEEENNNN!! T.T**

**Bem, eu decidi dividir esse capitulo em dois, quando vi que ele ia ultrapassar muito o numero de pagina dos capítulos anteriores (em media 20 paginas). Então, alguns personagens ficaram na segunda parte!!**

**Eu podia postar a próxima parte amanhã, se eu viesse escrever. Mas, AMANHÃ É MEU NIVER!! (26/06) então, amanhã eu num venho escrever. Logo é provável a segunda parte só sábado. n.n**

**Agora, deixe-me comentar o que aconteceu nesse capitulo. Eu pus o Deidara (O Loiro Explosivo) pra lutar com o 'Meu loiro'.**

**Sasuke: Eu já disse que não sou loiro. ò.o**

**E o Sasori (Ruivo Eterno) pra lutar com o Neji-biba e o Gaara-sociopata.**

**Neji and Gaara: ¬¬**

**Só que no fim das contas, Sasuke não domina escuridão. Gaara está envenenado e Neji com o braço quebrado. E agora?! \ºoº/**

**Eu pus alguns sentimentos na Kurai! n.n**

**E a Myu, par do Sasori, anda meio perdida hein? o.õ**

**O Kyo foi atacado. O.O**

**A Nyuu tem medo do Itachi. (de vez em quando eu também). ºoº**

**Procurei destacar algumas características das meninas do 'Time Sem Nome' do Sasuke. Haruka falando sozinha, Kia e seu instinto maternal, e a vida não existente da Kiky. :P**

**Espero que eu não esteja assim tão insuportável, postando capítulos direto. n.n Recebi uma ameaça de ameaça de morte. To começando a achar isso legal.**

**Então, o Cap ficou bom? Ruim? Hehe. Sabe aquela caixinha roxa familiar ali em baixo? Não custa nada clicar nela e deixar sua opinião. Eu juro que ela não morde (Ou morde?! o.O)**

**Até a próxima, Bjuxxxx!!**


	6. O Time sem nome, parte 2

One Light In The Dark

**One Light In The Dark**

**N/a: Yo... Viu, viram por que eu num gosto de por prazos nos cap?! Eu nunca, NUNCA mesmo cumpro. Parece um mecanismo de sei lá o que, ouviu a palavra "Prazo" e faz de tudo pra não cumprir. Desta vez culpem Niwa Daisuke (D.N.angel) por eu num ter acabado de fazer nas férias essa cap. Eu passei 4 dias assistindo D.N.Angel, 2 assistindo e mais 2 reprisando... QUEM O MANDA O NIWA-KUN SER TÃO FOFO?! ò.Ó**

**Fala: **_- ação –_# pensamento # (¨ Tradução ¨)

**- Lugar e hora –**

**-¹ Barulho ¹-**

**- Fhash Back –**

(**N/a:** Meus comentários)

**Nos capitulos passados:**

"**Kisame:** ... o Deidara e o Sasori saíram em missão..."

"**Pessoa:** Eu vou te deixar com uma lembrança.

Os demônios fincaram as garras em Kyo e cortaram seus braços inúmeras vezes. "

"**Deidara:** Não se faça de bobo Sasuke-kun. Eu quero matá-lo."

"**Deidara:** ... Os seus amigos não vêm te salvar. Eu mandei o Sasori-donno cuidar deles."

**O time sem nome. 2ª parte.**

**- Dark castle, Sala qualquer. -**

Estavam Kisame e Amaterasu jogando 'Uno' (**N/a:** Jogo de cartas, legal).

**Kisame:** _- joga carta azul –_ Eu sei que você não tem mais cartas azuis.

**Ama:** _- cara de sempre -_ ... – _tira carta do baralho, joga –_

**Kisame:** Isso foi pura sorte! Não vai acontecer de novo! _– joga carta azul _–

**Ama:** _– tira outra carta azul do baralho e joga – _

**Kisame:** A qual é?! Isso é injusto! Você tá roubando!!

**Ama:** _- cara de sempre –_

**Kisame:** Não se faça de cínica!!

**Ama:** _- cara de sempre – _Eu nem falei nada...

**Kisame:** Não precisa! Eu conheço esse seu silencio cínico!! o.Ó

**Ama:** _- cara de sempre – _Você é louco?

**Voz:** _- "morrendo" –_ Pessoal... A Sakura, por favor.

Eles olharam pra porta, Era Kyo. Todo ensangüentado, escorado na porta. Os braços deles sangravam muito.

**Kisame:** _- jogando cartas –_ Não faço a mínima idéia de onde ela tá.

**Ama:** _- cara de sempre, joga –_ Nem eu.

**Kyo:** Ser que você poderiam me aju--

**Ama:** _- cara de sempre – _Não...

**Kisame:** Te vira! Num sou teu babá!

**Kyo:** Eu realmente to precisando de ajud--

**Kisame:** E eu estou pouco me lixando!

**Kyo:** Amat--

**Kisame:** E num enche saco dela, se não eu vou serrar os seus braços fora!

**Kyo:** Seu filho da p--

**Kisame:** _- pega Samehada –_ Repete!

**Ama:** Deixe-o morrer por ele mesmo Kisame. Não suje suas mão.

**Kisame:** Tudo bem _– senta –_

**Kyo:** Sua-- Vaca.

Kisame se estressou e fez uma lamina com a água que tinha no copo em cima da mesa, e jogou no braço de Kyo, fazendo outro furo.

**Kyo:** AAAARRRRGHHGHHH!!

**Kisame:** _- sorriso – _

Kyo caiu no chão, gemendo de dor.

**Sakura:** _- entrando pela porta –_ Eu ouvi um grito e-- _- tropeça –_

**Kyo:** Ai...

**Sakura:** KYO!!

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Floresta –**

Neji pulou de outro ataque da areia de ferro. Seu braço doía como nunca, ele não podia atacar sem ele e Gaara estavam ficando cada vez mais lento.

**Neji:** Gaara! Gaara! Escuta, aquilo é areia! Tá que é de ferro, deve ser mais pesada, Mas é areia! Você é Sabaku no Gaara! Controla areia.

**Gaara:** Eu-- Não controlo nem a minha areia mais...

**Neji:** Gaara! Concentra!

**Gaara:** Eu não o enxergando direito. _– leva chute –_

Neji chutou Gaara pra longe pra que o Ataque de Sasori não pegasse nele. Gaara caiu, e não conseguiu se levantar.

**Neji:** # Não dá pra pedir mais dele. # Gaara! Não dorme! Fala comigo! Quem é você?

**Gaara:** Saba-- Sabaku... No... No Gaara...

**Neji:** _- pula de Ataque –_ Isso! Quantos anos você tem cara?

**Gaara:** 1--17...

**Neji:** - desvia - Isso, Você tem chackra tipo?

**Gaara:** -- Te-- rra... Neji... Eu to com sono... Mas... Se eu--... Dormir... O Shukaku vai...

**Neji:** SHUKAKU?!

Neji se distraiu e Sasori bateu nele, ele voou e caiu perto de Gaara.

**Sasori:** Hm, parece que vocês estão fudidos da silva!

O cubo de areia de ferro subiu e desceu pra bater neles. Mas, parou no ar.

**Sasori:** O que? Aquele garoto está envenenado não tem como ele controlar essa areia.

**Haruka:** _- em cima de Megumi -_ Não foi ele.

Ele olhou, uma menina vinha em cima de um puma que tinha dado um pulo tão alto que parecia que estava voando.

**Sasori:** # Técnicas de Ar é? #

**Kiky:** _- flutuando -_ HEY, HEY! Não se distraia assim _– soco estilo Tsunade no cubo –_

O cubo voou na direção de Sasori quase o acertando.

**Kiky:** _- aponta pra Sasori -_ Megumi o distraia! _– Corre até Neji e Gaara –_ Haruka, barreira a nossa volta. Kia eu preciso de ajuda _– Abaixa -_ O que houve com você Neji?

**Neji:** _- sentando –_ Quebrei o Braço.

**Haruka:** VOCÊ O QUE?! PRONTO, AGORA ELE É INUTIL!!

**Kiky:** Concentre-se na barreira Haruka, deixa isso aqui comigo! _– olha em volta –_ Achei! Kia, Aquela flor branca! Pega pra mim umas 5, Rápido! E me dá sua espada!

**Kia:** _- correndo –_ Tá! _– joga espada - _

Kiky tirou a espada prata cravejada de rubis da bainha e cortou a manga do Ki mono de Neji (**N/a:** A do braço quebrado), cortou em pequenas fitas e deixou a espada de lado.

**Kiky:** Isso pode doer Neji.

Ela esticou o braço dele e encostou na bainha. Neji soltou um grito agudo de dor. Ela pegou as tirar que tinha cortado e amarrou o braço dele a bainha da espada.

**Kiky:** Eu precisava imobilizar, desculpe. Eu uso o jutsu de cura quando agente tiver mais tempo. O que aconteceu com o Gaara?

**Neji:** _- se esforçando pra falar –_ Foi envenenado.

**Kiky:** Envenenado?!

**Kia:** _- para de correr –_ Aqui! _– entrega as flores –_

**Kiky:** _- pega as flores -_ Como ele foi envenenado?

**Neji:** Todas as armas daquele cara levam veneno.

**Kiky:** _– arranja o caule das flores -_ Caule é venenoso. _– Dá pra Neji –_ Come!

**Neji:** HEIN?! Cê acabou de dizer que é venenoso!

**Kiky:** Só o caule! A flor é anestésica! _– enfia na boca dele –_ Cala a boca e come!

Ela foi examinar Gaara, os batimentos dele estavam irregulares. Como se seus músculos estivessem pesados.

**Kiky:** É um veneno derivado de metais. Tá deixando os músculos dele pesados, e a Toxina eu não sei qual é, mas não importa. Me dá uma kunai?

**Neji:** _- Entrega kunai –_ Tá parando de doer.

**Kiky:** _- segura a kunai –_ Eu disse que era anestésico!

**Kia:** Você é medica?

**Kiky:** Não...

Ela puxou os dedos e a Kunai virou uma liga de metal, uma ligada a cada dedo. Ela a jogou fora depois.

**Kiky:** _- Senta em cima de Gaara (__**N/a:**__ Yes, é uma posição hentai! mas ela não tem segunda intenções eu juro!) –_ Kia, _- Faz lamina com próprio chackra e corta a roupa dele –_ Eu preciso que você o segure, e cale a boca dele.

**Kia:** Ele tá calado.

**Kiky:** Por enquanto.

Ela pos a mão no ombro de Gaara, segurou um tempo e puxou. Junto veio Um misto de metal e sangue.

**Gaara:** AAAAARGHHH!!

**Neji:** O que você está fazendo?! Vai matar ele de hemorragia.

**Haruka:** _- bate em Neji –_ Não questiona!

**Kiky:** _- Mão em cima do Tórax de Gaara –_ Kia, segura bem! _– Puxa –_

Ela tinha roubado o chackra do metal da kunai, e agora estava controlando o metal de dentro do corpo de Gaara e o trazendo pra fora na marra, Mas, o Metal saia fazendo Buracos. E assim Gaara perdia muito sangue. Apesar de tudo ela parecia confiante.

**Gaara:** AAAARRRRRGGGGH--

**Kia:** _- beija Gaara -_

**Neji:** Essa menina é louca!

**Kiky:** _- segura os braços dele -_ Eu a mandei calar a boca dele. _– puxa – _

**Neji:** Não desse jeito!!

**Kiky:** _- põe as mãos pra trás, nas coxas de Gaara e puxa -_ O jeito certo é o que funciona!

**Neji:** Se o Gaara não morrer de hemorragia ou lesões múltiplas nos órgãos ele morre sem ar!!

**Kiky:** Mas, fácil ele morrer sem ar. _– fecha a mão –_

Quando ela abriu a mão tinha um pouco de chackra de cor roxa.

**Neji:** O que é isso?

**Kiky:** Chackra do Sasuke. Eu roubei na vez que vocês me atacaram... É uma chackra de quando ele fica com asas... Eu pretendia usar em mim quando eu precisasse, mas...

Ela segurou o ombro de Gaara e introduziu o chackra roxo pela mesma ferida que entrou o veneno. A ferida fechou no momento seguinte.

**Kiky:** Isso com certeza vai anular a toxina, e curar os ferimentos que eu fiz pra tirar o metal. Ele vai ficar bem.

**Haruka:** MEGUMI!!

**Kia:** _- solta Gaara, ofegante –_ O... O que foi?

**Haruka:** A Megumi foi atingida!! E está inconsciente.

**Kiky:** Neji, o Seu problema é no braço, você pode correr! Vá embora. Kia, Leve o Gaara até a cidade junto com o Neji. Nos vamos dar um jeito nesse cara.

**Neji:** O Sasuke está mais adiante, lutando com outro cara. Vocês precisam ajuda-lo!

**Kiky:** _- tira espadas –_ Tá certo! _– Espada começa a pegar fogo –_ Eu farei.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Dark castle, Ala medica – **

**Sakura:** _- terminando de enfaixar os braços de Kyo_ – Quem fez isso com você?

**Kyo:** Itachi.

**Sakura:** O Itachi-san está em missão.

**Kyo:** Ele já deve ter voltado, a pessoa controlava Demônios muito bem assim como ele e, Tinha Sharingan.

**Sakura:** Por que o Itachi faria isso?

**Kyo:** Ele falou alguma coisa sobre a Kuria-vaca!

**Sakura:** O que?

**Kyo:** Eu estava preso por demônios que estavam cortando meus braços, você acha que eu prestei atenção?!

**Sakura:** ¬¬9

**Kyo:** Mas, Dane-se, o Itachi ameaçou uma pessoa importante pra mim. E isso não vai ficar assim.

**Sakura:** Você fala de forma tão sinistra – _Cutuca o braço dele –_ Está impossibilitado.

**Kyo:** Isso dói sabia?! Ò.ó

**Sakura:** Deixe o Itachi pra lá por enquanto. Apenas tome cuidado com o que faz com a Kurai.

**Kyo:** A Kurai-vaca que morra! Eu me encarregarei disso!!

**Sakura:** _- levanta –_ Tome cuidado… Eu… _- abre a porta –_ Não quero que você se machuque...

**Kyo:** Serio? Por que se importa?

Ele não teve resposta ele só fechou a porta, e ele ficou com cara de Tacho.

**Kyo:** Mulheres são complicadas... Saem sem falar nada... Se ofendem talvez... Vai saber... FEHHH!!

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Floresta – **

A espada dele Caiu se fincando no chão.

Ele num movimento de asas rápidos se distanciou da escuridão que o perseguia.

**Deidara:** Fuja, fuja filhote de Uchiha! Fuja o quando quiser, não que isso vá adiantar! Un! # A expressão continua a mesma, Ele está desesperado, mas a expressão é a mesma, Fria, e impassível... Como a do Itachi. #

**Sasuke:** _- Meche as mãos -_ # chackra de Luz! #

A mão dele brilhou fortemente, o que fez Deidara fechar os olhos. Ao abrir de novo viu que sua escuridão havia sumido junto com o Uchiha. Passou um tempo procurando o Uchiha, Apenas pra vê-lo de pé sobre a espada, Abaixo dele.

**Deidara:** Un ele conseguiu escapar... Mas, eu tenho milhares dessas bombas! Quero ver o quanto o seu chackra de luz vai durar! _– joga bombas –_

Sasuke voou até as arvores enquanto cuspia agulhas nos Pássaros-bombas que o seguiam.

**Deidara:** Não seria mais fácil você soltar completamente esse selo? Que eu saiba você controla escuridão apenas quando solta ele! Por que não o faz? Ah, não responda, eu sei! Por que você não pode me matar, quando solta esse selo você fica incontrolável não é? Ah, não me diga que você achou que ele só trazia benefícios...! Ai!

Sasuke tinha cuspido uma agulha de chackra que passou raspando o rosto de Deidara. Deidara tomou aquilo como uma provocação.

**Deidara:** Tudo bem! Você pediu! Eu estava guardando isso por Itachi, mas... C4 GARUDA! ò.\)

E um Deidara enorme surgiu na frente dele.

**Sasuke:** # É enorme, se isso explodir... # _- corre -_ # Nem o Orochimaru controlaria tanta escuridão! #

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**-Light city – **

**Hinata:** Agora vocês são um time!

Hana e Hykari deram um pulinho com a noticia, Naruto não se fez de impressionado, afinal só tinham entrado duas meninas no time, e uma batia muito nele. Apenas Kakashi não se importou realmente, continuou lendo seu livrinho usual.

**Tenten:** Vocês farão parte da campanha "O Uchiha é da Luz!"

**Naruto:** HHHHHEEEEEEIIIINNNN?!

**Hinata:** Sabe, como ele passou 4 anos na escuridão muitas pessoas estão sem esperanças e perderam a confiança nele.

**Tenten:** A função de vocês é fazer o Uchiha ganhar uns pontinhos com a população de Light City.

**Naruto:** EU FALAR BEM DAQUELE TEME?! NEM FERRANDO DATTEBAYO!!

**Hykari:** _- Dá porrada nele –_ Não questione as iluminadas.

**Naruto:** _- com galo enorme -_ EU QUESTIONO QUEM EU QUISER!! ò.ó

**Hykari:** _- preparada pra brigar –_ EU VOU TE ENSINAR A TER RESPEITO COM AS PESSOAS!! ò.ó

**Hana:** Gente, Não vamos brigar--

**Naruto e** **Hykari:** NÃO SE METE!!

**Hana:** Ah, é?! Vão à merda então! _– vai embora – _

**Naruto:** Já vai tarde!!

**Hykari:** _- soco nele –_ Não fala isso dela!!

**Tenten:** _- cochicha pra Hinata –_ Você tem certeza que é seguro deixar esses dois no mesmo time?

**Hinata:** O Kakashi dá um jeito, né Kaka--

**Tenten:** Ele já foi...

**Hinata:** Nem vi...

Elas voltaram atenção a dupla que brigava na sua frente.

**Hinata:** Eles se entendem!

**Tenten:** Ou se matam...

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Floresta –**

O ruído das espadas se chocando estava ficando cada vez mais alto. 'Lamina do Caos', algum motivo deveria haver pro nome daquelas espadas ser esse, e mais algum motivo devia haver pra elas serem lendária. Talvez o motivo fosse, enquanto as armas de Sasori deterioravam, elas continuam intactas.

Não se pode falar o mesmo da usuária.

**-¹ poft ¹-**

Ela foi ao chão, cansada.

**Sasori:** # Essa menina usa um técnica pra controlar a espada a distancias, como eu faço com a marionete. # Já cansou? Que decepção.

Uma lamina de ferro se formou no ar, e atingiu a menina arfante.

**Sasori:** Certo, certo. Eu não sei como você salvou o ruivo, mas, creio que não poderá fazer o mesmo com você.

Ela sentou no chão e arrancou a lamina que estava perto do pescoço. Viu um liquido roxo respingar pra fora, seguido do seu sangue. Não se sentiu esperançosa com aquilo, a toxina já estava no seu corpo. Apesar disso, ela levantou, pegou as espadas e mudou seu alvo. Não mirava mais em Sasori, mais sim na marionete.

Sabia que, quanto mais ela se movimentava mais o veneno se espalhava. Mas, ela estava apostando tudo em uma única jogada. E apostando nisso, abriu a guarda propositalmente.

Ao ver a marionete perto, cortou os fios de chackra entre ela e as mãos de Sasori e com um chute a jogou pra cima.

**Sasori:** Que ridículo, esse dano foi mínimo. _– restaura os fios de chackra, puxa –_ Como assim não quer vir?

A Marionete despedaçou no ar. Ele olhou estático. A garota sorrio e apontou pra trás, apontou mais especificamente pra Haruka. Uma usuária de chackra de ar, que esperou uma abertura pra destroçar a marionete.

**Sasori:** # Eu esqueci daquela menina... #

Kiky pulou pra trás segurando o ombro, o veneno estava começando a fazer efeito. Concentrou e puxou o metal pra fora do braço. Quanto a toxina ela não sabia o que fazer, apenas pegou uma das flores que deu pra Neji pra aliviar a dor, e comeu.

**Haruka:** Eu acho que você não vai ter tempo pra... Esperar a dor passar. _– aponta pra Sasori –_

Ele estava se transformando... Era como se dele, estivesse saindo dois dele. O original continuou igual, mais o segundo não. Tirou a capa negra, e se revelou um boneco. Com um cilindro estranho escrito o Kanji "Sasori". Ele tinha uma cara mais maquinal que o original, ergueu as mãos pras duas e deu um sorriso maquinal, labaredas de fogo varreram o local.

(**N/a:** Existe Labareda de qualquer outra coisa que num seja fogo? O.õ)

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Light City, rua qualquer –**

**Naruto:** _- galo enorme na cabeça –_ CHAAAAAATAAAAAAAAAA!!

**Hykari:** CALA A BOCA!!

**Naruto:** NÃO DATTEBAYO!! Ò.Ó

**Hykari:** Você tem noção de quanto você é chato!?

**Naruto:** E você tem noção de quanto VOCÊ é chata!?

**Hykari:** NÃO ME CHAMA DE CHATA!!

**Naruto:** EU NÃO ESTOU FALANDO NENHUMA MENTIRA!!

**Hykari:** Nem eu quando digo que você é Super inconveniente!! ò.o Você magoou a Hana! _– puxa ele pela orelha –_ Agora vai me ajudar a achá-la!

**Naruto:** _- esperneando –_ Me larga!! ME LARGA!!

Ela tentou segura-lo mais forte, ele tentou se separar mais rápido. E nesse briga, eles caíram, Naruto por cima de Hykari.

**Naruto:** O/O

**Hykari:** O/O N-na-Naruto...

**Naruto:** _- Se aproximando –_ Kari-chan...

**Hykari:** _- murão nele –_ HENTAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!

**Naruto:** _- desmaiado –_

Todo mundo na rua olhou pros dois. Ela vermelha, ofegando horrores, com os punhos prontos pra brigar e com uma cara de psicopata. E ele desmaiado.

**Hykari:** _- se toca –_ NARUTO-KUN!! o/ _- sacode ele –_ Fale comigo! Naruto-kun!!

**Naruto:** _- babando horrores –_

**Hykari:** Ecccaaaaa!! Narutoooo!! _– sacode mais ele –_

**Pessoa:** Eu acho que ele está dormindo... Não seria melhor--

**Hykari:** _- faz selos –_ Suiton!!

Um bando de água caiu em cima de Naruto. Ele acordou na hora.

**Naruto:** GHAAAA! Gasp, gasp. _– cuspindo água – _

**Hykari:** _- abraça ele –_ Naruto-kun!! Achei que você tinha morrido!! _– aperta –_

**Naruto:** _- morrendo sem ar –_ Kari-chan... _– desmaia –_

**Hykari:** AAAAAAAAAAAAH!! NARUTO-KUN!!

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Floresta -**

**-¹ Pufff ¹-**

**Sasuke:** # Balão?! Esse estardalhaço todo por um balão?! #

O Enorme 'Deidara' que acabara de explodir era oco, e feito de ar. Nada mais que balão.

**Sasuke:** # Impossível! Um ataque sem utilidade...! Ridículo! # _- vê estilhaços do balão – _O que? _– estilhaço entra pelo olho dele –_

Sasuke parou no galho da arvore. Piscou consecutivas vezes enquanto esfregava os olhos freneticamente. Tinha algo errado com aqueles estilhaços de balão.

**Deidara:** _- sorriso, sussurrando –_ Se deu mal, un! Agora, eu, Deidara provarei que a minha arte é superior que o Doujutsu dos Uchihas. Eu supero o Sharingan! _– grita –_ KATSU!!

Sasuke abriu os olhos ao ouvir o grito. Era aquela palavra que Deidara falava antes de explodir alguma coisa. Ele pulou do galho da arvore instintivamente, e esperou ver alguma explosão. Mas, isso não aconteceu.

**Sasuke:** # tem alguma coisa errada-- NANI?! (¨ O QUE!? ¨) #

Ele olhou seu braço, estava despedaçando. Ele tentou entender de todas as formas. E quando viu, seu corpo todo estava despedaçando como papel.

**Deidara:** Un! Haha... _– mexe na franja –_ Arigatou Kosaimashi Itachi. (¨ Muito Obrigado Itachi. ¨) Você me ensinou muito coisa.

Deidara sentiu a presença de alguma coisa voando atrás do pássaro de argila que ele estava.

**Voz:** Não agradeça a ele. Não ainda.

**Deidara:** Hê.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Light City, Alto de um prédio – **

**Hana:** Merda! _– joga pedra –_ Bando de estúpidos!(**N/a:** Ela tá falando do Naruto e da Hykari.)

**Voz:** Nem tanto.

**Hana:** AH! O.O Ah, que susto... Kakashi.

**Kakashi:** Então, quando se trata do Naruto você tem que aprender a lidar com ele. Teve uma época em que ele fez uma dupla com o Sasuke, Eles viviam a esculacho. Eu era o monitor deles, encarregado de proteger o Uchiha. Tive que aprender a lidar com os dois. Na maioria das vezes ignorar os Gritos dele pode dar jeito.

**Hana:** Você é tão esperto Kakashi... Eu acho que eu não conseguiria ignorar os gritos do Naruto... Afinal... Ele grita muito.

**Kakashi:** Isso é verdade, mas, não é de todo impossível! Pense que poderia ser pior, você poderia ter que agüentar além dos gritos, o sarcasmo do Sasuke.

**Hana:** O Uchiha-san é sarcástico? Nossa... Ele parece tão zen.

**Kakashi:** Sarcástico, orgulhoso e emotivo. A união desses 3 sentimentos forma quase um suicida cauteloso. Ele é o tipo de garoto que arrisca sua vida ao máximo pra tudo. Mas, no fundo sua única intenção é o Missing-nin Uchiha Itachi.

**Hana:** Ouvi falar que Uchiha Itachi é um Nuke-nin. Que ele foi quem comandou os demônios de escuridão para destruir o clã Uchiha.

**Kakashi:** Esse é a historia que todo mundo sabe. Sasuke conta uma versão diferente. Diz que deve a sua vida ao nuke-Itachi. Diz que fará de tudo pra tirar o Irmão da escuridão.

**Hana:** Louco...

**Kakashi:** Devemos agradecer ao Itachi pro isso. Sasuke é suicida sim, se arrisca de formas incalculáveis em treinamentos e etc. Porém, é cauteloso com sua vida por que precisa salvar o irmão. Se Sasuke não fosse assim, não teria nem metade da força que tem. E nos, estaríamos perdidos.

**Hana:** Eh, e afinal... Nossa missão é?

**Kakashi:** Restaurar a confiança das pessoas de Light City nele.

**Hana:** Meio difícil, afinal... Ele passou 4 anos na escuridão.

**Kakashi:** Pode confiar nele, eu garanto.

**Hana:** Hum, ele não me preocupa. O fato é quanto mais difícil for, mais o Naruto ira reclamar, e quanto mais o Naruto reclamar, mais a Hykari vai bater nele.

**Kakashi:** _- tapinha amigável na cabeça dela –_ Tudo bem... Desta forma vocês iram evoluir uma coisa importante. Trabalho em equipe.

**Hana:** É possível ter algum trabalho de equipe com o Naruto?

**Kakashi:** Naruto é do tipo de Ninja que só funciona sob pressão, quanto a coisa apertar você vai ver o quão brilhante ele é! Afinal, você não espera que ele seja um peso pra sempre não é, Sasuke?

**Hana:** Sasuke!?

**Kakashi:** Naruto disse pro Sasuke uma vez, "Afinal, Você não achou que eu fosse ser um peso pra sempre não é, Sasuke?".

**Hana:** Naruto?... Hum, Enxame do puro!

**Kakashi:** Não, é verdade. Naruto é um ninja esplendido e incomum. E até o Uchiha teve que admitir isso.

**Hana:** O Uchiha nun--

Kakashi já não estava mais lá.

**Hana:** É bom eu me costumar... Ele some sempre.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- floresta – **

A barreira de ar resistia ao fogo fortemente e inabalável. Porem o Chackra de uma certa usuária de Futton estava se esgotando.

**Haruka:** _- de joelhos dentro da barreira –_ Você tem que pensar em alguma coisa Haruka... Qualquer coisa... _- ela murmurava pra si própria – _Ou então nos duas iremos morrer.

Ela olhou pra trás dela, Kiky se contorcia de dor. A toxina do veneno provavelmente a estava torturando.

Olhou pra frente, só viu o boneco. O Inimigo original estava mais atrás controlando o boneco.

**Sasori:** Por quanto tempo vão se esconder ai dentro hã?

**Haruka:** - _murmurando -_ Por quanto tempo o meu chackra durar pelo jeito... Pense... Haruka, Pense... É um boneco...

**Kiky:** _- delirando –_ Não é colado, é montado... Tem juntas...

**Haruka:** E as juntas são os pontos que sob o nível correto de pressão... Partem! E que é melhor que o ar, pra fazer pressão?

Concentrou-se em procurar as juntas do boneco. Mirou e expandiu a barreira ao máximo, formando uma explosão de ar. Essa explosão, alem de afastar o fogo delas, pressionou os pontos fracos do boneco o partindo em vários pedaços. Além de que, atingiu o Sasori original de forma exponencialmente prejudicial.

Haruka viu isso e depois sua vista começou a embaçar... Estava sem chackra. Caiu por cima da menina atrás dela, desmaiada.

Uma pancada a trouxe de volta a realidade. Abriu os olhos azuis. Não enxergava muita coisa. Mais conseguia focalizar, ainda que embasado, o corpo de Haruka caído de atravessado sobre si.

Ela empurrou a menina, e se sentou. Todos os seus membros falhavam, suas mãos tremiam, e apenas se empenhando muito podia enxergar algo. Apesar de tudo, pode visualizar o boneco de Sasori se remontando.

Sasori havia desencaixado as peças na marionete assim que percebeu que ela seria destruída. Mesmo que essa ação o tivesse ferido.

Apesar dos graves ferimentos e de estar perdendo muito sangue. Sasori ainda parecia disposto a lutar.

Kiky tentou concentrar chackra na sua mão, até que conseguiu, mas este logo se dissipou. Se ela só conseguia concentrar por um curto espaço de tempo, só tinha uma coisa a se fazer.

**Kiky:** _- faz selos –_ Kuchi-ose no jutsu... Venha... Gyn-Ryuu!

**-¹ Puff ¹-**

Um pouco de fumaça surgiu e lá um dragãozinho (**N/a:** Dragão serpente) de chackra avermelhado.

**Kiky:** Como… assim? What the hell you doing here… Aka-Ryuu (¨ O que diabos você esta fazendo aqui... Dragão vermelho? ¨)?

**Aka:** He, cê acha mesmo que com essa quantidade de chackra absurdamente mínima, cê ia conseguir chamar o Gyn-Ryuu?

**Kiky:** Eu... Fui envenenada... O oponente é...

O dragão fez uma barreira de chackra em volta deles.

**Aka:** He, parece que você vai precisar mesmo da minha ajuda.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Light City, Área de treinamento de Light Guardian – **

**Kiba:** Go Akamaru, go!! _– lança pauzinho -_

**Akamaru:** Au, Au, Au!! _– corre atrás do pauzinho –_

**Naomi:** Ele é bem rápido.

Kiba fez um bico ao ouvir o elogio, por que ela elogiava o seu cachorro e não ele?

**Kiba:** Ah, eu também sou!

**Naomi:** Nem é.

**Kiba:** Sou sim.

Ele disse estressado.

**Kiba:** Você quer uma prova?

**Naomi:** Eu duvido que-- OO

Ela viu o vulto de Kiba colar os lábios nos delas em um selinho seco e estalado. Em seguida ele se afastou com um sorriso.

**Naomi:** O/O

**Kiba:** Viu? Não, você não viu. Por que eu sou rápido!

**Naomi:** Ah!! _– soca ele –_

Ele caiu pro lado com o soco, seu nariz sangrava. E a mão dela tinha sangue.

Ela fixou o olhar nas próprias mãos, ensangüentadas. Seu coração começou a se acelerar, sua boca ficou seca. E ela teve sede, sede de sangue.

Trouxe a mão mais pra perto do rosto, sentindo o cheiro do sangue de Kiba. Um cheiro entorpecente.

Passou a língua sobre as pontas dos dedos, saboreando o gosto único de sangue. No mesmo instante sentiu seus caninos e unhas crescerem. Lambeu toda a extensão dos dedos ensangüentados, tinha sede e queria mais que raspas de sangue.

Abriu os olhos vermelhos, um vermelho sangue semelhante ao Sharingan porem sem 'virgulas', e fitou Kiba no chão reclamando pelo nariz, sorriu, ele tinha um sangue delicioso.

**Kiba:** Que droga Naomi!! Você quebrou meu nariz.

**Naomi:** # Vou quebrar muito mais, meu querido. #

**Kiba:** Que merda! _– levanta segurando o nariz – _

Ele estava de costas pra ela. Ela mostrou as unhas afiadas, iria atacá-lo.

**Kiba:** Deveria revidar, mas... Eu gosto de você sabe?

"Gosto de você".

Ela parou, sua cabeça começou a doer.

"Gosto de você".

A frase dele começou a se repetir consecutivas vezes na cabeça dela, de forma torturante e insuportável. Ela não viu outra escolha a não ser sair correndo dali, tentando espantar aquelas palavras da sua cabeça.

**Kiba:** Você é uma das garotas mais legais que tem aqui. Uma amigona. Por isso vou deixar barato, mas, num faz mais não que eu num sou de ferro. Tá Naomi? ...Naomi? _– vira segurando o nariz –_ Cadê ela?

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- floresta – **

_**Sasuke:**__ Chidori. –_ ataca –

Ele atravessou o corpo de Deidara com seu Chidori.

**Deidara:** C-como...?

**Sasuke:** Aquele Sasuke a quem você destruiu... Era meu genjutsu.

**Deidara:** Como a ilusão do Itachi?

**Sasuke:** Diferente, diferente das ilusões do meu irmão, aquilo era real.

**Deidara:** _- ficando branco -_ Sabia...

**Sasuke:** # Argila? #

**Deidara:** _- verdadeiro saindo de dentro do pássaro –_ Uh, agora você está preso.

**Sasuke:** _- tenta puxar o braço_ – O que você...? # Esse tempo todo era um falso? #

**Deidara:** Eu agradeci ao Itachi por me ensinar a nunca subestimar o Sharingan. Sendo assim, eu estava aqui dentro o tempo todo, e vi você vindo, uh. _– faz selo –_

Sasuke começou a ser tragado pra dentro do pássaro.

**Deidara:** Adivinha, uh! Ai dentro tem as mesmas bombas que destruíram o seu Genjutsu!! _– pula do pássaro -_ # Se ferrou! # Kat--

A barriga do pássaro foi furada pelo Chidori de Sasuke, ele saiu voando e pondo todo seu chackra restante no chidori, tentando acertar Deidara.

**Deidara:** Tsc. # Achei que seu chackra teria acabado... Hum, em todo caso, ele acabou com esse Chidori # MORRA UCHIHA!! KATSU!!

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- floresta, dentro de uma barreira de chackra – **

**Kiky:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

O dragão de chackra avermelhado entrou pela mão da garota passando por dentro do corpo dela. A sensação que ela tinha é como se a tivessem queimando de dentro pra fora.

O dragão saiu pela outra mão, puxando alguns fios de chackra avermelhado e ela caiu de joelhos.

**Aka:** Agüenta mais um pouco. _– faz um selo – _

**-¹ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ¹-**

A toxina começou a ser retirada do corpo dela pelos fios de chackra do dragão, mas como a toxina estava nos órgão, ele ia rompendo o tecido muscular da maioria, um dano mortal.

**Aka:** Não desmaia, tá quase no fim.

Ele retirou toda a toxina, fez alguns selos, e antes que ela tombasse no chão ele entrou no corpo dela pela suas costas.

Com o chackra do dragão adicionado ao seu, ela curou automaticamente os órgão afetados. E os danos causados pela toxina. E se concentrou em puxar de voltas as laminas do caos.

**- fora da barreira -**

Sasori olhava tudo aquilo com uma expressão de dor. Estava ferido, muito ferido. Tinha perdido muito sangue, e a hemorragia ainda não tinha parado. A usuária de Futton havia conseguido lhe acertar pontos vitais. Precisava sair dali pra se tratar, achou que as duas tivessem sido mortas. Porem a garota que ele tinha envenenado a pouco, estava de pé novamente. E ele não podia deixar que ela fosse atrás do Uchiha.

**Sasori:** # Como? Como os ferimentos dela se curaram tão rápidos? O que aquele dragão maldito fez? # _- cospe sangue –_ Você _– tosse – _Está pronta?

Ela olhou pra ele. Estava ferrado. Sangrando demais. Provavelmente Haruka lhe havia atingido veias importantes, mas não artérias... Ou ele já estaria morto.

**Kiky:** # Em todo caso, o Aka-Ryuu não é muito grande, o chackra ira acabar logo... Preciso ser rápida pra acabar com esse cara! # _- espadas começam a pegar fogo _–

A luta começou em uma velocidade incrível.

Sasori apesar de ferido e sangrando não tinha perdido a agilidade nos dedos. Porem seus olhos estavam falhando, alternava o embasado e o nítido. Aquilo dificultava muito.

**Kiky:** _- tentando acertar a marionete –_ Seus olhos estão falhando?

Ele ouviu a voz dela, mas não respondeu, continuou mexendo os dedos tentando acertar o vulto da menina, que era tudo que ele enxergava no momento.

**Kiky:** Você esta sangrando demais... O próximo passo é as pernas falharem.

As pernas dele começaram a tremer, começou a ficar difícil ficar de pé.

**Kiky:** Seguindo as pernas, os dedos, as mãos, e os braços.

Começou a ficar difícil pra ele mexer os dedos, e corresponder aos ataques dela. Seus braços começaram a ficar dormentes.

**Kiky:** Em seguida, ou você para e vai tratar dos ferimentos, ou morre.

**Sasori:** # Morrer? #

Ele se distraiu com a palavra, e ela furou a marionete na barriga com as duas espadas. Em seguida separou as duas espadas, quebrando a marionete ao meio.

Ela pulou e empunhou as duas espadas fazendo o fogo sobre elas apagar, ia cortar a cabeça daquele cara a sangue frio. Mas, ela não conseguiu completar o ataque.

Seu corpo tombou sem forças, e o dragão saiu pelas suas costas. O chackra havia acabado.

Com os ferimentos curados, porem sem uma gota de chackra, ela não conseguia nem segurar as 'laminas do caos.' Ela olhou pra frente e viu Sasori cambaleando andando na direção oposta a que ela estava.

**Kiky:** Não posso... Deixar ele...

**Aka:** _- todo ferrado –_ Ele vai... Morrer de qualquer... Jeito...

**Kiky:** Mas... O Sasuke... _– ficando tonta –_ O Sasuke ainda precisa...

**Aka:** Até outro dia... _– Some –_

**Kiky:** Não... Aka-Ryuu... O Sasuke ainda... _– desmaia –_

Nem bem a menina desmaiou e Kia saiu de dentro das arvores. Vinha correndo como uma desesperada preocupada com as amigas.

Ao ver as duas caídas no chão seus sentimentos se resumiram a uma única palavra: Desespero.

Ela viu de longe o cara com quem elas estavam lutando ir embora, cambaleante. Pensou em ir atrás dele, porem suas amigas eram mais importantes que ele. Viu Megumi levantar-se, não parecia estar melhor do que da ultima vez que ela havia visto. Pos Haruka nas costas do Puma, e Pos Kiky nas suas costas.

Estavam indo pra Cidade quando Kiky "gemeu" o nome "Sasuke".

E então Kia lembrou que o objetivo daquela luta era ir ajudar o Uchiha. Mas, ainda assim, suas amigas eram mais importantes.

**Kia:** Não se preocupe Kiky-chan... Ele é forte, vai ficar bem.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- floresta –**

Deidara estava caído no chão, Arranhado pela queda no meio das arvores. Abriu os olhos e fitou o céu azul.

**Deidara:** # Eu consegui. # _- se senta -_ # Derrotei o Sharingan. # - levanta – EU PROVEI QUE A MINHA ARTE É--

Ele sentiu a presença de alguém atrás dele. Olhou pra trás, mas não pode nem sequer terminar o movimento com a cabeça. Um punho fechado e duro lhe atingiu a face. A pele do rosto rompeu, seu pescoço virou e ele foi lançado a uns 5 metros de distancia.

Deidara caiu arrastando as costas pelo chão de terra desigual e sentindo seu rosto sangrar. Não demorou muito a se recompor, e se apoiar sobre os joelhos fitando o Uchiha a sua frente.

Sasuke estava intacto, com uma cara de psicopata, e seu Sharingan tinha um brilho sinistro.

**Deidara:** Como... Como você?!

**Sasuke:** Não tem jeito, a única forma de se lutar contra o Sharingan é impedir que ele focalize as suas mãos. Desta forma, você poderá executar os seus jutsu. Se ele vir suas mãos, por mais rápido que seja a execução do selo, ele vai desvendar. E como todo Jutsu necessita da execução de selos, você teve que se esconder dentro daquele pássaro pra poder ter alguma chance contra mim.

**Deidara:** Desgraçado, como você conseguiu se livrar das minhas bombas de C4?

**Sasuke:** Deixa eu te dizer uma coisa, eu tenho o Chackra de Trovão. E a Terra é fraca pra eletricidade.

**Deidara:** Droga...

**Sasuke:** Eu não tinha certeza sobre que tipo de chackra você usava por que, eu não podia ver seus selos. Então eu tive que testar. Isso aquelas agulhas de chackra, que eu lancei nas suas primeiras bombas eram pra testar isso. Você explodiu as bombas, e as que eu atingi, não explodiram. Porem, ela estavam muito perto de você, e havia a possibilidade de você não ter explodido pra não ferir você. Então, eu tive que tentar de outra forma. Com a minha espada.

**Deidara:** Não, impossível, você não pode ver através da--

**Sasuke:** Sim, eu sabia onde estavam as minas que você tinha implantado no chão. Naquela hora, eu não joguei a espada pra conseguir um lugar aonde pisar, eu carreguei minha espada de eletricidade, e lancei em uma bomba. E essa bomba não explodiu, mesmo eu pisando em cima da espada.

**Deidara:** He, o que você faria? Se a bomba tivesse explodido? Teria perdido a espada.

**Sasuke:** Ao provavelmente eu teria que usar o plano 'B'. Mas, isso não foi necessário. Você fez aquele balão, e quando ele explodiu, eu vi que os estilhaços dele vinham diretamente pros meus olhos, procurando alguma forma de entrar no meu corpo. E deixei meu genjutsu no meu lugar. Esperando te surpreender. Mas, claro, eu já sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada com você.

**Deidara:** E foi averiguar de perto.

**Sasuke:** Isso, e quando você me prendeu no pássaro, aquelas bombas entraram em mim. Mas, com o meu Sharingan, eu pude vê-las dentro da minha corrente sanguínea. Então eu fiz aquele chidori e usei em mim mesmo, desarmando as suas bombas. E usei o mesmo Chidori pra sair do alcance da explosão do pássaro.

**Deidara:** Então aquele chidori não era pra me acertar.

**Sasuke:** Isso nunca nem me passou pela cabeça.

**Deidara:** _- tira o roupão da Akatsuki –_ É... Parece que você tinha planejado tudo nos mínimos detalhes desde o começo. _– arranca a blusa – _Mas, esses detalhes te custaram todo o seu chackra.

Sasuke viu uma tatuagem estranha do peito de Deidara, e uma costura com uma linha que não era as que os médicos usavam.

Deidara fez a boca em sua mão morder a linha e puxou-a. Abrindo assim, uma enorme boca em seu peito.

**Sasuke:** OO

**Deidara:** Sem chackra, você não poderá sair daqui a tempo.

A pele do loiro começou a ficar negra, começando pela região do peito.

**Deidara:** Eu vou provar, que a minha arte supera esse doujutsu maldito. Com uma explosão jamais feita. Tudo o que estiver no raio de 30Km Ira pelos ares.

**Sasuke:** # Ele é louco! # _- tenta se levantar, mas cai de joelhos -_

**Deidara:** Isso, tente. Tente fugir filhote de Uchiha. Fugir do que tem medo. Morra, morra de Medo. Se afogue na escuridão da sua solidão.

**Sasuke:** # Eu preciso fugir daqui. #

A esta altura, Deidara já estava todo negro. Não era mais reconhecível.

**Deidara:** Eu me vou da forma mais artística possível. Vou deixar uma marca permanente na terra, ninguém jamais esquecerá da minha arte. E de como eu mandei o Uchiha pro outro mundo. Principalmente o Itachi...!

Deidara começou a brilhar e ficar quente, era o inicio de uma explosão.

**Deidara:** MORRA UCHIHA! ART IS A BANG!! KATSU!!

**- explosão –**

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Chalé nº. 5, Sala -**

Gaara estava sentado no sofá, de braços cruzados, com a mesma cara de sempre, sem nenhum ferimento. Porem com as roupas bem sujas.

Neji estava sentado no chão, com o braço amarrado a espada, sem expressão de dor. Seu rosto e suas roupas estavam sujas, porém seu cabelo estava intacto.

Haruka havia sido deitada no chão e dormia para recuperar o chackra.

Kia tentava acalmar Kiky que estava preocupada.

E Kiky, depois de ter roubado um pouco de chackra de Gaara, estava muito bem. Com alguns efeitos colaterais bestas, porem apta a ficar andando de um lado pro outro preocupada.

**Kia:** Não vai adiantar nada você ficar ai andando de um lado pro outro. _– preocupada -_ Dorme, ou você vai acabar desmaiando.

**Kiky:** Você devia ter ido atrás dele, ele pode estar morto agora!

**Kia:** Desculpa se eu achei importante salvar a vida de vocês.

**Kiky:** Eu agradeço, sinceramente por você salvar minha vida Kia. Mas, ele é o Uchiha, se ele morrer nenhuma vida será salva nunca mais.

Uma confusão começou lá fora, barulho de algumas coisas quebrando. Ninguém ligou.

**Neji:** Eu sei que o Sasuke é forte, Ele sobreviveu.

**Kiky:** Eu sei que um daqueles cara bateu em nós 5 e saiu vivo! O Sasuke é só um.

**Neji:** Um pouco de otimismo, o Sasuke está bem.

**Kiky:** Quem garante?!

**Gaara:** Para de se preocupar a toa merda! ELE NÃO MORREU!!

O silencio se instalou na sala. Ninguém queria falar nada...

**-¹ Toc, toc... toc ¹-**

**Kiky:** _- corre pra porta –_ Eu atendo _– abre a porta –_ OO s-senpai...?

Ele estava todo ensangüentado e sujo. Olhou pra ela com uma expressão cansada, e em seguida sorrio.

**Sasuke:** Vocês estão bem... Que bom... _– desmaia – _

Ele caiu pra frente e ela o segurou, agüentando o peso do corpo dele e encostando a cabeça no seu ombro.

**Kiky:** KIA!! VEM ME AJU--

A frase morreu. Ela estava abismada, tão abismada que não só seu queixo pendeu alguns centímetros para baixo como suas pernas falharam, e ela caiu no chão com o Uchiha.

**Kia:** _- chegando –_ O que fo--

Kia também estava abismada.

O caminho até a pensão, a entrada e os Chalés que levavam até o Chalé numero cinco, estavam destruído. Pessoas olhavam abismadas e comentavam, sobre o Cadáver da enorme cobra roxa que estava na porta do chalé e que havia destruído metade da cidade apenas pra chegar aquele Chalé.

No ultimo segundo, Sasuke usou seu pouco chackra pra Fazer o Kuchiose de 'Manda' a cobra de estimação do Dark Lord. Hipnotizando ela com seu Sharingan e a forçando a fazer o que ele mandava. Ele entrou dentro dela, e foi pra outra dimensão. Deixando apenas ela pra presenciar a explosão. Como se não bastasse, obrigou a cobra a trazê-lo até o chalé, e isso custou à vida da cobra.

**Kia:** _- boquiaberta -_ I-... Inacreditável...

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Depressão no solo –**

O cadáver da enorme cobra tinha "enchido" o buraco onde a haviam posto.

**Kia:** _- faz selos –_ Katon: Goukkakyo no Jutsu.

A bola de fogo foi totalmente direcionada ao cadáver de Manda. Este começou a pegar fogo, exalando um cheiro estranho.

Haruka e Kiky que estavam no mesmo lugar que Kia tiveram que tapar os narizes para poderem agüentar. Ambas estavam bem agora, com o Chackra recuperado, e etc.

Mais acima, em cima do barranco pra ser mais exata. Estavam Sasuke, com a testa os braços e a barriga enfeixados, Faixas de praxe, ele já estava curado, sentado na beira do barranco vendo Manda queimar.

Gaara, de pé e de braços cruzados, aparentemente bem. Porem, seus músculos e seus órgãos ainda não estavam totalmente bem. A quantidade de Kiky tinha de Chackra de Uchiha Sasuke era pequena demais pra curar todos os danos.

E Neji, com alguns arranhões na face e alguns bandaides, o braço enfaixado e uma atadura prendendo o braço ao pescoço. Kiky havia curado seu braço, porem era bom que ele ficasse imobilizado por um tempo para que não houvessem efeitos colaterais.

Sasuke podia ouvir os músculos do coração de Gaara baterem fora do ritmo, sabia algo estava errado internamente com seu amigo ruivo. E Sabia que Neji estava impossibilitado temporariamente. E por mais que, lutar tivesse sido escolha deles, Sasuke se culpava pelo estado dos amigos.

**Sasuke:** Neji, Gaara...

Os outros dois olharam pra ele, não podiam visualizá-lo direito pois a Fumaça estava subindo e passando por ele.

**Sasuke:** Eu prometo à vocês... Que da próxima vez... Eu vou dar conta sozinho. Eu vou aprender a dominar a escuridão e não vou deixar mais meus amigos se ferirem.

Neji e Gaara arregalaram os olhos, então esse era o objetivo daquela "expedição". Depois de 4 anos na escuridão, Sasuke não dominava o escuro?!

**Sasuke:** É uma promessa.

Ele levou a mão ate frente do seu rosto e em seguida bateu com os dois dedos na própria testa, imitando o gesto do irmão.

**Sasuke:** É uma promessa!

Repetiu pra si mesmo.

As meninas que compunham o grupo chegaram ate onde eles estavam. O Vento sacudiu o cabelo de todos, e levou a fumaça pra longe.

**Sasuke:** A partir de agora, esse time tem um objetivo. E ele será alcançado. Gaara, Neji, Haruka, Kia, Kiky... E Eu.

O símbolo Uchiha bordado na costa da camisa branca do garoto parecia acompanhar toda a seriedade na voz dele, fazendo com que os componentes antes citados quase que 'batessem continência' para o Uchiha.

**Sasuke:** A partir de agora... _– olha pra cobra pegando fogo -_ Esse time chama-se HEBI.

**- fim do 3º cap. – **

**No próximo capítulo as coisas vão ficar interessantes. Qual seria o próximo passo do Time Hebi? E qual será a reação de Kyo ao ver Itachi depois do Ataque? Sasori estaria... Morto?! O primeiro dia de "Trabalho" de Naruto a favor de Sasuke, o novo time conseguiria se entender? Naomi e Kiba, um encontro sangrento ou... Amoroso!? Yamanaka... Ino?! **

**Próximo capitulo: **'A criança que dominava demônios. '

**N/a: Yo! **

**Bem, primeiro iremos esclarecer uma coisa. Tirando os principais, essa 2ª parte do capitulo era pra aparecer somente quem não apareceu na primeira (com exceção ao Kyo que me deu pena de ter o feito apanhar na 1ª parte), Logo me perdoe quem não apareceu.**

**Bem, sobre o capitulo... Saiu grande. PORÉM, nos descobrimos o objetivo do Time do Sasuke. E mais, o Time tem um nome agora. Os secundários que apareceram foram mais bem explorados, os casais estão se aproximando mais.**

**Em todo caso, os comentários sobre cada personagem.**

**Kia –**** A menina agarrou o Gaara, enquanto ele estava desmaiado! o.O**

**Haruka –**** Agiu corretamente mesmo arriscando a vida, Atitude Nobre.**

**Amaterasu –**** (quase morro de rir escrevendo a parte dela!) Explorando novamente o Lado sem sentimentos dela... Nem esquentem, daqui a pouco ela começa a sentir coisa... Coisas pelo Kisame? Ou COM o Kisame? Huhuhu**

**Kyo –**** Tá conseguido alguma coisa com a Sakura?! Será?! E mais, parece que ele quer vingança de quem o atacou... **

**Hykari -**** Estaria ela "simpatizando" com o Naruto?!**

**Hana –**** Tendo conversas sinceras com o Kakashi... Hum... Esses dois...**

**Naomi –**** Desejo pelo sangue do Kiba-kun... E agora?!**

**Hihi, acho que de agora em diante vou explorar melhor os personagens maravilhosos que vocês me mandaram. Só lendo pra saber. **

**Então... Aquela caixinha roxinha ali em baixo ainda não fugiu né?! **_**– procura –**_** É ainda está lá... Vamos clickem logo nela e deixem seus Reviews antes que ela fuja!! ò.O**

**Até a próximaaaaa!!**


	7. A Criança Que Dominava Demônios

One Light In The Dark

**One Light In The Dark**

**N/a: YOOOOOOO!! Quem é vivo sempre aparece né?! HUHUHU!! Bem, bem... IMPORTANTE AGORA, QUEM QUISER CONTINUAR NA FANFIC LEIA E RESPONDAS AS PERGUNDAS NO FINAL DO CAPITULO, O.K? SENÃO... RUA!! **

**Fala: **_- ação –_# pensamento # (¨ Tradução ¨)

**- Lugar e hora –**

**-¹ Barulho ¹-**

**- Fhash Back –**

(**N/a:** Meus comentários)

**A criança que dominava demônios. 1ª parte.**

**- Vilarejo qualquer, 10:46pm –**

A lua redonda azulada e prateada brilhava no céu, era a primeira de três noites de lua cheia.

Sob a luz do luar um time um tanto distinto das pessoas normais caminhavam, agora eles se denominavam "HEBI".

**Kia:** _- panfleto na mão -_ Olha só, tem um contador de historias na cidade. Parece que esse é o penúltimo dia dele na cidade. Vamos vê-lo?

**Neji:** Não.

**Kia:** Por que não? ó.ò

**Neji:** Por que não.

**Haruka:** E desde quando você é o líder, Neji? O Sasuke manda, ele decide.

**Sasuke:** Eu não estou interessado em um contador de historia, mas não vou impedir ninguém de ir.

**Kia:** Yupi!! É em um estabelecimento na praça, vamos lá?

**- Vilarejo qualquer, estabelecimento na praça, 10:55 pm –**

**Kiky:** Parece meio... Cheio...

**Haruka:** Quem liga? A historia de hoje é "A Criança que dominava demônios"

**Neji:** É o que? Dominava demônios? Não, isso é ridículo. É uma lenda sobre Uchihas?

**Kia:** Hm, aqui diz: Uma criança que pra sobreviver aprendeu a dominar demônios.

**Neji:** Impossível.

**Kia:** Ah, vamos assistir. Vamos, vamos!!

**Sasuke:** Onde compra os ingressos? Gaara cê também quer? Gaara...

Gaara estava parado, concentrado em esticar lentamente a areia de metal na sua mão.

**Haruka:** GAARA!!

A concentração dele foi quebrada, a areia que antes parecia uma liga de metal se dispersou e deslizou pela mão dele.

Ele virou com um olhar assassino para o grupo.

**Gaara:** O que é?

**Sasuke:** Cê também quer ingresso pra ouvir a historia?

**Gaara:** _- juntando a areia –_ Compra essa merda.

**- Flash Back Of Gaara ****On –**

**Kia:** n/n Yo, Gaara-kun!

**Gaara:** Desde quando essa intimidade de "kun"?

**Kia:** Gomene O.O Eu achei que... Esquece, esquece você não lembra afinal você tava inconsciente. ò/õ

**Gaara:** Do que você tá falando?

**Kia:** Nada, nada! n/n9 Ah, Eu tenho um presente pra você Gaara.

**Gaara:** _- sem saco_ - Hm?

**Kia:** _- aponta pra um grande pacote no canto da sala_ – Areia de ferro.

**- Flash back of Gaara Off -**

**Kia:** Acho que não precisa juntar sabe, tem areia de ferro o suficiente naquele pacote que eu trouxe da luta da Kiky-chan e da Haru-chan com aquele cara estranho.

**Gaara:** Eu não produzo areia de ferro, se eu ficar gastando assim acaba.

**Kia:** Então eu te ajudo a--

**Gaara:** Eu não preciso da sua ajuda _– acaba de juntar_ – Dá licença.

Kia o acompanhou com os olhos, odiava aquela frieza dele. Passou a mão no rosto, será mesmo que ele não lembrava daquele beijo? Afinal, eles SE beijaram ela só deu a iniciativa, ele correspondeu, mesmo envenenado.

**Haruka:** E ai Kia? Vem ou não?

Ela foi.

**- Vilarejo qualquer, estabelecimento na praça, 11:15pm –**

Era como um teatro, com um palco onde provavelmente o contador de historias ficaria e contaria a historia.

E o contador de historias entrou, foi aplaudido avidamente pela platéia, ele sentou-se na cadeira que havia no palco, e começou a se apresentar, para logo em seguida começar a historia.

**Contador:** A história de hoje é sobre uma criança que para sobreviver aprendeu a dominar demônios.

"_A nossa história começa em uma, das muitas, famílias que a mando do Dark Lord foram assassinadas. Nessa família, quando os demônios adentraram sua casa a criança dormia."_

"_Os gritos apavorados da mãe o despertaram, ele porem não teve coragem de ir ver o que era, o som de algumas armas do pai o assustaram mais o fazendo correr para baixo de sua cama."_

"_Ao som da morte de todos os seus familiares ele chorou, alguma pessoa entrou no seu quarto e não o notou, logo se foi. Ele, porém, não saiu debaixo da cama, tinha medo."_

"_Mas, as coisas nunca saem como se deseja, ao amanhecer ele saiu debaixo de sua cama, e ao abrir a porta do quarto deixou que um único demônio da escuridão entrasse."_

"_O demônio o atacou. Brincou com ele como um gato brinca com um rato, mas no fim a única coisa que ele desejava era o sangue, que a única coisa que demônios da escuridão desejam."_

"_Então..."_

**Kiky:** _- sussurrado –_ Senpai...? Aonde o senhor vai?

**Sasuke:** _- Saindo –_ Embora.

**Contador:** Meu rapaz, você vai antes do final da historia?

**Sasuke:** Eu conheço a historia. _– sai –_

**Contador:** Pois bem, e então quando o demônio decidiu matá-lo... Algo inesperado aconteceu.

"_O Demônio estava paralisado. '-Você matou a minha família? -' A criança perguntou ao demônio, demônios porem não falam, e não tendo a resposta o ódio da criança aumentou. O ódio que controlava o demônio. "_

"_E o demônio começou a ser torturado pelo ódio do rapaz '-Você não vai me responder? Não? -' A criança ergueu a mão e o demônio se contorceu '-Você matou toda a minha família, e agora eu estou sozinho. -' o demônio grunhiu de dor, aquela criança o torturava sem piedade alguma."_

" '_- E agora?. -' A criança perguntou, torturando-o. '- VOCÊ PODE TRAZER MINHA FAMILIA DE VOLTA?! -' O demônio se despedaçou, mas demônios da escuridão não morrem, ele logo voltou ao normal"_

" '_- Não... Eu não estou sozinho...-' Ele caminhou até o demônio '- Afinal... -' Ele tocou o demônio e o demônio viu toda a dor de uma criança que perdeu sua família '- Afinal... Eu...-' E no momento em que a criança tirou a mão do demônio, o demônio se curvou a ele, agora o demônio era servo da vontade da criança possuída pelo ódio." _

" ' _**- Afinal eu tenho você. -' "**_

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Dark castle –**

Ele agora estava com os braços enfaixados. O efeito da anestesia estava passando, logo ele conseguia mexer os braços, nada realmente muito grande, mas a dor ainda não havia voltado.

Sakura havia feito o melhor que podia, mas os braços de Kyo tinham sido feridos por demônios da escuridão, e demônios da escuridão penetram seu chackra nas feridas e as deixam difíceis de curar pra quem não controla escuridão.

O portão do Dark castle abriu Itachi entrou por ele, estava meio transtornado. Saiu esbarrando em todo mundo que o cumprimentou, Nyuu vinha atrás pedindo desculpas por ele.

**Kyo:** Como vai... Itachi?

O nome de Itachi saiu da boca de Kyo com ódio.

Itachi olhou pra ele, não ligou se ele estava ou não com raiva.

**Itachi:** Onde está o Deidara?

**Kyo:** Eu não sei...

**Itachi:** Então saia do meu caminho.

**Kyo:** Por que não me tira do seu caminho?

**Itachi:** Olha eu não estou com paciência pra--

**Kyo:** Eu estou esperado Uchiha Itachi! Faça, como você fez da ultima vez.

**Itachi:** Não me obrigue a--

**Kyo:** Eu estou esperando!

**Itachi:** Chega...

Os demônios voaram pra cima de Kyo. Mas era isso que ele queria, ele queria que Itachi o machucasse publicamente, ele queria que Itachi se denunciasse para que ele tivesse como provar que fora Itachi que o tinha ferido para seu pai.

Os demônios ao invés de o ferirem apenas o jogaram no chão.

**Itachi:** Não me encha o saco.

Itachi saiu, tinha algo errado com ele.

Kyo se levantou um tanto decepcionado, seu plano não havia dado certo de novo.

**Sakura:** O que foi isso?

**Kyo:** O que?

**Sakura:** Que você fez?

**Kyo:** Eu tentei não agir como um babaca. Eu quero que ele se denuncie que ele se entregue que não tenha como arranjar álibi nenhum. Eu quero ferrá-lo pelas próprias ações dele.

E Kyo saiu lento e serio.

**Sakura:** Tem como... Alguém ter... Amadurecido tanto de... Ontem pra hoje?

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Vilarejo qualquer, 11:55pm –**

O Grupo estava em uma trilha que levava até a pensão onde Sasuke havia alugado um quarto para que eles passarem a noite. Era uma trilha de pedra bem feita, com floresta de um lado e floresta de outro.

**Kia:** Waw, a historia é super demais.

**Haruka:** O cara escravizou uma legião de demônios apenas pra não ficar sozinho... Estranho né?

**Kia:** Sinistro, mas legal.

**Neji:** Caladas.

**Haruka:** Dá licença tá! Eu falo o que eu quiser--

Neji chegou por trás dela e tapou sua boca, ele estava com o Byakugan ativado.

**Neji:** Todos apostos, tem alguma coisa vindo pra cá.

**Gaara:** Como o que por exemplo?

**Neji:** Um exército de coisas, negras...

**Kiky:** Como assim um exército de coisas ne--

Ela sentiu uma de suas espadas ser puxada das suas costas. Ela virou rápida e fez um fio de chackra até o cabo da espada a puxando de volta. A espada, porém parecia estar bem presa ao que quer que fosse aquele fio negro.

**Kiky:** O que é iss--

A menina foi puxada com tanta força pra dentro da floresta que não teve nem como reagir.

Todos a viram sumir pra dentro da floresta.

**Kia:** _- puxa katana prateada –_ Vamos atrás dela!! _– sai correndo –_

O Grupo seguiu Kia atrás da trilha deixada por uma Kiky que foi arrastada pra floresta.

Não demorou a que chegassem a um lugar onde as arvores eram mais afastadas uma das outras, quase uma clareira.

Lá viram Kiky que tinha prendido uma das suas Laminas do Caos a uma árvore, e feito um fio de chackra onde se segurava para que não fosse arrastada e ainda puxava a outra espada.

**Neji:** JUNKEN!!

Ele fez o ataque, mas, ao encostar na "coisa" que puxava Kiky seu braço doeu, ainda não estava totalmente curado.

**Neji:** _- segura o braço –_ Merda...

**Haruka:** NEJI TEM MAIS UM DESSES ATRÁS DE--

Ela não pôde terminar sua frase, seu pé foi puxado por algo e ela foi a chão. Ela olhou pra trás e viu uma daquelas coisas pretas, tinham garras, costelas marcadas a cabeça era bem redonda, não tinha nariz, mas tinha dentes super afiados e um sorriso maligno, olhos pequenos e estreitos num tom vermelhos sangue.

**Haruka:** Que merda é essa!? _– chuta –_ Me larga!! _– chuta de novo –_ Me larga!!

**Neji:** Gaaraaaaaa!! Uma ajudinha aqui, por favor!!

Neji estava sendo puxado pelo braço que estava doendo e se segurava na grama com o outro.

Gaara correu pra ajudá-lo lançou sua areia no braço daquilo que puxava Neji, e viu sua areia começar a ficar preta. Era como se sua areia estivesse sendo contaminada, ele tirou seu domínio sobre a areia e viu ela se juntar ao corpo do ser preto.

**Gaara:** O que diabo é isso?

**Kia:** Isso são...

A voz dela estava baixa, seria, fria...

**Kia:** Demônios da escuridão.

Em seguida o Katon atingiu aquilo que prendia Haruka, o demônio largou e Haruka se levantou.

**Kia:** O simples não via funcionar com eles, usem jutsus fortes. E não deixem que os toquem, vai contaminar vocês assim como fez com a areia do Gaara, e nós não temos que consiga tirar a escuridão de vocês se ela chegar ao seu sistema de chackra.

**Kiky:** Há! _– da espadada – _

Ela cortou o braço do demônio que puxava a espada que antes estava presa a árvore, e começou a puxar a espada na força bruta.

**Kiky:** Devolve... A minha espada...

A espada começou a sair da escuridão do demônio, mas não estava contaminada.

**Kia:** # Aquela espada não... Está contaminada... Como assim não está contaminada? #

**Haruka:** Kiky a outra espada.

**Kiky:** Hã?

Ela se tocou que a outra espada, a com a qual ela tinha tentado cortar o braço do demônio, estava sendo engolida pela escuridão.

**Kiky:** Não!!

Ela havia se distraído tanto com a espada e não havia se tocado que o demônio estava contaminando a linha de chackra que prendia uma espada ao seu pulso.

Gaara a puxou e forçou o pulso para que ela largasse o fio de chackra. Desta forma o demônio levou as duas espadas.

**Kiky:** MINHAS ESPADAS!!

Ela quis correr atrás, mas Gaara a segurou.

**Kiky:** ME LARGA, AQUILO TÁ LEVANDO AS MINHAS ESPADAS!! ME LARGA GAARA!

**Gaara:** Não vai adiantar nada agora, já era.

**Kiky:** JÁ ERA É A PORRA ME DEVOLVE MINHAS ESPADAS DEMÔNIO!!

O demônio juntamente com os outros foi indo embora indo na mesma direção então ela pôde ver, apesar de escuro ela conseguiu enxergar. Um alguém de capa, pra o qual os demônios ia como cachorros. Por baixo da sombra do capuz ela pôde ver o sorriso sinistro que quem tinha conseguido o que queria, o viu virar de costas e sumir no meio da escuridão.

O que quer que fosse tinha levado suas espadas.

**- pensão –**

**Sasuke:** Vocês foram atacados?

Sasuke estava sentado no sofá parecia ter acabado de tomar banho. Estava como sempre, com blusas de manga grande só que diferente de antes, não estava aberta. Megumi, o Puma de Haruka estava sentado aos pés dele.

**Neji:** Fomos.

**Kia:** Por demônios da escuridão.

**Gaara:** Por sorte, Neji e Haruka não foram contaminados.

**Haruka:** Eles só pegaram nas nossas roupas, não em nos necessariamente, então nos não fomos diretamente afetados...

**Sasuke:** Então não importa.

**Gaara:** Levaram as espadas daquela ali. _– aponta –_

Enquanto eles estavam sentados no sofá de frente pra Sasuke, ela estava sentada no chão, encostada na parede, largada.

**Sasuke:** Levaram? Então não tem jeito, se os demônios levaram--

**Kiky:** Não foram os demônios, foi aquele garoto.

**Sasuke:** ... Garoto?

**Kiky:** Eu vi um garoto pra o qual os demônios estavam indo.

**Sasuke:** Você viu quem era?!

**Kiky:** Não...

**Sasuke:** ...

**Kiky:** Mas, eu sei quem era.

**Sasuke:** ... Sabe?

**Kiky:** Era o garoto da lenda, aquele que controla demônios.

**Kia:** É verdade, a lenda diz que ele sai por ai fazendo maldades agora.

**Sasuke:** Ridículo...

**Kiky:** Dane-se se você acredita ou não Sasuke.

Todo mundo estranhou o que ela falou, e o fato de ela ter o usado o nome "Sasuke" ao invés de "senpai".

**Kiky:** Eu vou atrás daquele cara de novo. A lenda diz que ele aparece nas noites de lua cheia, não é? Amanhã ainda vai ser lua cheia. Eu vou recuperar minhas espadas.

**Neji:** Acho melhor não... É melhor irmos embora, demônios da escuridão não é algo com que se deva brincar.

**Kiky:** Sua opinião não me interessa.

**Neji:** Não é minha opinião, é o grupo. Nós temos que fazer o que o Sasuke manda e não você.

**Kiky:** Então eu acabo de sair dessa merda de grupo, e que fodam-se vocês.

Ela se levantou e passou por eles, com raiva.

**Sasuke:** _- segura a mão dela –_ Tudo bem... Agente fica... Mas, eu acho que ele não vai aparecer de novo.

**Kiky:** Vai sim... Senão eu vou buscá-lo no inferno.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Dark ****Castle****, Myu's ****bedroom**** –**

Os olhos vermelho-sangue abriram lentamente, ao acordar eles pareciam inofensivos. Demorou um pouco para que se acostumasse à luz que entrava pela janela da varanda. Ela odiava a luz. Devagar ela foi levantando deixando que o lençol deslizasse pelo corpo desnudo revelando as belas curvas.

Olhou pro lado, a cama estava vazia. Suspirou. Ainda faltava o 'Ruivo de Porcelana' nela.

Ela levantou-se, pegou o roupão de cetim roxo e vestiu. Estava terminantemente decidida a sair daquela fossa.

Abriu a janela e fechou os olhos devido a claridade, foi andando pra frente mesmo de olhos fechados, até encostar a mão no parapeito da varanda. O vento forte sacudiu os cachos bem feitos do cabelo roxo. E com o vento um cheiro: Sangue.

Ela foi abrindo os olhos devagar, demorou um pouco para que ela pudesse distinguir alguma coisa, logo demorou um pouco pra ela computar que o corpo jogado na sua varanda era de Sasori.

**-¹ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!! ¹-**

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Light city -**

**Naruto:** Eu me recuso a vestir isso.

Naruto usava uma blusa com uma foto de Sasuke estampada.

**Naruto:** _- tenta tirar a blusa –_ Me recuso!! ò.ó

**Hykari:** Para com isso seu estúpido. É uma missão!!

Tsunade entrou na sala, muito bem acompanhada de suas iluminadas.

**Tsunade:** Devo dizer que essa blusa ficou muito bem e você.

A Light Lady deu uma risadinha maldosa.

**Tsunade:** Talvez você deva estampar o rosto do Uchiha em todas as suas roupas.

**Naruto:** ORA SUA--

Hykari o segurou, ele não podia voar em cima da Light Lady.

**Tsunade:** Em todo caso, vocês estão atrasados, Kakashi e Hana já estão cobrindo uma metade da cidade, vocês cobriram a outra metade.

**Hykari:** Hai!!

**Tsunade:** Os panfletos e os pôsteres que vocês terão que distribuir pela cidade estão ali _– aponta –_ Espero sinceramente que tenham decorado o texto que lhes passamos.

Naruto coçou a cabeça, o papel do texto estava no seu bolso, ele ainda não tinha nem lido.

Hykari pegou os papeis e saiu levando, Naruto a seguiu pegando parte do papeis.

**Tsunade:** E Naruto, _- sorri maliciosamente –_ Eu quero um trabalho bem feito.

Naruto fez um careta, mas confirmou. Saiu da sala esbravejando Deus e o mundo. Hykari lhe passou todos os papeis e ficou apenas com um. Ele não ligou, saiu gritando todos os xingamentos que podia pra Uchiha Sasuke.

"Por que ele nasceu?" "Por que ele, justo ele, é o Escolhido." "Por que tá todo mundo do lado dele?" E coisa e tal, até que Hykari lhe chamou a atenção.

**Hykari:** Na-ru-tooo!

**Naruto:** Que é!? ò.ó

Ela mostrou pra ele um dos panfletos com o rosto do Uchiha. Ela havia avacalhado a foto inteira, Agora o Uchiha usava batom vermelho, sombra roxa, laçinho no cabelo, rimel, tinha uma pinta preta próxima a boca.

Naruto não teve outra reação, a não ser cair na risada. Hykari riu junto, o Uchiha agora era gay.

Naruto riu tanto que se desequilibrou e caiu, espalhando todos os panfletos e pôsteres.

**Hykari:** Naruto!!

**Naruto:** _- entre risos –_ Desculpa, desculpa... Eu junto... Eu junto... É que _– ri que nem um descontrolado – _

**Hykari:** _- ri junto –_ Você não existe Naruto!!

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Dark Castle, corredor –**

Ele vinha um tanto lento. Parecia que ia ter que ficar esperando que alguém voltasse de missão para lhe dar noticias de Sasori e Deidara.

**Nyuu:** Itachi, eu ainda não entendi qual é a preocupação com o Deidara...

**Itachi:** Com o Deidara nenhuma. _– ele disse calmo –_ É com o Sasuke.

**Nyuu:** O que tem o Sasuke?

**Itachi:** Deidara, Deidara o Atacou.

**Nyuu:** O que?! Então o Uchiha morre--

Ela se policiou, falar aquilo pra Itachi não era seguro.

**Itachi:** Eu não sei, algo me diz que não... Mas eu preciso que o Zetsu, o Sasori ou o próprio Deidara apareçam para que eu possa saber alguma coisa.

**Nyuu:** Mas, como você sabe que o Sasuke...

**Itachi:** Nós somos irmãos... De alguma forma meu Sharingan está ligado ao dele... Quando ele passa por um sufoco grande... Meu sharingan me diz... Acho que é coisa de irmão mais velho... Provavelmente ele não tem a mesma coisa.

**Nyuu:** Você tem por que se importa muito com ele não é mesmo?

**Itachi:** ... Talvez...

**Nyuu:** Talvez?

Lá estava ele sendo evasivo de novo, como ela odiava aquilo.

**-¹ SAI DA FRENTE!! ¹-**

Algumas pessoas vinham correndo pelo corredor, Myu era uma delas. Vinham trazendo uma maca com alguém. Sakura vinha sentada sobre a maca, fazendo o possível por esse alguém.

**Myu:** _- correndo -_ Sakura, ele vai sobreviver!?

**Sakura:** _- curando Sasori –_ Não sei, ele perdeu muito sangue. E eu não sei o tipo de sangue dele, eu não sei se temos sangue pra repor o que ele perdeu eu não sei se--

**Myu:** O sangue dele é tipo O- (negativo)!! É o meu tipo de sangue, eu dôo o quanto for necessário pra ele.

**Sakura:** Certo, mas agente tem que chegar à enfermaria o mais rápido possível.

A 'mini-multidão' vinha na direção de Itachi e Nyuu.

**Nyuu:** Aquele é o.. .Sasori?!

**Itachi:** Uhum...

Nyuu e Itachi deram passagem pra maca.

Mas, antes que ela passasse pelos dois, Itachi segurou a beira da maca com força, impedindo-a de ir pra frente. Empurrou algumas pessoas, chegou perto de Sasori, estava muito ferrado pra abrir os olhos sozinhos. Abriu os olhos do ruivo com os dedos, Sasori parecia estar inconsciente, mas isso nunca impediu Itachi de nada. Ativou seu sharingan e entrou na mente do Ruivo tirando tudo o que precisava dela.

Largou a maca logo em seguida, pra que ele pudesse seguir pra enfermaria. E a maca e seus respectivos acompanhantes se foram.

Itachi passou a mão no rosto.

**Nyuu:** O que houve? O que você viu?

**Itachi:** Isso não é bom...

**Nyuu:** O que?!

**Itachi:** Não vão deixar do jeito que está... Vai dar problema...

**Nyuu:** O que?!

Itachi a olhou, a cara dele tinha uma expressão um tanto preocupada.

**Itachi:** O Deidara está morto.

**Nyuu:** OO...

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Light City, 06:32 PM –**

**Uchiha:** Eu irei destruir a escuridão!! Dark lord, agora não a nada que você possa fazer!!

**Dark Lord:** _- preso –_ Você não pode fazer isso Uchiha!! Você não tem capacidade para...

**Uchiha:** Engano seu, eu passei esses 4 anos na escuridão descobrindo seus pontos fracos, e agora você está morto!!

E o uchiha começou a brilhar fortemente cegando a todos que olhavam, e quando as pessoas abriram os olhos o Dark Castle, o Dark Lord e toda a escuridão haviam sumido.

Apenas o Uchiha e a Luz existiam.

A platéia aplaudiu avidamente, e o Uchiha fez uma reverencia enquanto as cortinas se fechavam.

**Hana:** _- tirando a peruca que imitava o cabelo do Uchiha –_ Nossa, a peça foi um sucesso.

**Kakashi:** - _tirando a maquiagem branca que imitava a coloração da pele do Dark lord –_ Uhum.

**Hana:** _- Trocando de roupa atrás de umas cortinas –_ Não imaginei que fossem aceitar tão bem a peça.

**Kakashi:** Talvez da próxima vez agente consiga por um pouco mais de realismo, ou talvez...

**Hana:** Da próxima vez talvez nos podemos trocar de papel... Acho que eu daria um bom "Dark Lord".

**Kakashi:** e quem sabe eu desse um bom Uchiha...

**Hana:** Ele é bem indiferente... _– sai detrás das cortinas, já pronta –_ Vocês até que se parecem...

**Kakashi:** _- sorri -_ Nem tanto assim... E ai... _– abre o livrinho e começa a ler –_ Você num quer sair pra jantar depois de um dia de trabalho duro?

Ela abriu um pouco os olhos.

**Hana:** Ce tá me chamando pra sair Kakashi?! Por que... Sabe eu não costumo sair com caras mais velhos de eu n.n9...

**Kakashi:** Não, estou me dispondo a pagar seu jantar por que eu sou mais velho. Nunca chamaria alguém com a sua idade pra sair... Eu não sou pedófilo sabe...

Ele disse com desinteresse.

**Hana:** Ah... Tá... Ainda bem por que EU NUNCA SAIRIA COM ALGUEM MAIS VELHO QUE EU!! ò.ó

**Kakashi:** _- desinteressado_ – Serio?!

**Hana:** AHAM!!

**Kakashi:** Então procure alguém da sua idade, e do seu agrado pra lhe pagar o jantar!! – _some –_

**Hana:** _- grita com o vento_ – É O QUE EU VOU FAZER MESMO!! ò.ó Babaca!!

Ela sentou no chão com raiva.

**Hana:** Qual é a dele?! Babaca!!

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Vilarejo Qualquer, 10:25PM –**

No segundo dia de lua cheia, a lua está grande e prateada. Assim como nesta noite.

**Haruka:** Eu ainda não entendi por que o Sasuke não veio.

Ela estava sentada no chão da estrada de pedra que levava a pensão, ao seu lado estava Megumi, seu puma. E sentados ao redor estavam Neji, Gaara e Kia. Só Kiky estava de pé.

**Neji:** Francamente... Ninguém aqui pode obrigar o Sasuke a vir pra uma espera por demônios da escuridão.

**Haruka:** Ele parecia disposto a vir. Você que não deixou.

**Neji:** Claro que não, ele é o Uchiha. Eu nunca arriscaria a vida dele por um capricho de uma garotinha birrenta.

Kiky olhou de canto de olho pra trás.

**Kiky:** Não é birra. Eu preciso daquelas espadas.

**Neji:** Por que você não usa essa terceira espada que você tem?

Ele se referia a uma espada que estava junto as costas da menina no lugar onde ficavam as laminas do caos.

**Kiky:** Por que ela é muito pesada.

Com um movimento rápido Neji tirou a espada da bainha.

**Kiky:** Me dá isso aqui!

Ela tentou pegar de volta espada, só que ele foi mais rápido e saiu de perto dela.

Neji analisou a espada, havia um dragão-serpente desenhado na lamina, como uma gravura cinza claro da lamina prateada.

**Neji:** Parece-me bem leve.

**Kiky:** _- puxa a espada da mão dele –_ Por que é você quem está segurando.

Ele viu que ao que a mão dela encostou na espada, o dragão da gravura emanou um leve brilho azul chackra.

**Neji:** # Igual a quando ela pega as outras duas espadas, as inscrições aparecem em laranja brasa... Essa espada também dever ser especial... #

Kiky guardou a espada na bainha, e, se afastou de Neji. Aquele garoto era muito desconfiado dela, desde que ele descobriu que as iluminadas a treinavam, ele comparecia aos treinos por que desconfiava dela. E isso não tinha mudado.

**Neji:** _- Byakugan -_ Você estava certa... Ele está vindo... Mas, não está com as suas espadas...

**Kiky:** Dane-se, eu faço ele me dar. _– sai correndo – _

**Kia:** Vamos atrás dela.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Lado Dark, Fronteira Sul –**

O pássaro negro chegou. E foi levado diretamente a Pein, o selo que tinha na mensagem que ele trazia era oficial. No mínimo tinha sido Kurai quem havia mandado.

**Konan:** Você já pode ir.

Ela disse com o ar inoperante de sempre, dispensando o criado que havia trazido o pássaro. Ela estava sentada em frente à mesa, onde Pein, o superior presente, estava lendo alguma coisa.

Pein se apressou e abriu a mensagem.

"_Pein-San!_

_Uh, Deve ter se espantado né? Mensagem com selo oficial e tal's... Mas, é importante._

_Parece que algo aconteceu com Deidara e Sasori, não sei direito... Yamanaka-sama comentou qualquer coisa... Sei que o Sasori está hospitalizado, é grave. E o Deidara não voltou..._

_Temo que essa tenha sido a gota d'agua... Yamanaka-sama disse 'Está na hora de nos agirmos'._

_A mando dela eu venho convocá-lo a estar aqui na 3ª noite de lua cheia deste mês, Amanhã._

_Yamanaka-sama quer todos aqui, o Senhor, a Konan-san... E (não sei por que) a chata da Rina também..._

_Venham logo. Vai haver uma reunião geral a manhã à noite._

_Adianto-lhe, Algo grande vai acontecer._

_Kurai."_

**Pein:** Parece que... Algo grave aconteceu... Temo que Deidara não tenha sobrevivido... E não sei se Sasori ira sobreviver.

**Konan:** Não tenha sobrevivido? Impossível... Quem teria força o suficiente para matá-lo... E ainda fazer o Sasori correr o risco de não sobreviver?

**Pein:** Eu não sei... Fomos convocados a uma reunião amanhã, na 3ª noite de lua cheia. De acordo com a Kurai "Algo grande vai acontecer".

**Konan:** A Kurai convocou?

**Pein:** Não... A Yamanaka-san.

**Konan:** Se a Yamanaka-san interveio... É algo grande. Não temos tempo a perder, Vamos Pein. Chega de férias.

**Pein:** Sim, estamos de partida.

**Voz:** E eu?

A voz bonita porem melancólica soou. Pein e Konan direcionaram o olhar pra garota Ruiva no sofá. Haviam esquecido dela.

**Pein:** Kurai disse que convocaram você também Yang Rina.

A Ruiva Deu uma risadinha sarcástica.

**Rina:** A Kurai? _– ri –_ Faz um tempo que eu não a vejo... Será que ela ainda está parecida com... Hykari?

**Konan:** I Don't Know. Do you go with we?

**Rina:** Claro… Eu não perderia por nada… E afinal… Eu quero encontrar a Kurai de novo… Talvez ela já esteja pronta pra enfrentar…

Ela passou a mão sobre o tapa-olho que tapava o olho direito.

**Rina:** O meu olho especial... E depois dela.

O olhar da Ruiva ficou maléfico.

**Rina:** ... Hykari...

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Floresta – **

**Kiky:** Pode esperar, eu quero falar com você!!

Ela disse quando encontrou o ser de roxo em meio aos demônios, a bata batia no chão não revelando nem os sapatos do ser, e o capuz grande cobria seu rosto até o nariz.

O ser parou, e ficou esperando que ela falasse algo.

**Kiky:** Devolva as minhas espadas.

Ela disse seria.

O Ser lhe virou a cara como se quisesse ir embora.

**Kiky:** Não, não.

Ela jogou tirou do próprio corpo laminas de chackra, e as jogou em todas as direções, sem pena de nada. Ela queria um campo limpo pra uma batalha.

Ela conseguiu abrir uma clareira, e algumas laminas quase atingiram o Ser, porem os demônios corromperam o chackra dela antes que encostasse no Ser.

**Kiky:** Eu disse pra devolver minhas espadas.

O Ser abriu a boca, como se quisesse falar algo. Foi impedido.

Um dos sais (**N/a:** Aquela adaginha.) de Haruka voou precisamente na direção do ser. Bateu na mão de um demônio que o protegeu, e foi parar na mão de Kiky.

Agora o Ser já não parecia mais disposto a falar, ele parecia estar um tanto bravo.

Um vento forte começou a vir de perto dele, a escuridão começou a se espalhar pelo chão. Distanciando Kiky que teve que sair de perto para não se contaminada.

**Kiky:** Haruka!! _– joga o sai de volta, e se segura em um galho- _

**Haruka:** _- pega o sai -_ Gente, para as arvores.

Todo o grupo, exceto Gaara que sentou em cima de sua areia suspensa, subiu as arvores com facilidade, o chão estava inteiramente contaminado.

**Kia:** Parece que... Não são só demônios que ele controla... Escuridão também...

**Neji:** Hum, isso complica um pouco as coisas...

**Gaara:** Eu posso dar cobertura pro Neji, mas... Por minha areia em risco não.

**Kia:** Então Gaara dá cobertura pro Neji, mantenha-o suspenso também. Haruka, você pode voar não? Kiky--

**Kiky:** Dou meu jeito.

**Kia:** E eu o meu.

Mas antes que eles pudessem agir, demônios pularam do chão e tentaram pega-los.

Neji foi salvo pela areia de Gaara. Haruka, como uma boa controladora de vento, voou até um ponto onde não a alcançassem. Megumi pulou pra um ponto mais alto da arvore. Kia usou seu controle sobre o fogo como vantagem pra voar, usou um katon não só pra atingir um demônio como impulso para subir, e usou suas mãos pegando fogo como algum tipo de 'turbina' para se manter no ar. Kiky fez algo mais comum, pulou de um arvore pra outra, usando seus fios de chackra como linha para não cair.

**Kia:** Vamos dar um jeito nesse cara.

Ela disse enquanto lançava fogo pra baixo sem piedade de nada. Kiky teve que fugir desse fogo para que não a atingisse.

**Haruka:** Kia!! Assim você vai acabar atingindo a Kiky!!

**Kia:** Eu não estou nem ai!!

Só se distinguia um sentimento na face dela, Ódio.

**Haruka:** Mas--

**Kia:** Ela disse que dava um jeito, pois que dê. Eu vou acabar com esses demônios.

Haruka segurou as mãos de Kia, fazendo-a para com o fogo.

**Haruka:** Você tem que controlar esse seu ódio menina.

**Kia:** Me solta, quem é você pra me dizer o que eu tenho que fazer!? Você é--

**Haruka:** Sua amiga assim como a Kiky que você vai matar se não parar. Nos, temos que dar cobertura a ela, não matá-la.

**Neji:** Embora eu ache que ela não precise... _– aponta – _

A escuridão estava sumindo do chão, isso por que uma certa Kiky estava sugando ela inteira pra dentro de si.

**Kia:** Ela tá roubando a escuridão como se fosse chackra?! Impossível, desse jeito ela vai ficar contaminada, e via morrer logo.

**Neji:** _- Byakugan –_ Parece-me que ela está ótima...

Na visão de Neji, ele não via nenhuma alteração no chackra da menina.

Kiky fez um fio de chackra e o usou pra ganhar impulso, chegando até onde os outros estavam.

**Kiky:** Pronto, agora você podem pisar no chão.

As mãos dela não estavam sequer feridas, ela havia sugado tudo e não tinha nem se machucado. Mas, ela não se importou com os olhares confusos dos companheiros, desceu rápido e foi pro pau com os demônios.

Kia desceu rápida como um raio, já cortando demônios em dois, apenas pra vê-los se regenerarem depois. Haruka acompanhada de Megumi ajudava Kia, e Neji fazia o que podia em cima da areia e com o braço machucado. Derem o máximo que puderam de cobertura a Kiky, até que ela conseguiu, chegou até o Ser.

**Kiky:** Olá.

Ela disse no meio de um pulo, moldando seu chackra para parecerem as Laminas do Caos na sua mão, sua intenção era cortar a cabeça do ser.

Os demônios a impediram, contaminando seu chackra. Ela soltou as Laminas de Chackra, moldando outras tentando atingi-lo, fazendo isso consecutivas vezes sem sucesso.

Até que os demônios a prenderam, e ela ficou de cara com o Ser. Ele novamente abriu a boca pra falar algo e...

**-¹ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ¹-**

O Grito de Haruka o impediu. Ele pareceu ficar transtornado, e soltou Kiky. Dando passos pra trás. E Sendo engolido pela escuridão que saia do chão.

Escapou.

Kiky bateu no chão, ele havia fugido de novo. Ela apertou a terra entre suas mãos com raiva, tinha que pegá-lo. Em seguida Kia chamando o seu nome a trouxe a realidade. Seu grupo precisava dela como medica, Megumi tinha sido atingida.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Dark ****Castle****, enfermaria –.**

A Garota de cabelos róseos soltou o ar pesadamente. Agora a situação de Sasori estava instável.

Myu assistia nervosa a tudo, mesmo depois de ter doado mais que o recomendável de sangue, ela ainda estava de pé.

**Myu:** Ele vai ficar bem?

**Sakura:** _- cansada –_ Talvez... Ele precisa de descanso, precisa de cuidados especiais... E talvez, futuramente, mais sangue.

**Myu:** Eu dôo o quanto for necessário.

**Sakura:** No momento não será necessário, mas obrigada. Não tem motivo pra você estar fazendo tudo isso por ele, mas... Obrigada. Provavelmente o Dark Lord saberá reconhecer isso.

**Voz:** Sakura?

Kyo abriu a porta devagar, estava ansioso.

**Kyo:** Tudo bem? Como ele está? Como VOCÊ está?

Sakura o abraçou, gostava daquele abraço.

**Sakura:** Eu estou bem, o Sasori está instável. Com os cuidados certos ele tem chances de sobreviver.

**Kyo:** Que bo--

**-¹ BLOW ¹-**

A porta foi escancarada, Kurai e Amaterasu entraram por ela. Sem se importar com nada.

**Kyo:** KURAI!! AQUI TEM UM DOENTE, DEVE-SE FAZER SILENCIO EM UMA ENFERMARIA.

**Kurai:** _- sarcástica -_ Não sou eu quem está gritando.

**Sakura:** _- Fecha a cara, larga Kyo –_ O que você quer, Kurai-san?

**Kurai:** Interrogar o paciente.

**Sakura:** Não pode! Ele está quase em coma!! Se retire da minha enfermaria agora mesmo!!

Kurai olhou pra ela. Quem aquela rosada pensava que era pra falar assim com ela?

**-¹ Tap. ¹-**

O Barulho da tapa ecoou na enfermaria. Kurai com a mão estendida e Sakura com a cara virada, era a cena que se via.

**Kurai:** Maneire o tom, você está falando com a FILHA do Dark Lord, Vadia!

Kyo sentiu seu sangue ferver, ele não admitiria que Kurai encostasse um dedo se quer em Sakura.

**Kyo:** ESCUTA AQUI KUR--

O pescoço de Kyo foi apertado por Amaterasu. Ela parecia estar disposta a quebrá-lo.

**Kyo:** Não se atreveria...

**Ama:** Não? Experimente duvidar...

**Sakura:** _- rosto abaixado, ódio_ – Sai já da minha enfermaria Kurai.

**Kurai:** _- levanta a mão_ – Eu não te dei intimidade nenhuma pra me chamar de 'Kurai'...

**Voz:** Chega Kurai.

OO

Todos, exceto Kurai e Amaterasu, arregalaram os olhos. Aquela voz... Era... Yamanaka... Ino.

As sombras adentraram a sala, só se ouvia o barulho do salto da Yamanaka. Ninguém tentaria impedi-la de qualquer coisa. Não a Yamanaka-sama.

Envolta por sombra que tomavam a forma que ela quisesse, Yamanaka Ino parou perto do leito de Sasori.

**Sakura:** Yamanaka-san, não faça nada ele está em--

O rosto de Sakura foi arranhado pelas sombras. Ela não tinha autoridade nenhuma com a Yamanaka.

As sombras tomaram o formato de garras e cortaram parte da mão de Sasori fazendo-o acordar do coma.

Ele respirou fundo, arregalou os olhos pra depois gemer de dor.

Ino se aproximou do seu ouvido, não que alguém a visse, nem ele viu pórem ele sabia que aquela manipulação de sombras era somente dela.

**Ino:** O que houve com... Deidara?

**Sasori:** Mo-- Morreu...

**Ino:** ... Quem matou?

**Sasori:** _- tosse_ – O _– tosse –_ Uchiha...

As sombras começaram a deixar o local. Era tudo que Ino queria saber.

**Ino:** Vamos, Kurai Amaterasu, eu não preciso de outras informações. Kurai, avise o seu pai. Eu tenho que falar com ele. Diga ao Orochimaru que providencias devem ser tomadas... E eu as tomarei.

**- Sala da Yamanaka – **

Assim que ela entrou, as sombras se esvaíram, revelando a bela face branca, os cabelos loiros bem tratados, e os olhos azuis que ainda mantinham a mesma luz de sempre. Porem agora, eles tinham um brilho sóbrio.

O corpo continuava a coisa escultural que sempre fora, bem escondido atrás de um vestido roxo.

**Voz:** E então?

Ela direcionou o olhar até o canto escuro da sala. Lá, ela via um par de olhos vermelhos brilhantes, Sharingan.

**Ino:** Deidara está morto.

**Voz:** Como eu esperava, Uchiha Sasuke está forte.

**Ino:** Sim... Eu já mandei convocar a todos. Pein foi avisado com antecedência. Com certeza estará aqui para a reunião amanhã.

**Voz:** Muito bom Ino.

**Ino:** A Escuridão vai agir sobre meu, seu, comando.

**Voz:** Exatamente. Apesar das perdas...

Os olhos se mantinham frios. Apesar de tudo.

**Ino:** Está saindo tudo como o planejado.

Os olhos vermelhos brilhantes fecharam por um segundo, e abriram de novo.

**Voz:** Exato... Agora, o verdadeiro jogo começa.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Pensão – **

**Sasuke:** Ele fugiu de novo?

Ele estava sentado no chão de frente pra Kiky. Usava uma camisa cuja gola vinha até o queixo fechada, o que não era normal dele.

**Kiky:** Uhum.

**Kia:** Ele deu outra coça em nós.

Kia estava sentada do lado de Haruka, que estava acariciando a cabeça de seu puma ferido. E Neji e Gaara estavam de pé atrás de Sasuke.

**Sasuke:** E o que houve com a Megumi?

Ele perguntou semi-preocupado.

**Gaara:** Ela foi atingida por um demônio...

**Haruka:** Você já pode fazer Kiky?

**Kiky:** Claro, antes que ela se contamine.

Kiky olhou a pata de Megumi, tinha uma garra de demônio enfiada nela e ao redor uma parte mais negra, provavelmente já tinha contaminado boa parte da perna. A mão de Kiky brilhou azul e depois apagou, ela ia pegar a garra do demônio.

**Sasuke:** Não faça isso!

Todos olharam pra ele, não era assim normal ele exclamar.

**Sasuke:** Vai te contaminar também...

Kiky ficou olhando pra ele um tempo, parecia o estar estranhando. Segurou a garra do demônio e a puxou junto com o escuro que contaminava a pata. E sua mão estava novamente intacta.

**Kiky:** Sasuke... _– ela chamou-o, calma –_ Dá um jeito nisso pra mim... _– E jogou a garra na direção dele – _

Ele arregalou os olhos, e ativou seu sharingan instantaneamente, fazendo a garra parar no ar e se contorcer em varias formas ofensivas, ele desativou o sharingan em seguida fazendo a garra cair no chão, e olhando pra Kiky espantado.

**Neji:** O que você pensa que está fazendo?! _– chuta a garra pela janela –_ Pirou foi!? Quer Contaminar o Uchiha!?

**Kiky:** _- sem tirar os olhos de Sasuke_ - Desculpe...

**Sasuke:** Sem problemas... Supondo que amanhã ainda é noite de lua cheia, e que você não vai desistir da espada, aconselho a irmos dormir, para estarmos dispostos a lutar com esse cara que controla demônios amanhã.

**Neji:** - _Indo pro quarto_ – Você fala como se você fosse lutar Sasuke, nem ferrando você vai.

Todos deixaram a sala ficando só Kiky, que ainda olhava Sasuke. Sasuke e Kia.

**Kia:** Kiky...

**Kiky:** _- olhando Sasuke_ – Hm?

**Kia:** Como foi que você absorveu toda aquela escuridão que aquele cara pôs no chão.

Num estalo Kiky tirou os olhos de Sasuke direcionando pra Kia. Kia estava seria. Kiky mordeu os lábios internamente, nervosa.

**Kiky:** Eu não absorvi escuridão nenhuma... Eu apenas... Usei o chackra da terra e fiz a terra sugar a escuridão pra dentro dela.

**Kia:** _- estreita os olhos_ – Foi mesmo?

**Kiky:** - _balança a cabeça freneticamente_ – Hai.

**Kia:** Tudo bem... _– se vira pra ir embora_ – # Por enquanto... #

Kiky ficou olhando, achando estranha aquela reação dela. Depois se tocou que Sasuke ainda estava na sala.

**Sasuke:** Você não tem que ser arriscar tanto por duas espadas... Se agente for embora eu prometo que arranjo outras melhores pra voc--

**Kiky:** Você está bem?

**Sasuke:** To ótimo.

**Kiky:** Tem certeza?

**Sasuke:** Absoluta.

**Kiky:** _- se levanta, e encosta no ombro dele_ – Está tudo bem com você... Aqui?

Ela pegou bem em cima do selo amaldiçoado.

**Sasuke:** Perfeitamente bem.

Ele disse firme. Ela o olhou por mais um tempo, e decidiu ir dormir. Dizendo pra que ele não ficasse muito acordado. Ele apenas confirmou coma cabeça. E esperou que ela entrasse no quarto.

Assim que ela fechou a porta do quarto, ele saiu abrindo o zíper da camisa, estava com calor, e abriu a camisa com as mãos revelando o corpo manchado de preto do pescoço pra baixo do lado esquerdo.

O Selo estava ativo.

**- Continua... –**

**No próximo capitulo: Qual seria o plano de Yamanaka Ino? Quem seria a Criança que dominava demônios? Qual o mistério do Selo de Sasuke? Conseguiria Kiky recuperar suas espadas? E Gaara, o que o faria dominar a areia de Ferro? Haruno Sakura Vs Yamanaka Ino, o porquê da disputa.**

**N/a: YOOOOOOOOOO!! \O/**

**Primeiramente: Esse cap. era pra ter saído bem mais cedo, mais alem dos meus estudos ainda teve a Betta que no auge da sua "competência" enrolou mais de DUAS semanas pra Bettar!! (xD Zuera Sammy!!)**

**Viram, viram? Que capitulo cheio de mistérios né?**

**Um misterioso "Ser" que domina demônios. **

**Um misterioso Sharingan na escuridão.**

**Um misterioso ódio movendo uma certa Kia.**

**Um misterioso Selo fora de controle do dono.**

**Um misterioso plano a ser executado pela escuridão.**

**Misteriosos jogadores ocultos.**

**Uma misteriosa habilidade de Não se contaminar com a escuridão de uma certa Kiky.**

**Uma misteriosa Yamanaka Ino que pode até chamar o Dark Lord pelo nome.**

**Uma misteriosa personagem nova.**

**Hehe, esses acontecimentos vão alterar a vida de muita gente em Light City, podes crê. A partir da Ino, coisas grandes vão acontecer.**

**Alguns desses mistérios serão desvendados no próximo cap... Outros mais futuramente... Quem sabe?**

**Faltam aparecer algumas pessoas descentemente. Kurai, Amaterasu e Naomi. No próximo capitulo algo sobre elas...**

**Vamos, vamos!! **

**Desta vez eu tenho umas perguntas importante!! ****QUEM NÃO DEIXAR UM REVIEW COM A RESPOSTA ESTÁ AUTOMATICAMENTE FORA DA FANFIC!!**

**1º) Algo contra Hentay? Justifique.**

() Sim () Não

**2º) Eu poderia usar seu personagem pra fazer um Hentai?**

()Sim () Não

**Eu vou pedir pra que vocês sejam gentis e respondam as perguntas, eu realmente não quero por ninguém pra fora da fic. Mas, se necessário eu farei.**

**Sabe eu sempre pensei que o Lado Dark seria algo mais 'hot' do que realmente está sendo. Então pensei que talvez desse pra esquentar as coisas por lá... Mas, ai eu pensei que seria injusto não fazer isso com a luz também. Logo a pergunta é pra todos. Espero que respondam legal... n.n9**

**Desculpem pela demora pra postar, porem... Eu tenho que estudar. Prova do PSC dia 23/11 depois disso, eu estou livre leve e solta pra escrever... Até lá u vou me virandoooo...**

**(eu vou responder os review meus pequenos amores, num sei quando mais vou arigatou por todos!!)**

**Até mais \o/**


	8. A Criança Que Dominava Demônios Parte 2

One Light In The Dark

**One Light In The Dark**

**N/a: YOOOOOO!!!! Nya, Olha eu aqui de novo! Em vez de estar estudando, tow escrevendoooo, mas francamente prefiro mil vezes escrever a estudar biologia, Ô matéria chata, estúpida e sem necessidade! Pra que eu vou usar BIOLOGIA no dia a dia? Num vou!!! Muito diferente de matemática, física, língua portuguesa (minhas paixões). Bem, bem... Isso não importa, a fic tá ai. E olhem lá em baixo também, Saíram duas pessoas (T.T).**

**Fala: **_- ação –_# pensamento # (¨ Tradução ¨)

**- Lugar e hora –**

**-¹ Barulho ¹-**

**- Fhash Back –**

(**N/a:** Meus comentários)

**Nos capitulos passados:**

"**Sasuke:** Vocês foram atacados?

**Kiky:** [...] Foi aquele garoto. [...] Era o garoto da lenda, aquele que controla demônios. [...] Eu vou atrás daquele cara de novo. A lenda diz que ele aparece nas noites de lua cheia, não é? [...] Eu vou recuperar minhas espadas."

"**Itachi:** O Deidara está morto."

"**Ino:** [...] Kurai, avise o seu pai. Eu tenho que falar com ele. Diga ao Orochimaru que providencias devem ser tomadas... E eu as tomarei."

"**Ino:** [...] Eu já mandei convocar a todos. Pein foi avisado com antecedência. Com certeza estará aqui para a reunião amanhã.

**Voz:** [...] Agora, o verdadeiro jogo começa."

"Sasuke saiu abrindo o zíper da camisa, estava com calor, e abriu a camisa com as mãos revelando o corpo manchado de preto do pescoço pra baixo do lado esquerdo.

O Selo estava ativo."

**A criança que dominava demônios. 2ª parte.**

**[Kurai POV. ]**

**- Dark Castle, Varanda do Quarto dela, 03:30 Pm –**

Daqui dá pra ver todas as pessoas. Eles estão todos passeando por ai, mas eu consigo ver todos.

Não que eles me vejam... Obvio que não... Mas, eu vejo a eles.

Afinal, afinal... Foi sempre assim. Eu sempre fui meio... Transparente.

Eu lembro de todos eles. Quase todos chegaram aqui depois de mim. Salve algumas exceções, por exemplo o Pein-san.

Eu lembro bem da primeira vez que eu o vi...

**- Flash back on – **

Eu tinha acabado de chegar... Era na minha primeira semana aqui, talvez o segundo dia... Ou o terceiro. Eu estava brincando. Na época esse castelo parecia bem maior do que ele parece hoje, parecia que eu nunca ia chegar a altura das tochas. Mas, eu nunca tive medo dele. Desde o primeiro dia ele me pareceu uma coisa que ele nunca realmente foi... Um lar.

Eu estava correndo feito uma criança de quatro anos babaca que eu era. Eu estava fugindo dos meus amigos imaginários, afinal, não tinha crianças que pudessem brincar comigo. Logo eu criei os meus próprios amigos.

Vocês precisavam ver as singularidades deles. A Kuno, não tinha uma perna, porém ela era a corredora mais rápida. O Kore, ele era cego, mas nunca batia em nada. A Kimi era medrosa, mas contava historias de terror como ninguém...

Voltando ao assunto, eu estava estupidamente correndo da minha amiga perneta Kuno e eu não estava olhando pra nada, apenas pra Kuno. E daí eu bati. Eu bati com tudo e cai.

A Kuno correu pra longe, na hora eu devo ter odiado ela.

Daí eu olhei pra frente. Era a pessoa mais estranha que eu já tinha visto... Depois de muitas que viviam lá, afinal o que era um cabelo laranja perto de um verde? Ta, ta, era uma pessoa até normalzinha, se num fosse aquele bando de bagaças na cara. Sei lá, um bando de ferro furando a cara do coitado. Foi assim que eu pensei na hora.

Ele me olhou, e ficou olhando e olhando... Até que eu me irritei, levantei e ia falar poucas e boas por ele estar parado no meio do caminho. Eu era pequena mais minha língua nunca teve papas.

Tudo bem, mas antes que eu pudesse falar ele falou primeiro.

**Pein:** O que uma criança esta fazendo aqui?

Eu não tive reação, e no auge da minha covardia. Eu saí correndo.

Que é? Não ter papas na língua num é atestado de coragem não.

Mas, também. Dois segundos depois eu tava no colo do Pein, morrendo de medo que ele me matasse, mas fazer o que se ele é rápido?

O Pein-san foi o primeiro, depois do meu pai e do Kabuto, que gostou de mim aqui.

**- Flash Back Off –**

Depois dele veio o pedaço formado da Akatsuki na época, o Sasori, o Zetsu, o Kisame, o Kakusu, Hidan...

Olha só... Quem vê a Nyuu assim tão unida do Itachi, seguindo ele como um cão, que num consegue fazer nada sem o dono, pra cima e pra baixo pensa que os dois no mínimo são parentes, ou conhecidos de infância... Nem, ela chegou aqui bem antes dele...

Hum, eu também lembro da Nyuu...

**- Flash Back On – **

Eu lembro de estar passeando com o Pein-san... Eu tinha uns... Cinco anos. Agente estava nas florestas ao redor do castelo.

A floresta era uma coisa super sombria e feia, tipo aquele galhos retorcidos e tal... Mas vejam, eu estive aqui desde os meus 3 anos. Não me lembro de nenhuma paisagem suuuuper ensolarada cheia de passarinhos e borboletas graciosas e colorida. Me lembro apenas da parte escura e feia. Com o tempo você aprende a achar que aquilo é lindo. Até por que... Qual a graça de ser tudo colorido?! Dá dor de cabeça...

Pois bem, agente tava dando aquele suuuuuper passeio de tio e sobrinha, ele tava me dizendo qual parte tinham umas armadilhas pra um nunca chegar perto, coisa e tal... Afinal, afinal... O que vocês esperavam? Estamos na escuridão meus filhos, nada de algodão doce e passeios felizes... Ainda mais com o Pein...

Ai do nada quando agente tava olhando um coelho (que eu num sei como conseguiu chegar ali) que estava prestes a cair em uma armadilha... Uma neblina densa impediu agente de ver. Me deu raiva pacas, eu só ouvi a armadilha fechar... Num tinha nem visto o coelhinho morrer...

Aí, começou a dar uns trovões, uns barulhos sinistros.

Ai eu me agarrei no Pein... Ah, eu nunca fui muito fã de tempestades sombrias + neblinas densas... Eu simplesmente odiava.

O Pein me pegou no colo e falou que tava vindo alguém. Sabe... O Pein nunca soube consolar ninguém muito bem não...

Aí do nada, uma menina com umas orelhas elficas estranhas caiu na nossa frente. O Pein deu uns chutinhos assim e disse:

**Pein:** Ta viva, deixa ai que uma hora morre.

Ai num sei por que me deu uma pena daquele ser de orelhas estranhas, e eu pedi pra ele salvar ela...

É talvez ela num saiba, mas deve a vida a mim...

**- Flash Back Off -**

No ano seguinte, Chegou o Kyo… O Idiota chato….

**- Flash Back On – **

Eu estava bem meu pai tinha ido viajar, tava com saudades. Meu pai sempre foi muito importante pra mim. Sempre.

Então ele voltou. Eu estava com um sorrisão babaca na cara esperando ele no portão principal do castelo.

Ele entrou com aquele sorriso que todo mundo acha estranho, pra mim é bem normal...

Eu ia correr pra abraçar ele, ia sim, afinal era meu pai.

Eu estava correndo quando eu vi aquele 'ser' sair detrás dele. Ele tinha uma carinha inocente, um olhar assustado... Tinha uns nove anos, exatos três anos mais velho que eu, e parecia bem mais medroso.

**Oro:** Kurai-chan...

Eu direcionei o meu olhar pro meu pai. E vi-o puxar aquele menino pra minha frente.

**Oro:** Esse é o seu novo irmão, Kyo.

Eu admito: na hora que eu ouvi a palavra "irmão" eu fiquei feliz. Afinal eu tinha ganhado um parente. Tudo que eu consegui fazer foi correr e abraçar o Kyo, aquilo era tudo. Agora eu tinha um Pai e um Irmão, eu tinha quase uma família...

Eu apertei o Kyo com força e disse:

**Kurai:** Bem vindo Nii-san!!!

E ele me abraçou. Por um segundo eu pensei "agora agente vai ser uma família bonita e feliz"... Mas, sabe como é crianças sempre tem uma visão diferente do mundo... Diferente do que realmente é.

O Kyo me abraçou bem forte, e me chamou de Kia.

E eu inocente, na época eu era, perguntei:

**Kurai:** Quem é Kia Nii-san?

E perguntei isso com um sorrisão feliz na cara. Ai o Kyo se afastou de mim, me olhou e me deu uma tapa.

Eu caí uns dois metros longe dele, foi um senhor tapa.

Eu olhei pra ele abismada. E ele apenas me disse:

**Kyo:** Você não é ela. Você não é ela!!!

E ele correu pra cima de mim.

**Kyo:** Não tente parecer com ela!!!

E ele ia me bater mais, meu pai o segurou pela camisa. E o jogou longe de mim.

**Oro:** Esqueça esse seu passado inútil Kyo, sua família é essa agora. A Kia está morta.

**Kyo:** Mentira!!!!

E ele saiu correndo.

Meu pai virou pra mim e disse:

**Oro:** Dê um tempo pra ele, ele vai se acostumar a você.

Eu dei um tempo pro Kyo... Dei um tempão... Mas, ele nunca falava comigo. E um dia eu decidi que talvez fosse melhor eu ir falar com ele, afinal ele era meu irmão.

Eu fui feliz da vida pro quarto do Kyo, com o melhor desenho que eu tinha conseguido fazer.

Eu entrei no quarto dele e num tinha ninguém. Eu sentei na cama e esperei. Ele chegou um tempo depois... Parece que o papai estava treinando ele.

Ele foi bem grosso para um irmão...

**Kyo:** O que você ta fazendo aqui? Não espera, não responde... Só dá o fora.

E abriu a porta pra eu sair.

**Kurai:** _- estende o papel –_ Nii-san eu--

E ele me pegou pelos cabelos e me jogou pra fora do quarto.

**Kyo:** Não me chama de Nii-san!!! Eu não sou seu irmão!!!

E ele bateu a porta na minha cara, como quem bate a porta na cara de um cachorro.

Eu olhei pras minhas mãos e o desenho não estava lá.

Ele abriu a porta em seguida jogou o desenho amassado pra mim e disse:

**Kyo:** Leva essa porcaria daqui!!!

E bateu a porta de novo.

Naquele momento eu decidi que ele não era mais o meu irmão.

**- Flash Back Off -**

Hum, também tem a Amaterasu... Ela foi minha primeira amiga oficial.

**- Flash Back On – **

Eu tinha sete anos, e os portões principais abriram sem motivo. O papai tava do meu lado, e todos os outros da Akatsuki também... Parecia que alguém importante ia chegar...

E elas entraram.

Não vou mentir, eu não gostei dela logo que vi.

A Sakura com aquele cabelo rosado, os olhos verdes... Tudo muito colorido pro meu gosto... Mas a Yamanaka-san também era bem colorida... A Sakura foi quem em desagradou logo de primeira... Mas, tratemos delas depois.

O fato é que meu pai cumprimentou as duas, mas, eu não liguei muito... Havia mais alguém com elas... Tinha ela.

Ela era bem branca... Pálida, no começo eu achei que ela estava doente. E os olhos delas eram como os meus cinza. Mas os dela eram diferentes... Os meus olhos, brilhavam muito naquela época... Os dela, desde aquela época, eram apagados.

Ela não teve nenhuma opinião sobre mim no começo... E nem eu sobre ela, talvez por isso agente tenha se dado bem.

Normalmente, agente saia pra brincar... Nada muito saudável... Mas, era legal por que ela era calada e ela não me batia.

Ao contrario do Kyo que sempre que me via me batia.

Então, apesar de agente só conversar em monossílabos, era legal. Por que ela me aceitava e eu a aceitava. Como duas amigas.

**- Flash Back Off -**

Eu tinha nove anos… Foi quando o Itachi chegou.

Ele também me confundiu com alguém que eu não era. Assim como o Kyo, mas, ao contrario do Kyo ele não me odiou por isso.

**- Flash Back On – **

Eu estava com a Ama-chan. Não lembro qual era a brincadeira, mas agente gostava de brincar perto do portão principal. Não sei por que... Acho que lá era mais tranqüilo.

Então, desta vez o portão não abriu. Ele foi arrombado. E não era um portão pequeno. Ele sempre foi um portão enorme de metal reforçado.

E ele foi simplesmente lançado pelos ares.

A Ama-chan disse:

**Ama:** Corra! Eu vou chamar alguém.

Eu tentei obedecer, mas só consegui correr até o meio do caminho, depois eu tive medo de me mexer.

Eram tantos demônios juntos, uma coisa tão faminta, eles pareciam estar morrendo de fome. Só meu pai controlava demônios daquele jeito. Mas não dessa vez. Desse vez era alguém alto, branco com o cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo e uma franja grande sobre o rosto mas o mais impressionante, ele tinha olhos vermelhos.

Os demônios tomaram conta do pátio. Não se dispersarão matando gente, eles só tomaram conta do pátio.

Até pra mim, uma criança de nove anos estava claro que quem estava controlando aqueles demônios era aquele cara.

Ele vinha andando com passos lentos, parecia mal... Talvez cansado.

Eu não vou mentir, tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era tremer, e tremer muito.

Ele vinha de cabeça baixa, cambaleante na minha direção.

Eu fechei os olhos, e ouvi um barulho. Quando abri os olhos de novo, ele estava jogado na minha frente de joelhos e chorando muito. Ele olhou pra mim, com os olhos vermelhos do que mais tarde eu viria saber que era um Sharingan.

**Itachi:** _- abraça Kurai –_ Perdão... Sasuke, perdão...

Eu falei, com medo de levar a tapa que eu levei do Kyo.

**Kurai:** E-eu... Não me chamo... Sasuke…

**Itachi:** Eu sei… Eu sei…

E ele me largou, levantou, não chorava mais.

Meu pai chegou ao pátio um tanto abismado com alguém controlando tantos demônios. Itachi só se limitou a algumas palavras, levantando aqueles olhos absurdamente intimidadores com um ar psicopata.

**Itachi:** Eu destruí o Clã Uchiha.

**- Flash Back Off -**

Depois, o Itachi foi aceito pelo meu pai. E entrou na Akatsuki.

Depois dele veio o Tobi.

**- Flash Back On – **

Eu ainda tinha nove anos. E a idiotice dele me encantou. Eu lembro da primeira vez que o vi. Foi diferente dos outros que eu vi chegar, quando eu o vi ele já era da Akatsuki.

**Tobi:** Gomeeeeennn Deidara-Senpai!!!!!

Ele fazia reverências tortas como um idiota. Mas isso não me interessou, o que me interessou foi a máscara dele. Parecia um pirulito.

Eu lembro bem eu cheguei perto o abracei e lasquei a lambida na máscara, crente de que era um delicia.

Pra que, tinha um gosto horrível de... Não sei... Não lembro, mas eu garanto que não era bom.

Em seguida eu lasquei a mãozada na máscara (cara) dele.

**Kurai:** _- indignada –_ Você não é um pirulito!!!

**Tobi:** Tobi não é!!! Õ.x

Eu fiz beiço de choro, super-manha sabe, eu já imaginava que ele não era um pirulito.

**Tobi:** Calma, calma!!! Tobi dá um pirulito pra menininha, Tobi dá! o/

E eu parei. Olhei pra ele e estendi a mão, esperando meu pirulito.

**Tobi:** Õ.x Agora? Tão de repente Tobi não--

Fiz beiço de choro de novo.

**Tobi:** Calma, Tobi vai dar um jeito!!! è.x

**Deidara:** Não vende doces no raio de 460km por aqui Tobi...

**Tobi:** O queeeee?! -.x9

**- ****Flash Back Off –**

Nunca mais desgrudei do Tobi, Afinal, ele me deu um pirulito.

Mas, depois veio a Rina. Essa daí foi outro saco.

**- Flash Back On – **

Ela chegou crente que tava abalando. Eu tinha 13 anos. Ela entrou toda poderosa e disse que tinha vindo pra ficar. Eu dei uma risada, nessa época eu já era mais crescidinha.

**Rina:** Qual é o sue nome?

Ela me perguntou. E eu dei de ombros.

**Kurai:** Não é da sua conta.

**Rina:** Você me lembra alguém... Alguém que eu não gosto...

**Kurai:** Não é novidade nenhuma afinal, parece que aqui eu sempre lembro alguém. Principalmente irmãos mais novos...

**Rina:** Exatamente... Você me lembra... Hykari...

E ela me disse isso destapando o olho direito, que estava tapado por um tapa-olho.

O olho direito, ao contrário do esquerdo que era roxo vivo, esse era negro.

E eu vi o pesadelo em si, eu vi tudo o que eu não queria ver. Eu não gosto de lembrar, foi feio, feio demais.

Eu gritei feito uma desesperada, mas ela não parou, ela sorriu e sorriu e me chamou de Hykari de novo.

E então parou.

Eu vi o Tobi Com o punho estendido e ela jogada no chão. Com o rosto sangrando.

Eu caí de joelhos. E ouvi o Tobi ameaçá-la.

**Tobi:** Se você fizer isso de novo. Eu te mato... E não vai ser de uma forma boa.

Ele me pegou no colo e me levou embora. Daquele dia em diante, ele virou meu guarda-costas.

**- Flash Back Off –**

O Tobi foi e é uma das pessoas mais importantes pra mim aqui.

Mais ainda tem a Yamanaka-san... Ou Ino... Eu posso chamá-la assim, não na frente dos outros, claro... Mas posso... Afinal ela é quase minha mãe.

**- Flash Back On – **

Elas já tinham chegado tinha uns dois meses… Eu ainda tinha sete anos...

Estava uma noite horrorosa. Tava chovendo horrores e trovejando pacas. E eu estava com medo... Ah, qual é? Dá um desconto eu era pequena.

Pois é, normalmente o papai me deixava dormir com ele nessas noites.

E eu fui bater no quarto dele, ninguém atendeu. Eu ouvia uns barulhos estranhos. Na época, claro, eu num sabia o que era hoje em dia eu sei. Ele e a Sakura estavam no 'bem-bom'.

Eu bati pacas, e ninguém se dignou a atender. Eu sentei do lado da porta e me embrulhei com o meu lençol.

Dormi ali.

De manhã eu acordei com uma voz de mulher me chamando. Eu estava na cama do papai, e a Sakura estava me chamando.

**Sakura:** Ei, criançinha, acordeee...

No começo ela até parecia 'doce'.

**Kurai:** _- esfregando os olhos -_ Hum... O que você tá fazendo aqui?

**Sakura:** Esse quarto é meu.

**Kurai:** Esse quarto é do papai.

Ela deu uma risadinha.

**Sakura:** Mas, agora o seu 'papai' é meu. E tudo o que é dele é meu também.

**Kurai:** O meu papai é seu?

**Sakura:** Eu sou sua madrasta Kurai-chan.

**Kurai:** O que é uma madrasta?

**Sakura:** É a mulher que casa com o seu pai que não é sua mãe.

**Kurai:** Você casou com meu pai?

**Sakura:** Não, mas nós estamos juntos agora. E isso faz de mim sua madrasta.

**Kurai:** E por que o meu papai está junto de você?

**Sakura:** O seu pai é um homem muito solitário, um tanto bruto... Ninguém quer ficar com ele.

**Kurai:** Mentira! O Meu papai é carinhoso, e legal com todo mundo.

**Sakura:** Você é muito criança pra entender isso... Seu pai é o terror do mundo queridinha.

Ela se levantou da cama, estava sem roupa. Foi, pegou o roupão do meu pai e vestiu.

**Kurai:** O papai faz o que pode, é o trabalho dele.

**Sakura:** Eu sei. É o trabalho dele, e o meu agora... Mas em todo caso, eu não quero que venha mais aqui.

**Kurai:** O que?

**Sakura:** O seu pai está comigo agora querida, e ele é meu.

**Kurai:** Meu pai é meu pai.

Ela me pegou pela mão e me levou pra fora do quarto.

**Sakura:** Não volte aqui O.k.?

E fechou a porta.

Tudo bem, eu achei que ela não tava falando serio. Me enganei.

Na semana seguinte, em outra noite como aquela noite horrível. Eu fui de novo pro quarto do meu pai. Dessa vez não tinha barulhos estranhos, então eu bati. E alguém atendeu. Ela.

**Sakura:** Mas o que você esta fazendo aqui uma hora dessas?

**Kurai:** É que a noite esta me dando medo e--

**Sakura:** Eu disse pra você não vir mais, não disse?

**Kurai:** Mas, o meu pai sempre--

**Sakura:** Ele não é mais seu pai querida!

**Kurai:** Mas... Ei, ELE É MEU PAI SIM!!!

Ela saiu do quarto e fechou a porta. Pegou meu braço e apertou dizendo pra eu não gritar senão ela ia me bater.

**Sakura:** Eu não quero uma pirralha me atrapalhando, até eu e o seu pai estarmos oficialmente juntos você não vai mais vir aqui encher o saco!!!

**Kurai:** Me solta, tá doendo!!! Eu vou gritar.

Ai o punho da Sakura brilhou azul, concentração de chackra.

**Sakura:** _- mostrando o punho –_ Você não vai querer provar, eu te garanto.

Eu já tinha a visto quebrar algumas pedras com um único soco, fiquei calada. Ela repetiu pra eu não voltar lá e entrou no quarto. Eu não tive outra escolha, a não ser voltar pro meu quarto. Eu ia andando morrendo de medo pelo corredor e uma porta abriu. Eu vi a mulher loira me olhar...

**Ino:** Você pode dormir aqui se quiser...

**Kurai:** Ino-san... A Sakura...

**Ino:** A Sakura está tentando ganhar um jogo que ela criou... E me pôs no meio... Mas, não posso culpá-la... Ainda... A coisa vai piorar.

A Ino me deixou dormir com ela.

Umas duas semanas depois o "namoro" da Sakura com o meu pai foi oficializado. E ai, veio o inferno. Ela se achou no direito de mandar e desmandar, e por que ela era namorada do meu pai, todo mundo tinha que obedecer. Até eu, que era filha. O único que se isentava era o Kyo, que eu num sei por que desde que era pirralho a Vaca-rosada gastava dele. Sendo bem sincera eu nunca entendi o porquê da Sakura ser assim. Depois de um tempo a Ino me explicou.

A Sakura sempre foi pior que a Ino em tudo. Tudo mesmo. E Sempre perdia pra Ino em tudo. A Ino sempre foi muito amiga da Sakura. Mas, Elas brigaram. Por causa de um garoto a Sakura quis deixar a amizade da Ino de lado. E deixou. Quando as duas resolveram vir para a escuridão, a Sakura disse que ia ser diferente aqui. Que ela ia ser melhor que a Ino, não importava o que pudesse acontecer com ela.

Se fudeu a Sakura.

Ela mandou e desmandou até o Uchiha chegar. Eu já tinha 12 anos e não obedecia mais é claro. Nunca falei muito com o Uchiha não... Mas, adorei o fato de ele fazer o papai deixar o Kyo de lado. Abaixou e muito a bola do Kyo. Mas, a melhor coisa que o Uchiha fez... Bem, ele não ia com a cara da Sakura, e, como ele era 'o' Cara na época tinha que ser paparicado e tudo mais... Hum, nem conto. Eu lembro como se fosse hoje, estávamos na 'cantina' do palácio... Na mesa com ele estavam a Ino e a Karin, elas falavam pacas com ele... Acho que eu tinha uns 13 anos.

**Sakura:** Sasuke-kun, o que faz aqui? Comendo no meio dessa gente?

**Sasuke:** Pra que faz uma pergunta que você já respondeu? Eu estou comendo.

**Sakura:** Mas com esse tipo de gente?

**Sasuke:** Por acaso você está vendo outro tipo de gente nessa mesa, ou nesse ambiente?

**Sakura:** Por que essa agressividade? O que eu fiz?

**Sasuke:** Você nasceu.

**Sakura:** Ora Sasuke-kun--

**Sasuke:** Não ponha esse sufixo no final do meu nome, você não é uma pessoa íntima.

**Sakura:** Já chega! Eu ponho o sufixo que eu quiser no fim do nome de quem eu quiser, afinal eu sou a--

**Sasuke:** _- levanta da mesa e encara-a –_ É o que? A puta que abre as pernas pro Orochimaru toda noite? Sakura você não serve pra nada! Manda e desmanda sendo que não tem competência nem pra seduzir alguém direito, ou ninguém aqui sabia que toda noite essa peste rosada vai ao meu quarto se oferecer, como a mercadoria barata que ninguém quer comprar que ela é.

Todo mundo abriu a boca.

**Sasuke:** Ééé, isso aí. A rosinha aqui ta com o cu coçando pra que eu coma ela de jeito. Mas adivinha... Sakura, você me enoja! Eu não te quero perto nem que seja pra limpar os meus sapatos. Dá o fora daqui se não gosta do ar. E pela'mor de Deus, erra, esquece o caminho do meu quarto hoje. EU NÃO QUERO TE COMER!!!!

Ele falou tudo isso, e adivinha. O meu pai estava ouvindo. Ai vocês pensam que ele expulsou o Uchiha? Não, ele deu razão a ele. Mas, pensam que ele Expulsou a Sakura? Não, ele fez pior.

**Oro:** _- entrando e aplaudindo a cena -_ Então, quer dizer que, todos vocês estavam recebendo ordens de uma mulher incompetente até na cama? Engraçado... Ninguém ter me falado isso. Ter esperado o Uchiha se rebelar... Acharam que eu ia mandar matá-los? Hum, não sei por que ela tem moral com vocês... Ou vocês gostam de receber ordem de qualquer puta que o senhor de vocês tem na cama? Vocês têm que receber ordens unicamente de mim, da minha filha Kurai que será a Futura Dark Lady, e de Yamanaka Ino que é a nova conselheira de guerra do Dark Lord.

**Sakura:** A INO É O QUE?! OROCHIMARU VOCÊ NÃO PODE--

**Oro:** Desde quando Você tem essa intimidade de me chamar pelo nome? Você não é nada mais que a minha Personal Prostituta de hora vaga, quando eu não tenho alguém melhor sabe... Não tem o direito nenhum de mandar nem em um mosquito que habite o meu castelo... É tão serviçal quanto qualquer outro limpador de chão daqui. Agora, todos voltem ao trabalho, acabou a folga.

O meu pai se virou, e o Uchiha acompanhou. Mas, antes de sair meu pai ainda disse.

**Oro:** Sakura faça-me o favor de tirar as suas coisas dos meus aposentos, elas fedem.

Era uma vez a vaca rosada que se achava a dona do mundo.

**- Flash Back Off –**

**Voz:** Kurai...

**Kurai:** _- olha pra trás –_ Hm? Tobi, o que foi?

**Tobi:** Tobi veio avisar que o Pein-san já chegou e que a reunião iniciará logo. Kurai é uma peça importante nela não é?

Eu me toquei que já era noite...

**Kurai:** Tobi...

**Tobi:** Hm? \o/

**Kurai:** Você tem outro Pirulito aí? **[Kurai POV End]**

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Vilarejo Qualquer, 11:25PM –**

**Kiky:** É ele.

Ela disse olhando pra floresta, estava do auto de um prédio junto com o resto do Grupo, exceto Sasuke.

**Kia:** Desta vez, nós vamos jogar sério.

**Haruka:** Ele que agüente as conseqüências...

**Neji:** _- irônico -_ Nem parece que levaram duas coças do cara. Eu já disse pra você que não vai conseguir pegar essas espadas de volta?

**Kiky:** Você não quer fazer isso Neji, Não precisa ir. Damos conta sozinhas. Eu e as meninas não precisamos de um peso morto... _– Sai correndo pra floresta - _

**Neji:** Ora, francamente... – _corre atrás –_

**- Floresta –**

**Kiky:** _- sarcástica -_ Olá, coisa... É um prazer tão grande revê-lo... Como está essa noite? Bem? _– séria –_ Hum, por enquanto.

Ela encostou a mão na terra e levantou a mão, fazendo subir um pilar de terra, no qual ela deu alguns chutes fazendo os pedaços de terra voarem na direção do ser de capuz roxo. Os demônios impediram todos de chegarem ao destino.

Ela fez subir vários pedaços de terra e ficou em cima de um, enquanto os demônios escalavam pra pegá-la.

**Kiky:** Haruka, Kia...? Estão prontas?

**Neji:** Eu duvido que...

A espada de Kia foi lançada no pedaço de Terra onde Kiky estava, brilhava muito fortemente e fazia os demônios da escuridão se afastarem.

**Kiky:** Apenas Assista Hyuuga Neji.

As lâminas do caos se formaram nas mãos dela, era chackra puro. Ela pulou na direção do ser. Haruka fez seus selos rapidamente.

**Haruka:** Hikari no Bakuhatsu (¨ Explosão de Luz. ¨)

Várias bolinhas de luz surgiram ao redor do corpo dela, ela levantou a mão na direção do ser fazendo algumas dessas bolinhas irem à direção dele espantando os demônios em volta dele. Deixando o caminho livre pra Kiky.

Kiky, sem piedade, chegou perto e lascou espadada. Ele desviou, ela tentou acertar ele inúmeras vezes, e ele desviava com uma agilidade digna de um profissional. Até que ela conseguiu acertar a capa roxa, rasgando um pedaço mostrando uma parte da calça negra que o ser usava.

O Ser parou de desviar e em um ato de impressionante poder, levantou as mãos e corrompeu tudo no raio de ½Km por escuridão. A escuridão, comandada por ele engoliu todas as bolas de luz que Haruka tinha feito, e se Kia não tivesse pegado sua espada de volta tinha engolido a espada dela também.

Areia se fechou no pulso de Kiky a puxando pra cima, pra junto de um chão de areia suspensa onde estavam todos.

**Gaara:** Tem certeza que não precisa da nossa ajuda?

**Kiky:** Tudo bem... Se você puder dominar essa areia pra essas duas ficarem, eu vou precisar delas... Eu preciso de uma barreira de luz.

**Kia:** Barreira de Luz?

**Haruka:** Que é isso?

**Kiky:** É só dominarem luz ao meu redor, se brilhar bastante eu vou ter até onde pisar. Os demônios não poderão me atacar, e eu pego aquele cara!

**Haruka:** Tá, mas não demora muito.

**Kia:** Nosso chackra vai embora muito fácil.

A Luz é algo muito fácil de ser dominado. Porém gasta uma energia incalculável, dificultando seu uso. Ao contrário da escuridão, que quase não gasta energia. Em compensação, controlar a escuridão é muito difícil, e quem controla é facilmente corrompido por ela.

Kiky tinha onde pisar, os demônios não a atacavam, mas ela não tinha muito tempo antes que o chackra de Haruka e Kia acabasse, e não conseguia acertar o Ser a sua frente.

Por mais que ela tentasse, ele tinha uma agilidade incrível. Um jogo de pés estupendo, ela não conseguia nem acompanhar direito os movimentos. Então ela fincou a espada no chão de repente e se afastou. Ela lançou qualquer coisa na espada de Chackra, e a espada explodiu, estressando um certo controlador de demônios.

Ele curvou seu corpo, e umas asas estranhas rasgarão a capa roxa. A escuridão pareceu ficar mais agressiva, O Ser estava com raiva.

Os ataques frenéticos fizeram Kiky recuar muito, as coisas estavam mais difíceis. Por que agora, O Ser parecia estar disposto a matar.

Enquanto isso, Haruka e Kia se esforçavam muito pra manter a luz envolta da amiga. Mas, não estava dando...

**Kia:** Haruka... _– desmaia - _

O Corpo de Kia caiu em direção ao chão corrompido, agora ela corria o risco que ser corrompida.

**Haruka:** KIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Estamos apresentando, One Light In The Dark.**_

**- Estúdio do Programa do Jô, dois apresentadores muito estranhos, dividindo a mesa do Gordo -**

**Deidara:** I Know! I'm dead! Un!

**Sasori:** E eu estou quase lá.

**Deidara:** Nos viemos aqui unicamente, rapidinho antes que a autora se dê conta, pra entrevistar uma personagem legalzinha que tem umas respostas muito boas, un. Com vocês, Kamuyamato no Amaterasu.

**-¹ Aplausos e mais aplausos, Homens gritando, Mulheres tapando os olhos de seus maridos, Idosos tarados tendo ataques cardíacos. ¹- **

**Ama:** _- entrando no palco -_..._ – senta - _...

**Sasori:** E então, Ama-chan, posso te chamar assim?

**Ama:** _- indiferente - _Como preferir...

**Sasori:** Pois bem... Então Ama-chan, como você veio parar no Dark Castle?

**Ama:** _- indiferente –_ Você não leu as memórias da Kurai ali em cima? Eu vim com a Yamanaka-san.

**Deidara:** _- olhando as memórias da Kurai –_ Un, realmente... Mas, como você se tornou aluna da Ino?

**Ama:** _- indiferente –_ Meus pais me deram como oferenda, pra manter a pose de 'Nós Mantemos o Equilíbrio'.

**Sasori:** Interessante... Fale-me sobre a sua família.

**Ama:** _- indiferente –_ Eu não tenho nada a dizer sobre meu pai. Ele não é interessante. Minha mãe Idem... Sobre o clã... Meu clã tinha como símbolo o Yin-Yang, o Equilíbrio...

**Deidara:** Aquele que, todo mal tem um pouco de bem, e todo bem tem um pouco de mal, un?

**Sasori:** ¬¬ Santa inteligência...

**Ama:** _- indiferente - _É... Ai eles me ofereceram pras Iluminadas pra manter a pose, mas, eles já eram da escuridão faz tempo... Nunca mais os vi depois que vim pra cá...

**Deidara:** Isso não é triste, un?

**Ama:** _- indiferente –_ Não.

**Sasori:** Ama-chan, a Yamanaka-san tem sido um mistério pra todos os leitores... Ela apareceu do nada, sendo respeitada e mandando em todo mundo... Você como discípula dela deve estar inteirada sobre a vida dele, podia falar uns podres dela pra nós né?

**Ama:** _- indiferente –_ Não.

**Sasori:** ¬¬

**Deidara:** Vamos ao teste então...

**Sasori:** Teste? – _pega um bando de papel_ – Isso tá no script produção?!

**Deidara:** \ºo\) Eu trouxe o teste pra ficar mais divertido, un! Com esse teste nós vamos descobrir o seu estilo Ama-chan!!!

**Sasori:** ¬¬

**Ama:** _- indiferente –_ Anda logo com isso...

**Deidara:** **1°)** OBA! Hoje você vai conhecer a redação da sua revista favorita!Ao acordar você...

_**a)**_ Vai procurar a roupa ideal

_**b)**_ Pega as revistas que você tem para autografarem!

_**c)**_ Vai ouvir S.o.a.d que e o melhor que você faz!

**Ama:** _- indiferente –_ Eu não tenho revista favorita. O que é 'S.o.a.d'?

**Sasori:** System Of A Down, minha filha você num sabe o que é música de qualidade não? Ou você costuma ouvir Brega, Reginaldo Rossi, Wanderley Andrade, Calypso, essas porcarias que tocam no barzinho da esquina? Ò.ó

**Ama:** _- indiferente –_ Eu não ouço música.

**Sasori and** **Deidara:** -.- -.\)

**Deidara:** Eu vou computar letra 'c'. **2****°)** Quem você gostaria de conhecer na redação?

_**a)**_ A 'Josefina', nossa especialista em moda!

_**b)**_ A 'Ticazilda', sabe tudo sobre animais!

_**c)**_ A 'GIVANILDA', a roqueira de plantão!

**Sasori:** Que diabos de nomes são esses?!

**Ama:** _- indiferente –_ Eu não ligo pra moda, odeio animais, e não ouço musica.

**Deidara:** ¬.\) Letra 'c'. **3°)**O que você lê 1° na revista?

_**a)**_ Moda e beleza!

_**b)**_ Os signos em ação e anime-se!

_**c)**_ Tecla SAP e entrevistas com cantores!

**Ama:** _- indiferente –_ Eu não ligo pra moda... Odeio musica... Qual é a segunda opção mesmo?

**Deidara:** Letra 'b', ótima escolha n.\). **4°)**Qual dessas matérias você gostaria de escrever?

_**a)**_Como é a vida das modelos!

_**b)**_ Como enfeitar seu quarto!

_**c)**_ Acompanhar o show do CPM 22!

**Ama:** _- indiferente –_ Talvez... A segunda, até por que eu estou precisando arrumar meu quarto...

**Deidara:** Letra 'b' então... **5****°)** Qual presente você gostaria de ganhar dessa revista?

_**a)**_Uma coleção completa de Hello Kitty!!!

_**b)**_Uma viagem p/ Londres!

_**c)**_A guitarra do Good Charlotte!

**Ama:** _- __indiferente__ –_ What the hell is 'Hello Kitty'? What the fuck is Good Charlotte? Where in the word is 'London'?

**Deidara:** Hein? # Cadê a tecla SAP quando se precisa dela? # _– cochicha –_ Sasori, traduz ai?

**Sasori:** I'm not bilingual...

**Deidara:** ¬.\) Ô Meu saco! Tá beleza, letra 'b'. **Resultado:** MIX! Você e antenada, ouve S.o.a.d enquanto arruma o quarto, e enquanto arruma sua coleção de Hello Kitty's. Não tem problema de misturar as estações! Quem disse que não pode gostar de rock e pop ao mesmo tempo? Um dia você acorda mais roqueira e no outro quer se vestir bem fofa!

**Sasori:** ¬¬

**Ama:** _- um tanto alterada –_ Eu vou repetir bem CALMA.... Eu não ouço música, não sei nem o que é 'Hello Kitty', não gosto de Rock, pop, brega... E não acordo querendo me vestir fof--

**Sasori:** E como está o Kisame?

**Ama:** Hein?

**Sasori:** O Kisame! Vocês não são namorados?

**Ama:** o/////o Eu?! E aquele bagre?! _– ri que nem uma descontrolada –_

**Sasori:** Ora, seja sincera, você é o bagre têm um casinho.

**Ama:** o//////////o Eu e o Bagre? Jamais!!!

**Deidara:** Vocês andam sempre juntos, ele te chama de 'ama-chan' na mô intimidade... Você é super outra pessoa perto dele.

**Ama:** O/////////////////O I-isso n-não faz o-o menor s-s-sentido!

**Deidara:** Que fofo, ela está até gaguejando.

**Sasori:** 'Fofo'? 'Mô'? 'Super'... – _olha pro Deidara –_ To te achando meio boiola hoje...

**Ama:** ORA VOCÊS!!!! QUEM PENSAM QUE SÃO!?!? ME CHAMAM AQUI, E AGORA FICAM INSINUANDO QUE EU TENHO UM CASO COM O BAGRE?! FRANCAMENTE!!! QUEM VOCÊS--

**Kisame:** _- entrando no palco sem nenhum compromisso –_ Yo.

**Ama:** K-kisa-me-me... kun?

**Deidara:** Kisame-kun!? Kisame-kun!? Que parzinho bonitinho eles formam!!! ^.\)

**Ama:** _- olhar assassino - _

**- Dois minutos depois –**

**Deidara And Sasori:** - _presos em uma cadeia de metal improvisada por Amaterasu –_ Voltamos outro dia com mais entrevistas sobre casais encobertos?

**Ama:** _- lá de longe_ – EU OUVI ISSO!!!!

**Deidara And** **Sasori:** Agora, fiquem com a continuação da fanfic. Até lá!

_**Voltamos a apresentar, One **__**Light In The Dark.**_

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Floresta – **

**Haruka:** KIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

Kia estava sendo engolida pela escuridão.

O Grito de Haruka alertou Kiky, que saiu de perto do Ser pra ir socorrer Kia.

**Haruka:** KIAAA--

Neji pulou em cima de Haruka fazendo-a calar-se. Ele a puxou pra uma árvore um tanto distante de onde eles estavam.

**Haruka:** O que você está--

**Neji:** O Gaara...

Gaara estava ajoelhado sobre a própria areia, com a mão sobre a tatuagem na sua testa.

**Gaara:** O que você pensa... _– voz diferente – _Que está fazendo a ela?

O Braço dele começou a se transformar, pegar uma forma estranha. O Seu Bijuu tinha saído do controle.

**Gaara:** _- voz diferente – _Você vai soltar ela...

Ela já estava todo transformado, exceto a calda.

**Gaara:** _- voz diferente – _E eu vou ter o seu sangue!!!!

A Areia voou pra cima do ser, ele a corrompeu antes que encostasse nele. E voou à altura de Gaara.

**Gaara:** _- voz diferente – _Então é assim? Areia normal não funciona?

A Areia de ferro começou a se propagar pelo ar.

**Gaara:** _- voz diferente – _Corrompa isso!!!

O Ferro começou a brigar com o Ser com uma agilidade incrível.

**Haruka:** O Gaara... Ou sei lá o que é aquilo... Sabe controlar areia de Ferro?!

**Neji:** Aquilo é a encarnação da areia, se existisse areia de sangue aquilo controlaria. Aquilo controla todo e qualquer tipo de areia.

Enquanto isso, Kiky Acabava de puxar Kia pra fora da Escuridão que corrompia o chão.

Ela encostou a mão na escuridão e esta abriu deixando aparecer terra, onde elas ficaram. Seguras.

**Gaara:** _- voz diferente – _Eu quero o seu sangue!!!!

A Areia de Ferro se propagou pra cima do ser formando varias lâminas afiadas que vinham de cima e o atingiram em cheio, chegando até a varar o ser.

**Gaara:** _- voz diferente – _Agora esse seu sangue alimentará a minha areia!!!!

Uma corrente elétrica fortíssima passou pela areia de ferro, e foi na direção de Gaara, o eletrocutando, Gaara foi ao chão, caindo perto de Kiky e Kia.

Aos pouco as lâminas de ferro foram voltando a ser areia de ferro e esfarelando. Deixando que o Ser caísse no chão, ferido. A Escuridão foi sumindo e as asas dele também. Ele se levantou cambaleante e foi sendo engolido pela escuridão. Kiky lançou um pedaço pequeno de seu chackra na capa rasgada dele enquanto ele ia sumindo.

E ele escapou de novo. Kiky levantou.

**Kiky:** Eu vou atrás dele.

Ela saiu correndo mais antes que saísse da clareira que a batalha tinha formado, Haruka a chamou. Ela virou pra trás e viu.

Gaara ainda era um Bijuu, e estava perto demais de Kia.

Gaara levantou os braços, fechou os punhos, e atacou sem piedade o corpo desmaiado de Kia.

Porém bateu em uma barreira de luz que se formara em volta dela.

**Haruka:** Eu posso agüentar por mais um pouco, Neji Kiky, dêem um jeito nele.

Neji não pensou duas vezes, desceu da árvore e lascou três seqüências seguidas de ataques em Gaara. Mas, a areia o protegia, logo os ataques de Neji não tinham nenhum efeito ofensivo.

**Gaara:** _- voz diferente – _Eu também quero o seu sangue!!! _– bate em Neji – _

Neji caiu um tanto longe de onde estava Kia, se levantou meio tonto e voou na direção de Gaara de novo. Ele não sabia o que estava fazendo, mas tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

E Assistindo aos esforços de Haruka, pra manter a barreira, e Neji, em ocupar Gaara... Estava Kiky.

Era a primeira vez que ela se via de frente com uma coisa com TANTO chackra, chegava a ser assustador. Além da quantidade absurda de chackra, a coisa tinha um desejo insano por sangue. E pela primeira vez, desde que ela se lembra, Ela se sentiu totalmente impotente perto de alguma coisa.

**-¹ Tum dum ¹-**

A espada nas costas dela pulsou, fazendo-a ficar sem ação.

**-¹ Tum dum ¹-**

Uma voz soou na cabeça dela, uma voz conhecida, porém incomum.

**Voz:** Use.

**Kiky:** _- murmura -_ Não...

**Voz:** Você tem que usar.

**Kiky:** _- murmura -_ Não...

**Voz:** Você não tem escolha.

**Kiky:** _- murmura -_ Não... Não... Eu posso matá-lo se errar.

**Voz:** Ele irá matar todos se você não tentar.

**Kiky:** _- murmura – _Não posso correr o risco.

**Voz:** Você deve correr o risco.

**Kiky:** _- murmura – _E se eu não conseguir agüentar? E se passar pra um estágio mais avançado...

**Voz:** É só não pôr chackra.

**Kiky:** _- murmura -_ É difícil... Vai machucar e doer muito...

**Voz:** Tem que ser feito.

**Kiky:** _- murmura – _Tem muito chackra, é quase impossível. Não tem como eu--

**Voz:** Você sabe que pode.

**Kiky:** _- murmura – _É muito arriscado.

**Voz:** Faça.

**Kiky:** _- murmura -_ Não...

**Haruka:** NÃO!!!!

Neji havia sido lançado longe novamente, e a barreira em volta da Kia era inexistente. Gaara ia matá-la.

**Voz:** Faça!

**Kiky:** _- murmura – _Não...

**Voz:** AGORA!

A menina de orbes azuis puxou a espada das costas, o dragão esculpido na lâmina brilhou azul chackra e em seguida apagou.

**Voz:** Não ponha chackra.

**Kiky:** Eu sei...

Ela segurou a espada com as duas mãos, mirou Gaara e se pôs em posição de ataque.

**Kiky:** _- correndo -_ Gaaraaaaa!!!!!!

Haruka e Neji viram-na passar ao lado de Gaara. Nem sequer tinha o acertado, mas ele tinha parado.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Dark Castke –**

O Salão estava cheio, todas as pessoas importantes da escuridão estavam presentes. Faltando apenas, Kurai.

Kurai não demorou a chegar, sentou-se entre seu pai e a cadeira vazia da Yamanaka. E Tobi, que vinha com ela, caminhou até onde os Akatsuki estavam sentados, separados do resto do Povo.

Sakura e Kyo estavam no meio das pessoas normais, afinal o que eles eram? Até que Kyo provasse ser bom em controlar demônios ele não seria nada, e Sakura... Sakura era escória.

**Ino:** Já que todos estão presentes...

Ino vinha entrando pelo salão principal, fazendo a multidão se abrir. O Cabelo loiro preso em um rabo-de-cavalo alto com a franja cobrindo um olho. O Vestido roxo, decotado, colado ao corpo e longo arrastava pelo chão, onde as sombras estavam ao seu redor por uma questão de cautela, se alguém 'louco' tentasse a atacar. As sombras se mexeriam instantaneamente e matariam o/a Infeliz.

**Ino:** Podemos começar.

Ela caminhou até o Dark Lord dispensando uma reverência, ela podia fazer o que bem entendia.

**Ino:** Essa reunião tem um único assunto a ser tratado, um assunto porém tem se mostrado muito ameaçador a escuridão.

O Silêncio era total.

**Ino:** Uchiha Sasuke.

Os Akatsuki ficaram mais atentos, apenas Itachi abaixou a cabeça.

**Ino:** Alguns de vocês devem ter ouvido os rumores de que 'Alguém muito poderoso' deixou um componente da Akatsuki a beira da morte e matou outro.

Burburinhos começaram.

**Ino:** É verdade. Akasuna no Sasori está em estado de risco na enfermaria. E Deidara está morto. E quem foi o 'Ser Todo Poderoso' que fez isso? Uchiha Sasuke, e seu grupo.

Ino estalou os dedos, e alguns serviçais começaram a distribuir alguns papéis, onde estavam desenhados os rostos do Uchiha e de seu grupo.

**Ino:** Eu mesma entrei na mente de Sasori e vi as pessoas aí desenhadas. É um grupo um tanto singular. Uchiha Sasuke, O Escolhido. Hyuuga Neji, Primo de Hyuuga Hinata uma iluminada, tinha um cargo importante como Light Guardian. Sabaku no Gaara, Também Light Guardian e Recipiente do Bijuu de uma calda, Ichibi ou Shukaku. Miyazaki Kia, uma Light Girl Treinada pela iluminada Tenten...

Kyo pegou desesperado o papel e olhou a foto. Aquela era a sua irmã. Miyazaki Kia, sua irmã. Estava viva e agora acompanhava o Uchiha.

**Ino:** Kougami Haruka, outra Light Girl Treinada pela iluminada Hinata. E essa outra... Sobre essa outra eu não sei quase nada. O Nome é Kiky, e ela é algum tipo de pessoa-fantasma. Minhas fontes não sabem nada sobre ela, mas ela existe.

Os burburinhos continuavam, enquanto as pessoas discutiam sobre as fotos.

**Ino:** _- aumentando o tom da voz –_ Como vocês devem ter percebido A Gentil Light Lady, ofereceu 4 pessoas importantes a Light City ao Uchiha, para que ele fizesse a sua jornada em busca de sabe-Deus-o-que.

A voz do Dark Lord soou amedrontadora.

**Oro:** Ultraje.

**Ino:** Não, meu caro "Dark Lord". Isso é Ótimo... Desta forma, nós podemos matar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só.

Todo mundo se calou.

**Ino:** Nós vamos dar um Fim ao Uchiha e Apagar a Luz.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Floresta – **

Os olhos azuis cintilantes abriram devagar, não conseguiam distinguir nada. Estava embaçado.

Aos poucos a visão turva foi se corrigindo, ela viu Haruka ao nado de Neji, ambos com os olhos arregalados e uma cara de espanto inarrável. Ela virou devagar a cabeça na direção que eles olhavam, e viu, bem perto dela, um ser de areia se desfazendo. A Areia ia esfarelando e indo ao chão, revelando Gaara dentro dela.

Kia levantou lenta, sentando-se. Enquanto o corpo de Gaara inerte tombava pra trás, então ela pode ver. O que realmente espantava os amigos.

Kiky estava um pouco mais a frente do corpo de Gaara, um joelhos dela encostava-se ao chão enquanto o outro estava apenas curvado, estava em alerta talvez. Sua cabeça estava baixa, e ela segurava uma espada. Mas, até aí normal. O que surpreendia era, ao lado dela, ligado à espada, estava todo o chackra do Bijuu de Gaara no formato, Shukaku.

Ela havia extraído o Bijuu dele, com uma única espadada.

**Kia:** Mas, o que?

Shukaku se retorcia parecia querer sair do controle da espada.

Kiky se levantou, ofegante. Suas mãos sangravam muito, e ela tinha um olhar espantado. Murmurava coisas sem nexo, falava sozinha. Andou tremula até Gaara levando o Shukaku consigo. E, devagar, começou a introduzir o chackra de volta em Gaara, pela barriga.

Gaara abriu os olhos e puxou o ar com tudo. Em seguida desmaiou com a dor.

Kiky largou a espada e caiu de joelho gritando, suas mãos estavam com 'cortes' fundos e sangravam muito.

Kia olhou as mãos dela e só deu um único diagnostico.

**Kia:** As linhas de chackra explodiram.

**Neji:** O... O-que-que... VOCÊ PODE USAR TODO E QUALQUER ELEMENTO, A ESCURIDÃO NÃO TE CONTAMINA, E AGORA PODE EXTRAIR BIJUU COM UMA ÚNICA ESPADADA?! O QUE DIABOS É VOCÊ!?

Kiky não respondeu, tirou blusa branca, rasgou em dois e enfaixou as mãos. Pegou a espada, pôs na bainha e saiu correndo.

**Kiky:** Eu vou atrás daquele cara!!!

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Dark Castle, Salão da Reunião. –**

Os Burburinhos voltaram ao salão. Apagar a luz? Como assim 'apagar a luz'?!

**Kurai:** SILÊNCIO!!!!

**-¹ Cri, cri, cri, cri ¹-**

**Ino:** Obrigada Kurai. É nos iremos apagar a luz. Não há ocasião melhor. Enquanto a Light Lady e seus conterrâneos se distraem com a esperança estúpida de que o Uchiha irá conseguir o que ele quer. Nós jogamos, e não há melhor arte que a arte de 'saber jogar'.

Ino começou a andar de um lado pro outro.

**Ino:** Nós iremos infiltrar em Light City, pessoas de confiança que irão minar de dentro Light City. Não precisam ser muitas, apenas o suficiente para surpreender Light City no momento certo. E no momento certo, nós iremos atacar. Como não podemos nos descuidar, o Dark Lord permanecerá no castelo.

Os burburinhos começaram.

**Ino:** Quem irá estar à frente da invasão à Light City será Kurai, a futura Dark Lady.

**Kurai:** O_O

**Alguém:** E quem controlará os demônios, senão o Dark Lord?

**Ino:** Kyo, o outro filho do Dark Lord.

Kurai soltou uma risada.

**Kurai:** Kyo não tem competência nem pra controlar o ímpeto dele, que dirá um exercito de demônios do tamanho do que nós vamos precisar. Por que não o Itachi? O Itachi é bem melhor que o Kyo.

**Pessoas:** É, por que não Uchiha Itachi?! Afinal, ele é Uchiha!!!

**Ino:** Eu tenho outros planos pra Uchiha Itachi. Ele irá terminar o que começou. E se Kyo estará ou não apto pra controlar demônios até o dia da invasão, está tudo nas mãos a treinadora dele... Haruno Sakura.

Todos se voltaram pra Sakura. Ela abaixou e sacudiu negativamente a cabeça.

**Alguém:** E quanto ao Uchiha?! E se ele atrapalhar?

**Ino:** Não vai... A partir de amanhã, cartazes como este que vocês têm em mãos estarão rodando por aí, assinados pela Light Lady, dizendo que um grupo de impostores está fingindo ser o Uchiha, denegrindo a imagem dele... Eles serão perseguidos. Não poderão mais andar por aí normalmente, e logo não saberão nada sobre Light City. E se encontrados, serão entregues pra nós. E futuramente, O Uchiha irá receber algumas saudosas visitas.

**Alguém:** Quem irá para Light City.

**Ino:** Eu avaliarei as pessoas aptas a tal coisa... No momento não tenho nomes...

**Alguém:** Mas, e--

**Ino:** Essa reunião está encerrada.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Floresta - **

A Escuridão apareceu no chão de uma parte afastada da floresta. E de lá foi saindo o corpo cansado coberto por uma capa roxa.

Esse corpo foi ao chão, era possível ver as mangas brancas da camisa sujas de sangue, porém não havia nenhum ferimento nos braços brancos com a pela manchada de preto.

O Ser começou a rastejar, deixando pra trás a capa. Revelando o símbolo Uchiha atrás da blusa branca.

Os Demônios, sempre leais, o ergueram. Ele parecia estar cansado demais até para abrir os olhos.

**-¹ Tlec ¹-**

O estalar de um galho o fez abrir os olhos vermelhos rapidamente. A Imagem embaçada raríssima quando se usa o Sharingan, o fez ver uma imagem totalmente diferente da real. Ele viu uma mulher feita, bonita, com uma expressão determinada.

Desativou o sharingan.

E viu a verdade, uma menina, com uma expressão cansada feliz, com as mãos malmente enfaixadas que ainda sangravam muito.

**Kiky:** Te achei... Sasuke!

Os demônios foram pra cima da menina, mas pararam...

**Sasuke:** Ela é minha amiga.

Os demônios se afastaram. Ela caminhou até ele.

**Sasuke:** Desde quando você... Sabe...?

**Kiky:** Desde que eu joguei aquela garra pra você e você a parou no ar... Você... Não controla escuridão... Normalmente...

**Sasuke:** Eu não controlo escuridão...

**Kiky:** Eu... Imaginei...

Ela encostou a mão no rosto dele, manchando o rosto dele de sangue.

**Kiky:** Você não está bem não é?

**Sasuke:** Não...

Os demônios o largaram e ele caiu nos braços da menina a sua frente. Ambos os corpo foram ao chão, ficando de joelhos.

**Sasuke:** Desculpe pelas suas mão... Algo me diz que a culpa é minha...

**Kiky:** É sim... Mas, não totalmente... O que você tem...?

**Sasuke:** Eu não consigo parar... O Selo, ele não me deixa parar. Eu machuquei você, a Kia... O Gaara... Cara eu machuquei um dos meus melhores amigos...

**Kiky:** O Gaara está bem...

**Sasuke:** Mas, isso não diminuiu o fato de EU ter machucado ele.

**Kiky:** Esse selo está assim desde quando?

**Sasuke:** Desde o Deidara... Eu não costumo... Soltar esse selo completamente... Faço a transformação por partes... Por que eu sei que não posso controlar... Mas, não deu. Eu não tinha chackra o suficiente pra controlar a Manda por mais que uns minutos... Eu tive que usar... Eu achei que depois, se eu ficasse um tempo sem usar o Sharingan e tal... Ia parar... Não parou... Os Demônios foram atraídos por ele... E quando eu estava saindo da peça eu fui atacado. Eu tive que usar o Sharingan... Ai, não parou mais.

**Kiky:** Esse selo reage ao seu chackra... Qualquer vestígio de chackra ele quer soltar... Não é?

**Sasuke:** É...

**Kiky:** Precisa ser selado... – _encosta a mão no ombro dele -_

Ela fez uma força absurda pra conseguir roubar um pouco do chackra dele. Viu sua mão ir regenerando em uma velocidade anormal. Mais ainda assim, aquele chackra danificava muito mais as linhas de chackra estouradas que a regenerava.

**Kiky:** Eu tenho que... Tirar o máximo de chackra desse selo que poder... Até ele voltar a forma compacta e eu poder selá-lo.

**Sasuke:** Não vai... Fazer mal a você?

**Kiky:** Não...

Ela foi sugando o chackra dele, e à medida que ele perdia chackra o selo ia voltando ao normal. Até que ele voltou a uma tatuagem única no pescoço.

**Kiky:** Agora vai doer um pouco...

Umas letras estranhas surgiram ao redor deles. Eles pareciam estar em um circulo de ritual. A garota fez alguns selos e lascou a mão no ombro dele. Ele fechou os olhos com força, e soltou um grito rouco, doía pra caramba.

As letras foram deslizando por cima deles e entrando no ombro dele. (**N/a:** É a mesma coisa que o Kakashi fez pra selar o selo no desenho ¬¬)

Depois que acabou o corpo dele amoleceu. E ele ficou um tempão 'meio-desmaiado' no ombro dela.

Ela não queria nem se mexer pra não acordá-lo... Por algum motivo... Ela queria continuar como estava.

**Sasuke:** Kiky...

**Kiky:** Hm...?

**Sasuke:** Eu já estou bem...

**Kiky:** Hã?! _– o empurra –_ Ah tá!!! _– levanta –_ Normal!! Von'bora!!!

**Sasuke:** Ei... Eu acho que... Eu não tenho certeza... Mas... Eu posso pedir pra eles trazerem suas espadas...

**Kiky:** Você... Pode?

**Sasuke:** Eu nunca tentei, mas... Eles me obedecem não é?

**Kiky:** Por favor, Sasuke!

**Sasuke:** _- vira para os demônios –_ Gosto quando você me chama pelo meu nome.

**- Pensão –**

**Haruka:** ONDE VOCÊS ESTAVAM!?

Ela gritou pra porta que havia acabado de abrir.

**Sasuke:** Eu...

**Haruka:** _- puxa a menina -_ Kiky, o Neji está ferido! O Gaara tá inconsciente!!!

Elas chegaram à sala, Neji estava sentado no sofá, estava meio abatido e sujo de sangue. Já Gaara estava Deitado no sofá, intacto porém desmaiado.

**Neji:** Ah, vejo que conseguiu as espadas de volta. Como? Mas um dos seus misteriosos poderes?

**Kiky:** Eu e o Sasuke emboscamos o cara. Sasuke usou o Sharingan pra controlar os demônios e eu surrei o cara até ele me devolver as espadas.

**Neji:** Simples assim?!

**Sasuke:** Simples assim.

**Kiky:** Olha Neji, eu não sei qual é o seu problema comigo ma--

**-¹ Tap ¹-**

Kiky pos a mãos no rosto vermelho da tapa que tinha levado de Kia.

**Kia:** O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM O GAARA?!

**Kiky:** _- obvia -_ Eu salvei você?

**Kia:** _- dá outra tapa –_ COMO ASSIM ME SALVOU!? E O GAARA?! TIPO ASSIM CÊ MATOU ELE!?

**Kiky:** Ele tá respirando!

**Kia:** _- outra tapa –_ NÃO SE FAÇA DE CÍNICA!!! ELE ESTAVA MORTO NAQUELA HORA, E VOCÊ SABE DISSO!!!!

**Kiky:** Eu não sei do que você está falando, ou reclamando. Eu te salvei, o Gaara tá vivo, tá todo mundo bem, e aquela cara não vai mais aparecer, eu fiz tudo certo.

**Haruka:** Certo demais. O que você tá escondendo de nós?

**Kiky:** Nada.

**Neji:** _- Tira a espada das costas dela –_ Essa sua espada aqui extraiu o Bijuu do Gaara!!!

**Kiky:** Eu só salvei a Kia.

**Neji:** Você matou o Gaara!

**Kiky:** Ele tá vivo!!!

**Neji:** Você e essa espada são muito perigosas, e você ainda usou a espada em um companheiro de--

**Kiky:** FICA COM A PORRA DA ESPADA MEU!!! COM VOCÊ ELA NÃO FAZ A MINIMA DIFERENÇA!!!

**Neji:** Não!?

A espada atravessou a barriga dela.

**Neji:** _- empurrando mais a espada -_ Mesmo?

**Haruka:** Neji... O que voc--

**Kia:** Meu Deus ela tá sangrando!!!

Kiky olhou pra baixo, ela estava sangrando muito. Olhou pra frente, pra Neji. Cuspiu sangue na face dele.

**Kiky:** Mesmo. _– segura a espada – _

Ela começou a tirar a espada, mas, Neji ainda segurava nela, e involuntariamente seu chackra começou a ser sugado. Ela puxou a espada com tudo e A Espada e Neji caíram no chão. O Ferimento na barriga dela começou a regenerar graças ao chackra de Sasuke que ela tinha absorvido antes.

**Kiky:** Como eu disse, pode ficar com a espada. Com você ela só vai ser um peso morto. _– ela jogou umas agulhinhas de chackra roxo no pescoço de Neji, e Gaara –_ É o máximo que eu posso fazer por eles no momento.

E ela foi pro quarto dela.

**Haruka:** Os ferimentos do Neji estão regenerando... õ.õ

**Kia:** E a respiração do Gaara tá voltando ao normal...

**Neji:** _- largando a espada –_ Ela jogou o chackra do Sasuke na gente. Tem que regenerar mais rápido mesmo...

A espada começou a absorver o sangue da menina.

**Neji:** Essa espada é tão estranha quando a dona.

**Haruka:** Acho que você pegou meio pesado... Não era só pra prensá-la?

**Neji:** Não tinha outro jeito... Não tava dando certo... Ela não se espantou nem com a Kia gritando... E olha que a Kia NUNCA grita.

**Sasuke:** Vocês deviam deixar ela em paz.

Eles olharam pro garoto, que indiferente ao 'esfaqueamento' que teve na sala, estava sentado na janela olhando a lua.

**Sasuke:** Ela é confiável... E quando vocês foram também... Ela falará o-que-sei-lá-diabos ela esconde... É questão de tempo e confiança. Esse lance de ela ter matado o Gaara e num sei que lá de Bijuu... Importa mesmo? Afinal ele tá vivo né? E Neji, devolve a espada pra ela, não adianta nada ficar com você... Se só ela consegue usar... Eu vou dormir... Tow cansadão... E Galera... Foi mal.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Dark Caslte, Torre mais alta, Yamanaka's room –**

A luz amarelada da lua entrava pela janela, era a única coisa que iluminava o quarto. O vento forte sacudia as cortinas e os cabelos loiros da dona do quarto que admirava a enorme lua.

**Voz:** A Senhora me chamou!? \o/

A voz de homem em um tom infantil e animado chegou aos ouvidos da loira. Ela olhou pra porta e viu quem esperava. Trajando o Ki mono da Akatsuki e sua habitual mascara laranja estava Tobi.

**Ino:** Entre.

Ele entrou e fechou a porta, dando uma volta na chave.

**Tobi:** O que deseja senpai?! \o/

**Ino:** Pare de se fazer de estúpido Tobi, pare com essa voz. Me irrita e sabe disso.

Tobi deu uma risada controlada. Gostava de ouvi-la falar daquele jeito irritado.

**Tobi:** _- voz normal, um tanto amedrontadora –_ O que deseja Ino?

Ela não se importava de ELE chama-la pelo nome, afinal, era ela quem tinha que por 'sama' ao final do nome dele...

**Ino:** Quero enviar uma mensagem, e quero que ela chegue rápida e em segurança.

**Tobi:** _- andando até a janela -_ E pra isso precisa de mim?

**Ino:** Exato.

**Tobi:** Imagino que essa mensagem seja pra... Ele.

**Ino:** Exato.

Ele riu enquanto se aproximava dela.

**Tobi:** _- voz infantil –_ Tobi deveria ficar com ciúmes... Yamanaka-san ainda geme por aquele cara no ouvido de Tobi. _– a abraça –_

**Ino:** _- o abraça -_ De vez em quando você também erra o meu nome... _– Tira a mascara dele -_ Eu também deveria ficar com ciúmes?

Ela jogou a mascara para dentro, ele permanecia de olhos fechados.

**Tobi:** _- beijando o pescoço dela -_... Hum... Pra que eu teria ciúmes? Afinal, ele é quem é corno.

**Ino:** Pare com isso, não fale dessa forma dele.

**Tobi:** _- sussurrando ao ouvido dela –_ É corno sim... Você é uma má menina Ino.

**Ino:** Eu sei... A culpa é inteiramente minha.

Tobi saiu levando para dentro, e direção à cama.

**Tobi:** Que desculpa dará pra ele quando isso aqui terminar? Que desculpa dará pra que ele não peça essa anel no seu dedo de volta?

Os dois caíram na cama macia, e ela começou a despi-lo.

**Ino:** Que você é... Irresistível?

**Tobi:** Hum... Parece que quem nasceu pra ser corno vai morrer sendo corno... Acha mesmo eu ele aceitará essa resposta? Adorei a camisola.

Ele se referia a peça roxo-transparente que ela usava. Ele ainda estava de olhos fechados, devia ter visto assim que entrou. Mas, não fazia muita diferença, ela já estava tirando a peça mesmo.

**Ino:** E você? Que desculpa dará a Kurai quando ela descobrir o nosso casinho?

**Tobi:** Huhu, eu não tenho nada com a Kurai... Não devo nenhuma explicação a ela... E ninguém jamais saberá do nosso casinho Ino, nem você nem eu quer isso.

Ela abriu as pernas o deixando se encaixar entre elas.

**Ino:** Ah, não parece... Às vezes você... Geme tão avidamente por ela. – fecha os olhos - Ah...

Ela gemeu enquanto sentiu o membro, avantajado, dele adentrá-la.

**Tobi:** Ino, Ino... Eu não tenho culpa... Se a sua discípula é tão... Gostosa quanto você...

Ele disse indo e vindo dentro dela com estocadas fortes.

**Ino:** Eu também não... Ah... Tenho culpa se penso nele então... AH!!!

Ele estocou mais forte.

**Tobi:** Consegue mesmo? Pensar nele enquanto está comigo?

**Ino:** As... Ah, ah... Às vezes... Ah... Mais rápido Tobi...

**Tobi:** _- apressando os movimentos -_ Pode me chamar pelo meu nome se quiser... Uh...

Ele abriu os olhos vermelhos sangue, Sharingan.

**Ino:** Motto (¨ Mais ¨)... M-- Madara!!!

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Pensão, 08:36am –**

As batidas na porta eram incessantes.

**Gaara:** Já vai, já vai!!! – _passa a mão na cabeça –_ Ai, merda, acordei com uma dor de cabeça do caralho.

As batidas continuaram.

**Gaara:** JÁ VAI PORRA!!! _– abre a porta –_ Pronto!!!

**Pessoas:** Eu sabia!!! São eles!!! _– joga pedra –_

**Gaara:** _- Desvia –_ Que porra é essa?

**Neji:** _- vindo do quarto, bisonhando –_ Gaara, mermão, só se der! Tem gente aqui querendo dormir!!!

**Pessoas:** Estão todos aqui!!! _– joga mais pedra – _

**Neji:** _- acorda –_ Mais hein? _– desvia -_ Que é isso?

**Sasuke:** - _vindo do quarto –_ Caralho mermão... Que budega é essa aqui? _– leva pedrada – _

**Pessoas:** IMPOSTORES!!!

**Sasuke:** _- testa regenerando –_ Lascou-se!

**Gaara:** - _faz barreira de areia em volta deles –_ Num lascou não Sasuke, fudeu mesmo!

**Neji:** O que deu nesse povo?

**Sasuke:** Sei lá! Agente tem que ir embora daqui... Ou vocês vão querer bater nesse povo?

**Gaara:** Sem problemas pra mim...

**Neji:** São inocentes Gaara... Inocentes...

**Sasuke:** Cadê as meninas?

**Gaara:** Supermercado...

**Sasuke:** Elas nos acham... Vamos vazar!

**- floresta – **

**Neji:** Demoraram hein?

**Haruka:** Tipo assim agente foi atacada por um bando de loucos!!!

**Kia:** Agente teve até que bater em alguns pra poder sair do supermercado.

**Gaara:** E a comida?

**Kia:** Comida? n.n9 Ah, num deu tempo de trazer...

**Gaara:** ¬¬

**Sasuke:** O que deu nesse povo?

**Haruka:** That's a very good question. (¨ Essa é uma ótima pergunta. ¨)

**Kiky:** Aconteceu isso. _– joga papel –_ Agora agente é procurado!

**Neji:** _- pega o papel –_ Aqui diz que somos impostores! E tá assinado pela Light Lady.

**Kia:** Como assim a Light Lady?

**Haruka:** É obvio que isso é coisa da escuridão.

**Sasuke:** Tanto faz... Coisa da escuridão ou da luz... Querendo ou não... Agora nós somos... Fugitivos.

**- fim do 4º cap. –**

**No próximo capítulo: **Sem ter pra onde voltar, eles continuam sendo fugitivos.

**Próximo capitulo: **'Fugitivos'.

**N/a: Yo, yo, yo, yoooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**** xD**

**Vamos lá, deixar alguns comentários básicos sobre o que eu escrevi.**

**Kurai POV**** – Adorei escrever isso! Achei engraçado. E justifiquei o por que da personalidade tão 'Azula' da Kurai. n.n9 e de quebra ainda falei um pouquinho de cada um. Mas, a minha lembrança favorita foi a da Sakura. My god, eu adorei escrever aquilo!!! Put's, não tem palavra que defina o meu ódio pela sakura-rosinha!!! Mas, como uma autora eu tenho que parar de maltratá-la eu sei. (Fui falar que ia parar de maltratá-la pra minha irmã e ela disse "Pela'mor de Deu Não! maltrate mais, pise mais!!!" ela também não vai muito com a cara da sakura ¬¬)**

**Kia & Haruka –**** Essas meninas manjam pacas de jutsus com luz. n.n9**

**Gaara –**** Viu a Kia se machucar, ficou com raiva, soltou o bijuu, controlou areia de Ferro e lascou a porrada no 'Ser'. Seria isso 'amor'?**

**Kiky –**** Uma espada que extrai bijuu e estourar linhas de chackra... Uma voz que só ela ouve... **

**Sasuke –**** Incapaz de segurar o próprio selo amaldiçoado, controlou demônios e escuridão, entretanto, atacou os próprios amigos. Isso não é demonstração de força, mais sim de fraqueza.**

**Neji –**** 'Esfaqueou' uma companheira de Time. Não sei por que mas, ele não vai muito com a cara dela não.**

**Yamanaka Ino –**** Ela me parece bem determinada a destruir a luz.**

**Kyo –**** Maltratava a irmã adotiva. Agora é maltratado por ela. Ele não foi muito mencionado, mas, agora ele sabe que a sua irmã está viva, sabe que a cabeça dela está a premio, e pior que tudo isso... Ele tem que controlar demônios o mais rápido possível, pra poder ser o General na guerra contra a luz, senão, que sofrerá as conseqüências será Haruno Sakura, sua sensei.**

**Ino & Tobi –**** (Pela'mor de Deus, não venham me dizer que a cena deles foi pesada por que aquilo não pode nem receber a classificação de 'echii') Juntos por interesses, duas pessoas que jogam o mesmo jogo usando peças reais. E mais que isso, O que o Uchiha Lendário, fundador do Clã Uchiha, filho legitimo da verdadeira detentora da luz com o verdadeiro detentor da escuridão, Uchiha Madara estaria planejando?!**

**Amaterasu –**** Ah, eu não resisti. Tive que fazer aquilo no meio de uma parte de ação. n.n9 Gomene!**

**Mada mada, O próximo capitulo tem um nome tão phoda, tenho certeza que eu vou adorar escrever! n.n9 Todo mundo do grupo do Sasuke-kun (Time Hebi) vai mudar de roupa ^.^ eu inventei novo visu pra eles. Ah, e resolvi fazer uma coisa que talvez seja loucura (dá muito trabalho desenho em grupo!!!) Vou fazer capa pra cada capitulo que vier de fanfic (Capa se trata de um desenho meu, I love desenhar, ai eu já desenhei quase todos os personagem dessa fanfic, em cenas dessa fanfic). Dependendo de quem ira se destacar mais no capitulo, aparece na capa. Quem quiser ver as futuras Capas (e se eu tiver tempo faço capa pros cap's que já passaram tbm) é só me add no msn (link no profille) e quando me achar on me pedir que eu passo. n.n9 A capa do capitulo seguinte tá pronta já (só falta pintar no pc.) ^.^**

**Yare, yare... Agora vamos a um assunto não muito legal. Eu acho que eu dei tempo o suficiente. Não pedi muito. Era só recortar as pergunta marcar dois 'x' e dar justificativa pro primeiro 'x'. Não é difícil! E ainda assim duas pessoas saíram. Bem, não vou computar como expulsão, e sim como 'desistência'.**

**Elas são ****Hana ****e ****Naomi****, pares de ****Kakashi**** e ****Kiba**** respectivamente. Eu gostava muito da Hana, tinha planos pra ela, mas... E a Naomi, eu avisei a menina pelo Msn, ela me disse que ia deixar o review, e eu tenho a impressão que li o review dela, mas ele não está na pagina de review, também procurei na minha caixa de mensagem no hotmail pra ver se o fanfiction num tava bugado ou sei lá, mas também não estava lá. ¬¬**

**Então, adeus às duas. No próximo capitulo eu mato ambas ou sei lá o que eu faço...**

**Ah, uma coisa. Uma correção ao cap. Passado. **

"**Konan:** I Don't Know. Do you go with we?**"**

**O Certo seria "Konan:** I Don't Know. Do you go with _**us**_?**"**

**Obrigada a '**Fafi Raposinha**' por me chamar a atenção pra isso. Eu não vou nem inventar desculpas pro erro (odeio inventar desculpas) Eu sabia que estava errado, não faço a mínima idéia de por que não corrigi.**

**E aos outros, arigatou por deixarem review! Eu juro que se eu tivesse tempo e internet em casa respondia aos review! n.n9 mas, isso não vai demorar. Meus cursos logo vão acabar e o salário da minha mãe vai sobrar e agente vai poder comprar a net banda larga. \o/**

**Até mais!!!! \o/**


	9. Fugitivos

"_A Escuridão nunca foi segura pra ninguém."_

O homem andava rapidamente pela floresta. Suas sacolas cheias de alimentos novos pesavam nos seus braços, mas, seu medo era tão grande que ele não estava nem ai para as marcas vermelhas que deixavam em seus braços.

"_Porem, esse nunca foi o caso dessa floresta... "_

**-¹ Clec ¹-**

O estalar de um galho seco fez o homem se desesperar e seu medo o paralisou. Ele viu um pequeno animal sair de trás de algumas árvores. Tinha a pata machucada.

**Homem:** Coitadinho...

"_Até agora."_

Uma luz laranja vinda de trás dele assustou o animal. Um circulo de fogo o cercou.

**Homem:** Não, não!!!

"_Medo é uma coisa relativa."_

O homem tentou correr, mas pra onde ele ia o fogo aumentava.

**Homem:** _- se ajoelha –_ Por favor, eu faço qualquer coisa. Apenas não me mate.

"_Depende do ponto de vista."_

**Voz:** _- vinda do escuro - _Não é minha intenção.

O fogo abaixou.

**Voz:** _- vinda do escuro – _Essa aqui é a minha área, volte pra sua droga de vila e diga que isso aqui é meu agora. E se vieram pra cá, eu mato. E sem piedade.

"_Quando você não sabe com o que está lidando, o medo é algo natural."_

**Homem:** Eu vou, vou, vou sim. _– começa a pegar as sacolas –_ Apenas me deixe ir embora e eu faço tudo que você quiser.

**Voz:** _- vinda do escuro – _Ir embora? Sim, sim.

-¹ GRAUR ¹-

"_E esse é o caso Deles."_

Um puma de pelugem dourada apareceu.

**Voz:** _- vinda do escuro – _Leve pra cidade.

"_Eles precisam manter as pessoas longe, e o medo é a melhor forma."_

O puma caminhou em direção ao homem.

**Homem:** Fique longe de mim, fique longe de mim.

"_Você nunca voltaria para um lugar que tem medo. Nunca."_

Algo o atingiu na nuca, e ele desmaiou. Alguém de luvas pretas pôs o homem nas costas do puma.

**Voz:** _- vinda do escuro – _Leve, e tome cuidado pra não ser vista. Sabe pra onde voltar.

O puma saiu correndo.

"_Então, o que os leva a continuar? A seguir em frente rumo a algo que os fazem ter medo?"_

As sacolas do homem foram pegas por fios azuis, que se ligavam aos pulsos da pessoa, e foram sendo levadas pra dentro da floresta.

"_Simples, eles não têm escolha."_

A floresta ia ficando mais densa a medida que se ia entrando nela. Propositalmente.

"_Eles não podem simplesmente 'desistir' e voltar pra casa chorando."_

Uma caverna com uma iluminação bem fraca foi vista. Aquele era o destino.

"_Por que eles não têm pra onde ir."_

As sacolas foram jogadas no chão. A comida se espalhou.

"_Eles só têm a esperança de que aquilo vai acabar, e a responsabilidade de fazer acabar."_

A moça de preto fitou os companheiros de time, eles não estavam, tipo assim, 'felizes' com a comida roubada.

"_Essa é a vida deles agora."_

**Sasuke:** ...

**Gaara:** Comida roubada? Ah, esqueci que hoje era o seu dia de fazer o trabalho sujo...

**Neji:** Como conseguiu isso?

"_Sem ter pra onde voltar... "_

**Kiky:** Um comerciante besta, andando no escuro.

"_Eles continuam sendo..."_

**Haruka:** Eu vou preparar.

**Kia:** Eu ajudo.

"_Fugitivos."_

**One Light In The Dark**

**N/a: Finalmente esse capitulo neh? Aviso aos leitores ele não foi bettado, nem uma das minhas 2 betta estava disponível e eu queria postar logo. Então desculpem qualquer erro de português! Explicações pelo atraso ali em baixo. Boa leitura (se possivel.).**

**Fala: **_- ação –_# pensamento # (¨ Tradução ¨)

**- Lugar e hora –**

**-¹ Barulho ¹-**

**- Fhash Back –**

(**N/a:** Meus comentários)

**Fugitivos.**

**- Dark Castle, sala de Treinamento de Uchiha Itachi, 00:37 –**

Ele já estava pingando de suor. Seus punhos já estavam vermelhos, e seus braços doloridos de fazerem os mesmos movimentos. Mas, ainda assim ele continuava esmurrando o saco de areia a sua frente.

**Nyuu: **Qual o futuro disso Itachi? Quebrar os punhos?

**Itachi:** _- soco -_ Extravasar. _– soco -_

**Nyuu: **Extravasar o que?

**Itachi:** _- soco –_ Raiva _– soco –_ e Frustração _– soco –_

**Nyuu: **Frustração? Espera, eu achei que você nunca sentisse isso.

Itachi girou os olhos, hoje ela tinha tirado o dia pra ser estúpida. Parou de esmurrar o saco de areia, foi pra barra. E se pos a fazer abdominais de cabeça pra baixo.

**Nyuu: **_- olhando atentamente –_ E ai, não vai me responder não?

Era interessante o jeito que os músculos da barriga bem trabalhada de Itachi se contrariam à medida que ele fazia os abdominais. Era... 'Interessante'.

**Itachi:** _- fazendo abdominal -_ Eu não respondo perguntas estúpidas.

**Nyuu: **Escuta, se você não percebeu, ô senhor 'exercito de um homem só'. Você parece tão incrível e inatingível, que você dizer que está se sentindo frustrado é intragável.

**Itachi:** _- fazendo abdominal -_ Vem cá, desde quando só por que eu sou Uchiha ou um 'exercito de um homem só' que eu deixei de ser humano?

**Nyuu: **Sei lá Itachi! Você não parece nem um pouco humano, parece um maquina de fazer exercícios, controlar demônios e matar pessoas.

**Itachi:** _- fazendo abdominal -_ Obrigado pela parte que me toca.

**Nyuu: **Doo Itashimashite (¨ De nada. ¨). E ai, vai me falar ou não? ò.o

**Itachi:** - _fazendo abdominal -_ Vem cá, desde quando você é meu diário? Eu não tenho obrigação nenhuma de falar pra você.

**Nyuu: **Ah, claro! Você é do tipo, estúpido, de cara que gosta de fazer mistério sobre as coisas, começa a falar e não termina.

**Itachi:** _- fazendo abdominal –_ E você é do tipo, estúpido, de garota que gosta de fazer perguntas e mais perguntas e fica estressadinha quando não respondem.

**Nyuu: **Qual é o seu problema Itachi?! Eu sou sua companheira de Time.

**Itachi:**_ - fazendo abdominal –_ Isso não é motivo pra eu falar nada.

**Nyuu: **E qual é o motivo pra você ficar guardando raiva e frustração dentro de ti?

**Itachi:** _- fazendo abdominal –_ Sempre foi assim, por que agora ia ser diferente?

**Nyuu: **Por que você não tá sozinho merda!!!

**Itachi:** _- pula da barra –_ Não? _- pega toalha_ – Mesmo? _– enxuga o rosto –_ Não me faça rir Nyuu eu sou o ser mais sozinho desse castelo. _– vai indo embora –_ Eu vou pro chuveiro...

**Nyuu: **_- sussurrando -_ Babaca...

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Floresta, Caverna, 01:48 Am -**

**Sasuke:** Sem sono?

A garota de olhos azuis fitou-o seu Senpai que vinha na sua direção.

Todos as pessoas do grupo haviam sido forçadas a deixarem seus antigos guarda-roupa pra trás. Agora quase todos andavam de preto, pra não serem reconhecidos. Apenas Kia que se recusara a se vestir toda de preto, usava branco e Haruka usava verde escuro. A única coisa em comum entre eles, que faziam com que parecessem um Time era o símbolo Uchiha. Estava no cinto de Sasuke, na bandana de Neji e Gaara, na blusa de Kia na forma de um broche, perto da encharpe de Haruka e na saia de Kiky.

**Kiky:** Eu só estou de guarda, senpai. Hoje é o meu dia.

**Sasuke:** Eu achei que fosse o dia do Gaara, afinal, ele é que é bisonho e fica a noite inteira bisonhando por ai.

**Kiky:** Ele dorme agora, senpai.

**Sasuke:** Ah, é. _– senta do lado dela –_ Eu tinha esquecido que, sei lá o que você fez, mas ele dorme agora.

**Kiky:** Eu não fiz nada demais, era apenas inevitável...

**Sasuke:** Disseram que você o matou, aliais o Neji até te furou com a sua própria espada por causa disso.

**Kiky:** É eu sei. Mas, como eu vou explicar isso? Eu extrai o Bijuu dele--

**Sasuke:** Wow, serio?

**Kiky:** Uhum, e que ele ia ferir a Kia e eu não tive escolha... Ai, quando eu devolvi o Ckackra pra ele, eu tinha que devolver pela barriga. E com isso eu rompi os fios de chackra quem ligavam o Bijuu a ele, então por enquanto o Bijuu não pode interferir no sono dele. Mas, os fios de chackra vão se restaurar e ele vai ter que voltar a não dormir.

**Sasuke:** Hm, saquei. Então me explica por que você apanhou da Kia, ouviu gritos da Haruka e levou uma 'facada' do Neji, se você só fez o certo e de quebra beneficiou o Gaara?

**Kiky:** Eu também não entendi, senpai.

**Sasuke:** Ei, você tinha deixado de me chamar de Senpai lembra? Tinha aprendido que meu nome é Sasuke.

**Kiky:** Senpai, como vai seu selo?

**Sasuke:** Ah, ele nunca mais incomodou.

Ele tirou a jaqueta preta, que era a única coisa que ele usava como parte de cima e aberta de quebra.

**Sasuke:** Ó _– aponta pro selo –_ Normal.

Ela olhou pro selo. Estava normal. O que não estava normal era ela analisar tanto o pescoço e o ombro dele. Ele era bem branco, todo branquinho. Seu pescoço era magro e seus ombros fortes, e aquela tatuagem dava um charme especial àquela região. Dava vontade de morder.

Ela virou a cara pro outro lado, estava com vontade de morder o seu Senpai? Suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas, ela estava mesmo querendo MORDER seu senpai?

**Sasuke:** Você tá legal?

**Kiky:** Hein? Ah, uhum. n/////n Hora de dormir senpai, o Neji-san já teria o mandado dormir se estivesse acordado.

**Sasuke:** Ah, o Neji e sua mania de controlar os meus horários. Por que você tá vermelha?

**Kiky:** o/////o Não me obrigue a acordar o Neji-san, senpai.

**Sasuke:** Tá, tá. Não precisa jogar sujo também, eu vou dormir.

Ele levantou e se encaminhou até o fundo da caverna onde ficavam os sacos de dormir. Só que ele esqueceu de botar a blusa, e ela teve que ficar olhando a costa branquinha e aparentemente macia dele.

**Kiky:** # Dá vontade de arranhar... # ... Ò.Ó _– pega Blade Of Chaos e aponta pra si mesma -_ # Repita isso sua louca!!! Ò.ó #

**Sasuke:** Você tem certeza que você tá legal?

**Kiky:** - _cara de psicopata, aponta espada pra ele –_ Absoluta, vá dormir! Ò.ó

**Sasuke:** Tá bom, tá bom. _– sussurra –_ Maluca.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Dark castle, ala hospitalar, 08:28Am – **

**-¹ Pi... Pi... Pi... ¹-**

O Sol entrava pela janela iluminando o leito onde Sasori dormia, e o sofá onde Myu dormia.

**-¹ Pi... Pi... Pi... ¹-**

Ela estava a dois dias dormindo ali. Ela queria ver seu ruivo de porcelana acordar. E queria estar lá caso algo acontecesse.

**-¹ Pi... Pi... Pi............... Pi...................... Pi.................. Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-- ¹-**

Ela abriu os olhos vermelhos desesperada, olhou pra maquina que media os batimentos cardíacos de Sasori. O coração dele tinha parado.

**-¹ Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ¹-**

Ela não conseguia nem pensar, ela só olhava pra ele desesperada.

**-¹ Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ¹-**

O barulho da maquina estava ficando ensurdecedor pra ela, apesar de ser bem baixo.

**Myu:** Sa-Sasori, Sa-sori...

**-¹ Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ¹-**

Ela estava tremendo, só conseguia tremer.

**Myu:** Onegai, Sasori... Ke-kesanaide (¨ Por favor, Sasori… Não vá… ¨)

**-¹ Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ¹-**

As lágrimas encheram seus olhos.

**Myu:** Sasori...

**-¹ Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ¹-**

**Voz:** Tá aí uma coisa que não se vê todo dia. Noyake Myuuke chorando.

O.O

Ela reconheceu a voz. Olhou pra trás com uma cara de espanto impagável.

**Myu:** Sa... Sasori...

O ruivo riu.

**Sasori:** Isso na maca é uma marionete, sua boba.

Ela balbuciou, mas não conseguiu falar nada.

**Sasori:** Eu não imaginei que você fosse ficar tão desesperada a ponto de chorar _- imitando a voz dela –_ Sasori, kesanaide! _– ri –_ Eu não esperava isso de você, Miss Darkness.

**-¹ Tap.¹-**

Ele levou uma tapa. Seu rosto rapidamente ficou vermelho, mas ele não pareceu se importar, segurou a mão dela e a puxou pra perto.

**Sasori:** Pra quem estava chorando a minha 'morte' até ainda agora, você está bem agressiva.

**Myu:** Seu idiota!!! _– o beija –_ Babaca _– o beija –_ Nunca mais faça isso. _– o beija –_ Nunca mais!

**Sasori:** _- ri – _

**Myu:** Agora, volta pra maca. Você não está em condições de--

**Sasori:** Faz-me rir. Eu estou ótimo, vê. _– gira –_ Ótimo. _– vira pra ir embora –_ Agora da licença que eu tenho que falar com o Pein sobre algumas coisinh--

A visão dele embaçou e ele ficou tonto. Se segurou na parede piscando consecutivas vezes pra ver se sua visão voltava ao normal, tentativa frustrada.

**Myu:** Eu disse. Você precisa deitar e descansar, só por que está consciente não quer dizer que pode fazer o que bem quiser.

Ela o levou pra maca o ajudou a deitar e o cobriu. Ela ia sentar no sofá, mas ele a segurou.

**Sasori:** Você vai ficar aqui, não vai?

**Myu:** Vou.

**Sasori:** Que bom...

Ele fechou os olhos e dormiu logo em seguida. Dormiu sorrindo.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Light City, ****09:35Am, Yang's home –**

**-¹ pen, pen, pen, pen… ¹-**

O despertador levou uma bela tapa.

A menina de cabelos castanhos, no momento bem bagunçados, levantou com uma cara nada amigável.

**Hykari:** Droga de despertador!!!

Ela disse esfregando os olhos pra depois abri-los, eram de um roxo bem vivo que contrastava bastante com o cabelo e a pela alva da moça.

Ela se levantou sem mais nem menos com um cara estranha, saiu do seu quarto, olhou pro corredor vazio.

Ele nem sempre fora tão vazio, mas estava assim há muito tempo.

Ela suspirou, e saiu andando com passos duros até a cozinha.

Seus passos ecoavam pela casa.

A casa nem sempre fora tão vazia, mas estava assim há muito tempo.

Não era uma casa grande, mas era grande demais só pra uma pessoa.

Era grande demais pra ela.

Mas, a casa nem sempre pareceu tão grande, porem estava assim há muito tempo.

Ela sentou-se à mesa da cozinha, calada.

Estava tudo em silencio.

Ela tapou os ouvidos, àquele silêncio era torturante.

Nem sempre fora assim tão silencioso, mas estava assim há muito tempo.

Ela suspirou de novo, aquela casa em si era muito torturante.

**-¹ Trec, trec ¹-**

Ela ouviu a maçaneta da porta girar, correu até a sala e viu a porta abrir.

**-¹ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ¹-**

**Hykari:** Naruto!!!

**Naruto:** Hykari?! ºoº

**Hykari:** E quem mais ou energúmeno!? Você tá na minha casa!!!

**Naruto:** Nossa, você fica horrível quando acorda!!! Que diabos é isso na sua cabeça um cachorro peludo não penteado!? E vem cá, você escovou os dentes? Ou você acha que já acorda com o hálito de menta-- _- leva murro -_

**Hykari:** Ora seu!!! Você aparece na minha casa e ainda quer me dizer o que eu tenho ou não que fazer?!

**Naruto:** Eu vim ser gentil ô 'monstra do lago Nerse'!!!

**Hykari:** A palavra é monstro, não existe monstra seu anta!!!

**Naruto:** Eu trouxe seu café da manhã, sua chata!!!

O_O

E ela por acaso percebeu, que o silencio tinha acabado. E que ela não estava mais sozinha, que aquela casa parecia do tamanho exato para os dois.

**Hykari:** Er... Foi mal Naruto... Eu só... Eu só... Afff... A cozinha é ali tá? Serve a mesa? Eu vou escovar os dentes.

**Naruto:** Ixieeee, quando a esmola é demais o santo desconfia... O que houve?

**Hykari:** Nada _– vai indo –_ Só não vai embora tá?... Não agora...

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Floresta qualquer, Caverna, esconderijo do Time Hebi, 12:45 Am –**

**Haruka:** Wow, ºoº Como você conseguiu isso aqui!?

Ela se referia a um fogão a gás que Neji acabara de deixar em um espaço que havia sido escavado para ser cozinha da caverna.

**Neji:** Gaara achou ontem, em uma casa abandonada das montanhas.

**Haruka:** Mas, agente não tinha que mudar de lugar de três em três dias? E agente não ia embora hoje?

**Neji:** A cidade está um pouco agitada... Creio que não seja nada de escuridão e sim pelos ataques furtivos que a Kiky tem feito a certos comerciantes mas--

**Haruka:** Nesse caso não seria bom nos irmos logo?

**Neji:** Sasuke disse que é muito arriscado sairmos assim, disse que temos que sair na surdina.

**Haruka:** E você trouxe o fogão por que agente não pode fazer fogo. Por que vai ter fumaça e ai ser uma prova concreta de que a alguém, humano e não aparição, aqui.

**Neji:** Exato. Acabei!

Ele exclamou acabando de ligar o fogão ao gás que ele também tinha trazido.

**Neji:** Pode usar.

Ele saiu e se sentou adiante tirando a blusa, estava pingando de suor. Trazer um fogão mais uma botija de gás até ali sozinho não fora fácil, mas Sasuke, Gaara e Kia estavam atrás de água, e ele teve que fazer sozinho.

**Haruka:** Kiky-chan!!!

Ela exclamou chamando a menina que pouco antes de Neji chegar havia acordado.

**Kiky:** Hã?

**Haruka:** Me ajuda com o almoço?

**Kiky:** Ah... Are you sure?(¨ Você tem certeza? ¨) É que eu não sou muito boa com comidas--

**Haruka:** Bobagem, qualquer mulher sabe fazer isso. Venha.

Kiky foi até ela, não muito feliz.

**Haruka:** Vê? Esse é o macarrão--

**Kiky:** O fato de eu não ser boa na cozinha não quer dizer que eu seja burra, eu sei o que é um macarrão. ¬¬

**Haruka:** Tá, tá. Olha aqui, você põe a água pra ferver, e põe um pouco de óleo mais bem pouco, e sal, ai põe o macarrão. E espera ele amolecer tá bom?

**Kiky:** Você tem certeza que quer que eu faç--

**Haruka:** Claro menina!!! Agora pega _– entrega o pacote de macarrão pra ela –_ Faz.

E Haruka deixou a menina na suposta cozinha e foi até Neji. Ele estava com os ombros vermelhos devido ao peso do fogão.

Ela se ajoelhou atrás dele, e se pos a fazer massagens em seus ombros.

**Neji:** _- vermelho –_ Errr... Não... Precisa... Fa--

**Haruka:** - _da cor de uma pimenta malagueta –_ É só por que você trouxe o fogão, não se acostuma!

**Neji:** -.-...

Enquanto isso na cozinha...

Kiky precisava antes de por o macarrão na água por a água pra ferver, e para por a água pra ferver ela tinha que ligar o fogo. Mas, estava levando uma verdadeira surra para o fósforo.

Ela já tinha ficado o gás, há algum tempo, e o local já estava cheirando a gás. Ela olhava pra caixinha de fósforo feito um psicopata.

Sua raiva foi tanta que ela jogou a caixinha de fósforo longe e fez ela mesma uma faísca, estalando os dedos **(N/a:** O chackra dela é de fogo.) se esquecendo completamente do gás ao seu redor.

**-¹ BOOOWWWW ¹-**

Neji fechou os olhos com o barulho. E pareceu se desligar do mundo. Incrivelmente nem um vento nem nada o atingiu. Só uma sensação boa, uma sensação boa que ele não queria entender só sentir.

Mas, essa 'sensação' começou a sufocá-lo.

E ele abriu os olhos, tudo estava em câmera lenta pra ele. Alguns estilhaços de coisas voavam sobre sua cabeça ou ao seu lado, mas nenhum o atingia.

Ele tentou respirar, e não conseguiu. Sua barriga doía. Olhou pra baixo e viu dois braços bronzeados e aparentemente delicados que o apertavam com tanta força que o faziam pensar se eram assim tão delicados.

**Neji:** Ha-- Haruka... Ar eu preciso de... Ar...

A menina foi largando ele aos poucos, e a visão dele voltou ao normal, assim como todos os seus sentidos.

Ela desfez a barreira de ar que tinha feito em volta deles.

Olhou para a cozinha, um bando de fumaça saia de lá.

Então ela viu Sasuke, Gaara e Kia entrando correndo com uma cara péssima na caverna, super preucupados.

Todos pararam olhando pra fumaça.

Até aparecer uma Kiky, com um péssima cara (¬¬) e na coloração preta devido a explosão... Todas as pessoas ficaram unicamente perplexas.

**-¹ Ha... Ha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... ¹-**

A risada encheu a caverna. Sasuke ria escandalosa e genuinamente da cena.

E então, todos riram. Até a própria.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Dark castle, 15:37 Pm, Sala de Treinamento –**

**-¹ Arf, Arf, Arf... ¹-**

A garota de olhos cinza claros arfava, estava cansada e ouvia sua barriga pedir incessantemente por comida.

**Ino:** Está com fome Kurai?

Seu sensei perguntou lá de cima, Ino estava sentada no trono assistindo e instruindo o treino dela.

**Kurai:** Arf... Sim... Arf

**Ino:** Que bom, assim você se apressa em aprender a dominar esse jutsu por que, você só vai almoçar quando aprender.

**Kurai:** _- choramingando –_ Ino-samaaaa...

**-¹ Hahahahahaha ¹-**

A risada de Kyo cortou o choramingo de Kurai.

Kyo também estava treinando, com Sakura, a controlar demônios.

**Kyo:** Que molenga você é Kurai-vaca! Eu aprenderei a dominar demônios antes de você!!!

**Kurai:** ò.ó - _ódio mortal –_ Cala a boca seu filho da putx!!! Ou eu faço você engoli os seus demônios!!!

**Kyo:** Ai, ela vai me bateeer!!! Olha a minha cara de medo Kurai-vaca!

**Kurai:** _- fecha os punhos –_ Ora seu--

**Ino:** Kurai concentre-se no seu treinamento.

**Kurai:** _- sarcástica –_ Agradeça sua vida a ela Kyo, senão você estaria sentindo escuridão descendo a força pela sua garganta agora _– faz selos –_ Katon: Ryuuga no jutsu!!!

O problema não era fazer o fogo em forma de dragão, era apenas não usá-lo como um único ataque. Era manter o fogo e usá-lo varias vezes em uma mesma luta. Era controlar o fogo na forma de um dragão.

E por mais que ela conseguisse manter o dragão, não sabia se conseguiria usá-lo pra lutar.

**Kyo:** Kurai, Kurai... Vamos ver se consegue lutar com essa técnica?

Ele se esforçou, se concentrou o máximo que ele podia e mandou os demônios pra cima do dragão.

**Sakura:** KYO!!! NÃO FAÇA--

Os demônios dilacerarão o dragão, e foram pra cima de Kurai.

Kurai, apesar de assustada, não deixou que isso a abalasse, lascou fogo em cima dos demônios. Mas, isso não os parava, só os retardava.

**Ino:** Kyo pare com isso agora mesmo, se você encostar um dedo na herdeira seu pai vai mandar no mínimo matá-lo.

**Kyo:** Se eu ganhar da Kurai, adivinha quem vai ser o herdeiro Ino-sama?

**Sakura:** KYO! Já chega!!!

Todos os demônios pararam, Kyo olhou pra Sakura, ela tinha uma cara seria, uma cara bem difícil de se ver nela.

**Kyo:** O.k...

Ele trouxe os demônios de volta de boa.

**-¹ Hu... Huhuhuhuhu ¹–**

A risada vinha de Yang Rina, a menina do tapa-olho. Que ria feito uma louca.

**Kurai:** _- se levantando –_ Qual é a graça?

**Rina:** Você continua a mesma garota fresca de sempre, que precisa ficar se escondendo atrás dos outros, e do qual até o seu irmão fracassado tem pena.

**Kurai:** Escuta, você maneire as suas palavras que eu não sou mais aquela garotinha baka (¨ Idiota ¨) que perdeu pra você daquela vez. Agora eu posso te fazer engolir esse seu olho maldito em dos tempos.

**Rina:** Ora, kurai-san. Eu não faria isso com você, eu NUNCA desafiaria a herdeira... Vai sobrar pra mim sabe... Mas... Pro seu irmão não.

**Kyo:** Eu oq--

A Menina do tapa olho apareceu na frente dele, sorrindo e tirando seu tapa-olho.

O pensamento de todos os presentes foi um só "Não!!!" mas, já era tarde.

Kyo (**N/a:** Inteligentíssimo ¬¬ ) olhou bem fundo no olho negro da garota, e se perdeu. Todos os seus pesadelos, até os mais inimagináveis vieram a sua cabeça, e ele não teve ação, apenas caiu e todos os demônios foram soltos. Indo na direção anterior, a direção de Kurai.

Kurai juntou o máximo de fogo que podia e jogou o máximo que conseguia nos demônios mas, ela nunca tinha realmente lutado com demônios. Apenas os visto, mas pelo que lembrava, eles eram apenas cachorros que faziam o que os donos mandavam... Nunca imaginou realmente eles sem as coleiras.

Nesse meio tempo pensando os demônios se aproximaram dela de forma que nem que ela tivesse a velocidade do som escaparia dali. Apenas fechou os olhos e esperou um ataque.

Ataque o qual não ocorreu.

Ela abriu os olhos e viu todos os demônios parados, feito estatuas, nem piscavam. A dominação era tão perfeita que parecia que eles tinham sido empalhados. Ela caiu sentada no chão, abismada.

Ino lá de cima olhou pra todos os lados até achar o homem da mascara laranja. Com o olhar perguntou "Foi você?" e ele sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, em seguida indicando Kyo.

Ino olhou pra Kyo. Ele estava com uma mão na direção dos demônios se levantando devagar.

**Kyo:** Se você, Rina, fizer alguma coisa com a Kurai... Encostar um dedo sequer... Eu juro que esses demônios vão dilacerar a sua carne como se rasga papel, e vão levar a sua alma até o quinto dos infernos a meu comando.

Ninguém se quer acreditava nas palavras dele, ele estava dominando demônios perfeitamente, pra salvar Kurai!?

Ele nem bem mexeu a mão e todos os demônios voltaram pra cela onde ficavam presos sem nem chiar, feito cachorrinhos que temem seu dono.

Se levantou e disse unicamente: "Fora daqui!".

Ordem que foi obedecida pro Rina sem nem ao menos pestanejar.

Assim que a menina se foi Kyo olhou pra sua irmã, os olhos grafite dela tinham uma expressão que ele não conseguia ler... "Confusa talvez..." ele deduziu. Sorriu pra ela, e em seguida caiu desmaiado.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Dark castle, 20:37 Pm, Salão de Treinamento Oficial Da Akatsuki.–**

Eles já haviam treinado de tudo, hoje estavam dispostos.

Quem? Uchiha Itachi e Hoshigaki Kisame.

Já haviam treinado Nijutsus, Taijutsus, Genjutsu. Nesse ultimo Kisame havia levado uma surra enorme.

E agora ambos estavam em um ringe de Box, apenas de calça e com luvas de Box. Suados porem lutando.

**Itachi:** Está cansado Kisame?

Ele perguntava com um sorriso no rosto, havia encontrado alguém bem resistente pra extravasar sua raiva, frustração e tudo mais.

**Kisame:** Não, você está Itachi?

Ele dizia isso com seu sorriso na cara. Itachi deu uma risada.

**Itachi:** Você está mais lento. Se não se espertar, vai levar outra surra.

Kisame riu se esquivando do soco de Itachi, e estendendo a mão de brincadeira, como se fosse conseguir acertar, sabia que Itachi tinha Sharingan e que-- Acertou!

Amaterasu que estava assistindo as lutas se impressionou. Kisame tinha acertado Itachi!!! Um golpe simples daqueles e ele tinha acertado!

Itachi tinha virado o rosto com o golpe, até que tinha sido forte. Nada demais, mas estava impressionada, ele não havia previsto aquilo. Ele olhou para o companheiro azul, virando o rosto de leve sem por nenhuma expressão no rosto. Kisame estava estático, olhava pra sua mão e pra Itachi e parecia não entender.

**Itachi:** Se você ficara i com essa cara de bosta eu vou te acertar até você pedir penico!

Ele disse acertando 3 socos na barriga de Kisame. E começaram a se divertir.

Amaterasu só observava. O que mais poderia fazer? Dois homens lindos na sua frente, sem camisa mostrando seus belos corpos molhados de suor.

O cheiro do local deveria estar insuportável, mas não estava. Ele não fediam, ele exalavam um cheiro de homem. De macho.

Embora ela tentasse ignorar o cheiro, aquilo era realmente embaraçoso. Provavelmente o cheiro de "macho" era de Itachi. Ela não acharia estranho se Kisame cheirasse a peixe.

Afinal, afinal, tinha como comparar Itachi com Kisame? Não!!!

Itachi era bonito, era forte, era inteligente Itachi era Uchiha.

E Kisame?

Kisame era MUITO melhor.

Itachi? Itachi era muito igualzinho a todo mundo, muito perfeitinho. Ela queria alguém como Kisame. Com defeitos, e mesmo assim qualidades que superassem seus defeitos.

Se Itachi era bonito, Kisame era lindo em sua beleza exótica. Se Itachi era forte, Kisame era poderosíssimo dentro da água. Se Itachi era inteligente, Kisame tinha um altíssimo QI quando se tratava de encher o saco. Se Itachi era Uchiha? Foda-se Kisame não precisava de olhos vermelhos ou aquele nome, Kisame era Kisame, Original. E não mais um Uchiha que parecem ser feitos da mesma forma, cara de um focinho de outro.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça. Ela andava pensando muito em Kisame por esses dias.

Viu Kisame cair no chão, Itachi o tinha derrubado. Ele ficou lá. Não queria levantar, apenas ficou lá perto do limite do ring. Deitado de olhos fechados. Sentiu algo se aproximar.

**Kisame:** # O Itachi não desiste! #

Abriu os olhos e viu, Amaterasu, vulgo 'Ama-chan'

**Kisame:** O que você quer?

Ele perguntou sem compromisso.

Ela não respondeu, apenas selou seus lábios nos dele.

o_O

Ela se distanciou rápido. Haviam sido apenas um selinho.

**Ama:** A cada vez que você fizer o Itachi cair, você ganha um.

**Kisame:** O_O... Hê... Tá legal.

Ele deu seu sorriso de maníaco sexual de sempre.

Kisame Caiu muitas vezes ainda naquele ringue, mas Itachi?

Itachi Caiu em dobro.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Dark castle, 22:48 Pm, Quarto de Rina.–**

Ela estava deitada na sua cama, inquieta. Tinha raiva. Seus braços doíam com marcas de mãos. Seus rosto doía e estava inchado. Ela lembrava bem.

**- Flash Back of Rina On –**

Ela foi jogada contra a parede em um dos muitos corredores do Dark Castle.

**Rina:** O que você quer, Sakura?

**Sakura:** O que eu quero!?

A mulher rosa exclamou com raiva.

**Sakura:** O que você quer!!! O que pretende machucando o Kyo!?

**Rina:** O Kyo?! Ah, eu não pretendo nada com o Kyo. Ele foi só um meio de eu chegar na Kurai... Não imaginei que ele gostasse dela.

Um soco consideravelmente forte a atingiu.

**Sakura:** Ele não gosta dela.

**Rina:** _- cospe sangue –_ Qual é você está com ciúmes?

Levou outro soco.

**Sakura:** Esse é apenas um aviso, chegue perto do Kyo de novo--

**Rina:** E você vai fazer o que?!

Ela perguntou com um sorriso estranho, meio maníaco no rosto.

Ela começou a tirar o tapa olho, mas percebeu que não conseguia se mexer. Olhou pra trás e viu Ino.

**Rina:** Como você--?

**Ino:** Eu ia mandarem fazer a mesma coisa que a Sakura está fazendo com você, mas não será necessário.

Duas mãos de sombras seguraram seus ombros, e ela pode mexer-se do novo, mas estava presa.

**Ino:** Continue Sakura.

Sakura esmurrou sem piedade Rina mostrando o que faria se ela mexesse com Kyo novamente.

Ino disse que fazia aquilo por Kurai, para o bem de Rina, disse que ela deveria deixar Kurai em paz, ou coisas piores poderiam acontecer...

**- ****Flash Back Of Rina Off -**

**Rina:** Hum, coisas piores…

Ela bolou na cama.

**Rina:** Tipo o que!?

**Voz:** tipo eu.

Ela pulou na cama sentando-se, e olhou para o fundo do quarto.

**Rina:** Quem está ai?

O homem de mascara laranja e ki mono da Akatsuki se revelou.

**Rina:** Você!? O que quer capacho da Kurai? Levar o seu!?

**Tobi:** Não me faça rir!

A voz dele era diferente da normal, era mais grave que a normal, e ele não falava em 3ª pessoa.

**Rina:** Qual é o seu problema?! O que você veio fazer--

Quando ela deu por si, Tobi já estava na sua frente, ele segurou-lhe o rosto com uma mão, apertando as bochechas doloridas sem dó.

**Tobi:** Você acha que seu olho mostra a dor?

**Rina:** Me larga.

**Tobi:** Por que você não sabe o que o meu olho faz.

Ele retirou a mascara em parte, mostrando seu Sharingan brilhante.

E ela sofreu, sofre u poder do Sharingan. Ela quis gritar, mas sua voz não saia, ela quis correr mas seu corpo não se movia, ela ficou revendo o sue pesadelo milhares de vezes.

Ela naquele porão escuro... As conversas de seus pais com a filha preferida...

Ele pos a mascara novamente, e largou o rosto dela deixando-a cair deitada na cama.

**Tobi:** Isso com certeza é pior do que o que o seu olho faz. Dá pra ver pela sua cara.

E da mesma forma que apareceu, sumiu. Do nada.

Deixando-a só.

**Voz:** Eu devia ter de dito... Que a Kurai não era um brinquedo.

Ela virou-se. Era Pein.

**Pein:** Ela é a filha herdeira do Dark Lord. E nem eu concordo com o que você fez. A Kurai não é um brinquedo.

Ele silabou a ultima frase, para que fosse bem claro.

**Rina:** E... Ele... Ele... Ele é Uchiha!!!

**Pein:** É, e dos fortes.

**Rina:** Ninguém sabe... Esse idiota mostrou o Sharingan pra mim... Que babaca eu vou--

**Pein:** Você não vai fazer Absolutamente Nada! Esse cara não está de brincadeira, se ele sonhar, se passar pela cabeça dele vagamente que você pode contar ele te mata usando aquele olho, e você não vai ter tempo nem de abrir o boca.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Floresta qualquer, Caverna, esconderijo do Time Hebi, 01:45 Pm –**

Estava tarde e todos dormiam, hoje era o dia de Kia ficar de guarda.

Ela observava à todos dormir, mas principalmente Gaara. Ele dormia agora, e aquilo era deveras estranho. Mas, ele parecia bem. acordava bem mais disposto e estava mais educado...

Então ela passou os olhos por Kiky, mas especificamente pelas espadas postas ao lado dela.

# Devemos isso àquela espada. #

Ela se levantou cautelosamente até as espadas e pegou àquela que Kiky tinha usado em Gaara, aquela na qual ela tinha uma curiosidade em especial.

**- Floresta qualquer, 02:00 Pm –**

Ela passava a e cortava as folhas, era uma lamina bem afiada. Mas, não era bem isso que a espada fazia... Ela queria saber como ela extraia chackra.

**Voz:** Não vai conseguir assim.

Ela virou empunhando a espada. Em um galho de arvore, sentada estava Kiky.

**Kia:** _- desconcertada –_ Ki-Kiky? Ah, não é o que você está pensando eu... Eu ia devolver eu juro que eu--

**Kiky:** Não tem problema. Curiosidade é algo normal. _– pula da arvore –_ Mas perigoso às vezes... _– pega a espada –_ Você quer entender o que eu fiz com o Gaara estou certa?

**Kia:** Hai.

**Kiky:** Tudo bem, vamos mais pra dentro da floresta.

**- Floresta qualquer, parte bem densa de arvores altas, 02:15 Pm –**

**Kiky:** Essa não é bem uma espada normal. Essa é minha espada. E só eu consigo usá-la, então nem adianta você o Neji ou qualquer um tentar entender, só vão sacar se eu quiser que vocês saquem.

Kia acompanhou com o olhar.

**Kia:** Tenten te deu?

Ela falou, havia uma ponta de ciúmes na sua voz, sua sensei nunca havia lhe dado nada de valor.

**Kiky:** Não.

**Kia:** Como conseguiu? Que eu saiba você não lembra do seu passado.

**Kiky:** Eu realmente não lembro.

**Kia:** Então quem te ensinou a usar?

**Kiky:** Eu apenas sei.

**Kia:** Suas respostas são um pouco vagas!

**Kiky:** Você assim como o Neji, não gosta de mim não é?

**Kia:** Não, o Neji não gosta de você, eu não confio em você. Não confio em pessoas com respostas vagas e cartas na manga.

**Kiky:** É compreensivo.

**Kia:** ... Continua.

**Kiky:** A minha 'dominação de chackra' segue o principio dessa espada... Ou o contrario, tanto faz, a questão é que essa espada amplia bastante o meu controle de chackra.

**Kia:** Se você não me mostrar eu realmente não vou entender o que essa espada faz.

**Kiky:** Eu mostro. – _encosta a mão em uma arvore –_ Tudo o que é vivo tem chackra. Tudo. E eu posso roubar o chackra de tudo.

A arvore foi começando a secar como um galho seca quando é arrancado do tronco è medida que ela ia tirando o chackra.

**Kia:** Incrível.

**Kiky:** Mas, eu só consigo fazer isso com uma coisa por vez, uma com cada mão. Digamos que essa espada amplie o meu poder.

Ela pegou Kia pela roupa e a jogou pra cima com uma força digna da Light lady.

**Kiky:** Voe, alto.

Kia usou seu chackra de fogo para se manter do ar, era como se seus pés tivessem dois jatos e ela flutuasse.

Enquanto isso Kiky empunhava a espada. O dragão em cinza claro da lamina brilhou azul-chackra e girou a espada no ar, como se quisesse cortá-lo.

E a medida que a espada ia passando as arvores na direção que ela apontava iam secando.

Em seguida, Kiky empunhou a espada pra frente liberando o chackra roubado. Todas as arvores secas quebraram.

E no meio da floresta de formou uma cratera de raio 50 metros.

**Kia:** O_O... I-isso é... Incrível.

Ela desceu.

**Kia:** É simplesmente inacreditável!

**Kiky:** Com essa espada eu posso matar tudo vivo em um raio de até 1km.

**Kia:** Por que você não fez isso com os demônios!?

A garota perguntava fascinada.

**Kiky:** ...Você lembra...? O que aconteceu... Quando eu usei no Gaara?

**- Flash Back on –**

Kiky largou a espada e caiu de joelho gritando, suas mãos estavam com 'cortes' fundos e sangravam muito.

**Kia:** As linhas de chackra explodiram.

**- Flash Back Off –**

**Kia:** As linhas de chackra...

**Kiky:** Explodiram...

**Kia:** Por que?

**Kiky:** Há uma condição pra eu usar essa técnica, eu não posso botar chackra na espada. Mas, isso é praticamente impossível. Tudo o que você segura, você põe energia, tudo. E se não puser, você não segura. Eu não sou diferente, eu tenho que por energia, mas tenho que impedir que a energia passe para a espada, então a contenho na minha mão, e o acumulo continuo, causa a explosão das linhas de chackra.

**Kia:** Por que não explodiu agora?

**Kiky:** Apesar do chackra do Sasuke ter curado as feridas superficialmente, por dentro, minhas linhas de chackra ainda estão regenerando. Eu não consigo controlar chackra pela mão ainda, pelo menos não o suficiente. Então não tem problema usar agora. Mas, esse é um tipo de técnica que só se deve usar em ultimo caso, se no meio do campo de batalha eu usar isso, e minha mãos ficarem daquele jeito, eu estarei morta.

**Kia:** Você não pareceu se importar com isso quando saiu correndo atrás daquele controlador de demônios enquanto suas mãos sangravam.

**Kiky:** Isso por que eu sabia que não tinha perigo.

Ela respondeu automaticamente, lembrando em seguida que não podia dizer que Sasuke era aquele cara.

**Kiky:** Eu e o sasuke já tínhamos planejado tudo, eu só ia guiá-lo até o cara.

**Kia:** E o que exatamente você fez com o Gaara?

Ela disse pra Kia esperar, e se concentrou erguendo a mão em uma direção puxando de um canto fora do alcance do ataque da espada, um porco do mato. Parou esse porco e com a mão tirou o chackra dele de uma só vez.

O chackra veio no formato do porco, e o bicho caiu morto.

**Kia:** Você matou o Gaara?

**Kiky:** Sim, mas... – _ela pôs o chackra de novo no porco, pela barriga –_ Se eu for rápida, e devolver o chackra antes que os órgãos vitais parem de vez, ele pode voltar a vida.

O porco reviveu, se contorceu um pouco no chão. E depois saiu correndo feito um desesperado.

**Kiky:** Antes que você pergunte. É pelo mesmo motivo que o meu. Quando eu pus o chackra de volta no Gaara, eu pus pela barriga, do contrario não daria certo. Então o chackra do Bijju também fica na barriga, e as linhas de chackra, assim como ocorreu na minha mão, se cortaram. E a ligação dele com o bijju enfraqueceu, por isso ele dorme, mas, também não controla areia tão bem.

Kiky começou a ir em direção a caverna, alegando já ter dito tudo o que Kia queria.

**Kia:** Ei... O que acontece se... Você por chackra na espada?

Kiky parou de andar, pensou bastante antes de responder.

**Kiky:** Eu espero que você nunca precise saber.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Dark castle, 02:57Am, Kyo's Room –**

Ele abriu os olhos com dificuldade, tinha dado um soninho bom. Ele se levantou da cama se espreguiçando.

Sakura acordou sobressaltada.

**Sakura:** Kyo!!!

**Kyo:** Hm? O que houve?

**Sakura:** Você... Está bem? Não se lembra?

**Kyo:** Estou ótimo... Lembrar de que?

**Sakura:** Controlaste demônios pra salvar a Kurai, e desmaiaste em seguida.

**Kyo:**... E a Kurai?

**Sakura:** Ela foi embora... Sem dizer uma palavra.

**Kyo:** E onde ela está?

**Sakura:** No quarto dela eu suponho m--

Ele pulou da cama, indo pro banheiro escovar os dentes apressado.

**Sakura:** Aonde você vai?

**Kyo:** _- saindo do banheiro -_ Aonde mais, atrás dela!!!

**Sakura:** Mas, são quase três... Da manhã

Ele já tinha ido embora.

**-Dark castle, 03:05Am, Kurai's Room –**

Ele adentrou no quarto sem bater. Abrindo a porta devagar, chamou por ela e ninguém respondeu.

Então entrou sem cerimônias. Não viu ninguém na cama ainda feita, foi até a varanda. E nada.

Só restava o banheiro.

Ele chegou a encostar a mão na maçaneta da porta, quando a mesma abriu.

A fumaça do banho quente o cercou, mas ele não estava nem ai.

Estava vidrado na imagem da sua irmã... De toalha.

Ela vinha de olhos fechados enxugando os cabelos com outras toalha, e deu de encontro com ele. Iria ao chão se ele não tivesse lhe segurado aproximando os dois.

Os olhos dela abriram e deram de encontro com os deles, fixos.

**Kurai:** K-K-K-Kyo...

Ele sorriu.

**Kyo:** Kurai.

Disse fechando os olhos.

**- fim do 5º cap. –**

**No próximo capítulo: **O que poderia apimentar a relação nos nossos personagens? Quem sabe o local certo com a pessoa certa? Talvez um pouco de ciúmes? O só desejo já basta?

**Próximo capitulo: **Desejos.

**N/a: Yo…**

**Eu devo pedir desculpa a todos. (Ultimamente eu devo desculpas a todo mundo ¬¬)**

**Bem, desculpem pela demora desse cap. E pela baixa qualidade dele. Eu mesma esperava mais dele, porem, eu não consegui escrever melhor que isso.**

**Sabe como é, eu tenho uma vida e (Infelizmente) Ela não é em 2D.**

**Desde antes do final do meu curso, aconteceram coisa que transformaram minha vida em um caos. Tipo tinha vezes que eu não sabia nem o que pensar, e se é que eu devia pensar, que dirá como agir!!!**

**Teve uns dias pra mim que eu tinha o tempo todo, mas não tinha estado de espírito nem pra abrir o Word pra escrever.**

**Mas, esse cap. saiu. E eu devo agradecimentos a algumas pessoas.**

**As minhas amigas que me mostraram que, mostrar sentimentos não é ser fraca e sim ser ****humana****. (****Mari Sushi****, Arigatou So Much!!! E ****Jordy-chan****, por me fazer rir muito! ****Gabrielly**_**melhor amiga**_** pra todo sempre e todas as outras que me fizeram muito³ bem!)**

**A todas as pessoas que me incentivaram a fazer esse cap. (incluindo algumas pessoas daqui ;D)**

**E um obrigado Muito³ Especial³ à um garoto de sorriso Muito³ Bonito³ que com suas palavras **_**estúpidas, piegas **_**e**_** clichês**_** me fizeram ****sorrir**** quando meu mundo tava no chão.**

"_**Ei, ei. Não chora não. Ninguém aqui nessa festa merece suas lagrimas. Ei, Sorri. Sorri por que quando eu lembrar de você eu quero lembrar do seu sorriso e não das suas lagrimas."**_

**MUITO obrigado mesmo Moço do Sorriso Lindo, você foi muito gentil comigo. E você tem todo o direito de me odiar, eu fui uma estúpida com você!!!**

**Então, gente, obrigado a vocês também pela paciência e pela possível compreensão dos motivos que me levaram a fazer um trabalho tão baixo quanto esse cap. **

**Feliz natal a todos, e um ótimo Reveillon!!!**

**Review? :/**


	10. Desejos

Ele chegou a encostar a mão na maçaneta da porta, quando a mesma abriu.

A fumaça do banho quente o cercou, mas ele não estava nem ai.

Estava vidrado na imagem da sua irmã... De toalha.

Ela vinha de olhos fechados enxugando os cabelos com outra toalha, e deu de encontro com ele. Iria ao chão se ele não tivesse lhe segurado aproximando os dois.

Os olhos dela abriram e deram de encontro com os deles, fixos.

**Kurai:** K-K-K-Kyo...

Ele sorriu.

**Kyo:** Kurai.

Disse fechando os olhos.

**Kurai:** O que diabos você tá fazendo aqui!?

Ela vociferou.

**Kyo:** Eu...

Ele abriu os olhos meio espantado com a rápida mudança de tom.

**Kyo:** Queria... Ver se estava bem.

**Kurai:** _- sai de perto dele –_ O que você tem a ver com isso!?

**Kyo:** Não seja tão rude, ¬¬ só estou preocupado.

**Kurai:** E desde quando você se preocupa comigo? Tipo, COMIGO!?

**Kyo:** Eu não sei... Mas eu me preocupo!!!

**Kurai:** Kyo.

Ela olhou pra ele, séria, e o sarcasmo tomou conta do rosto logo em seguida.

**Kurai:** Pra cima de mim?

Ele ficou calado. Ela o mandou embora, pro inferno se ele quisesse.

Ele ficou calado.

**Kurai:** Ah, qual é? Eu estou de toalha, vai embora cara!

**Kyo:** Foi mal...

**Kurai:** Pro inferno com as suas desculpas Kyo! Entrou no meu quarto sem a minha permissão! Ò.ó

**Kyo:** Não por isso... Desculpe-me por tratar você mal... Naquela época.

Kurai olhou pra ele, estava de cabeça baixa e os cabelos castanhos cobriam os olhos.

**Kurai:** Você ficou louco foi?! Que é? Não se preocupe eu não vou mandar te matar quando eu for Dark Lady por causa daquilo se é o que está pensando. Você tinha todo o direito de me odiar, afinal eu era uma babaca que achava que podia ter uma família. Assim como eu tenho todo o direito de te odiar por me maltratar! Mas, não se preocupe, quando eu for Dark Lady não deixarei minhas emoções interferirem nas minhas decisões. Não é o que uma boa líder faria.

**Kyo:** Kurai--

**Kurai:** Dá o fora, vai!

**Kyo:** Não é isso, não tem nada a ver com isso.

**Kurai:** Não interessa o que é então, Dá o fora!!!

**Kyo:** Eu preciso falar pra você--

**Kurai:** Você é surdo? Eu disse que não me interess--

**Kyo:** ESCUTA!!! QUE DROGA MERDA, VAMOS PARAR DE BRIGAR!!!

Ela arregalou os olhos perante o grito dele.

**Kyo:** Eu era um pirralho idiota, que não entendia o que fazia droga! Eu quero parar de ser assim! Eu-- Discutia com você por que, de alguma forma eu precisava chamar a sua atenção... Que droga Kurai! Eu queria você correndo atrás de mim de novo. Mas, não como irmão. Eu não te quero pra família. Eu te quero pra--... Pra... Mulher.

**Kurai:** _- Abismada –_ Na-Na-NANI!? (¨ O-O-OQUE?! ¨)

**Kyo:** Eu posso te beijar?

**Kurai:**_ - Abismada² –_ WTF?!?!

**Kyo:** Pensou demais.

Ele não esperou ela exclamar o resto. Não queria esperar, não queria esperar mais. Passou anos se enganando quanto a Kurai, sobre qualquer coisa sobre ela, se enganava com palavras vazias e gestos estúpidos. Mas agora ele tinha entendido, e não queria esperar mais.

Era tudo ou nada.

Ele poderia ser rejeitado ao encostar sua boca na dela, podia levar o pior tapa de sua vida, e ela jamais olharia na sua cara de novo. Mas, ele teria tentado, e por pelo menos um segundo encostado os lábios nos lábios dela.

Isso bastaria? Talvez sim, Talvez não... Mas, ele só descobriria se tentasse.

**One Light In The Dark**

**N/a: Yooo minnaaa! ****Demorei **_**– cara de anjo -**_**? Ne, ne! Quem liga? Explicações mais abaixo. Agora leiam o cap... Mais lucro! ;* Boa Leitura camarão. o/**

**  
**Dedicatória:** Nyaaa, esse capitulo é dedicado a Lecka-chan!!! (Também conhecida na Fanfic como Haruka! n.~') Ela fez aniversario essa semana, e eu acho justo oferecer o cap a ela! xDD³³³ Afinal, afinal, ela ser uma ótima garota. E me faz rir muito via msn, seja dando de cara em muros pra não atropelar certos cachorros safados que estavam no meio do caminho (no meio do caminho tinha um cachorro, tinha um cachorro no meio do caminho...), ou seja aprendendo como fazer uma bomba caseira pra explodir um colégio chato. (Lecka: To me vendo carregando um saco enorme de pólvora indo explodir minha escola) e.e¹²... Enfim, ela é uma ótima menina e merece bem³ mais que um capitulo de fanfic... Mas, eu sou noob neh, eu num sei fazer nada melhor. -.-9... Haruka-chan, Parabéns! \o/ felicidades, sucesso e todas essas coisas clichês e piegas q o povo deseja e q vc sab q merece! (Y) T-dollu! o/ =*  
**

**Capa (juntem os espaços sim? ) : h t t p : / / images . orkut . com / orkut / photos / OgAAAATTWMwxFetggLhow - STnCiYsOiUanmOlxTDi08VDpTP6yUYj5iz8zdKSovMm1MB2Sh _ 9p19jijpPnX4QVfpboQAm1T1UKhQtW2ncqPdFr0EKWGv3Wa5aDPh . j p g**

**  
****Ps:**** Esse cap FOI bettado! Então qualquer erro, culpem a betta! e.e¹² [/-zoa]  
**

**Fala: **_- ação –_# pensamento # (¨ Tradução ¨)

**- Lugar e hora –**

**-¹ Barulho ¹-**

**- Fhash Back –**

(**N/a:** Meus comentários)

**Desejos.**

Pescoço branco e forte, ombros largos, braços bem trabalhados, tórax definido barriga levemente 'tanquinho'.

Os olhos azuis estavam vidrados na cena.

Uchiha Sasuke trocando de blusa.

**Voz:** Bonito não?

Kiky deu um "leve" sobressalto e permaneceu sentada onde estava olhando diretamente para Kia, que ria dela.

Haruka chegou mais perto dela, ponto a mão perto do seu ouvido e sussurrando.

**Kia:** Procure ser mais discreta, ou ele vai perceber que você o observa. n.n'

**Kiky:** - _desconcertada –_ Mas eu não--

**Sasuke:** - _kimono aberto _- Oe, vocês vão comprar a comida?

**Kiky:**_ - levantando super rápido –_ Eu vou!!!

**Kia:** Nós vamos, vamos Haruka-chan! n.n'

No momento o Time Hebi acampava na floresta, e as meninas iriam a cidade comprar comida.

**Sasuke:** Nós vamos treinar naquela quadra abandonada, quando aprontar, por favor, chamem agente o.k.?

**Kia:** Haaai!

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Dark Castle – **

Os olhos focaram o teto.

Embaçado.

Ele acabara de acordar, não enxergava nitidamente.

Esperou seus olhos se acostumarem, não precisava enxergar para saber que aquele não era o seu quarto.

Ele lembrava perfeitamente da noite passada.

Ele havia beijado Kurai. E ela havia correspondido.

Levou uma tapa em seguida.

E foi agarrado por ela.

Não que ele tivesse entendido... Não que ele quisesse entender...

Enfim, ele havia terminado dormindo ali.

Não haviam feito nada. Absolutamente nada demais.

Apenas haviam dormido na mesma cama.

Ambos vestidos.

Apenas passaram a noite desfrutando do calor um do outro.

Não entendia, mas parecia que eles desejavam um ao outro durante tanto tempo.

Era irônico.

O destino era irônico.

Seus destinos,

Ironicamente,

Ligados.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Vila qualquer, Supermercado. – **

**Kia:** Nhá, por esses dias eu sinto o amor no aaar!

**Haruka:** Você bebeu? ¬¬

**Kia:** Nhyaaaaa! Você anda meio estressada ultimamente Haruka-chan!

Kia disse sacudindo a mão freneticamente, fazendo-se de idiota desentendida. (Lê-se: Síndrome de Urahara Kisuke _– Bleach_.)

**Haruka:** Affff...

**Kia:** Nhaaaa, acho que o Neji tem alguma coisa a ver com isso.

**Haruka:** _- imitando Kia –_ Imagineeee, o que uma jovem, linda e sexy "peregrina" como eu teria com aquele Hyuuga idiota?

**Kia:** Nhaaaa, isso parece suspeito Haruka-chan... Sinto que vocês--

**Haruka:** Agente nada!

**Kia:** _- falsamente triste -_ Nhaaaaaa... Por queee?

**Haruka:** Dá pra você parar de falar desse jeito?

**Kia:** Nhyaaaa, por queeeeee?

**Haruka:** Tá me irritando.

**Kia:** - _Ignora Haruka –_ Nhyaaa, eu não entendo por que você não tenta algo com ele. Ele não a sua paixão desde pequenaaaa?

**Haruka:** Ca-la-da!

**Kia:** Nhyaaaaa, Haruka-chan, Essa é a sua chance de tentar fazer essa sua paixão vingaaar! Vocês são do mesmo grupo de 'peregrinos sem destino'.

**Haruka:** E depois?

**Kia:** Depois? o.õ

Kia voltou ao tom original de voz, devido à pergunta inesperada.

**Haruka:** É depois. Depois que o nosso grupo de 'peregrinos sem destino' acabar?

**Kia:** HEBI voltara junto para Light City. n.n

**Haruka:** E depois?

**Kia:** "Happy End"?

**Haruka:** Talvez, mas... "Happy End"? Não é possível entre eu e o Neji.

**Kia:** Por que não?

**Haruka:** Por que quando agente voltar, vão arranjar uma noiva pra ele. Se ele já não tiver. Você sabe como é esse negocio de clã que tem que manter a "linhagem". Tem que casarem pessoas da mesma família e tal's.

**Kia:** Hinata-san não tinha que fazer isso?

**Haruka:** Ela casou com o Shino...

**Kia:** Ah, eh....

**Haruka:** O próximo da lista é o Neji, devido a ele ser um gênio ¬¬.

**Kia:** Então é um amor impossível?

**Haruka:** Eeeh. Mas, não só o meu. O seu também.

**Kia:** Hã? Como assim?

**Haruka:** O Gaara é de família nobre. Provavelmente o casamento dele também será arranjado depois do fim dessa guerra.

**Kia:** M-mesmo? ºoº

**Haruka:** É provável.

Não era como se ela falasse tudo aquilo triste. Não estava satisfeita, mas estava, de certa forma, "conformada".

**Kiky:** Ano... (¨ Hã...¨)

Kia e Haruka olharam para a garota que até então pegava as coisas na prateleira.

**Kiky:** E... Sobre... O... Senpai?

**Kia:** Sasuke?

Kiky desviou o olhar, olhando pra qualquer ponto fixo no chão.

**Haruka:** UCHIHA Sasuke?

Ela pontuou bem o nome Uchiha.

**Kia:** Ah, você escolheu o pior de todos. O Mais inalcançável.

**Haruka:** Uchiha Sasuke, o Escolhido, vai... Casar com quem a Dark Lady escolher, para ter filhos que dêem continuação a linhagem quase extinta de herdeiros da luz e escuridão.

**Kia:** O seu romance é o mais impossível de todos.

**Kiky:** Romance? Aa! Não, eu perguntei por perguntar. xDD. Imagine se eu teria a prepotência de querer algo com o meu senpai? xDD Nunca.

Ela voltou a pegar as coisas na prateleira.

Percebendo os olhares das companheiras sobre si.

Olhares que indicavam, somente um sentimento.

Pena.

Ela odiou aquilo. Não era um sentimento que queria pra ela. Pena? Não, não pra ela.

Foi ficando com raiva daquilo, não tinha dor dentro dela, nem um pouco, mas uma raiva daqueles olhares atrás de si.

Olhou para a droga de uma prateleira, devia ser uma bosta de um produto em uma merda de promoção já que a prateleira estava vazia. Viu uma lata idiota na ponta, até amassada a imundície estava, encarou a lata, não agüentou. Deu uma tapa na lata.

Mas estamos falando de uma tapa de alguém que é forte o suficiente pra integrar o grupo de Uchiha Sasuke.

A lata deu um vôo rasante e acertou a cabeça de um rapaz.

O mesmo disse um "ai" e caiu no chão.

o__O

Kiky correu para ajudá-lo.

**Kiky:** _- ajudando o rapaz a se levantar –_ Gomen, gomen, gomen!

**Rapaz:** Porra Garota, vem cá você é louca é? Tá tendo um campeonato de arremesso de lata e eu não tow sabendo por aca--

O Rapaz estava extremamente P. da vida, até olhar pra garota.

**Rapaz:** OooooIII!_ – sorri – _

**Kiky:** Gomen Nasai, não era minha intençã--

**Rapaz:** Por que não esquecemos esse incidente? Hã? Eu estou bem, vê?

**Kiky:** Ya...

**Rapaz:** Eu sou Aki. (¨ Outono ¨)

O Rapaz tinha cabelos cor de mel, tinha olhos bem amarelos, e a pele razoavelmente branca. Tinha cara de outono.

**Kiky:** Kiky desu...

**Aki:** Então, Kiky... _– sorri -_ vai ter um festival hoje aqui na cidade, o que me diz de ir comigo? Ou você já tem um par?

**Kiky:** Hã? Não, eu não sabia que teria um festival eu...

**Aki:** Já que está livre, por que não vem comigo? Vai ser legal, concurso de cosplay e varias outras coisas. xDD

**Kiky:** Eu não posso, sabe... _– olhou para as amigas que esperavam a uns dois passos ela voltar –_ Minhas amigas elas--

**Aki:** Não tá com o que se preocupar. Eu tenho dois amigos sobrando. Elas podem ir com agente.

**Kiky:** Não é isso, é que eu não posso...

**Aki:** _- se levantando –_ Eu e os meus amigos estaremos perto da barraca do beijo, esperaremos vocês as 08:00 o.k.? Não me decepcione, Ki-ky-chan! n.n'

E o garoto saiu andando.

**Kia:** Meninë, óh Cáhrah thê canthou!

Disse Kia em um tom meio anasalado.

**Haruka:** Nem pense Kiky, sabe que somos fugitivas, e que não podemos expor ninguém a tal--

**-¹ Poft ¹-**

Algo bateu nela e a fez cair de quatro.

**Voz:** Tia.

Elas olharam para uma criança vestida de Uchiha, era uma miniatura de Uchiha Sasuke. Os olhos com a lente vermelha de Sharingan estavam pidões.

**Kiky:** Hm?

**Criança:** Minha mãe pediu pra mim pegar uma lata desse produto, mas essa é a ultima, a senhora vai precisar?_ – pegou a lata que tinha atingido o rapaz a pouco – _

**Kiky:** Não, não, pode ficar.

**Criança:** Ah, valeu tia! Ei pessoal, eu consegui!!! \o/

A criança gritou, e outras vieram até ele. Uma vestida de Neji, outra de Gaara, Haruka, Kia e Kiky também eram fantasias, saíram correndo logo em seguida.

**Kia:** Pessoal...

Ela falou seria, uma das primeiras vezes nesse dia.

Haruka e Kiky olharam em volta, havia milhares de "pessoas" vestidas deles.

**Kia:** ...Sugoi!

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Light City, 08:35Am, Yang's home –**

Já havia virado costume.

Todas as manhãs, o loiro estava lá, com o café da manhã nas mãos e um sorriso enorme na cara.

E ele preenchia todo e qualquer vazio da casa.

Aquilo já havia até mudado a sua rotina.

Ela ainda não sabia se era por que ele preenchia o vazio, ou se era por que ela começara a ficar com certos arrepios freqüentes a cada aproximação dele.

Mas, agora ela mudava a sua rotina.

Acordava meia hora antes e se arrumava, procurava parecer insípida, mas tomava banho, e vestia uma camisola ou pijama chique, arrumava o cabelo, e se perfumava, e fingia que acabava de acordar quando ele chegava.

Do jeito que ele era burro provavelmente nem se tocava.

Mas a intenção nunca foi que ele se tocasse, era apenas que ele a visse mais bonita, não que se tocasse que ela estava se arrumando. Seria constrangedor demais.

Mas, dessa vez ele não veio.

Sua barriga já roncava na cama quando ela resolveu levantar.

**Hykari: **Maldito Naruto!!!

Ela vestiu suas roupas habituais. Sua regata lilás com um coração alado atrás, esse era rosa claro e com asas de anjo brancas. Um short até o meio das coxas branco. Uma sapatinha lilás. Pôs seu colar rosa com um pingente de coração vermelho claro. Legado de família. Amarrou o cabelo castanho claro em um rabo de cavalo, e saiu.

Naruto que a aguardasse!

**- Uzumaki's Home, 10:15 Am –**

A Casa estava trancada.

Ela deu a volta e utilizou a janela.

Entrou sem fazer barulho. Tinha a intenção de pegar Naruto de surpresa, com um belo soco sem explicação. Ele saberia por que estava apanhando.

Sua mão coçava pra bater nele, ele merecia muito umas porradas.

Porem, toda essa vontade sumiu ao ver a cena.

Naruto dormia na cama.

Totalmente bagunçado, babava até. O lençol sequer o cobria inteiro. Estava sem blusa.

Ela parou.

Nunca tinha analisado seriamente, mas Naruto não tinha lá um físico de se jogar fora.

O rosto do loiro tinha uma expressão tranqüila, infantil.

Ela sorriu, não tinha como não sorrir.

Pode até jurar que viu a cena ficar cheia de bolinhas e estrelinhas, mais clara. Um amor.

**Hykari: **Baka Narutooo...

Ela falou baixo, sorrindo.

Ele tinha se safado de uma surra.

**Naruto:** _- se mexendo –_ Nhaaaam, Hykari-chan... Não, não, não é minha culpa...

Ela piscou consecutivas vezes, ele estava sonhando com ela?

**Naruto:**_ - se mexendo –_ Hykari-chaaan, não fiz isso... hfff...

Ela chegou mais perto, queria entender melhor o que ele falava...

**Naruto:** _- dormindo –_ Hykari-chaaan, não me bata. _– Agarra Hykari –_ Não Hykari-chan!

Hykari viu-se na cama com ele. Nem sabia que ele podia ser tão rápido. Ainda mais dormindo.

Rolaram pela cama enquanto Naruto negava qualquer culpa sobre sabe-se lá qualquer assunto.

Então ele parou sentado em cima dos quadris dela. Segurava seus pulsos, e continuava falando que não havia sido ele.

Ela tentou se soltar, o que merda ele pensava que estava fazendo?

Ele não deixou.

**Naruto:** _- dormindo –_ Eu disse que não fui-- Hykari... Chan...

Ele pareceu se acalmar mais, a voz dele ficou mais mansa.

Ela parou de espernear.

**Naruto:** _- dormindo –_ Eu nunca tinha notado que você era tão Kawaii...

Ele foi abaixando, em direção a boca dela.

Ela não teve ação.

**Naruto:** _- dormindo –_ Hykari... Chan...

E selou seus lábios nos dela, beijando-a em sonho. Sem perceber o qual real era tudo aquilo.

Hykari não conseguiu apresentar objeções aquilo. Só pôde beijá-lo também. Nem ela sabia que queria tanto aquilo como estava percebendo no momento.

Naruto se afastou. Ainda estava dormindo.

Ela não tirava os olhos dele. O roxo intenso brilhava como nunca.

**Naruto:** _- dormindo –_ Gomen...

A palavra cortou o coração da garota.

**Naruto:** _- dormindo –_ Gomen nasai, Hykari-chan... Eu não...

Ele foi saindo de cima dela, parecia encabulado em sonho. E aquilo coincidia perfeitamente com o real.

**Naruto:** _- dormindo –_ Gome--

Ele andava pra trás, na cama. E caiu. Chegou ao fim da cama e foi ao chão. Batendo a cabeça.

E Hykari saiu de seu transe. O que estava fazendo ali? O que tinha acontecido ali? Aquilo não podia ter acontecido.

**Naruto:** _- acordando, no chão -_ Itai, Itai, Itai...

**-¹ Blam ¹-**

Ele abriu os olhos azuis, desentendido.

**Naruto:** Hã?! O vento!? Nem me lembro de ter aberto a janela...

Ele levantou e fechou a janela.

**Naruto:** Waaa, eu tive um sonho tão estranho... _– espreguiçando –_ E pareceu tão real, que posso jurar que o gosto da Hykari-chan está na minha boca... _– boceja – _

Ele olhou pra cama.

Ninguém.

Nada alem dos lençóis bagunçados.

**Naruto:** Hmm... Acho que posso dormir mais um pouco. _– cai na cama_ –

**- Lado de fora da janela – **

Hykari estava sentada no teclado.

Ofegava.

Não pela fuga rápida.

Mas por que ela não conseguia compassar seu coração.

Naruto lhe tirava o ar, e tudo mais.

Naruto...

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Floresta qualquer, Quadra abandonada – **

Os sapatos arrastaram contra o chão, suas mãos ralaram rusticamente no cimento enquanto ele jogava o longo cabelo pra trás, para olhar o Uchiha de frente.

**Neji:** # Ele melhorou desde a ultima vez... #

Sasuke estava de pé, olhava pra Neji normal, com o mesmo ar frio que sempre o rodeava, estava ganhando o embate sem se esforçar muito... Não que Neji estivesse dando tudo de si, mas com certeza esforçava-se mais que ele.

Ele olhou pro lado, fingindo-se de desinteressado. Apenas um pretexto para passar a mão pelo pescoço livre das vestes de sempre, o selo estava normal.

**Sasuke:** # Quanto do meu potencial essa coisa andou suprimindo por todo esse tempo? #

Era tudo o que o Uchiha conseguia se perguntar, era uma resposta que ele precisava obter, mas com Neji era difícil, ou quase impossível chegar aos extremos, era apenas um treino, ninguém arriscaria a vida ali.

Mais distante um pouco Gaara estava sentado, sem camisa, expondo o tronco branco ao sol, mexendo concentradamente sua areia de ferro, sua dominação sobre a areia estava melhorando, ele já conseguia a solidificar em armas, mas demorava muito.

Porem algo lhe dizia que em breve ele melhoraria, talvez os pesadelos com Shukaku que estavam gradualmente voltando nas noites até então bem dormidas.

Neji analisou os dois amigos, até que Gaara pudesse usar aquela areia como arma, tudo o que eles poderiam fazer era observá-lo. Por enquanto, ele manteria sua forma junto ao Uchiha.

Movimentos rápidos, rápidos demais para serem acompanhados, o alvo de Neji era Sasuke.

O pulso foi segurado em frente ao rosto do Uchiha. Sasuke parou o ataque de Neji sem nem olha-lo, também não usava Sharingan, de certo, aquele selo havia suprimido muito a habilidade do Uchiha.

**Sasuke:** Sabe...

Ele disse soltando o pulso de Neji, e sentando-se no chão.

**Sasuke:** Faz um tempo que eu não vejo vocês...

Olhou pro céu azul, seus olhos doíam pela claridade. Ele não se importava.

**Sasuke:** Não sei muita coisa do que tem ocorrido com vocês... Quando eu fui embora, vocês esnobavam bastantes mulheres sabe? Já ficaram com alguma? Ou estão só no zero a zero?

Gaara deixou a areia de ferro escorrer por entre os dedos. Sua concentração fora quebrada. Que pergunta era aquela?

**Neji:** Quer saber se _– senta-se –_ Já ficamos com uma mulher?

**Sasuke:** É uma simples pergunta não? Meu primeiro beijo foi com Yamanaka Ino, a ex-iluminada. Ela foi demais. Nossa, muito Gata. Mas velha e tudo, eu sei, mas, foi demais.

**Neji:** O cara pegou uma das boas... Meu primeiro beijo foi com a Ten-chan.

Gaara arregalou os olhos, Neji estava entrando naquela conversa inútil?

**Sasuke:** Tenten cara?

**Neji:** Eh, foi bom.

O sorriso de Neji confirmava a afirmação anterior.

Gaara pasmou-se. Neji?! E Tenten?!

**Sasuke:** E você Gaara?

E de repente, tudo se voltou contra ele. Viu-se encurralado.

**Gaara:** H... Hinata...

Sasuke arregalou levemente os olhos pondo uma expressão divertidamente admirada na face fria, e Neji levantou-se, indignado.

**Neji:** Como assim "Hinata"?! Não me diga que você ousou encostar essas suas patas nojentas e areiosas na Hinata-sama!!! Ò.ó

Sasuke parou Neji, rindo levemente.

**Sasuke:** Está consumado, não adiantará brigar agora. E Gaara meu amigo... _– ri –_ Sou seu fã, pegar a Hinata...

**Neji:** O que tem a Hinata? ò.ó

**Sasuke:** Nada esquentadinho, nada...

Sentou-se outra vez, puxando Neji para baixo pelos ombros, não queria que ele atacasse Gaara.

**Sasuke:** E sobre... Virgindade?

Neji o olhou meio espantado, Gaara quase pos uma expressão propriamente dita no rosto.

**Sasuke:** Ora, ora, ora, não me diga que são virgens?

**Neji:** Ora, diga você Uchiha, pegou a Yamanaka na cama?

**Sasuke:** Não... Ela não... Perdi minha virgindade com Karin. Uma ruiva gostosa pra caralho. Certinha e nerd, um furacão na cama... Bons tempos.

Ele sorriu jogando a cabeça pra trás, sentindo o sol esquentar-lhe a face.

**Sasuke:** E você Neji?

Neji virou a cara, talvez fosse ficar vermelho com aquilo, não queria que os outros vissem.

**Neji:** Tenten também. E até hoje os gemidos dela estão na minha cabeça...

**Sasuke:** Ui, isso parece bom. E você Gaara?

**Neji:** Se disser "Hinata", morre.

Dessa vez a expressão de espanto tomou conta dele. Não por que Neji pudesse querer matá-lo, não isso. Não tinha feito isso com Hinata.

Na realidade...

Era virgem.

**Gaara:** Eu... E... E... Eu...

Desespero estampado na face de forma inédita, pensando em alguma pessoa pra usar como álibi.

**Gaara:** Vocês não a conhecem.

Ele voltou ao seu tom serio, procurando mentir com eficácia.

Mas, mentir pra um Uchiha e Hyuuga? Eles não precisavam nem do doujutsu para saber que era uma mentira.

**Sasuke:** Gaara, amigão... Não tem problema se você é virgem meo.

**Gaara:** Eu já disse que vocês não a conhecem.

**Neji:** Pra cima da gente Gaara? Confesse.

Gaara cogitou a possibilidade de confessar.

**Sasuke:** Somos seus amigos meow, não vamos fazer nada.

Ele viu o olhar sincero de ambos...

**Gaara:** Certo... Eu sou... Virgem.

Disse meio entre os dentes, contrariado.

Sasuke e Neji seguraram o riso o mais que puderam, mas no fim as risadas puderam ser ouvidas longe.

A zoação foi iminente.

Gaara se arrependeu da graça. Ouviria piadinhas do tipo "Você tem certeza que não atrofiou por falta de uso?" daí pra pior.

**-¹ Ahãm... ¹-**

Eles se voltaram para as meninas.

**Haruka:** Posso saber os motivos das risadas?

**Neji:** Coisas de Garoto. Coisa de Garoto. _– ri mais –_

**Kia:** Ei, temos uma coisa legal – _mostra panfleto –_ Hoje terá um festival na cidade.

**Neji:** - _repentinamente serio –_ Nem vem, você sabe que somos procurados e que--

**Kiky:** Dessa vez não tem problema, eu vi milhares de crianças e pessoas fantasiadas de Uchiha. E de nós. Estaremos bem camuflados.

**Neji:** É correr riscos demais...

**Sasuke:** Por que não? Podemos levar as gatinhas.

E por gatinhas as 3 entenderam elas. Todas criaram tons avermelhados no rosto, imaginando-se sair com um deles.

**Sasuke:** Afinal nos precisamos sair, e nada melhor do que umas gatas bem cabulosas não?

Ficaram as 3 da cor de pimentas vermelhas.

**Neji:** E onde arranjaremos essa "gatas cabulosas"?

As três quase se ofereceram.

**Sasuke:** Não seja idiota Neji...

Sasuke olhou pra elas, sorriu de canto.

**Sasuke:** É claro que no festival estará cheio delas.

Um balde de água fria foi jogado nas três. Arranjar três garotas? Que não eram elas?

**Sasuke:** E mais, podemos ajudar o nosso Gaarazinho a sair do 0x0!

**Neji:** Perfeito. Nos 3 iremos. Meninas não precisam preparar o jantar pra gente.

**Haruka:** Há... E nem pra ninguém.

Haruka disse fria, seu olhar não focava Neji, nem ninguém.

**Neji:** Hã?

**Haruka:** Ou você acha que só vocês irão?

**Neji:** E vocês irão com quem? Por que homens irem sozinhos é normal, mas mulheres... Tenho certeza que nenhuma de vocês vai querer estampar na testa que são encalhadas!

Neji falou entre risos, Haruka olhou pra ele e se perguntou "Eu queria sair com isso?".

**Kia:** Nos já temos companhia.

**Neji:** Hã?

O Sorriso dele morreu. Ver o rosto dele se contorcer em uma expressão de espanto foi deveras incentivador.

**Haruka:** Kiky conheceu um carinha bem fofo no supermercado. xDD

Ela sorriu sinceramente, e foi o que fez a cara de Neji se retorcer ainda mais.

Sasuke se espantou também, olhou pra Kiky.

A menina não desviou os olhos dele, nem por um segundo fez parecer que não queria ir com o garoto que tinha conhecido.

Sasuke ergueu o polegar pra ela, "aprovando".

Ela, tecnicamente, não precisava da aprovação dele, mas aquela aprovação a encheu de raiva. Ela também não esperava nada diferente dele, na realidade não esperava nada, logo aquela "aprovação" não estava nos seus planos. Fez parecer que ele autorizava ela a algo, fez parecer que ele não se importava se ela saísse com qualquer um.

E a certeza de que era exatamente isso, ela precisava da autorização do Uchiha e ele não dava a mínima pra com quem ela saia, a fez ficar com raiva.

Uma raiva estranha. Mas ainda assim uma raiva.

**Neji:** A Kiky não é você.

**Kiky:** Aki-kun ofereceu os amigos dele pra saírem com agente.

Ela disse virando de costas.

**Kia:** _- vira pra ir embora -_ É o que um garoto gentil faria.

**Haruka:** _- vira também – _Não que vocês entendam...

E se foram, deixando três garotos com cara de tacho.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Dark Castle, ala hospitalar, 06:28Pm – **

O Sol se punha perante o imperial Dark Castle manchando as pedras cinza de laranja, dando um ar até aconchegante ao local sisudo.

Os últimos raios laranjas entravam pelas janelas da enfermaria, e transpassavam as finas cortinas.

Vez ou outra uma brisa fria anunciando a noite entrava pela janela sacudindo as cortinas, e deixando a luz laranja refletir no chão e manchar as paredes também.

Tranqüilidade.

Sasori odiava aquela tranqüilidade.

Estar preso a uma cama de hospital, vendo o tempo passar... Pior, ESPERANDO o tempo passar.

Era pra acabar.

Fim de carreira.

E pra onde tinha ido Myu afinal?! Quanto tempo durava o "rapidinho" dela?

Sasori quis se levantar e sair.

Ele estava em perfeito estado, podia até controlar marionetes de onde estava. Logo, não entendia por que diabos tinha que ser mantido ali.

Ergue-se com os braços, sentando-se na maca.

Suspirou.

Tédio o mataria se permanecesse ali.

Precisava de um pouco de ação.

**Voz:** Aonde o senhor pensa que vai?

Ele olhou pra frente.

Myu.

Algo diferente. Usava sobretudo.

**Sasori:** Não sei se a senhorita sabe, mas eu detesto esperar--

E pontuou bem a palavra 'detesto'.

**Sasori:** E caso não tenha percebido, o tédio aqui também não ajuda a minha pacienci-a-aa--

Ele foi parando as frases aos poucos.

Olhando ela tirar o sobretudo.

A roupa intima de cor púrpura e rendada o fez calar a boca.

**Myu:** Estava achando essa enfermaria... Como dizer... Monótona.

Os olhos, no tom vermelho-sangue sempre tão chamativos, o fitaram. As pupilas finas de gato davam a ela o ar que ela queria ter.

Safada.

**Myu:** Pensei que talvez... Pudéssemos esquentar as coisas por aqui...

Ela foi se aproximando.

Os movimentos tentadores e calculados, sexy em cada "close". Como uma gata no cio.

**Myu:** Isso se estiver em condições é claro.

Ela brincou, subindo e engatinhando por cima dele na maca.

Sempre soube que toda vez que "insultava sua masculinidade" Sasori fazia exatamente do jeito que ela queria.

**Sasori:** Você quer tirar a prova?

Ele disse calmo, por que embora ela mexesse com a libido dele, sua cabeça continuava pensante. E perder a calma não é algo que alguém pensante fizesse.

Ela se fez de falsamente espantada.

**Myu:** Parece bem confiante, pra quem está de cama.

Disse empurrando o dedo indicador contra o tórax dele, fazendo uma trilha descendo pela barriga bem definida até a parte que lhe interessava mais no momento.

Sasori riu internamente, ela não perdia tempo. E seu corpo respondia tão rápido quanto ela o estimulava.

**Myu:** Noooossaaa, alguém já está bem acordado.

Ela se referia ao membro dele, já ereto.

**Myu:** Sasori-kun... Você parece bem disposto...

Ela falou, em tom infantil. Adorava joguinhos.

Já Sasori, achava perda de tempo.

Seu dedo fez um fio de chackra até uma armário, e trouxe de lá um bisturi, que foi entregue na mão de Myu.

Ela rapidamente cortou em dois a bata da enfermaria, junto com o short largo que ele usava por baixo. Agora Sasori estava do jeito que ela queria. Inteiro e sem obstáculos, só pra ela.

Não se fez de rogada, e sem cerimônias levou o membro dele a boca.

Dessa vez Sasori não pode manter sua expressão tão maquinal.

Ela era boa naquilo.

A boca dela era quente, a língua dela envolvia o membro dele, e ela conseguia engolir tudo.

Chegava a ser alucinante.

**Myu:** Sasori-kun... Não, você não pode chegar lá tão cedo...

Ela falou, enquanto alternava lambidas e chupadas no membro dele. Suas expressões enquanto fazia, era o que Sasori mais gostava. As "caras e bocas".

**Sasori:** Eu não ia "chegar lá". Você já fez isso melhor outras vezes... Está perdendo a pratica.

Ele disse, blefou, dando de ombros.

Ela ergue a sobrancelha. Como ele adorava aquela expressão.

Com o bisturi na mão Sasori livrou-se das roupas dela. Não queria perder tempo. Estava excitado demais pra ficar nas "broxantes" preliminares.

Ela parecia querer pulá-las também.

Outra coisa boa de Myu. Com ela não era "fazer amor", era "dar".

Deitou Sasori na cama, e sentou lentamente no membro dele.

Ah, a sensação era perfeita. Sentia-se completa. Era como se ela fosse moldada pra ele. Mexeu se devagar.

**Myu:** F-Fundo.

Sasori sorriu. Gostava também daquela expressão. Era prazer e algo mais. Algo mais na bochechas coradas, nos lábios vermelhos entreabertos gemendo um tanto alto, algo mais nos olhos que não focavam nada naquele mundo, perdidos no prazer. Algo mais nos seios subindo e descendo acompanhando os movimentos dela. Algo mais dentro dela, que parecia tão perfeito em todas as suas sensações. Algo mais no ato em si, que com ela era diferente, diferente do comum.

Diferente de modo que ele não podia ignorar.

A expressão se fez no rosto dele, estava quase lá.

E ela diminuiu o ritmo.

Ele, que não parou de olhá-la por um segundo, fitou seu rosto.

Ela sorriu marota, estava quase lá também. Mas, ela gostava de jogos.

Brincou.

Subiu. Desceu. Lento demais pra ele chegar lá. Lento demais até mesmo pra ela chegar lá.

Era quase imperceptível, mas a expressão dele era um tanto "pedinte". Pedia pelo alivio. Pelo gozo.

Ela gostava daquilo. Aquela tortura era o único modo que ela tinha de vê-lo esboçar alguma expressão.

Tão vidrada na expressão dele, e em manter os movimentos lentos...

Quando deu por si, estava por baixo. E Sasori investia pra dentro dela com vontade.

A melhor parte, quanto ele fazia do jeito dele. Por que era do jeito dele que ela gostava.

E chegaram lá.

Quase ao mesmo tempo.

Em sintonia quase perfeita.

Mas... Eles ainda tinham a noite inteira pra acertar na sintonia.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Vila qualquer, pousada, quarto do time HEBI. – **

Eles haviam alugado um quarto, não queriam parecer viajantes, daria muito na vista.

**Neji:** _- batendo na porta do quarto - _Siiiiim!!! É hoooje? Eu tenho pressa!!!

Ele estava ansioso.

**Sasuke:** _- sentado no sofá –_ Por que a pressa?

Neji, Sasuke e Gaara já estavam prontos. Vestidos de: Eles mesmos.

**Gaara:** Acho difícil ter alguém que faça um cosplay tão perfeito quanto o nosso...

**Neji:** Se não formos rápido, perderemos as melhores gatas.

**Haruka:** Como se vocês fossem conseguir alguma gata.

Foi maquinal, a virada de cabeça seguindo a voz.

E foi automático o queixo pender poucos centímetros pra baixo.

**Haruka:** Usava um top branco, tomara que caia, valorizando os seios pequenos, e, deixava toda a barriga magra a mostra. Uma calça branca colada, mostrando bem as pernas trabalhadas. Luvas brancas que iam até o meio dos antebraços, e uma bota branca. A pele bronzeada destacava a maquiagem puxada pro branco, que por sua vez destacava os olhos cinzentos, com ajuda de rimel e lápis. A boca um batom no tom terroso e claro, e as bochechas coradas puxadas pro laranja. Cabelo solto, pura e natural.

**Kia:**Usava um top roxo, com alças medias, correias trançavam em 'x' do come da barriga até perto da cintura, sendo amarrado atrás, foi posto bem apertado, chamando atenção pra os fartos seios e também mostrava a barriga magra. Uma calça de couro preta, apertada demonstrando coxas delineadas. Um sapato alto roxo. O cabelo roxo, estava solto, a franja um pouco penteada pro lado. Os olhos azuis cintilante se destacavam por si só. A boca um batom roxo-avermelhado, com direito a gloss. O blush era um pouco rosa, meio puxando pro roxo, fraco de forma que ficou bem natural.

**Kiky:**Usava uma blusa colada e preta, que a cobria dos quadris ao pescoço de couro sintético, mais fino que aderia a pele sendo totalmente colado ao corpo. Por cima uma blusa branca larga, e nem isso ocultava os seios fartos, a blusa vinha até o umbigo, deixando a blusa de baixo aparecendo. Um jeans azul-escuro apertado, dando ênfase nas nádegas empinadas. Uma jaqueta jeans que fazia par com a calça, curta até a altura da cintura e de mangas longas. Botas pretas. O cabelo também estava solto, a meia franja caia sobre um olho deixando que o vissem apenas em alguns ângulos. O azul-turquesa dos olhos estava ressaltado por um lápis forte, e bastante rimel. A boca estava rosada, levemente avermelhada, e as bochechas também rosadas levemente avermelhadas.

A reação deles foi melhor que a prevista.

Estavam, quase, babando.

Haruka foi até Neji, passou a mão no seu rosto e disse:

**Haruka:** Fecha a boquinha Neji, querido.

E fechou a boca dele, fazendo seus dentes baterem.

**Kia:** Gaara...

Ela disse num tom inocente.

**Kia:** Ta sujinho ó.

Disse ela indicando o canto da própria boca, da forma mais sexy que conseguiu, dizendo subliminarmente para ele limpar a baba.

Com Sasuke já foi diferente, ele pensou até em ativar o Sharingan. Sabe deus quanto veria uma cena daquelas de novo. Mas, nem precisava. Como homem já prestava atenção em muitos detalhes femininos. Analisou todas as três, piamente. Mas se deteve na terceira. Ela olhava pra ele. E ele não conseguia ler aquele olhar. Não era tristeza. Nem raiva. Nem satisfação. Nem nada que ele pudesse definir.

**Sasuke:** Kiky...

**Kiky:** Meninas... Vamos.

Ela saiu pela porta.

**Kiky:** Eu tenho um encontro.

Disse em alto e bom tom.

As outras duas a seguiram.

**Neji:** Caara, eu não sabia que elas podiam ficar tão--

**Sasuke:** Calado.

**Neji:** Hã?

**Sasuke:** Elas são do nosso grupo e não dão a mínima pra gente, e tem um encontro. Não vamos atrapalhar isso.

**Gaara:** Esse mundo pode ser bem cruel...

**Sasuke:** Vai ter garotas bonitas na festa, vamos nos dar bem.

**Neji:** Certo, deixemos elas pra lá, e vamos atrás de belas garotas pra gente... Afinal... por que não? Tudo bem, se elas têm um encontro com alguém!

**Sasuke:** Sobre isso... Pode parecer "paranóia"... Mas, sabe como é, as garotas são de Light City, guardiãs da luz... Bestinhas. Não sabem nada que nos, e que provavelmente, os vagabundos com os quais vão sair sabem... Por isso... Olho nelas.

**Neji e** **Gaara:** Hai.

**Sasuke:** Agora, companheiras de grupos surpreendentes à parte... Quem ai quer pegar uma mina gata?

**- Continua... –**

**No próximo capitulo:** Como agirá o nosso time de principais, em um festival com "pares trocados". O que fariam 3 garotos ciumentos por três garotas pelas quais eles "não sentem nada"? Como seria Itachi perdendo a cabeça, e passando a pensar com a "outra cabeça"? Seria isso possível, dado que falamos de Uchiha Itachi? O que estaria Amaterasu fazendo sem roupa em uma cachoeira? E por que a sensação de que não está sozinha?

**N/a: Yareeee... Qual desculpa eu deveria daaar...? Nyaaaaa... Nenhuma! ^.^ Nem gosto de desculpas! Eu tive tempo (Y)! Todas as tardes livres. Mas sabe cume... MSN... Pessoas legais on... Coisas inúteis... Bem, entendem? Pura vadiagem! Não escrevi por que não quis! (N) [/hentais também complicaram a minha vida]**

**Yare... Eu gostei de escrever esse capitulo... Mesmo o hentai G.G que apesar de ter saído uma merda me deu trabalho [/falta de criatividade]. Gostei, e poderia listar vários pontos que eu achei interessante... Mas, na boa, [/preguiça] vou deixar que vocês comentem ele. (Y)**

**Sobre os reviews... Vocês acreditam quando eu digo que vou responder? [/eu não] Eu até me esforço pra respondê-los... Mas... A Preguiça... -.-'... Entretanto, eu os leio (Y)! E só escrevo por causa deles (Y), logo... Dá pra sacar que são muito importantes neh?**

**Então, aos que desejam fazer uma autora feliz, tem umas letrinhas escrotas ai abaixo... (Eu particularmente preferia quando era uma caixinha roxa... que dava pra eu zoar e tal's... Mas essas letrinhas jah servem. u_ú) Cliquem, meus amores. E deixem Reviews. Eu amo seus reviews! (L)**

**Já ne! o/**

**(Próximo capitulo não demora tanto (Y) I promise! ;*) **


End file.
